Dan 10: Reboot
by Feedbackblast18
Summary: When 10-year-old Dan Tennyson discovers the Ultimatrix on his summer road trip with his Grandpa Max and 13-year-old sister Kate,a world of extraterrestrial superpowers opens up to him as he saves the day and fights evil. But it doesn't mean he can get into a little alien mischief, now and again.
1. Chapter 1

Feedbackblast18 Presents…

An OC Retelling of the Reboot Ben 10 Series

Some Aliens and Reboot Dan's designs and clothing are inspired by Insane-Mane's own Reboot designs, some modified to not completely copying them. All Credit goes to Insane-Mane and please don't troll him… I Happen to be a big fan of his work.

Ben 10 and it's characters/alien belong to Cartoon Network and I only own the ocs….

 **DAN 10! THE REBOOT!**

Featuring Dan and his Family: Kate and Grandpa Max.

And his trusty aliens: Humungousaur: **Omniverse appearance and sash with Insane-Mane Reboot gloves and shorts**

Heatblast: **Omniverse appearance, 11-year-old**

XLR8: **Insane-Mane Second** **reboot version with longer white collar, longer suit legs, no tail spike and green visor instead of blue.**

Diamondhead: **Insane-Mane Second** **reboot version with Omniverse head, no inverted pants and the symbol on the middle of the chest.**

Cannonbolt: **Omniverse teen appearance**

Upgrade: **Insane-Mane Second** **reboot version with no belt line, white instead of silver and stops underneath the fore arms, leaving the hands black with green patches. Symbol moved to chest, on small Trapezoid patch.**

Greymatter: **Insane-Mane Second** **reboot version with normal galvin mouth and gills. No orb on head strip.**

Water Hazard: **Omniverse**

Snare-Oh: **Insane-Mane First** **reboot version for body design and headdress and waist clothing. Second version for arm and leg bands and white shoulder bands with the symbol on the left one. Omniverse bandage coloring and powers**

Big Chill: **Insane-Mane** **reboot version For clothing, hood and fur collar. Omniverse and Ultimate Alien Force's body design and build, respectively.**

* * *

EP 1: The Filth

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

In the middle of a scorching hot desert, there's an overturned tanker truck lying on it's side as smoke come from it next to a sign that says. 'Devastation Flats. 1# in Nuclear testing.' Near the front of the truck, the driver was gagged and tied up as a bulky figure with an orange hazmat suit with the sleeves ripped off and black gloves was carrying away a barrel of toxic waste of his shoulder.

The figure then put the barrel down and opens it, sticking 2 of his fingers in the gunk and the puts them near his helmet and sniffs them, recoiling in disgust at the smell. Shaking it off, He grabs the barrel and dumps it into a machine, making it power up as a reflection off shows a human head that is male. He has black hair with a matching mustache. His eyes are yellow with bags around with a mole on the side of his cheek.

The Human looks back at the approaching figure and asked it. "Is that all of it?" The bulky figure takes off the helmet to reveal a cockroach head that has black eyes, antennae and mandibles with a human like mouth with sharp teeth. The roach responds back in gibberish that the human apparently understands. "More. We need more! Are you smelling your fingers!?" The Human questioned the Roach after turning back to him. The Roach responded back as the Human, who reveals to have a small, humanoid cockroach body with 2 legs and 4 arms, tells him. "It's a gross habit, so stop that! Besides, we need to find more waste!" He then sniffs the air, detaching something of interest. "Hey, do you smell that?"

* * *

Somewhere else in the desert, a lone, parked camper RV sits in the middle of it. It is huge, blue and white with a red line in the between and has 6 off road tires. A white dish on top with multiple headlights. It has a towing hook on the metallic bumper. It finally has a Green UFO symbol with some rust on the bottom of it.

* * *

Inside the RustBucket, an elder overweight man that has brown eyes and grey and white hair and is wearing a black shirt with a red Hawaiian shirt with orange clovers on top and has a brown cargo vest on top of it all with a watch on his right wrist and a red and white trucker cap on his head. He is also wearing white pants with brown boots. The elder is busy cleaning a counter top while talking to a 13-year old girl behind him, also cleaning as well. "It's like I always say, kids. 'Nothing more rewarding then clean living quarters.' You with me on that, Kate?"

The teen turns around to reveal her appearance. She has blue eyes with colder skin and long light brown hair that is in a ponytail that stops near her mid-back. She has blue lipstick and snowflake earrings. The girl is wearing a black short sleeve shirt that has a howling white wolf on a cliff with the moon above it. She is also wearing long black fingerless gloves with blue nail polish with snowflakes on them with blue jean shorts that stops on her knees and white combat boots. "In theory, yes Grandpa! Only we've been cleaning for hours and it still reeks for some reason!"

Just then, Max and Kate hears chuckling from a small voice that is coming from behind curtains at the back of the RV. Kate pulls the drapes away to see a bunch of trash all over the area, making look like a dump. Kate moves towards the basket where the laughing is and lifts the top up.

She sees a small grey frog-like humanoid that has four sticky fingers, 3 toes with a back one, Green eyes with horizontal black pupils between the black stripe on his forehead and above the small gills on his cheeks and wide mouth filled with sharp teeth. He is wearing a bodysuit that is mostly black with a green collar that covers his neck, with white lines to separate the black and green, and long fingerless gloves and toeless leggings with the same white lines with a white stripe to act like a belt on his waist. Lastly, he has a green and black hourglass symbol with a white dial on his back.

"Hah! Classic Mislead!" Grey Matter said in amusement as he leans back on the wall of the basket while watching cartoons on his iPad. "Dan, your side is like a toxic waste dump! Any chance of you actually helping us clean?" "Shush, Be there in five!" "Last time you said 'five', it was 5 days ago!" Kate said, getting annoyed by her brother's antics. "If you want to clean my socks, go for it! I won't stop you!" Grey Matter responded back, enjoying his toons when suddenly… **CONNECTION ERROR**.

"Hey, my show!" Grey Mattel yells in protest while his sister crosses her arm with a smug smile. Grandpa Max walks over with an unplugged router in his hands. "Wi-Fi's taking a break, Dan! We all live here, we all pitch in." "I pitch in!" Just then, the dial on his back started to beep, Making Grey Matter hop out of the basket onto the floor just as he engulfed a flash of green light.

The light died down to reveal a 10-year old boy, with spiky brown hair and green eyes. He wears a white shirt with black cyber lines on the side and the sleeves and a black collar with a black 10 on the middle of the chest. Over it is a mostly black short sleeved hoodie with 2 white lines on the biceps. The jacket has green on the hood, sleeves and zipper. It also has white pockets and helm. He is also wearing black pants with the same cyber lines, but in a green color. He lastly has mostly white shoes with black on the toe parts.

"I clean up super-size messes, all day long!" Daniel "Dan" Tennyson said as he points at a strange device on the back of his left hand. It looks like half of a gauntlet that goes up to his wrist with a band around the hand. It has black squares on his knuckles. It was colored green with 4 white tubes connected to a silver dial with the same symbol on it.

"Then this should be super easy! Your choir list." "Why is it 5 pages long?" Dan questions as he looks at the stack of papers in his hand that his grandfather gave him. "When you don't do your work, it piles up! And I hate having to do this, sport, but you can't join us on our fun-filled exploration today!" "What?" Kate answers with a smirk as she fist pumps. "Karma Collecting!" Max then explain as Kate then gained a surprised look on her face at what he is saying. "While Kate and I are busy exploring the famous local 'Bat-Guano Caves', you'll be here doing you choirs. "Bat what?" "And no Wi-Fi until your finished, Understand?" Dan then looks at his gauntlet and smiles as he says to himself. "I understand XLR8 can have this done by 3 seconds."

* * *

"Yes! That rolling domicile is bursting with waste! Execute phase 1: Stump the Chump! Uhh… you have a pen?" The small human bug asked his partner as they were both hiding behind a rock, looking at the rust bucket with a pair of binoculars. The big mutant holds up a red pen as the small bug smiles.

* * *

"Prepare your self for wonder and excrement!" Kate groans in response as they both heads towards the cave as Dan calls out. "Bat poop! Sad to miss it! Later!" He then close the door and raises his right hand and looks at the device with the core raised with the icon shifted to a diamond one with a black icon of a velociraptor-like creature. "Time to get to work." He then slaps on the device, creating a flash of green light.

* * *

He raises his right arm as blue skin engulfed it, changing his hand into 3 sharp, black scissor-like claws with black marking on his wrist as blue spikes jutted out from his elbows while a black strip appeared on his bicep as a pointed black helmet appeared around his head as black linings appeared above and the right sides of his eyes. He then spin around as a white collar covered his neck. He then stops spinning as he open his all-green eyes on his blue skinned face as they shined briefly while smiling his now sharp canine teeth while a green visor appeared over his eyes, just stopping above his mouth. Dan then starts running for a bit and hops up. He then lands on his now transformed legs, that are now blue velociraptor-like legs with blue spike jutted out of his backwards knees. He has feet like the raptor with the 3rd hanging high toe/claw, but there is a black rollerball between the 2 regular toes. His had black clothing all the way down to just above the spiked knee with white lines on the leg helms. He then started to run all over the place at super speed before stopping and posing.

* * *

Dan is now a Blue skinned semi-armored Velociraptor alien that has a nimble yet well-built body. He is wearing a black with a white long square-like collar, sleeveless bodysuit that has shoulder pads with white lines on the end, just like the white leg helms. The suit also has a green strip that goes down the middle of the suit with 2 black side lines connected to the symbol on his chest. He also has a long whip-like tail that has 4 black stripes and 3 blue ones on it that ends at a long black tip.

"Okay, let's see this list… 'Kid, clean bumper…. Now!' Man! Grandpa must really want that bumper clean! He even called me kid." XLR8 mumbled as he places his right claw on chin in thought. He then shrugs and heads out to the bumper, stopping in front with a bucket full of water and a brush in both claws. "The things I do for Wi-Fi access." Just as he approached the part… "Wait a minute… This thing is cleaner than clean!"

"Is that a Dunch cap on your head?" XLR8 looks to his left to see the small mutant standing on the bumper. "What are you suppose to be? Where's the ugly kid?" "UGLY!? Who are you calling- Wait a sec." XLR8 then speeds off, stopping at the sign from the beginning of the episode and reads out loud. "'Devastation Flats, Number 1 in Nuclear Testing!?' That explain so much…" He deadpans and then rushes back to the small mutant.

"Scientist, Bug, Head swap, Mutated? Am I close or…?" "Give the genius a pat on the cone and a handful of peanuts." The small mutant sarcastically reply to XLR8's guess. "So if you're the tiny human head on a bug's body, that's got to mean-" POW the bigger mutant punches XLR8 out of nowhere, sending the alien crashing into a rock as he rubs his head in pain. "Yep… Someone has that big person fist. Ow."

"Stage 2:Jack this ride!" The Small mutant called out as the Bugg Brothers climbed into the Rust Bucket, start it up and droves off. XLR8 was coming to when notices what the bad guys are doing. "Jack the- Wait a minute!" He then starts chasing after them, keeping up with left side of the RV. "Hey Fellas! I think we want off on the wrong foot! Pull over so I can put the right foot upside your tiny man head!" Just then, the driver window rolls down as the big mutant pokes his head and gibberish at XLR8. "Okay… That is just nasty." The big Mutant then starts spewing green slime, but XLR8 quickly dodges by moving to his left. "Ha! MISSED! Oofff!" The alien smashed into a cactus while taunting the bug. He then pulls his face off with some needles stuck to his mouth area. He then shakes them off and glares at the Rust bucket. "As Bugs Bunny would say: 'Of course, you realize. This mean war!' "

XLR8 then speeds ahead of the RV, quickly making a Cyclone by running around in a circle. "What?" The RV then starts spinning while being lifted into the air by the tornado. "One of my finer cyclones. If I do say so myself." XLR8 commits as he stop and watches a little way from the wind. The Rust Bucket was then flung from the vortex as it cleared a chasm and continued it's way. "Wowsers! Someone loves us bugs! We would've driven into that chasm if it wasn't for that random cyclone!" The small mutant said in relief.

"OH COME ON!" XLR8 yells out at the what just happened. Just then his cyclone then sucks him up and spits him out, sending him crashing into another rock onto his back, where he lies and groans in pain and disappointment.

* * *

The Rust Bucket continued through the desert, still being hijacked. Dan, now in the form of another alien, was rubbing his hands and chuckling to himself. The alien is a brown-skinned, with light coloring on its inner side, humanoid dinosaur. He is 12-feet tall and muscular. He has all green eyes with a noise on his forehead, black lips and a slightly big chin. He also has grey fingernails on his four fingers and 3 grey toenails on his elephant-like feet. He wears a green sash over his chest (going from his right shoulder to the left side of his lower back) with the symbol on the middle part. He is also wearing MMA-style clothing: Black shorts that has a green waistband and white leg helms with a hole in the back for his tail. Black fingerless gloves with white cuffs and a green patch on the back. Humungousaur then pushes a nearby boulder his size off a slope, sending it directly to the Rust Bucket as it draws closer.

* * *

"Hold on a sec!" The Rust Bucket came to a stop just as the rock passed in front of it. "According to this, we're heading in the wrong direction!" The big mutant responded back to the small one, who is currently reading a map. "Upside down!? Oh, so it is. Keep going!" The RustBucket continues it's way.

* * *

The boulder than rolls up a slope on the opposite side of the road, sending it into the air and back at the dino alien as he looks up in surprise. "OH MAN! OOOFFFF" CRASH

* * *

The RV keeps rolling through the desert, it's drivers unaware of another alien landing behind them. He's a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow, hexagon armor plating on his back, shoulders, outer sides of his stump-like legs and the backs of his arms. He has 4 black claws for fingers and 3 for toes. He has green eyes with black markings, separated from the black on his shoulders and upper half, leaving the rest of him white. He has sharp teeth with a Black stripe that goes down his forehead and his belly/chest, with the mouth between them. He lastly has flat palms and the symbol on his bottom stripe.

"Time for old Cannonbolt to knock this train off the tracks!" He then rolls up into a ball and starts spinning after them, getting close enough to bump into them.

"Why are so jittery?" The Small mutant responded to the big one, who then gained a nervous expression and explains, to which the small smacks his head in annoyance. "I Told you not to drink all that soda! Fine. Make it quick!" The Rust Bucket then pulls to a stop, making Cannonbolt missed and smashed into a stack of rock, burying himself. A green flash appeared underneath the rubble briefly after that. Dan pulls himself out of the rubble, dazed, but okay. He then saw the Rust Bucket passed by him.

"What are those bug brains even want with the RustBucket?" Dan questions as he stands up and dusts himself off. "I better get that RV back before Grandpa and Kate returns!" He then slaps down on the gauntlet, but instead of transforming, it gave a dying beep. Dan looks at the dial to see that the symbol is red, making him groan out, realizing the watch is in recharge mode. He then starts following the dirt tracks left by the RV as himself.

* * *

After walking for so long, Dan came upon an abandoned toxic waste faculty, entering in trough a crack in the wall. He then starts looking around the place, that is filled with empty toxic waste barrels. "Rust Bucket! Rust Bucket! There you are!" Dan exclaims, having to found what he is searching for. Just as he approaches it, he notices that is was sparkly clean. Even the inside where shiny as he got in. "SO clean." Dan then open the back curtains to find all the waste is gone, leaving a sparkly area. "What? Did they just stole our RV to clean it? All Right! This mean Wi-Fi!" "What do you mean it's stuck!? Bugs for brains!" Dan turns around to the voice of the small mutant, looking outside the door to see him ordering the big one. "Well if it's jammed, get in there and stomp on it!"

The big mutant climbs up a stair way and hops onto a pile trash on top of a machine that is connected to a bigger one. Dan raised his eyebrow in confusion at what he is seeing. The gauge on the device reached 'Full as it starts powering up. "It's fully functional, Sydney!" The big mutant, now named Sydney, runs next to the smaller mutant and turns around to see the big machine fire a beam of red light upwards. "My Greatest invention is complete! The Magg-O-Net!" A floating big red with a floating ball in the middle, magnet appeared in the beam.

"Okay. I have zero clue what is going here, so I should start punching things!" Dan then activates his device and slams it down, creating a flash of green light. As the Mutants were looking at the magnet… POW "PUNCH!" Humungousaur punches Sydney in a move similar to what he had pulled on him when he was XLR8 "Hey!" Humungousaur chuckles as he grins at the tiny human headed bug. Sydney want flying into a pile of barrels, getting his upper torso stuck in one as he yells in pain ."Sydney." Humungousaur then grabs him holding him both hands as he brought them close to his face. The little villain managed squeezed his head out.

"First that speedy-tweedy and now this! Do I have assign on my back that says 'please ruin my plains with weird aliens'?!" "You made me chase you all over the Desert! Because you want to use my worn-2-weeks boxer shorts to power a giant magnet!?" "You hadn't wash your underwear in 2 weeks!?" The tiny bug got out of Humungousaur's grip and ran to the machine, turning back at the hero as he explains and raised a remote. "Thanks to your disgusting habits, I've reached the final phase of my plan! Witness the genius that is Maurice! That is I." Maurice then pushes the on button, activating the magnet.

Something hits the back of Humungousaur's head, only getting a brief look of something that was flying towards the magnet. "Wait, are those… Maggots!?" He said after some of the squirming insects landed on his sash before heading with the others. "YES!" Maurice cried out as all the Maggots in the area, which is millions of them, joined together to form something. The Maggots formed into a giant, biped monster that has brown eyes with orange eyeballs, red in his mouth with the Magg-O-Net glowing in the center of it's chest. It has had 4 large arms with 3 fingers with 2 small ones on its chest.

The monster roars and then grabs parts of the building, chewing and eating them and then roaring again. "EEEWWWW" Humungousaur cried in disgust at the monster. Maurice then climbs up to near the monster's head and orders it. "And now for the coup de grâce! You see Las Vegas all the way over there? I want you to eat everything… except the money!" The Monster turns around to see Las Vegas in the distance.

"So, let me get this straight. You stole our RV... so you can fuel that trash machine... to power a magnet that attracts maggots... to make a monster... that would eat Las Vegas? Whatever! TIME TO THROW THINGS!" Humungousaur grabs a nearby barrel and toss at the monster as it was walking away. It passed through the monster, but it shook of Maurice to the ground while his remote landed a bit away from him, which it was picked up by the Vaxasaurian. "You won't be eating anything without your remote." He then crushes it into dust and crosses his arms with a smirk. "There, problem solved!"

Humungousaur widens his eyes in surprise to see the monster was still intact and is roaring out again. "If you had just hit the off button, it would've shut down! Now there's no way to stop it! It's going to eat Vegas! and then, it's going to eat everything else!" "Not going to happen! I'll Find a way to stop your oversize Maggot mess!" "Your funeral, bub." Maurice then rushes over to Sydney, as he was getting while still stuck in the barrel. "Mush, Sydney!" He yells out while standing on the barrel as Sydney ran off, heading out of the area and disappearing out of sight.

The monster grabs a huge building and starts chewing on it. It then tosses it into it's mouth and roars yet again. "I'm really not looking forward this, at all!" Humungousaur groans out in disgust. He then rushes up to leg and punches it, briefly breaking it before it regenerated. "Ewwww!" He quickly dodge a stomp and punches again. "Yuck!" The Monster then grabs as Humungousaur was disgusted at the Maggots touching him. "Agh. So gross!" He then punch his arms out and grabs the one holding him, ripping them off and tossing them away as they dispelled into normal Maggots. But the Monster grew new arms and punched Humungousaur away, sending him flying into the RV. He then stands up and rubs his head in pain.

"Punching usually solves my problems. Now what?" He then gasps in realization at the glowing magnet in the monsters chest. "The Magg-O-Net! That's what's keeping all the maggots together! Oh wait… Magg-O-Net! Like Maggot Magnet! I just got that joke! Hah!" Humungousaur starts running and looking for something to toss at the retreating monster. "Something to throw. Something to throw. Goh… He ate pretty much anything worth throwing!" He then gasps once again and looks back at the clean Rust Bucket. " _And no Wi-Fi until you're finished, understand?_ " Max's words rang out in his head. Humungousaur groans out, realizing that he is going to have to sacrifice his Wi-Fi to stop the Monster.

The Monster stomps through the wall as Humungousaur runs after it, holding the Rust Bucket over his head. He tosses at the monster as he looks on in dismay. "It was so clean." The RV Smashed through the chest of the monster, bashing out the Magg-O-Nett making the to monster crumple into a pile of Maggots, that then scurries off into all directions. The magnet broke upon impact on the ground. Humungousaur looks in sadness at seeing the Maggot covered RV. "Well, I did it. Hooray."

* * *

"Wow! That was way more fun then what I had with Bat-Guano! Whoa!" Kate said in surprise as she and Grandpa Max returned, only to fine a clean Rust Bucket." They both want inside to see Dan finishing vacuuming with a tired look on his face. "Taa-daa. And I did without using aliens." "This looks amazing inside and out! And doing it without any of your aliens shows that your responsible." "So, does that mean I get WI-Fi access again?" Dan questions his Grandfather, hoping to relax after a hard day. "Oh no. You did do a great job! But that was just one task. You have finish all choirs." Max responded as he hands the list to Dan, who then cries out. "OH,MAN!" As he collapse on the floor, realizing that he just can't win today.


	2. Chapter 2

EP 2: Waterfilter

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

Grandpa was bust driving the Rust Bucket at night when he noticed something on his left. "He she is, kids! Niagara Falls!" "Whoooaaaa!" Kate exclaims as she saw the majestic landmark pass by them out of the left side window. "Pfft... Niagara Falls? What's there do here?" Dan wonders in a bored tone as he reads a magazine. "Seriously? It's only the biggest waterfall in America!" "Gasp! There's a waterfall!?" Kate then gained a worried expression at seeing her little brother's changed tone and expression "I know that look… Dan! Don't!" "What?" "Every time you get near water, you cause a scene!" "No I don't."

* * *

[Flashback] At the Bellwood School Pool, A Small pool and a Hot tub. The School Kids, Kate and Max all said the same thing: "Dan, NO!" "CANNONBALLLLL!" [Flashback]

* * *

"Okay. So I like cannonballing. What else are you going to do with water?" Dan shrugs as his sister looks at him with a deadpan expression. "See? This is why I'm worried! If we're going to survive this summer, With both Grandpa Max and Aunts Celestia and Luna, maybe you need a little help?"

"Help? What are you talking about?" Dan questions as he struggles to open a pickle jar. "You know, just sometimes, you need a filter." "A Filter?" Dan was trying to pry the jar open with a wrench. "Someone that sits trough all your ideas and tells when one of them is really bad." "Why would I want that?" He then grabs a bat and get ready to smash the jar. But Kate was quicker and grabbed it. "Just trust me."

"Who needs a filter when I got 'Dan-tuition'! That feeling in my gut that is never wrong!" Dan points smugly at himself as a Green sign that says 'Dan-tuition' appears above him. "Look, bro. Your "Dan-tuition" is awesome! But would it be more awesome if I was there to pump the brakes ever now and down? So you won't accidental destroy any national monuments." "Hey, that statue was totally asking for it!" Dan exclaims while pointing at his sister.

"You know, Dan, that might not be a bad idea! With your powers and Kate's intellect, you 2 would be an unbeatable team!" Grandpa calls from the driver's seat. "Well?" "Uh... I guess so." Dan answers his sister while scratching the back of his head. Kate then responded as she effortless open the pickle jar. "Great! So we agree that you'll run of your ideas by me first! Pickle?" "Fine." Dan answers in annoyance at both Kate's plan and the fact the she managed to open the stubborn jar while he couldn't and eats a pickle.

* * *

Later, when everyone is asleep in the Parked RV, The Tennysons was sleeping soundly… Until Dan opens 1 eye and looks around to his family is in deeps sleep. He then quietly sneaks out of his bottom bunk, where his "Hero Hoodie" hangs nearby, and quietly slips on his shoes, glad that he and his family decide to go to sleep wearing their normal clothes. He open the door as his chuckles to himself softly. "Time for some unfiltered fun!" Dan said to himself as he quietly slips out the door.

"Let's see… Diamondhead? No. Heatblast? Definitely no. Cannonbolt? Definitely yes!" Dan said as he slams down the core after making his selection.

* * *

Dan turns around from the 4th wall, being engulfed by Cannonbolt's body like slime. The Same thing happens to his feet and then to his hands. He then spins around and yells as he poised.

* * *

Cannonbolt approached the railings and claps his hands, very excitably. "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" He then backs up from the railing and then rolls into a ball and shot forward. Just as he was about to hit the railing, He leaps up into the air and into the bottom of the falls. "CANNONBOLT BAAALLLLL!" SPLASH The splashdown was so huge it can be seen from space briefly. A Nearby fisherman was completely soaked and mumbles out at his soaked pick-up. "Darn it, I just washed that truck."

Cannonbolt was chucking to himself as he is climbing out of the lake as the chest symbol beeps, timing him out to Dan. "Best Cannonball ever!" He yells out as he head back to the RustBucket to sleep. But unbeknownst to him, the cannonball waves knocks over a rock at bottom of the lake, revealing an orange eye with a black silted pupil.

A giant green salamander-looking monster with tentacles on the sides oh his head, rose out of the lake. "MUST FEED!" It said in a menacing voice. It then opened it's sharp teeth-filled mouth and lashes out it's long mint green tentacle-like tongue and grabs the fisher's truck. "Darn it, I just bought that truck." The monster then ate the truck and then heads into town to eat more things.

* * *

The next morning, The Tennyson woke up to the sound of screaming people. "What was that!?" Kate called out with a surprised look. The kids looks out the window as Dan slips on his jacket to see the tongue tentacle chasing after a group of people. "Giant tentacle rampaging through town? Not the weirdest thing I've ever seen." The tongue then grabs 2 people and starts pulling them in. Realizing that it's Hero time after he got out of the RV, Nate turns towards the watch and starts dialing.

"Okay, who should I go with?" Just then, after dialing past Greymatter, he saw an icon he never seen before. It looked like a humanoid that is tall, has bumps on it's shoulders and forearms with 4 claws on them. It also has a hood along with spikes on its feet and legs. "Whoa! I hadn't used this guy yet!"

"Dan, No!" "Hey! No looking over my shoulder when i'm alien picking!" He said to his sister, who is right behind him. "Hello! Filter here! This no time to test out a new alien! Just pick someone you know!" "I know you mean well. But my 'Dan-tuition' is telling me this new guy is perfect for this job!" Dan respond as the 'Dan-tuition' sign appeared above him again. "But-" "Sshhh. Trust me on this." Dan pulls his finger from his sister's lips as she growls in annoyance. Dan slams down on the gauntlet, creating a burst of green light.

* * *

He starts getting engulfed in barnacles as his eyes turns all watery. His right hand turns into water before getting covered by a black sleeve that is connected to a bulky forearm that is red and has barnacle on the top and one in it's palm as it grew sharp claws with 2 spikes in each finger. He then fired a blast of water from the hole in his hand. His back was facing the 4th wall as a red, rough hood grew from his shoulders to over his head. His legs then grow long as they become red with black spots and barnacles with 3 spikes on the back with 2 grey ones on his feet. "Let's do this!" An underwater-sounding voice was herd as the alien spins and then posed.

* * *

The New alien is a tall, red, mollusk-like-alien. He has 4 green slitted eyes along with a mouth that does not move when he speaks. He has 2 more eyes on his chest with crab legs on his black stomach. He lastly has barnacles on his shoulders, forearms and legs with the dial on his chest.

Dan lands on his feet and looks to see the tentacle was still pulling the screaming people in. "Okay new guy, let's see what you can do" He then points his palm at the slimy organ and fires 3 quick bursts of water. The water impacted with enough force to make tentacle let go of the people, who then ran off to safety. "Cool! You're like the world's most powerful water gun! I can dig that!" He then noticed the tentacle shakes and lunges at him, knocking him into a wall.

Dan sat up and rubs his hood and noticed something. "Huh… I barely felt that. Super tough exoskeleton armor is able to take a beating and keep on blasting! I give this alien 5 stars!" "Hey, get back here!" Dan called out to the retreating tentacle while fire his water blasts to the ground to propel himself.

* * *

Dan landed near a bunch of bushes, only to his surprise at the tentacle is actually part of the giant monster. "What the heck is that!?" Dan questions out loud as Kate and Max hides with him in the bushes as Grandpa Max watches through a pair of binoculars. The monster the keeps grabbing and eating things. "And why is it so hungry? "Apparently, there's a legend about a creature called the 'Hydromander'. It lives under theses falls and hibernates for thousands of years. It only wakes up to do important things, like eating." Kate answers as she looks up info on her iPhone that is black and has a decal of a snow-white dragon flying near a crescent moon.

"Wow! That's some rotten luck for this to happen when we arrived here." "Luck? Or some super impulsive knuckleheaded person with no filter to wake it up!?" Kate Angrily glares at her transformed brother, having a feeling he had some thing to do with this mess. "I Have no idea what you are talking about." "GRRRR!" Nate then gives in and confesses. "Okay! Okay! My 'N-tuition' may have led me to cannonball a hungry tentacle monster out of his sleep. How was I suppose to know this!?" "What have we just talked about?! You run everything by me! Your filter!"

"This no time to argue, kids! This thing looks like he's about to eat the whole town!" Max said to get his kids to focus as the monster was about to eat a tourist boat filled with screaming people. Dan saw this and leaps into action. He landed on top of the boat and faces the tongue coiling it. "Next up on the tour: SUSHI!" He created water blades from his palms and sliced the tentacle, cutting it into 3 and releasing the boat as the monster roared in pain. Dan then jumps on the Monster's head and was about to punch him. Just then, one of the side tentacles grabs Dan's leg, rising and slamming him underwater while diving down as well.

* * *

"Hey, let go! Can't breath- wait a minute! New alien can survive underwater? You are so in for it now!" Dan exclaims and then fires his palms at the beast. Suddenly, he was blasted backwards out of the creature's grasp and slammed into the oven floor. "Okay, so much for that. What if it…" Dan then floated up and fired a curved blast, only for it to go around him and hits him in the side as the Hydromander just stares.

"All right, let's try this!" Dan, finally getting the hang of fighting underwater, propels himself at the monster. He then spins around him, creating an underwater whirlpool. "Ha! Let's see you try to escape that whirlpool!" Dan taunts the monster while floating away from it. Suddenly, The Hydromander's tadpole-like tail grabs him by surprise and starts carrying him to the bottom. The beast slams Dan down on the floor, making him groan in pain. And to add insult to injury, The Hydromander scraps rocks on him like a dog.

* * *

The monster rose back up to the surface and grabs the tour boat again with a regenerated tongue. All the tourist quickly abandoned ship just the organ lifts the ship up. The Hydromander ate the tour boat and lets out a loud burp. "FEEDING COMPLETE!" It then heads off to who knows where.

* * *

Nate was starting to come to when he notice a hook to a cable near him, making him grabbed as it starts pulling him out of the water. "Dan!" Kate calls out as she runs towards him as Max use the rear tow cable on the Rustbucket to pull Dan out, who is coughing and questions his sister. "Where'd it go?" "It's heading up stream. Let's Go!" Max called out after seeing the monster heading up a river.

* * *

Later, as the Rustbucket was chasing after the beast, Dan is pacing back and forth, grumbling to himself as his sister is looking up info on her laptop. "I can't believe this! I Totally got schooled by that frog-monster thing! Town ruined, ancient monster awakened! All because of my 'Dan-tuition'!" Nate looks up and punches the N-tuition sign away in frustration. "Well, I'm just glade you're okay, little brother!" "Well, no one's safe yet! Looks like this thing heading out to Lake Erie!" Max calls out at seeing the monster swimming in the lake as the past the sign for the lake.

"You were right. I do need a filter! Will you help me?" Kate nods her head at her brother's question.

* * *

The Tennysons approached the shore of the lake to see the Hydromander is laying on it's back as it floats on the surface. "Look! I think it's hurt." Kate calls out as she points at the beast, that is shaking as it's skin started to grow bubble as it closes it's eyes and starts sinking. "Whoa! I Don't believe it! It's going down!" "It's history! You did it, Dan!" "Oh yeah! Woooo-hooo! Yes! I'm the best! You can't stop this! Cause I bring it!" Dan starts dancing in victory at defeating the beast while his sister watches in amusement.

Just then, Big bubbles starts to rise from the surface, getting Max's attention as he looks through his binoculars. " I wouldn't start victory dancing so soon, Dan. "Why not? It's not every day! I Destroy! A Hydromander!" "It's not destroyed, it's multiplying." "…say what?" Dan asked in dread at Max's grim answer.

A Smaller version of the Hydromancer appeared in the bubble as it open it's eyes. "This must be the other thing it does when it wakes up: It replicates!" "Uh-oh." Dan said in worriment, realizing he is going to have to deal with a whole bunch of Hydromanders when already had trouble with just one. Suddenly, a whole bunch of small Hydromanders reached the surfaced, all snarling and growling.

"Who should I go with?" "Use someone you know! Inside and out! Like Heatblast!" Kate answers her brother's question as he activate the Gauntlet and twists it to an icon that has a flaming head and over size fore arms. "Okay, Heatblast!" He then slaps down on the core, creating a blast of green light. When the light died down, a fire/magma-based alien stand in Dan's place.

He is a tall humanoid that is made of lava and magma rocks with slightly tiled shoulder plates, oversized hands and forearms, A flaming head with a face plate with lines connecting the eyes to the fire around his head, Feet with only 2 digits that resembles claws and a sharp back toe, and a green hourglass symbol with a white dial on his chest.

"Hope you guys like the classics, cause here's a trusty standby I like to call: Fireball!" He called out in a ghost-rider like voice as he holds an orb of fire in his right hand. He then threw it at a Hydromander, knocking it back into the water. Just then 2 more raised up to take its place. "Here's another one called: Flaming discs!" Heatblast then throws discs made of fire and nailed both of them, only for more to keep coming. "Okay then! Let's see you guys try my Fire Moon barrage!" Heatblast then leaps up into the air and starts tossing Crescent moon shaped blasts at them, blasting beast after beast.

"Well, that takes care of-gah!" Heatblast is surprised to many more Hydromanders in the lake. "Kate! There's too many of them! And not enough flaming projectiles!" Just when things can't get worse, a few of the small monsters lashed out with their tongues, coiling around Heatblast's legs and drags him towards the lake. "Dan!" Crystal calls out in shock. As soon as Heatblast hits the water, steam started emerging from him.

* * *

As Heatblast floated underwater, all grey with steam coming from his head, he saw a bunch of Hydromanders heading towards him. He tries to throw a fireball, but couldn't because he is water, his enemy element. He kicks off a few of them and heads towards the surface. He broke through just as he changed back and called out. "Kate, Grandpa!" "Oh no! I forgot Heatblast is weak in water! Oh, stupid Kate!" Kate bangs her fist on her forehead in forgetting Heatblast's weakness. Just then, she noticed a bunch of tentacles are swarming her and Grandpa. Luckily, Max want back to the RV earlier and got a bat and a crowbar to defend themselves.

"Guys! Quick! Use the cable!" Dan calls out from the water. "We can't get to it! There all over us!" Nate! Use your 'N-tuition'!" Kate calls out while whacking some tongues away with her bat. "But that's what got me in trouble! "No it isn't! I got you in trouble by making you doubt yourself! You 'N-tuition' is okay for you!"

Suddenly, Dan was dragged screaming below the water by some Hydromanders that slams them on the floor. He is coming to when he widens his eyes at seeing the Hydromanders hurling a large rock to crush him with. Thinking quickly, he rolls to the side just as the rock lands near him. He then herd a beeping sound from the Ultimatrix, signaling him that it's recharged and ready to go! He then slaps down on it, creating a flash of green light that destroyed the rock, revealing the new alien.

"Somebody order an underwater beatdown? Courtesy of Water Hazard?" The Hydromanders just looks at each other while the newly named Water Hazard deadpans. "I hate it when they don't answer. Let's do this!" He then raised up to float at level with the Hydromanders. The creatures lashed out with their tongues. But Water Hazard made his water blades and sliced through them. The Hydromanders charged at him, making Water Hazard spin and create a shockwave that knocks them all back. "Yeah!"

* * *

Back on the surface, Grandpa was fighting to pry his crowbar away from a Hydromander when he yanks it out off the water and onto the land. The Hydromander suddenly dried up and moans weakly as Kate looks at it. "GASP! They get weaker and dry up on land! That means…" "Hold still you little…" Water Hazard said as he holds a wiggling Hydromander up while on the surface. "DAN! Get them onto land!" "What!?" Water Hazard calls out to his sister. "Just do what you usual do with water!"

Water Hazard punches the Hydromander away and excitably asks. "Really!? Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" He then uses his propulsion to back up away from the lake and then starts running towards it, rocketing up at sky at the last second. He then curls into a ball and shouts as he starts falling. "CANNONBALL!" SPLASH The wave Water Hazard made was so huge, it sent all the Hydromanders flying into different directions. They landed on the surface, all dried up and weak. One even landed where a couple was having a picnic, surprising them.

Water Hazard grabs one of a tree breach and holds it up high as it wiggles around. "Lame… Lame…" The creature moans out as Water Hazard commits. "Uhh… They are kinda cute when there out of water."

* * *

Later, Grandpa was finished putting the cage filled with Hydromanders on the back of the RV while wrapping chains around it for good measure. Kate was watching when she looks back to see her brother looking at the fall while leaning on the railing. "Dan, I want to say i'm sorry. If I hadn't gotten in the way, your 'N-tuition' would be just fine." "It's okay, believe it or not, your filter is kinda helpful." "We just have different ways to handle things: Mine's to play it safe. While your's a fast and loose, by the seat of your pants, kinda of thing."

FLASH "CANNONBOLT BALLLLLL!" Kate open her eyes in surprise to see Cannonbolt flying through the air and landing in the lake, splashing Max and Crystal as they both are annoyed with what he did. "Did he seriously just did that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ep 3: The Ringleader

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The Rustbucket was shaking side to side as it sat in a parking lot at night. "Prepare for totally destruction!" "You and what alien army?!" Dan and Kate yells out loud.

* * *

Ryu is securing his red headband and then got into his fighting position as Chun-Li gave a china-style bow with and then assumes her position as they both face each other on a busy street with crowds of people cheering. "FINAL ROUND! FIGHT!" The announcer calls out and Ryu and Chun-Li battled, trading punches, kicks and a lot of moves with each other. They then got into a grabble, struggling to overpower one another.

* * *

The Camera zooms out to revel that Dan and Kate, as Ryu and Chun-li respectively, were playing against each other on Dan's Super Street Fighter 4 video game on his PS4 that's hooked up to a wide computer screen on the table. Dan and Kate were both mashing the buttons and sticks on their controllers, trying to beat each other. Dan then decide to blow a raspberry in Kate's face to gain an advantage. "GAH! Dan! That is disgusting!" "Hah! Advantage me!" "Never!"

Ryu blocked Chun-Li's Helicopter kick and counter attacks with a Hadoken at close range, knocking her back. "No! No! No! No!" Kate calls out dismay, seeing that Ryu's special meter is full. Dan then unleashed a huge Hadoken that not only took out almost all of Chun-Li's health, but also left her dazed. "SHORYUKEN!" "EPIC K.O!" Ryu finished Chun-Li with a devastating rising uppercut, winning Dan the match as Ryu assumed his victory pose with words "Player 2 wins!" Next to him.

"WHOO-OH!" "AGGHHH!" Kate groans out as her brother starts running around the RV, cheering that he kicked Kate's butt. Max sat down by his Granddaughter and comforts her as she crosses her arms with a pout on her face. "You know, Kate, losing is a lot like going to the grocery store. No one wants to do it, but you have to because it's good for you." "Thanks Grandpa… But what I really want to do is cancel out Dan's victory." "Well, can you even call it a victory? It wasn't even real fighting!"

Dan stopped in midway cheer and turns to his grandfather, shocked at his words. "Grandpa! Are saying my epic K.O. doesn't count!?" "It was just virtual." Kate then taunts her brother as Max explains. "You maybe a simulated champ! But real fighting sports are totally different! Take wrestling for example, you have to work hard and practice every day before you're ready! Heck, you'll be hard pressed to win a match as your present size. Well, good night kids!" He then heads to back of the Rv and lays down on one of the beds, falling asleep as he snores.

"Oh, now I feel all gloomy! 'Just a virtual champ!?'" Dan then sat down and bangs his head on the table in frustration at Max's words. Kate looks out the window and say something of interest. "What about that?" Dan looks up and see here sister pointing at a big sign outside. " 'Midwest Wrestling Smackdown. Tonight!' Yes! Real Victory, here I come!" Dan slaps down on the gauntlet in mid-air, creating a flash of green light.

* * *

He raises his right arm as blue skin engulfed it, changing his hand into 3 sharp, black scissor-like claws with black marking on his wrist as blue spikes jutted out from his elbows while a black strip appeared on his bicep as a pointed black helmet appeared around his head as black linings appeared above and the right sides of his eyes. He then spin around as a white collar covered his neck. He then stops spinning as he open his all-green eyes on his blue skinned face as they shined briefly while smiling his now sharp canine teeth while a green visor appeared over his eyes, just stopping above his mouth.

Dan then starts running for a bit and hops up. He then lands on his now transformed legs, that are now blue velociraptor-like legs with blue spike jutted out of his backwards knees. He has feet like the raptor with the 3rd hanging high toe/claw, but there is a black rollerball between the 2 regular toes. His had black clothing all the way down to just above the spiked knee with white lines on the leg helms. He then started to run all over the place at super speed before stopping and posing.

* * *

"WOO-HOO!" XLR8 yelled in excitement. He then zips all over the place, grabbing a sewing machine and a part of a curtain. He then times out and starts running the yellow drape on the sewing machine, forming it into something else. He then shuts off the lights to make his entrance. "His name triggers fear in the hearts of his opponents." Kate claps in applause, impress at his intro so far. " He is… CRUSHASAURUS! The soon to be real, non-virtual, Midwest champion!" Dan posed in his wrestling outfit, which just a yellow cape tied around his neck with a pair of green goggles on his fore head along with his regular outfit. "Uhh… bro? think you made your costume to big." "Oh I won't be wrestling like this. I'll be wrestling… " FLASH "…Like this!" Humungousaur posed as he crouches in the Rustbucket, with his goggles over his eyes and his cape only going down to his shoulders. "Uh…. Dan, Humungousaur is a dinosaur. Will they even let you in at all?" Kate questions her brother who shrugs in replay.

"Does it even counts as a victory if you win by cheating, even if it is technically?" "I guess you got a point. I didn't think about it that way." "OMG!" Humungousaur turns back to his sister who is looking at her phone. "The champion of the smackdown gets a $1000 cash prize! Wait outside the RV for me bro! I gotta get change before coming with you." Kate then starts towards her things while the Vaxasaurian squeezes out of the Rustbucket while muttering to himself. "I'm going to be a real champion!"

* * *

Later, at the arena that held the tournament which is next to where the Rustbucket was parked, Humungousaur is hanging out on the side of the ring as he looks around at the crowd. He was allowed in because he was following the '2 arms only' weirdly specifically rule. There were some questions about his tail. But after telling the officials and referee that a tail is not an arm and proved his point, the mishap was cleared up.

Humungousaur was standing and looking around, all crossed-arm, and is smirking at easily winning this smackdown. But when he turn to check out his rivals, he was surprised to see them holding and stuffing weapons and illegal items into there outfits. "Man, I thought I was worried about cheating. These guys are taking it to a whole new level and they don't care! And pretty sure I saw one of them put a live snake in his vest!" "Well, I advise you to stay clear of those delinquents, Mr. Crushasaurus."

Humungousaur turns to his right side and is surprised to see his sister, dressed in a blue-woman-skirt-business outfit. She had thin small glasses and her usual earrings with her hair now in a bun. She lastly has a snowflake pin on the side of her jacket and matching blue heels. "Sis?! What are you doing?! And why are dressed up like that?" "I'm your manager. This is how a manager looks and talks." "Like a sales lady?" " In the movies, yeah. Now, here's a simple 5 step plan to win: Stick, Move, Float, Sting and Repeat." CLANG "Hey! You're supposed to say excuse me when you bump into someone, pal!" Humungousaur calls out to the wrestler that bumps his shoulder as he was walking by. The wrestler is an overweight guy that is wearing black pants and boots and is a few inches shorter then Humungousaur. He also has yellow metal arms and a steel jaw and head piece.

"Put a cork in it, lizard boy." The guy calls back in a raspy voice. "Lizard boy!? Did that guy insulted me?! I'm a dinosaur, not a lizard." Calm down, sir. He's just trying to mess with your head." "'Groan' Well it's working. When do I punch him?" Not so fast! He's in a different bracket! You only battle him if you both make the finals."

Just then, a wrestler flew and smashed into the leaderboard before falling down. The guy that insulted Humungousaur poised in the ring after throwing the other guy. "And judging by the looks of things, he's definitely heading into the finals."

"Oh… the defending champion: Iron Kyle scores another victory on a gorgeous night for amateur wrestling! Isn't that right, Steve?" Absolutely, Bill! You can smell the wrestling spirit in the air" A big announcer told his smaller partner. "And entering the ring, we have a very out-of-this-world newcomer that comes from a dinosaur-like-race of aliens. He's allowed in this tournament because he has 2 arms only. Tails do not count because they have no hands or fingers, just a point. Please welcome: Crushasaurus!"

DING-DING-DING "CHAIR!" Humungousaur grabs the chair his opponent is holding on to and shakes him off, sending him flying out of the ring and in front of the announcers. "Oh, and an easy win for Crushasaurus!" We might have a contender for the champion spot!"

* * *

At his next match, Humungousaur's opponent pulls out a pocket mirror and jumps up while flashing light with it. "Light in your eyes!" POW Humungousaur was mocking yawning while holding his foe down with his thumb. "Really… thought that would work."

* * *

Another wrestler ate a garlic and starts spewing out bad breath at Dan. But he took a deep breath and… "ROARRRRRRRR!" Humungousaur made a powerful roar that not only scared the pants of most of the crowd and shook the building, but it also brew the bad breath back at the wrestler, who turned pale as a ghost, and fainted from both the scary sound and the bad smell.

* * *

"Look over there! Something distracting!" Humungousaur's next foe said and pointed behind the Vaxasaurian, making him turns and looks in confusion. The Wrestler then tries to punch him with a spiked knuckleduster on his left hand. But Humungousaur quickly dodge out of the way, making him punched the corner pole and bounded his fist back to his face. BANG "Ouch." He cringe at seeing the poor sap punched in the face with his own spikes. "Excuse me, everyone. I'm going to go freshen up now." He said as his fist was stuck to his left side of his head. DING-DING-DING

Oh, wow! That is going to bruise!" "Golly! One guy way in the back even dropped his soda!" The announcers said in surprise. Back in the ring, Humungousaur was casually pinning another guy, when the referee steps in and starts counting. "1! 2! 3! Pin!" DING "Pin!" DING "Pin!" Ding "Winner!" The refer raised Humungousaur's arm up in victory after he pinned a few more opponents as the Vaxasaurian smirks in victory.

* * *

Later, after Humungousaur hides so he can safety times out and Dan stuff the cap and goggles into his jacket and zips it up for safe keeping and so no one can find out about him, he was sitting on a bench as Kate holds a squirt bottle. "Man! This almost too easy!" His sister sprays some water some water into his mouth and swallows it. "Good thing my finals match is 10 mins away from starting. That will give the gauntlet plenty of time to recharge. And besides, that prize money is in the bag!" CLANG "Uh… bro?" Kate turns Dan's head back towards the ring to see Iron Kyle toss 2 defeated wrestlers on to pile of others as a stretcher comes and starts taking them away for medical help.

"And it's business as usual in the ring as Iron Kyle defends his title for the 100th time!" Actually it's the 99th time there, Bill! Hey, crazy question! Why do they call him Iron Kyle?" "You know, I never really thought about that!" As Bill commits, Iron Kyle was looking at his right fist while clenching it, he then turns to see a lady wrestler running at him with a sword. "I Just assume it was metaphor for his devastating natural strength." "Well, I guess that's 1 explanation." Iron Kyle then pounds the floor, creating a shockwave that sent the woman flying. "Who's next? He said as he bangs his arms together.

"That guy is the champion!? He's not even hiding his metal arms! How come no one sees that he's using robotics to help him win!? Why am I even holding back as Humungousaur?!" "Mr. Tennyson, focus! This isn't about being the winner anymore. That guy is seriously hurting people, even putting them in the hospital! You're the only one here that can stop him! SO get to the finals and stop that villain!" "Uhh… Sis, you do know I am at the finals. I'm just waiting to be called up, right?" "Sorry."

* * *

Later, at the final match, Dan transformed back into Humungousaur and is standing in one corner with his sister as she gives a quick talk. "Well done, Mr. Crushasaurus! You made into the finals. Now it's time to bring home both the belt and check. Good luck!" She then steps down from the ring as Iron Kyle appears from the other side and taunt our hero. "Hey, dino boy! You had a good run. But I'm going to make you extinct like the others! And stay the Mid-western champion forever!"

DING-DING-DING "Oh, Look out, Steve! This could be the first-rate match of the night!" "I don't need to look out, Bill! There fighting each other." Humungousaur cracks his knuckles and then pounds his fists together to get worked up. "Okay, Iron Kyle. Let's see you take a chop!" CLANG He was surprised that his attack didn't even phased Iron Kyle as he commits. "Wow. Pretty good."

Iron Kyle then grabs him and then tosses him to the rope. He was then bounced back at the champ, who clothesline him, sending him flat on his back. Humungousaur then looks up just as Iron Kyle grabs him and then uses both arms to spin him around above his head and then tosses him at the ropes, hoping to throw him out of the ring.

Just as Humungousaur passes the ropes, he got an idea . He quickly reaches out and bites on the top rope, holding onto it tightly with his jaws. He was then slingshot back into the ring and then lands on his chest, rubbing his jaw to sooth it. "Woah! And what a save by Crushasaurus! Bouncing back into the ring using his jaw and the ropes!" Now that's what I like to call, 'Saved by the skin of his teeth' Bill!'

"Nice save, lizard breath! But now it's time to end this!" Iron Kyle then coaches and leaps high into the air with his arms pulled back, hoping to smash the Vaxasaurian into the ground hard. Just then, as Humungousaur looks up in panic, he then noticed something. Iron Kyle briefly changed into Chün-Li and the back for a sec. He then smile at realizing on what to do, just like the video game.

He then stands up and pulls back his right fist, waiting for Iron Kyle to get closer… "SHORYUKEN!" Just like Ryu before, Humungousaur landed a powerful rising dragon fist that sends Iron Kyle flying while also knocking off his arms from his body. Iron Kyle lands on the other side of the ring with a thud followed by Humungousaur, who lands on his feet.

Just as Iron Kyle gets up, he started to spark electricity for some reason. He noticed this and said 1 word. "Uh-oh." Suddenly his body falls apart, revealing that it was a robotic body suit, leaving the legs intact, which collapsed after a few secs. The real Iron Kyle was really a teen that wears a blue jumpsuit with red boots. The iron jaw and head piece were the last to go, reveling his curly red hair.

Humungousaur was very surprised at what he had seen while the entire crowd gasps in shock. "Crushasaurus lands a huge uppercut counterattack! And reveled that our mighty Iron Kyle… is really just… 'sob' a nerd in a robot!" "It wasn't a metaphor at all, Bill! His body was literally made of iron! I mean, how can have we been so gullible!" The crowd and other wrestlers then starts booing and jeering at Kyle, calling him cheater, while a few starts crying.

"Heh heh... Hey everybody, it's me, uh, Iron Kyle! Iron Kyle! No? Okay..." "Disqualified! For use of illegal robotics enhancements!" The Referee came and points at Kyle, who then looks down in sadness. He then want over to Humungousaur and raises his arm and yells out. "THE WINNER AND REAL CHAMPION!" Humungousaur raises his arms in victory as the crowd cheers at the only wrestler that didn't cheat at all. Just then, Humungousaur hears a familiar beeping and looks down to see the symbol blinking. "Got to go! Give my belt and check to my manager!" He then hops out of the arena and heads towards the exit.

* * *

Later, Dan and Kate were walking out of the doors arena and heading back into the Rustbucket, both smiling and laughing, as Dan had his costume stuffed into his jacket holding the Mid-western champion belt over his shoulder while Kate carries the check. "Man! That was awesome! I got a cool belt for myself! I proved myself a real champion! I stopped a villain from hurting anymore people! And we got $1000 dollars to split amongst ourselves!" "You know, little brother, I'm very proud that you won the Smackdown! Even if you did cheat a little."

"AND STAY OUT!" Dan and Kate looks towards their left to see Kyle thrown out of the side entrance of the building, along with his robot parts as well. Dan then narrows his eyes at the former champ and unzips his hoodie, taking out his outfit while giving it and the belt to Kate "Take my belt and outfit back to the Rustbucket, sis. I'm going to have a few words with "Iron" Kyle." Kate nods in silence and starts heading back to the RV while carrying the stuff while Dan stomps his way to Kyle.

"Dude, you built a giant robot suit, just to win a few wrestling matches!? If that isn't the very definition of cheating, I don't know what is!" "Oh, you're one to talk! Mr. 'I turn into aliens'! I know you were Crushasaurus! Your gauntlet/glove has the same symbol as the one on his sash!" Kyle retaliates as he points at the watch, making Dan yell back at him. "At least, I wasn't hurting people so badly, they ended up in the hospital!" "I was winning! Something you don't understand." Dan then narrows his eyes at what Kyle said and then tarts getting into his face as they both glared at each other. "Oh, yeah?" "Yeah!" "Oh, yeah?!" "Yeah!"

* * *

Ryu was facing off against E. Honda in the same stage he fought Chun-Li before. He then landed a lucky roundhouse kick, defeating the sumo and winning the match as the words "PLAYER 2 WINS" appears on the screen.

"WINNER! And still the champ!" "VIRTUAL Champ! And you're were cheating!" "Not cheating. Skill and experience" Dan answers Kyle as they were playing Dan's video game in the RV. Kate walks up leans on the chair next to her brother, after putting the check in her bag and Dan's new belt in his, and smiles at him. Dan answers to his sister.

"You know, being a real champ is great! But I'm just fine sticking with being a virtual one. Especially if it make Kyle so angry." "Best 3 out of 5." "Well put words, Mr. Tennyson." Grandpa then walks off wearing a rope while holding a cup of coffee and confusedly asks. "And who is this again?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ep 4: Riding the Storm out

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

Pikes Park Campground was full of campers, fishing, hiking, talking to each other, bird watching and playing catch, enjoying the wonders of nature. Everything is super peaceful and quiet, the perfect campgrounds.

But just then, 3 mysterious businessmen approached the camp sites. 1 is tall and lanky, another is short, and the last one is tall and bulky. They all had different color ties and carry 3 briefcases. "Despite our ability to repress our emotions, I admit. I grow impatient." The man then grabs a Frisbee that was thrown at him as a girl calls out at him. "Thanks, mister! Want to play?" The shady man responded by throwing the Frisbee far away. "You know, you couldn't said no!" The girl walks off in frustration.

"I am as impatient as well! That is if I felt anything, which I do not. I am a Weatherhead after all." The short one told his partners as the lanky one response. "the logical response is to begin the mission earlier the expected. Clear the area of all wildlife."

The men then pushed their jacket buttons, causing them to transform as they body morphed into metal while keeping the suit design, their new robot bodies have white and grey on their legs and hands as they take off their sunglasses, making their eyes turns all orange.

* * *

At another part of the campgrounds, far from other campers for identity reasons, Dan and Kate were working together setting up a red tent. "There, all done!" "You know, I could get used to this camping thing." Dan said to his sister as they looks at the finished tent. "Hey Grandpa! We're done with the Tent!" Kate calls out to Max, who is busy setting up the campfire.

"That's nice, kiddos! Say, what don't you help me out and get more firewood?" "Sure thing! By the way, how long does it take for you to start a fire?" Kate questions her elder as both siblings walks up to him while Max rubs 2 sticks together with smoke coming off them. "My record is 3 hours!" "Well, mine is 3 secs!"

FLASH Were Dan stood is now Heatblast with a smirk. Kate deadpans as she tells her brother. "You know, using Heatblast doesn't count as starting a fire." "It does if you want your Marshmallows, this year!" Just as Heatblast was about to touch the soft treats on the stick he is holding, the symbol beeped and times him out. "OH, man! The gauntlet keeps frizzing out! It's been losing it's charge, super quick lately."

"I'll bet that Grandpa will start a fire before your watch recharges. He has something called P-A-T-I-E-N-C-." "SNORE! This is modern times, oh sister of mine! Technology has solved the 'Patience Problem'! Besides, the thing probably needs fresh batteries. Which is a perfect moment to try out my new 'Camper's Buddy' that I bought with the wrestling prize money!" Dan exclaims as he pulls out a red Swiss army toolkit from his jacket pocket. He then activates the drill function and brought it the gauntlet.

The drill starts spinning away at the sliver rim of the dial for a bit before it starts sparking green. Suddenly, the symbol flashed between green and red as it shifts through a few alien icons. It then starts sparking green lightning as the core starts popping up and down as it makes strange sounds for a bit before it stopped.

Dan stares at the gauntlet with a panicked expression as his sister was shocked. "What was that!?" "Uh… what was what?" Dan quickly said as he stuffs his hands into his pants pockets to hide the broken device. "The watch! I could've sworn that is was sparking green electricity for a sec."

"Yes!" Both kids turns their attention to their grandfather as he cheers at the lighted fire. "New record! 2 hours and 25 minutes! HA!" Just then, a gust of wind blew the fire out, making Max drops his arms in disappointment. "I'm still counting that."

BOOM CRACKLE Just then, the sky suddenly turns cloudy and grey as lighting flashed through the air, making thunder boom through the area as the winds blows. A group of scared campers starts running past the family in panic, making them look in surprise at the sudden change in weather. "I wonder if this thing has an umbrella?" Dan questions as he looks at his 'Camper's Buddy' while Kate looks at something in the direction the campers are fleeing from. "I have the feeling this is not a regular storm."

* * *

The Weatherheads, now in the form of robots that have a white and grey color scheme on their arms and legs and still have their suits on the chest with skulls for heads that has orange eyes, were rampaging and causing destruction while scaring away all the campers.

The leader thrusts out his palm, making a huge gust of wind blow away a few tents as he told his partners. "Phase 1 is in effect." "I would be please if I felt anything, which I don't." The short one responded back as he sends a pillar of water surging forward. "First, the mammals of this park will learn to fear us." The lanky one said as she sent out a bolt lighting that cut down a tree. "And soon after, the entire universe will tremble at the mere motion of The Weatherheads!"

Dan and Kate were hiding behind a log as they look at the robots. "The Weatherheads, huh? I wonder how much time it would take to beat these clowns?" Dan questions with a smirk as he pushes the bottom black square, making the core pop up with a beep. He then looks at his sister, who then caught on what he is saying. "Oh, you're serious! Okay, ready…. Go!" She said as she activates the timer on her phone. But just Dan was bringing his hand down, the Humungousaur icon shifted to Grey Matter's while being all static.

FLASH "3… 4…. Dan! Why did you turned into some weird alien combo platter?!" Kate said in surprise at her brother's transformation. It looks like Humungousaur, except he was now 6-feet tall and less muscular. He had Grey Matter's head, gills, sharp teeth and eyes while having Humungousaur's chin and noise placement. His skin is a darker grey on the outside with a lighter shade on the inside. He also has Humungousaur's sash, with the symbol on it, and gloves while having Grey matter's bottom part of his jumpsuit, white belt and feet with some muscle.

"GAH! This is weird! I look like a fusion of my strongest and smartest aliens. The Gauntlet must still be on the frizz. No matter! I'm still strong enough to beat these guys!" Humungo-Matter Exclaims in a Gray Matter voice, only a bit rougher, as he starts heading towards the Weatherheads.

* * *

The Weatherheads were still terrorizing the campers when suddenly…. "Hey Weather-duds! Did any of you forecast a 2-arm beatdown today?" Humungo-Matter taunts the Weatherheads, who responded back in confusion. "No?" "No." "Well, you're about to get-" ZAP "GGAAHHH!" Humungo-Matter was sent flying back to where he had been by a powerful lightning bolt as Kate keeps counting "29… 30… 31." "Stop counting and start helping!" Humungo-Matter yells at his sister, making her stop the timer and starts helping him up. "The arrival of the interloper alter a few vectors in our plan." "This is what personal feeling would be panicking." "Instead, we will implement phase 2, ahead of schedule." The Lead Weatherhead said as he looks at his briefcase that is blinking.

* * *

Kate was carrying her brother to the Rust Bucket as rains starts pouring down. "Kids, I've been monitoring reports from the ranger station and- What in blazes?!" Max said in surprise at seeing the strange combo from of his Grandson as he was standing in the RV. He then puts his hands on his hip and scolds at his Grandson. "Nathan Tennyson! What did you do to the Gauntlet!?" "Uhh… nothing?" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Okay! I kind of tried to fix the charge problem, but I caused a new one instead." Dan admits to his disappointed Grandfather. Just then, the Ultimatrix starts sparking more electricity while making it's dial rise up and down. "I might not know much, but I think it's in some sort of reboot mode. Better not use it until it's done fixing itself. Who knows what could happen if you use it now?" Max said to his Grandson.

"But who's going to stop those weather weirdos?" "Not 'Humungo-Matter' that's for sure." Kate said in a snarky tone while Dan crosses his arms and glares at her in annoyance. "We can still help get the other campers to safety! I think I know a sheltered way out. Come one!" Max said as he hops out of the RustBucket and starts running with his grandkids behind him.

* * *

All of the campers were huddled in a tent when… FWEET They turn to see Dan on top of a big hollowed log, blowing in a whistle attached to his 'Camper's Buddy'. "Love this thing." Dan commits on the tool and then yells out. "Hey, everyone! Over here!" "This tunnel will leave you off the campground!" Kate said as she was pointing at the entrance while her grandfather was inside with a flashlight. "Just follow our Grandpa!" The campers then rushed past and starts following Max to safety. Dan then hops off the log, next to his sister as she points in the distance. "Dan, look! What the heck is that thing?" She question as they both see what looks like a tall tower rising with a red blinking and beeping light on top. "Uhh… Red blinking light or some crazy villain's weather making machine."

* * *

The Weatherheads were looking at the tall machine that is coming from their briefcases. that are placed in a triangular pattern with poles sticking out the open mouths. "Soon, it will head our summons and our true mission will begin." "HAHAHAHA!" The others looks at the short one that was laughing. "This is the laugh I would laugh, if I was experience excitement, which of course, I do not." "Hey, Tin cans! Go jump off a cliff!" Dan yells out as he and his sister arrived on the scene.

"Hopping off a mountain structure will not further our stated objectives." "And we do not have the time." "Do not worry, Weatherheads. This cosmic cyclone will sort out these mammals." The leaders said to the others as they all open their ties to revel a hidden button, each the same color of their neck wears. They all pushed them, making the panels on the tower turn. A cluster of lighting bolts shot out of the light and into the sky, making a cyclone descend around the structure.

"WHOA! Didn't see that plot twister!" Dan puns in wide eyed shock as his hair and jacket flaps in the winds as the same thing happens to his sister and her hair and earrings. "You did not just say that." "Said it. Let's see how tough these guys are against Diamondhead!" Dan was about to slap down on the Gauntlet when his sister stops him. "How about no. You herd what Grandpa Max said." "Yeah! He doesn't know much!"

Just then, A giant pillar of water was closing in on them. But at the last second, the Rustbucket drives and stops in front the pillar, making dissipated on contact. The kids looks in relief at seeing the Grandfather. "All the campers are clear! Let's 'blow' this place and regroup!" "You did not say-" "He said it! Come on!" The siblings then hops in the RV and closes the door, making it sped out of the tornado and onto a road, driving fast to get away.

As Max drove the RV, he then noticed something in the rearview mirror. "Hold on to your guacamole, kids!" He said as he looks at the gaining tornado. He then floors the gas pedal, picking up speed and also sending the kids tumbling into the back. Dan then sat up and was about to dial the watch when his sister stops him. "Dan! Wait!" "Hey!" "Let the Gauntlet reboot! Be patient or you're going to turn into another freaky fusion!"

* * *

The Weatherheads were standing on top of a hill and raises there arms up simultaneously, commanding a cyclone to chase after the Rustbucket.

* * *

The tornado caught up to the fleeing RV, sweeping it up in it's powerful winds. "KIDS! Hang on to something!" Max yells out while the kids screams out from inside the spinning RV as they were tossed and tumbled. "Still… Oof! Think I should be… Ow! Patient!" "Maybe we were a little too impatient about your impatience!" Dan smiles, realizing that he's now allowed to use the watch. "All right! It's…" Just as he slaps down on the gauntlet, it starts emulating lighting as it makes beeping noises. " …hero time?" Dan said in worriment before he got in engulfed in a flash of green light.

* * *

Dan's right arm turns into Humungousaur's, but has Cannonbolt's armor pads and black markings on his shoulder and forearm. His torso also became the Vaxasaurian before grayish-brown, ragged bandages covered the chest area as the symbol appeared below on his stomach. His left arm then became a muscular arm that is made out of pale green crystals with a sort of translucent texture and then gained a Heatblast look to it as well. His legs then became XLR8's as he also sprouted his tail as well. He then gained an extra set of arms as well. His bottom left one became Water Hazard's as His right became a black, humanoid, blob like one. It has green circuit patterns and 'fingernails'. The bottom of the arm has white clothing that stops halfway under the forearm, leaving the rest of it black. There is also a green rectangle patch on the palm with thin lines connected to small squares on the ends of it's fingers. His eyes also turns into Grey Matter's while his head stays human as well as his neck, while white fur forms around it. His last addition is the appearance of four, large bat-like wings on his back that are that are blue with patches on the back of them that looks like ice chunks, outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing.

* * *

Max and Kate stars in jaw dropped shock at the strange hybrid. "What? Something in my nose? Not that I really care." Dan commits, not noticing his new strange form that is also Humungousaur height. "Umm… how do I put this gently? Bro, you turned into a chimera of all your aliens." Kate said as the Grandparent turns his overhead mirror, so Dan can look at himself. "GAHH! I'm some sort of freaky, Frankenstein version of my aliens!" "Hey, your words! Not mine." Dan then gained an upset look at his sister's commit and starts heading towards the door. "I'm leaving right now!"

Dan was sent tumbling and turning again, just as he got out of the door. He then uses his wings to positioned himself right, just as the Weatherheads uses the wind to fly up to his level, facing him. "Okay, you walking rust bots! Here's a weather report for you: Pain with a 100% chance of fists!" Dan yells out, getting ready to fight them. "His… pfft ….form. ha-ha…" "Ha-ha-ha… Can't not… keep." "Emotions… in check!" The Weatherheads then starts laughing and pointing at Dan, making fun of his form and ticking him off.

"Don't laugh at me!" He then charges at them with his fists pointing at them. But the Weatherheads doges as the left one commits. "Emotions…. Funny, but trouble." Dan tumbles for a bit before straightening. He then fires a bunch of Kate shards from his left arm at the robots. But they mere lifted there legs up to dodge them. Dan then decide to fire Water Hazard's arm at them, but they just dodge again, only for the lanky one to fire more lighting at him, sending flying back further as he screams out.

He eventually stops rolling only to realized that he is the eye of the storm. He looks up and gasps at seeing the very stars themselves. "Whoa!" The Camera briefly pans from earth to show the storm itself, viewable from space. "The Storm goes up into space?! This what they meant when they said, 'Cosmic Cyclone'!"

"As amusing as this had been, Earthling! You had witness too much!" Which we're not angry about, because The Weatherheads DO NOT experience angry!" "We will end you now!" "End me? I'm just getting started!" Dan responded back to the Weatherheads as they all aim their palms at him. "What's your deal with emotions, anyway?!" "Emotions are ineffective and weak!" "We cannot tolerate insurgency and they are unpredictable!" The short and lanky ones answers back respectively.

"They are, aren't they?" Just then, Dan got an idea on how to beat the Weatherheads. "Just like the weather. Okay, Tin cans! Do your worst! Bet you didn't predicated that response!" The Weatherheads were confused at first, but then decide to shrug and just go with it. "Very well, then!" The lanky one fires a lighting bolt. Dan quickly morphed his left arm into a shield and reflected it back. "Ineffective?!"

The bolt knocks back the short one as the leader then moves forward and fries a gust of wind at the amalgam, who quickly dodges and starts charging at the Weatherhead. "Weak?! Unpredictable!" Dan stops between the 2 remaining Weatherheads and taunts the leader. "HA! You 'mist' me!" The leader responded with a confused look at his pun. "You know, mist? Like fog? It's weather humor!" The growls and fires at Dan, but he quickly turns intangible, letting the blast hit the lanky one instead.

"Gust-o! Focus!" The short one calls out as he recovered. "You focus Hail-o!" Gust-o yells out as he points back. "Sounds like you guys are getting kind of emotional after all! Huh?" Dan then notices the tower on the ground, realizing a way to defeat the Weatherheads for good. "I told the council that you were too moody to handle this assignment!" "Moddy?! Me?! You're the one that's all like: 'Initiate phase 2' Earlier, Shock-o! Like a baby!" Just then, Dan sped by them, gaining their attentions as they see heading towards the tower.

Dan taunts out as he flaps towards the beacon like he was swimming. "Gee, it would be really stink if some annoying, logical robots tries to end my right now! Before I had a chance to touch this shiny, red, beacon!" He was able to grab onto the ball tip as the Weatherheads yells back ,all ticked off. "Annoying!?" "We are not annoying!" "You are Annoying!" Shock-o said as he points at the kid hero. "I can't hear anything you're saying! But it sounded annoying!"

The Weatherheads growls in rage as they unleashed a water blast with wind and lighting mixed with, hoping to get rid of the earth child that is getting on their last nerves. Dan quickly leaps towards the ground at the last second, making the beam hit the tower as the Weatherheads gasp while Dan laughs.

The tower release a huge wave of red light and then fires a beam upward, missing the Weatherheads as they look up in surprise. Dan holds his hands in front of him as he was on the ground with his wings folded up into a cloak, trying to block out the bright light. The vortex then turns red. "OOPPPSSS! DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!" "I AM RE-GRATING EVERY SECOND OF MY EXISTENCE!" Hail-o and Shock-o called out respectively as Gust-o yells out. "I WOULD SAY I LOVE YOU GUYS! IF I HAD EMOTIONS WHICH I DO NOT!" The vortex then stops glowing red and starts sucking things up into a small hole like a vacuum. "WE WILL MEET AGAIN ONE DAY, HUMAN!" "YOU HAD NOT HEARD THE LAST OF THE WEATHERHEADS!" "WE WILL COME BACK TO YOUR PLANET SOMEDAY!" Was the Last the Weatherheads said before the disappeared into the hole.

Dan screams as he tries to stay on the grounds and holds onto the towers as he started to get pulled in as well. The tower is then lifted up and starts flying into the hole, making Dan scramble as he tries to get away. Just as he was about to get pulled in, the tower want in first and the winds along with the hole disappeared, leaving a clear sky and a suspended Dan. He then starts falling while screaming. "WINGS! WINGS! WINGS!"

* * *

As the Rustbucket is suspended between treetops, Kate and Max groans as they got up off the floor while the Grandpa crushes somethings off him. "hu… I guess the storm has passed." THUD They were surprised by the sound of something landing on the roof. Dan was panting as he uses his arms to support him from falling on his chest, lucky enough to use his wings slow to a safe landing. "DAN!" Max calls from an opened window as his Grandson gives a thumbs up from his right arm. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP The symbol finally times out, turning Dan back in a flash of green light.

* * *

Later, The Rust bucket was back on the road and driving at a fast and steady pace. "I'm very impressed, kiddo! Tricking them into using their own powers to destroy their own machine!" "And I'm impressed that you aren't messing with the watch and instead reading a comic! For a sec, I thought we had to put a cone over." Kate commits at her brother, who sitting in the back of the RV while reading a Justice League animated series comic.

"Very funny, sis! I got bigger thing on my mind right now." Dan then looks out the back window and up into the sky in thought as the camera pans away and zooms out to planet Earth. "Bigger things? That's everything!" "What's on your mind, Dan?" "Those Weatherheads. Their storm went all they way up to space, like they wanted someone to see it! There were up to something big. Which got me thinking: What if the real storm was still coming to Earth?"


	5. Chapter 5

EP 5: The Clocktopus

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"Aaahhhh…. Squid city! This place is a special part of my childhood! And this could be your last chance to see it! Pretty soon, they're going to tear the whole place down and put in one of those Shiny, New, Mega Malls! Well, can't stop the march of progress. But at least I can let you guys experience the local delicacies, one last time!" Max said as he Kate walks on a boardwalk that is part of a pier city that has squids as the theme for the buildings. "Wait. Where's Dan? Dan!" As Max calls out, Dan was looking at the Squid theme pieces of the pier with mild discomfort. "Uggg…. Squids. Why did it have to be Squids?"

Dan then walks up to the others as Max calls out. "Hurry, Dan! You're going to miss out! It's Ice Cream: Squid City Style!" "I like Ice Cream. What's 'Squid City Style' about it?" Dan questions as they all approached a food stand. "Black Ice Cream made with Squid Ink!" Dan then gain a sickish green color on his face as his cheeks puffed out a bit.

"I think I'm going to hurl. I'm not hungry." "Well, there's something I thought I would never hear from you, little brother! Let me show how a girl does things. Squid-tender! Serve me up a large!" "Make mine an Extra Large!" Dan then puts his hands over his mouth, realizing he had made a mistake. "Oh-No. What have I done?!"

"Great! We'll have 3 of your finest Squid-Ink cones!" "Coming right up." The server said as he squeezes the handle on the machine behind him. "Nice! I thought you would-" WHOOSH Kate open her eyes in surprise to see her brother ran past the both of them and turns left down a pathway, just as a green flash appeared out of the corner.

Kate pokes her head out, only to gain a deadpan expression at seeing her brother behind a stand as Cannonbolt. "Cannonbolt? Really?" She said as she crosses her arms. "Lay down your money or keep moving!" "What's you're deal, bro?" "What do you mean you're out?!" Both kids turns towards their Grandpa's voice in surprise.

"It's Squid City's pure signature dish!" Grandpa Max said in shock disbelief at what he had herd. "Not anymore. The squid stands is closing down to make way for the new Megaplex. Looks like they got the last 3." The counter guy said as he points at a family of 3, who're holding squid cones and taking a selfie. They throws them into a trashcan and walks off. "But… But…" "Sorry man, the Pier, she's a changing."

* * *

Later, after Dan times out, the Tennysons were looking up at a sign showing the new 'Megaplex'. The kids were smiling at the cool features it is showcasing while the Grandfather crosses his arms and frowns. "Would you look at that? Not a single Squid to be found anywhere on it! Why is everybody so anxious to forget the past? The past is great!"

BOOM "I COULD NOT AGREE MORE,FINE SIR!" A British sounding male voice is heard as an explosion want off a few buildings behind the family. "All right! Hero Time!" Dan calls out as he rushes towards the scene.

* * *

Dan arrived as a few kids ran past him out of the smoke screaming. The cloud dispelled just as a giant machine rise from the waters. The robot is a giant octopus-based machine that has smoke stacks coming from the top and a grey top hat on the front with an old- style clock on with smoke coming out of the top of it as well. The rest of the body was colored cooper on the main body while the 8 long tentacles is silver. It lastly has some rotating gears on the very bottom.

"FLEE BEFORE MY MIGHTY BEAST! You're hideous Megaplex will never be built! For I am here to sure that Squid City Will stand Forever!" The British voice sounded from the giant machine. Dan looks up in widen eyes, realizing that this is going to be a bit more difficult with his discomfort of Squids. "Oh, boy!"

* * *

"Okay! Looks like we get to start building the Laser Tag Park!" "You are obliterating the Pier's historic history for 'Laser Tag'?! Where will the children crush their pennies?! Stretch their Taffy?!" The machine then grabs the woman worker while scaring off the man worker and smashing the blueprints table. It then set the woman down gently away from it's path as she was stunned. "Good day, young miss! Now run along home before you get hurt." Kate gasps in shock as she and her brother stands behind the giant robot. "Treating woman as inferiors?! What is this squid's problem?!" "My problem is the future! And my solution is the past!"

Dan is a bit freaking out when he shakes his head for a bit and got a determined look on his face. "Now's not the time to be creeped out! It's hero time!" He then ran to a nearby empty alleyway while dialing in his Gauntlet. Dan hides behind a dumpster and slaps down the device, making the usual flash of light.

XLR8 then zooms out of the ally and stops to face the robotic sea creature. "That squid won't know what hit him!" He then takes off, speeding towards the rampaging machine. The robot turns around and tries to hit him with it's tendrils, but XLR8 was quicker as dodges them all. He tried to use his sharp claws to slice the tendrils off, but couldn't do it as they bounced off. He then stops behind the machine and commits. "Those tentacles are too tough! I knew I should've went with Diamondhead!" The machine then turns to face the alien. "Oh, you're pretty fast, you scoundrel! But I wonder, though? Are you fast enough to escape the power of the past?!"

Just then, the hatch underneath the 'hat' open up, revealing a redhead, lightly overweight man that is wearing a steampunk outfit along with a top hat and a cog as a belt buckle. He also has a matching mustache that stretches to his sideburns, but still has clean chin along with black rings around his eyes. He is piloting the robot as an old-fashion radio talker drops down near him, making him grab it and talks into it.

"I doubt it. For how any fancy-pants modern technology can be a match for the time-tested talents of… STEAM SMYTHE!" The new villain calls out. "Wait, There's a guy in that Squid?!" XLR8 yells out in confusion. Steam Smythe then responded back to the alien. "I am a Gentleman! Not a 'guy'! And this is not a 'Squid'! This is… A CLOCKTOPUS!" " 'Clocktopus'? Really? That's what you're going with?" WAM One of the Tendrils then suddenly smacked XLR8 away, sending him flying into a nearby dunk tank with a splash.

"You will ALL begin share MY appreciate of the past!" Steam Smythe said to a huge crowd of people as his Clocktopus towers over them. "Watch with shock and awe as I! With the simple pull of a lever!" He then tried to pull one of his levers, but it was stuck. As Steam Smythe tries to fix it, Kate and Grandpa, both in the crowd, were looking at each in confusion, not knowing they should be scared or bored in waiting "Yes! I will lay low this… Hideous Shopping Mall!" He said in disgust as one of the Clocktopus tendrils smashed the nearby sign for the Multiplex, scaring the crowd away. "That, good people, is a small demonstration of my restriction efforts. GAHH!"

Steam Smyth was being pelted by Squid popsicles, being thrown by Kate. "Uuh... you think that is going to do anything?" "It's the best I could come up with on such short notice, Grandpa!" Max then grabs a bowl as well, joining in the throwing with his Granddaughter.

"ENOUGH! " The Clocktopus then grabs both of them, making them yell in surprise as it brought them up to Steam Smythe's level. "I will just as well crush you neophytes! But a gentleman never strikes a young lady or a senior citizen. "'Neophytes?'" "Gentleman? Ahh… A true Gentleman would provide redress when he sledded another!" Max calls out to Steam Smythe, getting an idea. "You dare question my manners, sire?!" Kate got on what her Grandfather is doing and joins in.

"Oohh… I Get it now! Yes, you have offended us, and we demand satisfaction! We challenge you to a duel!" "I already vanquished the both of you! Why would I do it again?" The villain questioned as Kate responds back. "But the Laws of Etiquette allows us to choose a champion! And we choose… HIM!" Kate points at her brother, who already timed out and hops out of the dunk tank while spitting water. "WHAT?!"

"A duel, eh? A battle between the greatness of yesterday and the foolishness of tomorrow? I Accept!" The Tennyson were then set down gently as Steam Smyth leans in to meet face-to-face with them. "Here are my terms: When I am victorious, you will admit that I, Steam Smythe is the better and right person! Secondly, your champion has until noon to prepare!"

"Done!" Max confirms the duel as Steam Smythe leans back in and shuts the hatch, making the clock on top of it read 11:45 AM. The crowd started to get excited for some reason.

" 'Sigh' How do I get myself in these situations." Dan complains after drying himself off. "Kids, we need to evacuate the Pier before the duel!" "Okay, everyone! Get out of here, now!" But to Kate's surprise, they started to cheer as they wave giant signs as used in wrestling matches along with others wearing squid merchandise, wanting to see the duel. "Seriously? They want to get themselves hurt?" Kate said as she facepalms.

Dan looks at the crowd and starts thinking for a bit. He then suddenly gets an idea as he snaps his fingers. He then rushed off to a hidden place while dialing the Gauntlet. "Listen, all of you! I really think you should get out of here!" Kate tries again, only to meet with the same response.

Just then… SLAM "RRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Humungousaur lands in front of his sister and roars really loud at the crowd. The gathered people screams really loudly, running as fast as they could to escape the Pier. He stopped roaring when he saw the last of the people heading out of Squid City. "Well, that takes care of that." "Using Humungousaur's roar to scare off the crowd. Rude, yet effective." Kate commits on her brother's methods. "Well, now's time for me to face the… GULP Clocktopus." Humungousaur shivers for a bit at the thought of fighting a squid.

"Dan, I understand you still don't like Squids after that 'little play' incident, 4 years ago. But it's time for new memories. What we all need to do is to make sure the lessons WE all carry from the past help us move forward." Max wisely explains, making his Grandkids smile in respect for him. "DEAD WRONG."

The Clocktopus then rises up from behind them as it's clock reads noon. The hatch then open as Steam Smythe rants on. "The defender of a… Wait, where's the boy?!" "He told me to take his place, Steam Brain! You want to fight? Try picking on me for size!" Humungousaur calls out as he socks his fist into his palm. "Very well! You will fall ,you dinosaur abomination! And the world will turn back to a proper generation!"

The Clocktopus then suddenly grabbed Humungousaur by surprise, lifting him up so Steam Smythe can taunt at him. "My generation created Titanics, Hindenburgs! What did yours's made? 'Fast Food?' 'Mini Malls?' You have nothing worth fighting for!" "WRONG, Steam Smythe! I Have plenty to fight for!" Humungousaur then starts struggling to break free. "Video Games… Camera Phones… Innocent people… A brighter future… AND FAMILY!" SMASH Humungousaur broke apart the tentacle, freeing himself as he gained a determined look.

"E-Gads! You might have brawn, brute! But I have a hide of iron and steel and 7 arms!" The Clocktopus then tries to attack the alien with 4 of it's tendrils, but Humungousaur dodges and grabs 2 in each hand, giving out a roar as he yanks them off, leaving the machine to balance on 3. "Gah! What are you doing?!" "Just making things fair, Steam breath! I mean, 7 arms against 2? And you call yourself a 'Gentleman'." Humungousaur taunts back as he wags his left finger at him.

"You Cad! With one simple pulls of this lever, I will…" Just like before, the handle Steam Smythe tries to pull won't work for a bit. He then go it working as he yells out. "SHOW YOU STEAM!" The Clocktopus then raises one of it's remaining tentacles and tries to hit the Vaxasaurian. Humungousaur dodges and runs underneath it as Steam Smythe rants on again. "Don't you understand, you brown-skinned fool?! The past is coming and I along with it!"

"Where did you go? People, or creatures, these days. Absolutely no attention span, what so ever!" Steam Smythe groans at losing sight of his foe. Just then… BANG "WWWAAAAHHHH!" Steam Smythe cried in sudden shocked at the Clocktopus spins rabidly from a steel girder hitting it from behind. "Nice try, my lizard friend! But with one simple…" And once again, his lever got stuck, making him mumble in anger. The spinning robot eventually stopped, making it's pilot growl in annoyance.

"This is suppose to be a duel, right? En Grad!" "En Gard, indeed!" The Clocktopus grabs another Steel beam as Humungousaur charges with his own, making them clash weapons with each other. "You hit like a squid!" The Vaxasaurian then started to push the giant machine future to the edge. "Hey Steamy! You like the past so much?! Well, let's see if you like Dino times!" Humungousaur then made a huge flying leap, spinning around until… FWHAM Using his powerful tail as a club, he knocked the Clocktopus into water on its back.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! The Exhaust pipes are filling with water!" Steam Smythe cried in dismay. Humungousaur, after discarding his weapon, lands on the sinking robot and approaches the hatch. Suddenly, Steam Smythe flew past him, knocking him into the water as the giant Clocktopus sank to the bottom. "Drat! How could've I gotten so careless?!' The Villain scolded to himself as he is operating a bicycle- powered plain. "Next time, you would not be so lucky!" Steam Smythe then made his retreat as Humungousaur watches. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"Aww... Just when I was making some great memories." Dan complained as he looks at his red glowing device. He then swam to a ladder and climbs up, reaching Kate and Max as they helped him out. "Nice job, Dan! You really put Steam Smythe in his place: The past!" "But he's getting away!" "You'll get him another day. The Important thing is you faced something you really hated and defeated it! I'm proud of you ,sport!" Dan then looks at the horizon as he smiles. "Yay. Facing the future is a whole lot easier. Hey Grandpa, can I try that ice cream, now?" Dan Questioned as the family watches the Steampunk villain making his getaway.


	6. Chapter 6

EP 6: Take 10

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

At a bank at a random town, everything was normal until 3 figures showed up. They are all man wearing all gray suits with little bits of yellow on them.

The eyecatcher, however, they all carry grey and yellow machines on them that are modeled after bugs. The short one has 6 spider legs carrying him, despite that spiders are not bugs, but actually their predator. The medium guy has 2 claw pinches while the tall one has mantis-like arms with drills on the hands. "Freeze!" A Security guard said but was kicked away by the medium guy.

"Okay boys, you know what to do." The short guy said to his partners in crime. They all then charged in, scaring all the people and making them hide behind the desks. The spider guy lands in front of the vault door and using his legs, he rips it out and tosses it away. The tall guy then sliced the bars off with his drill arms as the pincer guy fires one of his claws and brings it back as it was carrying a sack full of money.

"Everyone! Empty your pockets!" "Yah! Give us the goods or else!" The short and medium robbers demanded to a scared crowd.

Just then… "Get Squashed!" A fireball blasted the 2 away from the people as Heatblast rode in through the door on a fire comet with Kate behind him. He tossed a few more fireballs as yells out. "If you can't stand the heat…. Stay away from me!" He lands and snaps his fingers. He then absorbs the fire on a nearby money sack while talking to Kate, who is holding her phone and recording him. "Did you catch that line? Cool right. Normally, it's 'kitchen'. But I switch it up because of my name. Get it? Heatblast? Me?"

"I got it and on your right!" Kate warns the Pyronite, making him dodge the small robber and knocks him away with a fire punch. He then poised in front of his sister. "The camera loves a hero!"

"Hey, Heatblast! How about focusing on the bad guys?!" "Oh, right!" Heatblast turns around the see the small robber tears a wall chunk out and tosses at him. Heatblast quickly counters with an explosive fireball that blew the rock to dust. "Okay, boys! Are you going to give the money back? Or do I need to stomp you out, one by one!? Did you understand that line? I used that because they-" "HEATBLAST!" Kate yells out as she points to reveal that the bug robbers were gone.

"Oops. Don't worry, I'll get them!" He then rushed out of the hole, only to smack face first into a light pole as his sister smiles and records the whole thing. "Ow."

* * *

Later, at the parked Rust Bucket, Dan and Kate were reviewing the footage on the phone. "Ugg… I don't believe this. We're supposed to be recording the coolest action movie of all time! Instead, we got this." Dan looks to the phone that is playing the light pole bit. "Hahaha… This bit is comedy gold!" Kate said in amusement.

"Comedy?! I thought you would gone for a romantic or musical movie, sis?!" "Well… Seeing how neither of us has a boyfriend/girlfriend and we can't just randomly break into musical numbers in real life. So I want with a 3rd option… COMEDY!" "It's a terrible stunt! And we're making an ACTION movie!" "Say it with my, Comedy." "You're ruining my action film!" "You're film!?" Dan and Kate started one of their siblings arguments, only to be luckily stopped by their newspaper-reading Grandfather, who is sitting in the same back table with the kids. "I bought that phone for Kate, which makes me the producer for this film. Can I offer my advice?"

"NO!" "Overruled. You both forgotten about that 'Bug Gang' you let escape. You need to keep you egos in check. An over-inflated ego can make you lose sight of what's important. You need to stay focus on doing the right thing, not hogging the spotlight, understand?" Max said his great wisdom, making the grandkids look down in thought.

Dan responded back. "Okay, Grandpa. We will catch the Bug Gang and get the bank's money back!" " There you go, Dan!" "While also making the most awesome… Wa-Cha! Action Movie ever!" Dan finishes as he strikes a karate pose while swapping the phone. Max said in a deadpan tone. "I should've seen this coming."

"You guys are welcome to tag along and be my crew!" "Haha! See, how funny you are?" "I'm not funny ,Sis!" Dan growls out with gritted teeth at his sister. Kate then walks away. "With you acting and me directing, we can make comedy history!" Dan pinches his eyes in annoyance as a response.

* * *

"Ahahahah… Marvelous, simply marvelous." From an underground lair, the Bug Gang were standing in front of a huge pile of gold and jewels that has a red carpet rolled down the middle. Connected to the carpet is a fancy gold and red throne that has a fancy roof over it with red valent curtains. On the throne, however, is someone not human, despite her humanoid appearance.

The person is a humanoid, female bumblebee. She is yellow with black stripes. She has two pale colored arms and wears white gloves. She only has two black legs with 2 toes. The bottom of her torso is black. She has two light blue colored wings. She has two black antenna and has short brown hair. She looks like she has a part of a white furry coat on her neck. Her teeth are sharp and white. She has orange eyes and red lips. She also has a black stinger.

"Uhh… Queen Bee?" "What?!" The bug diva yells out as she pounds her fist on her arm rest, annoyed at her minions, that are looking at her with a pleading expression. "Where's our cut?" The Middle robber questions his boss about their pay. The Leader responded back with a smile. "Of course, darlings." She then toss down a few coins, making her minions looks in suddenness at the cheap pay.

"Now get out of my light and start planning our next Heist." The Bee orders as she places a crown and admires herself in a hand mirror. "Blah, blah, 'Start planning our next heist.' Humpf." The Middle guy mumbles in anger as he hold the few coins on the ground while his partners looks in worriment. "What was that?" "Nothing!" He quickly responded back to his boss in fear as all 3 walked away.

* * *

BEEP "What you are about to see is the coolest thing to happen ever on camera. Are you ready?" "How can anybody responded to your own disillusion thoughts? OOOOHHHH!" Dan narrows his eyes at his sister as they were recording outside the bank's hole. "Ignore the intern." "I think you meant, Director."

"Look, bro. You can't direct, transform and hold MY phone with MY dragon decal on it at the same time. Just give me the phone and I promise, I'll only record you and your action." "Okay, but you better not ruin MY Action Film." Dan warns Kate as he hands the phone to her and then starts dialing the Gauntlet to the XLR8 icon and slaps down.

FLASH "What the- Grey Matter?! Gauntlet, you betrayed me!" The frog alien exclaims in surprise. "Hahaha… This is funny stuff, bro! Mis-transforming is a great comedy bit." "COMEDY?!" Grey Matter hops on Kate's right arm and glares at her as the phone is replaying the footage from before. "Kate Tennyson! You promised that you will only- wait, what was that?!"

"What was what?" Kate said in confusion at her transformed brother, who is looking at the phone, that is showing the wall hole. "Hang on!" Grey Matter then approaches the phone and made it zoom in and enhanced on a spot, revealing the Bug Gang jumping down a hole in the street. "Ah-ha! Just as I suspected!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Sometimes, I don't get you, Gauntlet." Dan said at the device after hopping off his sibling's arm. "Anyway, The Bug Gang went underground! There's must be some kind of super-secret underground bug lair hidden beneath the earth! The next scene for our action movie!" "Fine, but we're also going to get those bug guys and get everyone their money back, right?"

"No problam-0, Kate! Besides, I have 10 aliens and there's only 3 of them! I got them way outnumbered! How hard can they be?" Dan smugly said, not knowing how wrong he is later.

* * *

"I want those diamonds order by karat." Queen Bee orders to her minions, which includes more guys equipped with fly wing-based backpacks, and the original 3 as they organizing the stole jewels. "And if their off by a tenth of a milligram, I will have you dipped in honey and dropped in a bear cave!"

Just then, the spider guy picked up a fancy-looking necklace. He looks around to see no one noticing him. He then thought it would be nice to keep the jewel to himself to be rich and hopeful won't be noticed by his boss. But just as he was about to pocket it…

"Oh, darling! What do you got their?" "Umm… a necklace?" He nervously answers his boss, who is right behind him. "Yes, a necklace. That belongs to me!" RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE Queen Bee looks up to the roof of the cave at the source of the sound.

CRASH Just then, Cannonbolt bursts in, landing and uncurling himself as he poses heroically. "Man, you 3 are starting to bug me! Hey, sis! Did you get that?!" He looks up this his sister, who recording from the hole.

"Uhh… Bro? You might need to rethink that line." Cannonbolt turns to sounds of guns being prepped and widen his eyes at the sight of the 3 original robbers AND more bug theme members as well. "Ohh…. I did not see that coming."

"What have you down to my lair?!" Queen bee yells out as she shoves the spider guy aside. "Seesh… You guys really like the bug outfits, don't you?" "Umm… Dan. I don't think she is wearing a bug outfit." Kate said as she stands by her alien brother's side after safely coming down the hole.

"Ohh… I see. Hey, wondering about your boss? Former scientist, experimenting on bees, freak accident, mutation, turning towards crime for revenge? Am I close or…" Cannonbolt wonders out loud about the bee mutant as the spider guy replies back. "Actually, despite the revenge thing, you were pretty spot on!" "ENOUGH! You broke my ceiling! Now you ruined my lighting scheme! Drones! Attack!"

"Kate, get to safety, but keep rolling! Things are about to get awesome!" Kate ran to a hiding spot behind some barrels as Cannonbolt rolls up and knocks back a group of charging thugs, sending them flying pass Queen Bee as she barks more orders at them.

"Get up! What are you doing?!" The thugs groans in response as they stand up. "Oh, boo woo. I Don't care! Get that… that… Thing!" The diva yells out, making the Bug Gang charge back in the fray.

Cannonbolt rolls over more guys and then uncurls in front one, grabbing and tossing him at 2 flying guys behind him. "You guys are bee-on terrible." Just then, a bunch of thugs jumped on him, dog-piling him.

"Dan, there's too many of them. Get serious!" Just then, a lone member snuck up and grabs Kate. But using her karate skills, she grabs, and judo flips the guy, stomping on his chest for good measure. "Don't mess with this girl, punk!" Suddenly, a flying member swoops down and lifts her up.

"I am serious, sis! And by the way, are you sure that's a smart move, guys?" Cannonbolt then spun rabidly, knocking all the gang members off him and sent them flying. "Hey sis, you still there? Uhh… Kate?"

"She's not there." Cannonbolt turns towards Queen Bee's voice, only to widens his eyes in surprise to see his sister kneeing in front of the diva's throne with ropes coiling around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. "Missing something? I got here, right here." Queen Bee said as she lays her right hand on the teen's head, while she leans back on her throne.

"Kate!" Cannonbolt cries out is dismay at the sight of his sister as a hostage, unaware of the 3 original robbers surrounding him from behind him, ready to attack on order. "You made a mistake, destroying the roof of my lovely lair. Now do decide on proper retura- Excuse me." Queen Been then turns towards the guard on her left. "Could you… MOVE! You're in my light! You are making me look bad!"

Cannonbolt widen his eyes once again, only in realization at Queen Bee's tone. " _You better not rune MY Action film!" "An over-inflated ego can make you lose sight of what's important. You need to stay focus on doing the right thing, not hogging the spotlight, understand?"_ "Man, Grandpa was right as usual. It's perfect!" Cannonbolt called out, getting the attention of Kate and Queen Bee. "Our super-undercover-location hunt was a success! We can make our new movie! And more importantly, we found our new star! Isn't that right, Director?" Cannonbolt winks at his sister, making her realize at Cannonbolt's coy smile.

"He's right! You are made for the big screen!" Kate exclaims at Queen Bee, getting her interest. "Oh, well… I did spend some time at a local community theater when I was young, before becoming a scientist and then turning towards a life of crime." "Oh yeah, I can tell." Cannonbolt commits.

"Great! Uh… Ms. Bee? The ropes?" "Oh of course, darling." Queen Bee then snaps her fingers, making one of her guards unties Kate. She got out her phone and then starts recording the diva, making her pose for the camera. "You really have that special something!" "Ohh… stop. But don't actually stop."

"Psst… You guys really got an operation going on! Too bad you're not appreciated at all." Cannonbolt mumbles to the 3 robbers near him, making them respond back. "What do you mean?" "Yeah, we get appreciated." "Oh sure." Cannonbolt responded back sarcastically. "When you're not getting yelled at by a diva! You're the ones that works their buggy limbs off and do all the back-breaking labor! And what's she doing?" Cannonbolt turns towards them while waving an arm towards the Queen.

The Queen is lodging on the pile of loot and posing at Kate's camera, laughing to herself. The bug Gang lowers their limbs in realization as Cannonbolt's words hits them like a truck. "Getting her close up." The short guy said in shock. "And keeping all the loot!" The medium guy replies in anger.

"And had she ever said 'please', or 'thank you, or 'good job' ?" "No! She hasn't! You know what, fellas? I think we should write a strongly worded, letter of disapproval!" The claw guy exclaims to the others, just as Cannonbolt gave his own option. "OR you could revolt and take the money for yourselves. That seems like the quicker option."

The Bug Gang cheers and starts stuffing all the loot into sacks for them to carry. "You know, you should conserved a life of crime." The claw guy said as his buddies went to the other piles. "No thanks! I was just merely pointing things out and giving my personal opinion." "Ehh… Fair enough." The claw guy then grabs his own sack and stars climbing up the hole as Cannonbolt waves.

* * *

The claw guy got to the top, only to see a bunch of cops and police vehicles around the hole. His fellow members were all arrested, robotics disabled as well. "Aww, nuts!" HE cried out in dismay as the cops cuffed him.

* * *

Kate smirks at her phone that is showing an ended call with the police, revealing that she got them to the hole. "These look great! Tell me, do you have an agent?" "Believe me, I've been looking." "I know some one who's really good! Her, take some headshots." Kate said as she gave Queen bee her phone, who then started to take all sorts of selfies.

Just then, Cannonbolt appears behind her, making the diva turn and yelp in surprise. She looks to see all her minions and most of her loot gone. She turns back to Cannonbolt, who narrows his eyes into near-silts, and sighs in defeat. "Do you think they have a drama club in prison?"

Queen Bee gave the phone back to Cannonbolt, who puts it down on a nearby barrel. "Why don't you ask the cops when you see them." Cannonbolt then grabs Queen Bee and hurls her up the hole, right into the Police's waiting arms as she slouches in defeat.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "I learned a valuable lesson today! I'm not letting my ego get in the way of my hero work, ever again! In fact I kicked bug butt and saved everyone's money and i couldn't have done it without…" Just as Dan was looking around the empty lair as he was recording himself, he noticed his sister was not around. "Uhh… Kate?"

* * *

"What's my motivation again?" "You're making dinner." Kate replies back at her chief hat-wearing Grandfather in the Rustbucket. "Hey!" Dan calls out as he enters in, unaware of the cops pushing the cuffed robbers and Bee mutant in the background. "Where were you?! You missed my valuable lesson! You missed me turning Queen Bee over to the cops! You missed me saving the day!"

"Yeah… I've been doing some thinking, I don't want to direct a movie anymore! I want to make a cooking show!" "What?!" Dan exclaims in surprise as his grabs her phone back and starts fiddling with it. "Oh, no space left. I'll just delete the old movie. There!" BEEP "WHAT?!" Dan yells in louder surprise at what her sister is doing.

"Okay, Grandpa! And action!" "Uhh… Hi I'm Grandpa Max! And this is 'Cooking with MAX-iume flavor" Max said as he wave at the recording camera phone. "Now, you're going to grab your Goat's beard and, of course, plenty of Piranha liver. And stir voguishly! It's that simple!" Grandpa explains as he starts mixing weird stuff in the pot.

"Now I just need my helper to taste test it. Oh, Dan can you test this for me?" Max said as holds out a spoon full of wiggling tentacles. "No way, Grandpa! Unbelievable, I show some maturity for once and stopped a bad guy and this happens! I lost my appetite for show business." Dan mumbles to himself as goes and sits in the front of the RV and crosses his arms in anger. Kate and Max just looks at him in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

EP 7: Growing Pains

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

At a mega furniture store called: 'Shoppe', The Tennysons were browsing for something for the Rustbucket. "Okay, last one to the RV section is a rotten egg!" Max calls out as he and the Grandkids walk through the store. A female security guard walks pass them, tipping her cap as she whistles.

"Redecorating the Rustbucket is so great!" Kate said in excitement, her love of art and fashion showing. "SO bouncy!" Dan calls out as he hop up and down a nearby coach, using it to have fun."Uhh… Not a trampoline, Dan. Let's get to the RV section." Max orders to his bouncing grandson as Kate crosses her arms.

"NO thanks! Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!" "You are such a baby, little brother." Kate deadpans as Dan calls back. "Say that to my face!" "BABY BAY- Actually, this is fun!" Kate said as she bounces alongside her sibling. Max then grabs his grandkids with an annoyed expression. "Not a trampoline."

Just then, a girl baby crawls pass them, but the strangest thing is that she is wearing a security guard's hat. "Wait, is that a baby?! Where's it's parents?" Max said in surprise as he set his Grandkids down. "And what's with the hat?" "Salt fish licorice sticks!" Dan yells in surprise as he points at his left, looking at a snack stand with the said snack on display. "Last one there, needs their nappy change!"

"Oh, you are so on!" Kate exclaims as she and her brother races to the stand with Max following behind them in slow-annoyance. " 'sigh' 'Take the kids across the country for a while.' They said. 'Oh, it will be fun!' They said."

* * *

"BABY! BABY! BABY! BABY!" Kate and Dan yells at the same time as the glare at each other. They were both able to keep up with one another when… "Baby!" "Uh… yay! You already told me that, sis" They then both screeched to a stop as Kate points in another direction in worriment. "No, baby!"

Another baby, that is wearing glasses for some reason, is up on top of a pile of boxes. But the real kicker is that it was about the crawl off the edge, having no idea he was putting him self in danger.

"Time to XLR8" Dan said as he slaps down on the Gauntlet, turning into said-speedster. XLR8 sped off, able to catch the baby in the nick of time as it was falling while also smashing into the pile. "Gotcha! Glasses?!" XLR8 Questioned as he and the baby popped out of the pile, unhurt. "Okay, the baby hat, I'm willing to forget, but this? Something weird is going on."

"Nice catch!" Kate commits, just as XLR8 zoomed past her, putting the baby in her arms as he calls back. "Now watch me catch that licorice!"Kate puts down the baby and chases after her brother. XLR8 then reaches the counter and said. "One pack of the 'Salt fish licorice sticks', please."

"That will be $3.50." The counter guy said in a deadpan tone, not even caring about the strange alien before him. "Oh, Man! XLR8's suit doesn't have pockets!" "But Kate does!" The older sibling said with a smirk and crosses arms as she approaches the stand.

"Here you go! And my friend my need his nappy change!" Kate said as she pays the guy and got her snack as XLR8 was boiling mad! "You…" He then tackles her, resulting in another 'Tennyson Sibling Smackdown', making the counter guy leave and said. "I'm going on break."

* * *

"Hmm… well, this pillow looks comfortable, but I think this one is the better choice!" Max said as he holds 2 different pillows, not knowing which one to get. He then decide to find his grandkids to get their opinion on them. As he was walking to the snack stand, he notice a lot of babies around the place, crawling and babbling with smiles on their faces. "People really needs to keep an eye on their babies."

Max enters the snack stand while looking at the pillows, calling out to the kids. "Hey kids, which cushion would you have in the Rustbucket?" CRASH Max looks up in surprise at the sound to see the place is a mess, with turned over chairs and tables and food goo splatted over walls and the floor. In the middle is the kids, fighting over the snack bag.

Dan and Kate both stopped when they felt their Grandfather was nearby. They turned to him and both sheepish smile and chuckles, realizing they were SO busted. Max was not happy as he looks at his Grandkids with a stern face and crossed arms, drumming his fingers in disappointment.

* * *

"They have a really fun place for babies in this store. And it's called 'Daycare'!" Max said as he drags both screaming kids into a giant room called 'Kiddie land'. It is a normal day care area with toys and vehicles for small kids. Dan and Kate, on the other hand, did not like the idea at all.

"You 2 can stay here while I shop for camping gear!" "Aww… No fair!" "Don't leave us here!" I don't want to go here!" "I'm a teen, Grandpa!" "WE'RE NOT BABIES! WAHH!" Dan and Kate cries out and yells, ironically acting like babies as their Grandfather still looks stern at them.

"Yes, right there. Perfect!" A woman said as 2 burly guys, wearing orange with black stripes shirts, sets down a chair in front of 2 others with tables built into them. The woman is a purpled-haired person that has makeup and purple eyeshadow and is wearing a dress version of the shirts, but with an apron over it. She has a creepy smile and a look in her eyes that screams 'insanity'. "You 2 are such good boys. Know that Nanny appreciate you perfect manners! Manners are so important."

"Hey, are you in charge of this 'Kiddie land'?" Max as he and kids approaches her, making her shake as if she is trying to contain her rage. "OH, my! Who do we have here?" The lady said as she leans at the siblings, making them lean back with weirded-out faces. "My Grandkids. They've been rowdy all day. Think they need some cooldown time, if you don't mine watching them."

"Not at all!" They Nanny responded back as she pushes the kids along. "Don't slouch, dearly." Freaked by the small, threatening tone, Dan and his sister straightens up as they were escorted to the table-seats. "They will be whole new children when you get back! And we will began with a lovely, little, Storytime!"

"Sounds great! Best behavior, kids! Dan, no aliens. Back in a few!" Max said and then leaves. Just then, The Nanny then spoke, getting the kids attention. "You children are in for such a treat! This is my favorite story! And if you pay close attention, you might just learn something." She said as she sat in front of them and grabs a nearby book.

Dan and Kate were confused when all of a sudden… CLANK CLANK Clamps popped up from the table, locking them on their wrists. "Hey!" "What gives?!" They yelled in surprise at being cuffed suddenly. "Quiet, children!" They both turn their attention back to the Nanny as she opens the book.

"It's time for an amazing story: Mine! Many years ago, there lived a proper young biochemist. Her peers had very poor upbringings, indeed! They ridicule her brilliant scientific notions as 'foolish'. But she did not let their rudeness stop her pursuits! He devise a miraculous powder that turns ill-mannered and improper, alike, back in to their purer, younger state."

"Pried of reeducation at her special finishing schools. Soon, everyone will transformed into Respectful and Responsible children. And the World can began a new era of good manners! And all because of me: The Nanny of Nicety!"

Dan was trying to get to the Gauntlet with his mouth, but could not cause his teeth can't reached the activation button and can barely reach the dial. "More like Nanny Nightmare!" "Or Nanny Nutso!" Kate add to his Brother's commit, glaring at the insane former scientist.

"IT is very RUDE! To interrupt!" Nanny Nightmare growls out as she slams her hands on the tables, freaking the trapped kids out. "But, if you such a brilliant scientist, why are you working the baby center for a mega furniture store?" The older sibling questioned. "Wouldn't you know it. These emporiums have the tiny-little screw I need to build…" She then grabs and pulls down a blueprint of a large cannon. "…MY Super Weapon!" "Super Weapon?!" The Siblings cried in surprise as they look at each other.

"Of course, I need to distribute my regressive baby powder evenly over the entire city, don't i?" "You're insane!" Kate calls out at the Mad Nanny. Just then, a guy walked into the area all confused, getting Nanny's attention. "Hey, trying to find the Kitchen stuff! This place is like a maze. Wait, why are those kids chained up?!" "My dear boy." Nanny approaches the person and points an umbrella-like device at him. "Let Nanny find you way." POOF "There, much more agreeable." Nanny said as she hold the now baby person after spraying pink powder from the device. "Now, run along and play young man, I have a world to change."

"NOOO!" "Those noises. Very disagreeable! Your slates are very dirty, darlings! What don't I make them blank for you?" POOF Nanny then sprayed her powder at the 2, engulfing them from view.

The cloud dispelled to reveal that the Tennysons were now the size of Dan's legs with their clothes a bit baggy from their new height. Kate somehow lost her Earrings and blue Lipstick, while Dan lost his hoodie jacket. The Gauntlet has shrunken to fit Dan's new small hand as well.

"Baby!" "It's not time to start that again-" "No, Baby!" "Oh my gosh! We're BABIES!" Dan cries out with his smaller, younger voice. The transformed kids turns back to Nanny Nightmare as she commits. "Umm… More toddler then baby, actually. I say about 5-years old, if I'm not mistaken. I'll have to look into my powder formula. Still, you quote manageable now!"

She then calls out to her 2 henchmen. "Oh, boys! Do get these little ones out of the way! Nanny has a populace to transform." The goon then grabbed the toddlers by there pants, taking them away as Nanny left in another direction. "Time to go Dino!" Dan said as he slaps down on the Gauntlet. FLASH "GRAHH!" Humungousaur cries out, only to realize that he only grew a few inches taller and is way-less muscular then before as the goon now holds him by his small tail. He narrows his eyes in annoyance at realization that his aliens also turned into babies as well.

"Aww… So cute!" "Hey, he looks different and a bit heavier for some reason." PUNCH Humungousaur quickly punched the goon in the face, making him let go of them. They both land on the ground as the small alien told his sister. "Man, this baby legs are short! Get in that car!" Humungousaur dodges on of the goons punches to grab his arm and swings him around, knocking him into the other one.

"It's just a toy car!" They both look back to see the goons running after them. "Just steer!" Humungousaur quickly punches the toy truck, sending it forward at fast speed as Kate yelps from the driver's seat. Humungousaur then runs after her too.

He then hops into the back and faces the goons, grabbing some block and starts chucking at them. The goons grabs the legs in pain at the thrown projectiles. "Eep!" The baby alien turn around to see they were heading towards a net-suspended ball pit. "Go around it!" "I can't! The steering wheel is not connected to anything! It's just a toy car!" "That explains why we don't need seat belts. Okay, nothing a tail whack can't fix!" Focusing all the muscles on his tail, He slams it on the underneath of the toy, sending them both flying into the pit.

"Bleag! Ball room." Just then, some baby hands from underneath grabs the both of them and starts pulling. "Ahh! More babies!" "Where they go?" The goon said as he and his silent partner enters the ball pit. Suddenly, a baby was thrown at his face, curtsy of Humungousaur after he and Kate got out. He then tossed another baby at them while holding another one in his left hand.

"Dan, don't throw babies!" "Look, a skylight!" The small Vaxasaurian points up as he quickly tosses his last baby at the goons. "And outside is that 'powder cannon' Nanny was talking about! We got to stop her!" Kate said as she looks at the giant hi-tech sliver and grey with purple lines and powder containers attached to it, cannon on the rooftop.

Just then, 2 large shadow appear over, making the both of them to look to see 2 angry goons with babies all over them. "Hop on!" Humungousaur quickly cups his hands, making Kate put her foot in them, and tosses her up to the open window. Just then, one of the goons tries to grab him. But Humungousaur crushes one of his fingers, making him yell in pain.

Humungousaur then dodges a punch from the other guy, making him hit the first one by mistake, and hops off the both of them. He quickly grabs onto Kate's arms as the sibling struggles. "You're... Too… Heavy!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Much better!" Kate pulls Dan up quickly and then they both shut the door, escaping from the goons.

"Children are not allowed on the roof." Nanny Nightmare said as she activates a flight function on her umbrella and hovers nears the cannon, addressing the toddler Tennysons. "But since you're here, it will be rude of me to not introduce my marvelous creation first-hand! Adorable, isn't it? I'm sorry I don't have time to play, sweet things. But Nanny still have adjustments to make before she finally fixes the entire World!"

She then inserts the last canister of powder, powering the machine up. "We have to stop her!" Kate calls out. Dan cracks his knuckles with a smirk as he reassures his sister. "No worries! I know what to do." He then yells out "Hey, Nanny Nightmare!" BELCH Dan then made a loud burp, getting the insane nanny's attention.

"How dare you!" BELCH BELCH BELCH Dan kept burping, annoying the mad woman. "Stop that, this instant!" BLECH "We're you raised in a-" "Ba-rn." "Insolent! I'll teach you! You disgusting, little troll!" Nanny Nightmare with rage. "Hahaha… Super gross, Dan! Good job!" Kate giggles out while her brother took a bow.

WHACK The kids yelped in surprise at Nanny's Umbrella swung between them. "And when I'm done!" Nanny Nightmare took out a ruler and starts swing both weapons around, making the toddlers duck, dodge and weave. She then tosses the ruler and inserts a jar into her Umbrella, making it fire gummy fish as ammo. The kids ran and opens a window in the skylight, using it as a shield.

"I don't have time for this! I have a whole city to transform!" Nanny Nightmare hollers as she flies back to her cannon. BANG "Playtime's over, Dan! We have to do something about that powder cannon and fast!" Kate said as she closes the window. Dan smirks and activates the Gauntlet. "Some one needs a nap! And I know just the alien to give it to her!"

FLASH Dan turns into an alien that is the same height as him. He is a humanoid-blob like alien that is black with green circuits appearing all over his back and arms. He has an eye ring in the middle of his featureless head and where white clothing on his front and under his arms, stopping halfway on his fore arms and on half on his one leg that has a ball tip, just like his hands but with small fingers on them. He lastly wears the symbol on a square patch of black on his chest.

"Aww! Baby Upgrade!" "Upgrade is totally on it!" He calls out in the same voice as before, but with a robotic, digital tone to it. H then starches towards the cannon with his elastic body, attempting to merge with it as his black and green circuitry starts spreading over as Nanny Nightmare is unaware.

"Kate, I need help!" Upgrade said as he stopped halfway, as he was too small to completely take control of the giant machine. "What should I do?" The sister questions as Upgrades pulls her up to underneath the barrel as His Eye Ring is on the side.

"You're… too… small… Got it!" Kate was able to connected her brother together, giving him full control again. "Initiate firing sequence! All right, world. Back to the Nursery with you!" Nanny Nightmare hollers out with an insane look on her face. "Don't know how this thing work, but I'm going to try and reverse it!" Upgrades calls out just as Nanny Nightmare pushes the fire button.

Just as the Cannon aimed at the city… FLASH the Cannon morphed into a futuristic one with Upgrade's pattern on it and lowers down. "What?! What have you done to my glorious machine?! It's suppose to be aimed at the city!" The cannon the pointed down and fires a blast of green gas, breaking through the skylight as Nanny calls out. "And the dust! It's the wrong color! What?!"

* * *

The Gas starts spreading through the play room and throughout the store through the vents, engulfing the goons and all the babies in it.

* * *

Back on the Skylight, the gas dissipated to reveal Kate, back to her Teen self with lipstick and earring back as well. "Oh, good! We're back to normal size and age!" Kate said to her brother, who has changed back to his normal age and is still Upgrade.

The Real Upgrade is twice as tall as Dan, having a half muscle, half lanky-humanoid body. His head is now on a slope-like neck with a green line going down the front. The watch symbol is on it at the chest area, on the upside-down Trapezoid patch on his white clothing that covers his front all the way down to the knees and under halfway fore arms. He has stump lower legs with green circuitry on them as well. He lastly has a green rectangle on his black palms with thin green lines connecting to the patch on the end of his fingers, that has green fingernails as well.

"What have you done with my machine?!" The 2 turns back to Nanny Nightmare, only to find that she aged as well. She now has partly whiten hair along with numerous wrinkles and shaggy cheeks. "More like what did it do to your face! You're old!" Upgrades said, now in a robotic tone of his 10-year old human self, and points at her.

"It's not nice to commit on the age of an elder! You pulled your last prank, you whelps!" Nanny Nightmare lowers her self on the roof, just as her bones cracked from the landing. "Oww! My back! "Gaahh! You reversed my De-aging powder!" She cried out at looking at her cannon reflection.

"Sure did! And now your wrinkles come with wrinkles!" "Ohh… Face!" Kate calls out as Upgrade crosses his arms and eye-smiles. "Yeah, pretty proud of that one!" "You ruined everything you brats!" Suddenly, Nanny Nightmare slips backwards all falls through the hole, landing in the ball pit. She pops out only to see a crowd of angry store customers and employees surrounding her. "This isn't over yet! My Back! I'll get you yet! Oh, my Knee!"

* * *

"And now, to make sure this weapon won't be used again…" Upgrade fires a green energy beam from his ring, destroying the stand and sending the weapon tumbling down the side of the building, smashing to junk with a huge CRASH! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Done and done!" Both siblings high-fived each other.

* * *

"NOOOOO! How could you arrest an older woman?!" The mad Nanny called in dismay at being arrested and her weapon destroyed. "Or her old-ish lackeys? I need a nap." "You can nap in prison, grandpas." The police woman responded back as she pushed the aged goon while another shoves Nanny Nightmare into the back of her car.

Dan and Kate, who're watching the scene from nearby after getting down from the roof, looks at each other in fear at a certain word. "Wait a minute, if their old…" "…What about Grandpa Max?! He's already old!" Kate yells out in fear, making her and her brother run back into the store.

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Both siblings called out at reaching the camp area, kneeling and crying at a pile of dust in front of a tent. "We're too late! He's just a pile of dust!" "Grandpa…" Kate cries out, upset at the passing of her beloved grandfather.

"Oh… I must've doze off in that tent." Both kids turns around to see their Grandfather, A-Okay, emerging from the tent behind them. "GRANDPA!" Both kids rushed up and hugged, making Max very surprised at the sudden gesture. "Wow, you kids are so well behave! I should leave you with a Nanny more often."

"No thanks, Grandpa!" "Yeah, we'll be better! Just no Nanny, okay?!" "All right, All right. You both don't have to be babies about it." Max said as he pats there heads.


	8. Chapter 8

EP 8: SHHH!

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"I think that's another win for Dan!" "No it isn't!" Kate snaps back at her brother in the back seats as Grandpa drives the Rust Bucket along a cliff/shoreline. "Fine! 'Best Bird Call Contest' GO!" Dan and Kate then starts making, loud weird noises.

"GUYS!" Max calls back, making the kids stopped. "Dan again." "Nope. Oooh! I know! 'Loudest Spoons Contest', GO!" They then starts banging some pans together, making more noise as Max twitches his eye in annoyance.

"Okay! You're both winners! GAME OVER!" He said as got a ticked off look on his face as the noise stopped. "Sorry, Grandpa. We're just trying to pass the time. And to keep my winning streak going." Kate smugly said to her brother after apologizing. "You mean, winning streak in losing?"

"We still have a long way to go to Pismo Beach. So, please try and keep you competitions quiet. It's been a long stretch of road, kids! Nerve-wreaking, even. Ahh… I can almost hear the waves now! SO relaxing…" Just then, the engine started to break down, making the Rust bucket jerk to a stop as smoke comes from the grill. "Of course, no peace for the exhausting. "Max deadpanned.

* * *

Later, after he and the kids got out, the grandfather opens the hood to let more smoke rising from it. "Well, looks like the radiator is broken. I'll call for a tow. SLAM "Well, I just talked with them. They'll be in 8 hours." "You lost so hard, the Rust Bucket broke down." "Did not!" Kate retaliates at her brother. "Did to! Whoa…" Dan gasps in awe at seeing what looks like a castle wall. "At least we broke down at somewhere conveniently cool!"

* * *

The Tennysons reached the top of the stairs, only to gasp in surprise at the huge, majestic doors that has a golden seal of a dragon on it. "I didn't know they have castles in California!" "They don't." Kate answers her brother as she reads a nearby plague.

"It's the 'Docile Dragon Domicile'. I herd of this place! It's a famous silent commune." "What's a 'silent commune'?" "It's a place where spiritual people live together. They all taken a vow of complete silence." Max then commits with a smile at what Kate said. "Ohh, man! That sound nice about now." GROWL "Let's hope they haven't taken a vow of forbidding food." Max said as he holds his rumbling stomach in hunger, hoping to get some food in his belly. Dan made his usually smirk as he walks up to the door. "Only one way to find out!"

He grabs one of the door hinges and starts banging on it. Just then, the door opens, revealing an elder woman in her 50's and in a blue dress. She ignores them as she starts spraying oil on the hinges. "Ohh… sorry. But we-" "SHHH!" The woman shush Dan, making him stuff his hand into his hoodie in annoyance. "Rude."

"Vow of silence, Dan." "Hang on, kids. Let me talk to her." Max reassures the Grandkids. "Hey, miss. Do you mind helping us? Our RV broke down and we're waiting for a tow, so can you let us stay here and get something to eat until the truck comes?" The woman just stared blankly in response.

Kate puts a hand on her Grandfather in pity. "Nice try, Grandpa. But let me talk to them. I understand them." She then approaches and bows at her while placing her hands together in prayer position. "Madame, we recognize your light. We are wary travelers, seeking assistance. May we perhaps-"

Just then, the woman narrows her eyes and starts approaching them, branding her oil can like a weapon. "Now, now. Take it easy." Max said as Dan raised his fists up while Kate assumes a karate pose, getting ready in case things turns ugly.

But luckily, a hand stops the woman, making her turn to a brown-haired teen girl that is in her early 20's and has a flower crown around her head. The girl has a calm smile as she wags her finger, making the elder gained an annoyed look and went back into the commune.

"I think their letting us in. A thousand blessings upon you, my sister." "Yay, what she said and stuff." Dan said as he points his thumb at her. The girl then made hand gestures and points upward. "Uhh… Sky! Star! Uhh… Shine? Starshine!" Kate answers at the hand signs the now-named Starshine is making as the silent girl bows in response.

"Wait, she's telling us the rules of the Commune." Starshine made a 1 and then zips her lips. "Rule 1: Take a vow of silence!" "Fine, consider this cake-hole, shut." Dan groans out as he crosses his arms. "Rule 2: No walking… No going into the temple!" Kate translates as Starshine points at a big Mayan-style Temple in the middle of a pound.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. No Temple, no talking. I got it." Dan then leans near his sister and whispers. "I'm going to win this without even trying." "Please, I'm going to win without even noticing." Kate response back with a smirk. Max commits out with a surprise look. "The 'who can be quiet the longest game'?" SLAP "Why didn't I think of that earlier?!"

They all walks through the gates. The Tennysons were walking pass groups other people as well, all of the females were wearing the same blue dress while the males where shirts and pants of the same color. They noticed that some of them are meditating near a big glowing blue crystal.

GROWL Max holds his stomach and gestures for some food, making the elder use a 'follow me' gesture and walks off with the hungry Grandparent in tow. Starshine then points to another direction, making the kids walk with her to another mediation spot.

Just then, Kate felt a tap on her shoulder, making her turns around to see her brother with a funny face. She snickers briefly before she took a deep breath, calming down and shushing him before she continues on. "She'll break. I got a few tricks left."

"SHHH!" "Sorry." Dan apologize before being shushed again. Dan held an annoyed look gaining a determined look, keeping quiet as he thinks of a way to beat his sister.

* * *

Kate was meditating with Starshine on pillows, being completely calm and quiet and taking in the peacefulness. They were so in tune, that they did not noticed a brief flash of green light from the bushes by them.

Grey Matter pops out of the shrubs with a feather and starts tickling Kate's bare feet, making her jump and swings her arms around in panic. But she did not made any loud noises. She looks back in with a glare at her brother as he responded back with a grin.

PlOP With the force of Kate sitting back down flinging him, Grey Matter was flung into the tea cup of another silent monk, being shushed once again as he had a big frown.

* * *

Later, in a kitchen, Starshine was stirring a stew pot as Kate watches. She then hands the spoon over to her as the silent teen walks out. Kate kept stirring, unaware of Heatblast crouching nearby and firing a stream of flame at the pot to heat it up more.

Kate took a sip, only to almost scream out from the hot soup. She noticed her grinning brother and points her finger up, making a shelf, full pots and pans, slides off and lands on top of the Pyronite, making him groan out in pain from the pile of kitchenware.

* * *

Heatblast walks through the Commune while rubbing his head in pain. "Stupid pans. She'll break, I know it! I just need to-" "SSSSSHHHH!" Heatblast was shushed yet again by the monks, mildly surprised of them not even noticing he is an alien. Shaking his head of the thought, He mumbles to himself in frustration. "I'm too cool to keep quiet! Oh! I got it! I'll just go somewhere and let out all the noises out of me and then I can be quiet!" Heatblast then looks around, trying to find someplace no one can shush him. "But where?"

"Heyyy…" Heatblast then grins at seeing the Forbidden Temple and walks towards it. Just as he reaches the top of the stairs and at the entrance, he stops in thought. "Wait a sec… didn't somebody mention this place?"

* * *

[FLASHBACK] Dan had a bored look as Starshine sign languages him about how deadly the temple is. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." [FLASHBACK]

* * *

Heatblast shrugs it off and enters in anyway. "Himm-Himm-Himm, time to get those noises out… WHOA!" As Heatblast was heading down the stairs that leads underground, he was surprised to see more of the crystals he saw before, only bigger.

Heatblast then continues on, making loud and weird noises. He was unaware that a few rocks fall down from his steps and was sent tumbling downwards, only to hit a large grey-scaled thing as an orange beastly eye slowly opens on the side of it.

"Whoa! Secret Crystal Cave!" Heatblast exclaims at seeing the biggest stash of the shiny rocks at the bottom. "I wonder why no one is allowed down here?" The Pyronite then grabs 2 smaller ones in his hands and then walks over to a group of them.

"ROCK AND ROLL!" Heatblast then starts banging the crystals together like a drum set, sending loud noises vibrating through the caverns. "Oh, yeah! I rock." Heatblast was finished and walks away, just as one of the crystals slips out of his hand and shatters, sending a loud sound echoing.

As Heatblast was looking down at the shattered rock, a growl got his attention. He looks up just as a huge dragon bursts out from underneath, sending Heatblast tumbling back on his butt.

The Dragon has a brownish-grey belly with grey skin and black spikes on its back. It has red wings with tiny holes in them, and the wing bones are greyish-black. It has two spikes on the top of its head. Its eye color is yellow and the color of the insides of its nostrils are orange. It has sharp claws on its feet which are the same color as its skin. It also has a long tail that mostly has the same color as its skin, except for the bottom of it, which has the same color as its belly.

"Not good!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Uhh… you're not upset by any chance, are you?" Dan sheepishly ask the Dragon, who responded back with narrow eyes and a growl. "I'll take that as a yes!" The boy then hi-tails it out of there.

* * *

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Dan ran up to Kate and Starshine, panting while holding his hands on his knees. "I know! I lost the quiet game!" "You lost 3 times over. I'm just enjoying the peacefulness." Kate responded back as both teens stands up. "Well, we got bigger problems right now!"

Just then, The Dragon, who also got out of the Temple, stomps down and roars at the 3 humans. "SHH! Oh my god! AAAHHH!" One of the monks spoke as he screams in horror at the beast and runs away. "Someone has awoken the Docile Dragon!" Starshine, now speaking, said in fear as they all back away.

"Yeah… kind of my fault." "That's why we have a vow of silence: To keep it asleep!" Starshine explained to the siblings as Kate questions their ways. "Don't you think it's very irresponsible to NOT explain to other people about this thing?!"

"Yeah, you could have at least put up signs or write down about the Dragon?!" Dan exclaims as Starshine widens her eyes and slaps her forehead. "Why didn't we think of that sooner?!" Just then, the Docile Dragon starts sniffing the air and then took off with a beat of it's wings, gaining the trio their interest again.

The Docile Dragon attacks a Straw hut living area, breathing fire as all the people runs towards safety. It roars again as the Tennysons and Starshine arrives. "Let me guess, the Gauntlet is on recharge?" Kate got an awkward smile in response. The Docile Dragon then lends on top of a cafeteria.

* * *

"What was that?" "SHHH!" The elder woman shush Max as the Dragon rips a hole out of the roof and roars at the people inside. Max stares in shock as he drops his sandwich. "Well, I just lose my appetite. " "GAAHHH! It's going to eat us!" "So much for the 'vow of silence'." Max said as he got him and woman out, along with the other screaming people. The Docile Dragon continues eating the roof.

* * *

"The only thing keep him tame was our silence and the Diamonds in the Temple!" Just then, the Gauntlet flashes green, making it's holder smirks at what Starshine said. "Diamonds chill it out? I know someone that can help! I'll be right back!" Dan then runs off.

"Wait! Is your brother always this impulsive?" "Pretty much every day in my life." Kate deadpans.

* * *

Dan was able to find an empty, non-burnt hut. "Now, let's rock!" He then slams on the dial as it shows a bulky figure that has 2 shards sticking out of his back, creating a flash of green light.

* * *

He holds out his arms as his left one got engulfed in pale green, translucent-like crystal, which transformed into a muscular, blocky arm with four fingers, made out of the substance. The same thing happens to his left arm as well. He then turns around as 2 huge shard-spikes grew out his back along with mini ones surrounding them. He then turns around as he grew as tall as an adult as a sleeveless jumpsuit appears on him. The uniform has a white collar with a thin line around it. He also has a white belt and kneepads, along with white on his boot bottoms. His top part consists of black on the left side and green on the right. His bottom part has the same colors on the same sides. His head got engulfed in crystals as well, morphing it into a all green-eyed, strong jawed head that has a sharp point in the back. The symbol is on his chest, between the green and black sides.

* * *

"Oh, yeah! Diamonds! A Dragon's worst friend!" He then runs out of the hut and heads towards the Dragon as it was approaching the girls. He them made a leap and gives a hard-right hook to the fire breathing lizard and then grabs holds of it's muzzle. "Had enough, yet?"

The Docile Dragon merely narrows his eyes and knocks Diamondhead off, sending him crashing in front of the teens. "Don't worry, I got this!" He picks himself up and rushes back in. He morphs his hands into a bunch of crystals and fires shards at the beast, making it roar and sending it tumbling back.

The Dragon tries to slam it's left claw on the alien, only for him to dodge to the left and punches the ground, making a whole bunch of crystals engulfed the left front limb from the ground. Realizing that it can't be budge free, The Docile Dragon then took a deep breath. "Oh, right. It breaths fire."

He quickly grew a shield and blocks the flames. "Oh yeah! Bring it on, big guy!" He then holds his left hand out, making more gems engulfed it's back right leg. But the Dragon retaliated by swing his tail at him, knocking the alien back to the teens again. "Trust me! I still got this!" He then morphed a sword on his right arm and a shield on his left one and charged.

The diamond alien attacks the dragon's head, like a knight vs a beast. The Dragon breaths in as Diamondhead made a huge leap, blocking the fire beam and swings at him. The Docile Dragon counters by headbutting him, sending the transformed boy back once again.

"Okay, okay. I might need… uh… a bit of… you know… help." Diamondhead begrudging asked, finally wanting help after all the fighting. Starshine responded by pulling out a scroll and starts reading. "Are you reading?!" Starshine merely starts chanting while placing a crystal necklace over Diamondhead, confused. "Your aura is of a green calcite. If I conduct the right energy through you, we can soothe the dragon's aura." A growling got Diamondhead's attention, making him turn to see the Docile Dragon trying to break free. "Yeah, sure soothe him! He is definitely needs some soothing!"

"You must relax, let the Crystals do the work. You must sit and breath slowly." "Okay, this better work." Diamondhead then sits crossed-legged as the girls starts chanting while prying. The Docile Dragon then breaks free from on of it's shackles and then tries prying himself out of the other. "Uhh… Any minute now!" "Be calm and center. Be at peace." The crystal on Diamondhead's neck starts glowing, getting his attention. The Dragon finally broke free and was about to attack them, just as Diamondhead closes his eyes and relax, making a huge flash light from the necklace.

THUMP The Docile fell to the ground, snoring as it was sleeping again. "OH,YEAH! I ROCK!" "SHHHH!" The Teens shushed Diamond head from both his yelling and the sounds his body as it moves. They then both silently hi-fived each other as Diamondhead softly said. "Okay. Let's get the big guy back to his bed."

* * *

Back at the Temple Cavern, the trio were looking at the sleeping dragon, satisfied of getting it back without waking it up. "There, now for good measure…" Diamondhead then made a bunch of Crystals engulfed the beast, sealing it into a diamond dome. "There!"

* * *

Later, after Dan times out somewhere hidden, the 3 approached the other monks and Max. "Well?" It's sleepy time for the dopy dragon! Diamondhead said it won't bother us again!" Dan answers his grandfather's question. "That means… No need to be silent anymore!" The Crowd cheers at Starshine's words. "You did some nice work out there, kids!" Max said to his Grandkids with a smile on all their faces.

* * *

Later, after everyone in the commune left to follow their own goals now the Docile Dragon is sleeping forever, The Tennysons arrived at the still-broken Rustbucket. "Well, the tow truck is only 2 hours away." "Maybe I can help." The family turns to see Starshine approached them, now in casual clothing and a wrench in her hand. "I've been taking online classes."

* * *

"Okay! Try it now!" Starshine shouted as Max sits behind the wheel as she holds the hood up. He then starts the RV up, getting a full working engine in response. The teen closes the hood and walks up to the driver's widow as the grandkids leans out as well.

"Really grateful for all the help!" Max said as the siblings adds in. "You're awesome, Starshine!" "BYE!" The Family then heads out, back on the road as the teen waves bye to them. "So, kids. Learn anything about relaxing?" "Oh, yeah! Way more than 'Ms. Tense' here!" Dan points at Kate, who then glares back as Max gained a surprised look. "Bet I learned more!" "Bet not! Double or nothing!" "Bet yeah! Double or nothing!"

Max sighs out at another Sibling Fight. "It's going to be a long summer." The RV Continue on it's way from the Commune, now having a 'closed forever' sign. Inside the Temple, The Dragon briefly opens his eyes before closing them again, going to sleep for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Ep 9: Brief career of Ladybug

 **Brief Disclaimer: Ladybug and Chat Noir belongs to ZIG HeroZ**

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"Suit up, sleepy heads! We got alien worlds to explore!" Max exclaims as he open the shades on the window of the Rustbucket, showing a whole bunch of people in costumes. Dan groggy sits up, only to shot his eyes wide open at what he presumes is an attack. "HERO TIME!" BOOF "Chill out, little brother!" Kate said as she reads from a blue pamphlet after smacking a pillow at him. "It's just the 'Cosplay Corner', which you would now that if you read the Schedule."

Dan looks outside to some costumed people walking by while the RV is parked near a building that has a sign that has 'Cos-Con Cosplay Con' on it. "Yeah, I totally know that! I was… uh… just testing you!" Dan weakly adds while hopping down to the floor. "Let's get moving." The kids turns to the old adult as he speaks. "I want to be in the front of the line for my favorite series: 'Star Slip!'" Max then took off his cap and puts on a wildly, long purple wig that is attached to a sliver helmet and has a fake goatee as well. "You guys ready!?"

"I'm just going with the flow and getting awesome photo ops with my dinosaur costume!" "You didn't bring a dinosaur costume." Kate questions her brother as he still smirks with a raised brow. "Didn't I?"

* * *

Later, in the building, Humungousaur was posing. "Oh, yeah! Drink in fans! The 'Mid-western champion' is here!" But as he kept smiling, he noticed that no one is around, not even manning the stands. "Wait, where is everyone?"

"That's your costume? You as Humungousaur?" Kate said as she walks up to him. She is now wearing a full red bodysuit that has black spots all over it and a black collar. She also has a red mask with 5 black spots and red with black spots earrings. She has red ribbons holding her hair into twin high pigtails with a bun look to them. She lastly has a red with black spots yo-yo around her hips with a red string.

"Kate, my fans! Where are they?" "They're all probably at the livestream for the newest adventure of Ladybug. Which starts in… 5 minutes!" Kate responded as she checks her watch. "Ladybug?! Who the heck is that?!"

"She is only the greatest superhero EVER! She lives in Real-life, Paris with her partner-in-crime, Chat Noir! They both possess magical jewels called Miraculouses, that gives them super powers! Together, they protect French from Hawk Moth, who wants to steal their Miraculouses for his own purpose, by using evil, magical butterflies called Akumas! Those things can infect people and make them do Hawk Moth's bidding, by giving them superpowers. But in the end, Ladybug and Chat Noir saves the day with Ladybug's Lucky Charm and Chat Noir's Cataclysm powers!"

Kate explains with a smile, before Humungousaur laughs out loud! "Seriously!? 'Chat Noir'?! 'Hawk Moth!?' 'Akumas?' 'Lucky Charm!?' REAL!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kate gained an annoyed look as the Vaxasaurian laughs for a bit. He eventually stops laughing and wipes a tear from his eye. "Ahhh… I needed a good laugh."

"I'm serious! Ladybug and Chat Noir are REAL! There's this girl named Ayla who lives in French and haves a blog about them. She posts videos, photos and Interviews about them on it and it's sent all over the world! Even us Americans knows about them!" Kate explains to her brother, who now listens to her with crossed arms.

"Okay, how come I've never seen this blog?" "Because, you're always focusing on the Justice League, Batman and Superman!" Humungousaur merely shrugs his shoulders. "Good point. But still, Luck? That's not a super power! That's just mere convenient!" "Suit yourself, but she is the inspiration for my costume! Except for the hair, I went with Sailor Moon style to mix it up! Anyway, the livestream is about to start! Want to come? You know, to see them in action?" "No thanks! My fans need me! I just need to find them, first."

Kate then turns and leaves. "Later, bro!" Humungousaur then runs down another aisle, hoping to find some fans to photo op. "Okay Fans, where are you?!" All he got is a pass blowing by him. The transformed hero grumbled in annoyance at not seeing even 1 fan.

Just then, he herd some kids cheering and having fun. "All right! Some action!" He then made a leap, landing near the source with a thud. He looks to see two robot-looking cosplayers along with a blond boy wizard with glasses and his human height, facing each other in a mountain-like spot. "You LARPing Troopers have invaded Wizard Territory for the last time! Lighting Bolt!" The Blond kid then tosses some small, bolt-shaped cutouts at the troopers, that merely bounced off them. The Troopers looks at each other and raises their wood swords.

"Uhh… What is all of this?" "It's LARP! Live Action Role-Play! You want in?" The Vaxasaurian merely had a despair look as he complains. "Why didn't anyone tell me that 'Cosplay Conventions' are full of nerds and geeks?" The small kid merely shrugs. "Suit yourself." The kid then turns back with a determined look. "All right, you guys! I didn't want to do this. But… Wand Attack!" Just then, He holds out his wand and starts waving it around, but the strange thing was that the wand was producing sparkle and yellow trail for some reason.

The swords flew out of the Trooper's hands and embedded themselves into a rock behind them. The Troopers looks at each other again and then got into a fighting position. "Woah! Awesome LARPing, guys!" The kid commits in surprise.

"Yeah… "Awesome" LARPing, guys." Humungousaur sarcastically repeats and then walks away. However, if he had stayed a little longer, he would have noticed a sinister voice from the shadows of a wizard hat theme booth behind him or the sinister eyes with red glowing silted pupils. "Awesome LARPing, indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Kate, she is heading towards 'Hall Z', along with other people dressed as Ladybug or wearing a black catsuit with steel toe boots and clawed gloves and a belt that acts like a tail. They are also wearing fake cat ears, a mask and a metal staff on them.

"Wow! The line is so short! I'm very lucky!" Just as she was about to enter, the guard placed the velvet rope in front of her and said. "Sorry, we're at full capacity." The doors then closed, making Kate turns around and moans in sadness at not seeing her 2 favorite superheroes in action.

* * *

Humungousaur was walking around the place and talking to himself. "Man! Everyone is ether founding over a girl in a polka-dot suit! Or shooting fake lighting bolts at each other! I guess there's no place for an awesome, giant, dinosaur alien." BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

Dan looks at his Gauntlet and grumbles to himself, unaware that he is behind the wizard hat booth. "Maybe I should go XLR8 and head out. I did see a Video Arcade, just a few blocks down from this lame-fest." "Young Wizard." A voice calls from the tent, getting Dan's attention as he leans in to follow.

"I don't think you understand the value of that artifact." Dan somehow finds the voice familiar and decide to take a look. By slipping to the ground and looking underneath the tent cover. Inside, he sees the boy from before surrounded by all sorts of magic stuff. "If you want, I can offer a trade for it." The kid merely looks at the wand and declines. "No thanks. I just got it." "I think you will reconsider." Said the voice as the figure moves into the light.

The figure is a human adult that has grey skin with black symbols on his shoulders along with yellow-red eyes. His attire is like that of a tribal or a nomad. He wears a red and black dress and hood, and black pants that are torn beyond his knees. He wears what appears to be some talismans under his neck. He also has long black socks that don't cover his heels or toes. His face is painted white and black to resemble a skull along with black fingernails and toenails.

"Of course, where there's magic, there's also Hex." Dan said with narrowed eyes, recognizing the self-proclaimed "Master Magician". Hex made a whole bunch of red figures appeared with his powers. "Once you see my collection of valuable, magical, trinkets."

"Definitely hero time!" Dan was about to slam down on the Gauntlet when he accidentally knock some jars down, sending them breaking and alerting Hex. "YOU! My old Nemesis." Hex spat out as he glares at the kid hero that has beaten him, time and again.

"Old? I'm 10, remember?" Just then, Dan was grabbed by his left hand and hoisted in the air as Hex narrows his eyes into near silts. "I was trying to play nice! But you forced my hand." Activating his magic, he swaps the wand away and places it into his left hand as Dan questions him. "Why do you want some dumb, plastic wand, anyway?" "Plastic? You mean to say, that you have no idea what this is? You'll not soon to forget the day you were introduce to 'Merlin's wand'." Hex said as he made the wand glowed as the kid commits. "Merlin? He said is name is Walter."

* * *

"Not the Food Court. Not the Game Hub." Kate said as she walks near the tent, looking for her brother. "Ether Dan used the Gauntlet to head to the local Arcade…" Just then, a red glow came from within the tent. "GAHH! HEX!" "Or he is in trouble. Going with 'option B'." Kate deadpans and heads inside.

Kate pokes her head to see Dan is tied by chains and suspended in the air by Hex's magic and Merlin's Wand. "As you can guess, Merlin's own personal wand is a true prize for any magician! All right, boy! You chose the wrong day to pick this fight!" Knowing she need to do something, Kate sneaks in while grabbing a fake wand and a jar.

"With this wand in my grip, all the world will came to bow before me!" Just then, a smokescreen appeared, blinding everything for a sec, before Kate appeared. "To be clear, Ladybug is here! Big mistake, Hex! The REAL wand of Merlin is right here!" "Kate, what are you doing?!" Dan whispers as his sibling said back. "Just trust me, okay."

"What?! I have observed the powers of this wand before! It's even casting magic as we speak!" Hex points out, not believing Kate's words. "Your hubris has clouded your perspective, Hex! Behold! The power of the TRUE Merlin's wand! Tent-o, Collapse-ius!" Just as she said the 'magic words' Kate pulls as stray piece of rope with her foot, sending the Tent structure down.

"WHAT!? It can't' be!?" Was all Hex said before being blinded by the sheet. "Come on! Kate called out as she and the boys emerge and starts running from the wizard, who burns away the tent and tosses the wand away as a red aura surround him. "I refuse to be made a fool by you insolent brats!"

* * *

"HA! We don't even know what 'Insolent' means!" Dan calls back as all 3 kids keep running. "This is awesome! You guys are amazing LARP-ers!" The blonde kids calls out, thinking everything is all part of another game as they all run towards a fake castle area. "Over here!" Kate said as they all hide behind a pillar holding a giant, blue, monster figure.

Hex then starts concentrating his magic as he floats near them. "Mark my words, children! I don't nee Merlin's wand to dispose of you!" Firing a beam of red energy, he brought the statue to life as a real monster as it breaths blue fire.

"That's just cheesy special effects, right?" The kid questioned with uncertainty as they avoided a claw swap. Dan dragged the 2 out, making the kid run away as he calls out. "See you at the costume contest!" "Nice try, Hex! But if you want to play with fire…." FLASH "Get ready to be 'Heat-blasted'!" Heatblast called out.

The monster breathes another stream of fire, which Heatblast counters with his own. The both canceled each other as some of the smoke blew into the Pyronite. "Gross! 'COUGH' Ever heard of mints? Hey, Ladybug! How about more lucky magic?"

Kate looks around and noticed the pillar is starting to crack, giving her an idea. "Pole-ius, Destruct-o!" She then secretly kick the cracks, sending the pillar apart and the monster tumbling down. "Whoa! How did you do that?!" Heatblast questioned with wide eye-sockets.

Kate turns and smirks. "Never underestimate the power of Ladybug's Lucky Charm!" "I don't know how, but it is Merlin's! Give me the wand, girl! Or-" Hex was suddenly blasted and flew backwards from a fireball from Heatblast. "Or else you get blindsided by hotness?"

Just then, the monster pops out of the rubble, only to get blown back by the Pyronite. "Ladybug! You get Hex out while I lay the beat down on Big Blue." Heatblast said and starts fighting the monster.

"Got it! Hey creep! You want your wand? Then come and get it!" Kate calls out as she runs away, with Hex following after her.

* * *

"Who's a big mean ogre? You are!" The monster was about to breath when Heatblast, quicker then it, blasted him on it's back again. "Sit! Stay!" He then hops on the beast with 2 fireballs in his hands. "Now, play dead!"

The monster knocks Heatblast off, sending him flying into the support beams on the ceiling. He landed on his feet, just as the monster jumps up and smashed him down.

* * *

"Mint condition collectibles!" A guy behind a stand said. The fighting duo then slammed into the table, nearing avoided the guy as they tumbled off somewhere. The guy merely wrote 'Nearly' on the sign. "NEARLY mint condition collectibles."

* * *

Kate kept running with Hex hot on her tail, only to reached 'Hall Z' with the doors still closed. "Oh no! Dead end." "The wand. Now." Hex demanded. Kate tries to think of a plan, looking around when she notices her 'Ladybug' theme watch. It starts beeping when it struck '2:00', making her smirk as she remembers something.

"Sure, if you can find me! Duplication self-is!" "Just as she said that, the doors open as piles of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs walked out of them, Kate has a smirk with half-lid eyes at change of pace. "A multiplying spell? The wand is more powerful then I though!" Hex commits as he keeps searching through the crowd.

"Hey Hex! Later!" Kate taunts as she heads through another sets of doors. She tumbles out and lands on a pile of trash bag, revealing that she exit through the back of the building. "Not my greatest exit." Just then, Hex burst through the doors, angry as his red magic swirls through his body with glowing eyes. "ENOUGH!"

"Give me that wand! I will turn you into a toad!" Kate starts running down the alleyway, dodging and swerving to avoid Hex's magic blasts. Just then… "LADY! DUCK!" Kate ducks as a blast of water nails Hex, sending him flying as Kate looks at Water Hazard.

"Ha-ha… 'Lady duck'. See what I did there?" An energy blast knocked Water Hazard off his feet as Hex rise up. "See what I did there? What to see it again?!" Water Hazard counts with another water burst, giving him and Kate time to run away from the dark wizard.

Water Hazard fires water while Hex retaliates." "Listen Hex! You- WHOA! As I was saying… You're out of your 'depth'! Get it? It's another pun! Cause- OOOFFF!" As Water Hazard was running backwards, he trips over a pile of garbage, sending him tumbling into the streets and next to the Rustbucket. "DAN!"

Suddenly, Red energy ropes ties around Water Hazard's legs, hoisting him upside down as Hex floats out of the alley with red magic engulfing his hands. "It appears your luck has run out! Get it?" "Hmm… I give an 'F-'. Because you're evil!"

Hex merely made more rope wrap around the alien as Kate holds the wand up. "Stay back, Hex! Or I will…" Hex grabs the fake wand and holds it up. "Or what? Beg for mercy?" He then flicks the wand, hoping to cast a spell to finish off the Tennysons… Only nothing happened.

He then tries a few times, only to widened his eyes in realization. "HAHAHAHA! Oh, you had me going there for a while! Good show, my girl!" Hex said as he claps in a sarcastic manner, floating down to the scared teen. "You were bluffing all along."

"But understand this." Hex then burned up the fake wand as magic surges through his body with his eyes glowing red. "I cannot allow this trickery to go unpunished!" Hex spat out as he glares at the Teen that has made a fool of him.

Kate's watched beeped again as it changed to '2:30', making her smirk once again. "Actually, I just wanted you outside for this! 'Undead Rise-us'!" Kate calls out as she holds her arms in a presenting fashion.

Only nothing happened as Hex merely snarls. "I am through with this game, child!" Kate merely counts down. "3… 2… 1…" She then points to her left, making Hex see a whole mob of people dressed as zombies, even making moans and groans as well as posing like the undead.

Hex gained a scared look as he back up, unaware of the alien being free until… "BOOO!" "GGAAAAHHHH!" Hex screamed out as Water Hazard laughs. "Oh, man! You should see the look on your face! HAHAHA! Priceless!" He then punches Hex, sending him tumbling into the middle of the zombie crowd.

Hex stands up with fear as the zombies surrounds him while adopting a terrified look. "The undead! Walking amongst us! Not even Merlin himself could-" "Hi!" Water Hazard did the same tricked again, scaring Hex even more. Water Hazard then sweeps his leg under Hex, sending him falling as the water alien punches him down. "Cool your jets! Hey, does that count as a pun? I'm still counting it." He commits as his sister stands near him with hands on her hips.

"Hey! I got to ask, sis. How did you make those Zombies appeared?" "I didn't. I just merely timed it by remembering the schedule. See? And a little bit of luck!" Kate said as she shows her pamphlet, opening to a page that says, 'Zombie Walk 2:30 PM'.

"Excellent work on capturing the Mage-lord Menace, Space Solder!" Water Hazard turns around to a blue wizard cosplayer with a camera along with the robot cosplayers from before. "You have dealt a devastating blow to evil with this victory! Mind if I get a shot for the Con-Book?

"Anything for my fans! Smile Hex!" Water Hazard calls out as he holds Hex up. FLASH The Camera catches the shot of Water Hazard, holding and presenting Hex while Kate gave a wink and a victory sign.

"Take him to the holding cells!" "Keep fighting to good fight, solder! You're doing the space future proud." Water Hazard salutes the solders as they were carrying the knocked-out wizard away. Just then, Water Hazard noticed the symbol was beeping, quickly rushing off to the Rustbucket to turn back. FLASH Dan got out, looking around to see no one has noticed him and walks back to Kate. "That was close! But one thing I don't get… If you had a fake wand, where was the real one?" "Hmm… I wonder if that kid knows?"

* * *

Back at the center, the monster was still rampaging until the blond kid from before shows up, having gotten back the real wand again. He then defeats the monster, turning it back into a cut-out which then turns into a pile of boxes. The onlookers cheered him on.

* * *

"I guess we'll never know." Dan shrugs, deciding to forget about it. "There you are!" Both kids noticed their Grandfather coming up to them with a photo in his hands. "You missed out of the action! Check this out! Only set me back $100!"

In the photo, Max is on the set of his show with the really old cast, kneeing while yelling, as if the worst possible thing as happened to him. "Boy, are we lucky or what? "Way lucky!" Dan winks to his sister as she smiles back.

As they were all waking to the Rustbucket, Kate was talking about Ladybug with her brother. "It's really cool that you finally respect Ladybug!" "Yeah, if she can be luckier then you were, then she wouldn't be half bad. Although, I am still 8 times the hero then her and Chat Not combined!"

"Of course, little brother." Kate amusingly responds as the both enters the RV as Max starts it up. As the Rustbucket drives away, Kate questions to her brother. "Hey, do you think we can actually meet Lady Bug and Chat Noir someday?" "Doubt it! You said it yourself. They live in French! They have no idea what is going on here in America!" Dan answers back as they all rode out of town.

* * *

But just as they passed last building out of town, they failed to noticed 3 figures looking at them from the roof. One of them is an old, Chinese person with a Hawaiian shirt. The other has a Chat Noir suit, only he has blond hair and taller then the others with green eyes that like a cat's.

The last figure is another Ladybug, only she has dark blue hair that 2 small pigtails near her neck. They all watched in smiles at the family vehicle. "You be very surprised on what we know, Daniel Tennyson." She then winks at the far-away kid hero.


	10. Chapter 10

EP 10: Animo Farm

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The Tennysons were all at parking lot of a festival, standing outside of the parked RV as Dan looks unamused. "Welcome to the 'Corneal County Corn Festival', kids! Okay, gang. Let's head out and see what's popping!" Max said as he took off his usual cap and places a corn theme one as Kate does the same with a headband version.

"The corniest place on earth." Dan sighs out in completely boredom, not looking forward to going to a corn festival. Just then, he got an idea to get out this pickle. "Do you hear that? It sounds like my video games are calling for me!"

Kate got a deadpan look at her brother's attempt to get out of this. Dan then tries to pen the passenger door, but couldn't. "Hey, Grandpa! I think the door's broken." "Well, Dan. Since you don't want to go to the festival, you don't have to."

"Really!? So, do you want to give me the key or…?" "Nope! As I was saying, you don't have go to the festival! But you still need to spend the day outside! Make some new friends!" Both Max and Kate smiles, amused at the situation her brother has been put in.

Dan got a grouchy look as he crosses his arms. "Well played, grandfather of mine." He grits out as he starts hating this day already.

* * *

Later, Dan was mumbling to himself as he walks along a meadow. "Outside. What am I suppose to do outside?!" Just then, a football bonks Dan on the head, making him catch it and rubs his head in pain. "Hey! He caught it!"

He looks over to see 3 teens and a kid calling out to him. "Want to play Football?" "Football? No thanks, I'm more of a Soccer guy, myself." The kid calls out. "But you're the best Football player we have ever seen!"

"Well, when you put it that way. Okay!" he then walks over to the group. "So, what's our team name?" The blond, fat teen answers back. "Oh, we have a great name! We're the-" "LOSERS!" Just then, another group of teens, wearing black and yellow sport outfits, shows up.

"You ready to lose?" The group of jocks all laugh at the other group. Dan ushers the others to go long as the jocks all charged. The group tries their best, but the jocks keeps tackling them and knocking them on the ground as they catches their own football.

"Man, these guys are horrible. Guess it's up to me then!" But before Dan could throw his ball, the jocks dog-piled on him. Dan squeeze himself out and dusts himself off. "This is not going well. I should even the od-d-d-d-d-s-s-s-s." Dan suddenly felt rumbling from the ground.

Suddenly, a giant, Steampunk-looking drill burst out of the ground. At first, Dan thought it was Steam Smythe, but when the hatch on the body opens, there were actually 2 mutant animals in it.

One is a hybrid gorilla and horse. He has brown hair all over his body. He has two red eyes, but he has a scar on his left eye. The part of his face above his nose is also red. When his mouth is closed, two bottom teeth stick out. He has four black fingers on his arms and two heels as legs. His chest, belly, and part of his face are the only parts of his body that don't have hair.

The other is white cow with brown spots. His tummy and mouth are pink. He has grey armor and has mechanical teats. He also has a little beard. He has silver pads on her shoulders and two grey horns. He also has grey hooves and yellow eyes.

"Napoleon said to get the 'Animal Feed'." "Scanning…" The cow's eyes glowed, targeting a bunch of bags of Animal feed in a barn as all the people, except Dan, runs away in fear. "Identified. Let's Mo-o-o-o-ove!" The cow bellowed out as he and the other mutant starts heading towards the barn.

"Okay, this would never happened if I just played video games." Dan commits and then rolls out of the way of the mutants. He then stands up and starts dialing. "Whatever Crazy Petting Zoo these guys crawled out of, it's time to send them back!" Dan slaps down on the icon of a hooded- figure. FLASH

* * *

Ice started to spread around him as Dan shivered before being covered in a glacier cocoon. A Hand busted out it, only it's changed. It is now a black arm with patches of cyan on it and has 3 claws with a 4th acting like a thumb. It also has white wristband. A leg then burst out, having the same style as the arm, only with no white wristbands and having 2 toes with a 3rd extension on his ankles. The Ice then burst completely.

* * *

Dan is now a humanoid, moth-like alien that has a black body with patches of cyan on shoulders as well. It has a blue chest plate that covers all of it with 3 gill-like lines on each side and a long one that goes down the abdomen over the smaller stomach plates. His Bat-like wings are unfolded as the top part of his wings are still folded, giving him a hood as white fur forms around his neck. His head has a blue stripe on his chin as well as cheeks and under jaw of the same color. He has sharp eyebrows along with large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has a wide mouth with teeth that always showing, even when he is talking. He lastly has green shorts with a white waistband and helms along with a black line down the middle. The Ultimatrix is on the waistband like a belt.

"Big Chill, on the scene!" Big Chill calls out as he poses heroically. "Y-y-y-you stay away!" Big Chill turns and sees one of the jocks standing in front of the mutants, trying to shoo them away while not peeing his pants in fear. "This for our animals! Find your own feed!" The mutants just look down at him as the Horse-Gorilla nearly said. "Found it."

The jock was shaking in terror when… "I got you!" Big Chill swoops down and grabs the teen, flying away as the mutants merely ignores them. "Let me go! I had them were I want them!" "Okay, if you say so." Big Chill drops the teen in a pig pen, making a splat as he lands in the mud, and flies back to the barn.

"Drop the goods, now!" Big Chill exclaims as he landed, gaining the mutants attention. "What is that?" "Got to be another Accidental. Take it out!" "Affirmative!" The Cow responded as tentacles extended from his tents. The limbs latched onto Big Chill.

But before he could phased through them, they start shocking him. He was then knocked back by the force as electricity courses through his body. "Owwwwwww… That was…. embarrassing." The moth alien starts felling sleepy. He tried to stay awake, but his eyes starts blinking before closing as he got knocked out.

* * *

Later, as Big Chill starts coming to, he was tossed into a room with a cell door by the gorilla. He rubs his head in pain before finally coming around. "Who do you guys think you're messing with?! Just wait, I got 9 more guys that are… Wait a sec, why am I still Big Chill?" He said as he looks at himself.

Big Chill then decided as to forget about his time-out problem to noticed that he is not in the meadow anymore. "Where am I?" "You're on The Farm." Big chill turns around to see 2 small mutants. One is a humanoid chicken with glasses, another is a humanoid bull wearing a Scotland outfit.

"If you're in here, you're a prisoner. I'm Nugget. This is Minitaur." Nugget then points at 2 more mutants behind him. One is a mouse and dragon hybrid while the other is a cross between a goat and a terradactyl. "Chinzilla and Goatadactyl."

Chinzilla is very large, and has orange hair and big mouse ears. He has big red eyes and a pink nose. Around his nose, he has four black whiskers. His face, tummy, and insides of his ears are apricot colored. He has a green tail with grey spikes and green legs with grey claws. He also has green hands.

Goatadactyl has a head that is purple, and he has purple wings connected to his head. He has two short yellow horns on his head, and has sharp whitish teeth. Goatadactyl has a light purple tail and whitish-purple legs. He also has black hooves. The mutant screeched in reply.

"Uhh… I'm Dan?" Big Chill answers, really confused about the mutants and 'The Farm'. His wings fold around him like a cloak as he stands up while the 2 bigger mutants locked the cell. "Wait a minute… Mutated animal lunk-heads, Guard towers, and…" Big Chill widened his eyes as he saw statue of a familiar mad scientist that he and his family fought before. "ANIMO!?"

"That's DR. Animo, Accidental. The most ingenious, and global respected scientist in the history of… well, history." "Whatever. Who's in charge here? You 2?" Big Chill questioned. "No! That would be me. 'SNORT'" The 2 mutants part way as another mutant shows up.

The new mutant is a buff humanoid pig that is wearing a blue ribbon around his neck and a pair of black shorts. He had 3 claws on his left hand, but it has another head for a right one. The head has 2 trotters. Both heads have yellow eyes as well.

"I enforce the rules. I keep dumb Accidentals like you in line." "Who in the what, now?" Big Chill commits in confusion. "Madcow must have fired your brain! 'OINK' There are 2 types of mutants on this Farm! Alphas, 'SNORT' like me: Super-strong and super-awesome! And then there are Accidentals: Pathetic mistakes of science!" 'SQUEE' You."

"Hooray. We get to listen to this again." Nugget deadpans. "HEY! 'SNORT' You Accidental only have 1 job: Do what ever we Alphas tell you! 'SLOOBER'" The pig then starts walking away as Big Chill watches. Once he knows it's safe, he then spring into action. "I'm out of here." Turning intangible, he steps through the bars and unfolds his wings, taking off to the skies.

"LATER, SUCKERS!" Big Chill flew passed the statue and was about to head out. But just as he was about to reach freedom… ZAP "OOFFF!" Big chill was knocked into an orange with yellow lines, Multi-Hexagon wall that appeared out of nowhere. The moth fell to the ground on his back.

The pig then shows up over him. "Careful, newbie. Animo installed an Electromagnetic Forcefield. For your safety, of course." "Of course." The main head repeated. Big Chill narrows his eyes at the invisible forcefield, realizing what is up with the Gauntlet. "That's got to be why I'm still Big Chill. It must be messing with the Gauntlet."

Just then, the Moth Alien was picked up by his leg and hung upside down by the Pig Mutant as they glared at him. "Talking to yourself. First sign of a filthy Accidental." "How about you 2 just cool off!?" Big Chill then fires his freeze breath at the Pigs, trapping the top part of their body in ice. Big Chill then phased through the grip, flipping right-side up and cloaks himself.

The Pig then breaks out as they both shake off the cold. They then both glared at him again. "So you can freeze stuff and go through things. BIG DEAL! 'SNORT' You're still a dumb Accidental!" "Accidental." Nugget and Minitaur both leans out of the cell bars and calls out. "His name is Dan!"

The Pig mutant merely yells back. "As far as I'm concerned, it's 'Loser'! 'SNORT' All of you. Loser 1! Loser 2! Lose… er… Loser 3! NOW START DOING STUFF!" The hand head yells out in angry.

* * *

Later, The Accidentals are doing hard Farm Work while the Alphas just watched. Big Chill, on the other hand, rams into the shield. He then floats as he looks at the energy wall, thinking of a way to break through it.

The others kept working and watching as Big Chill then made ice formed on his hands, taking the form of a mace on his left and a hammer on his right. He then pounds away at the shield, only for his weapons to break after some hits.

He narrows his eyes in annoyance and decide to fly through the force field while being intangible, only to get blocked as well. Rubbing his head, he then turned intangible again, only going through the ground this time. He did that, only to get knocked back up and lands on his butt as he shakes his head. "Great. Animo made this shield to go underground as well."

"Get ba-a-a-a-ack to work." Big Chill turns to see a sheep on 2 legs looking at him. "You're a sheep. So why are you an Alpha?" Big Chill smugly questions as he stands up and cloaks himself. Just then, a huge, snarling wolf head extended from the body and glares down at the surprised Moth. "This is why!" "Yep, getting back to work!" Big Chill fearfully said as he grabs a nearby Wheelbarrow and starts running.

* * *

Big Chill is leaning out the window of the cell area as the others shucks corn. The Alphas were busy working out. "Let's see, I can freeze the Alphas. I can Phased through anything. But I can't get through the forcefield, no matter what! There has to be a way out of here."

"You've been trying all afternoon, laddie! You can't get out!" Big Chill then widened his eyes at Minitaur's words. "I can't. But WE can!" Big Chill then stands up and approaches the group. "How are they keeping the forcefield on?" "The big generator in the central barn." Nugget answers.

"Good! I realized my powers maybe not enough. But if we want to get out of here, we're going to need to work together and smashed the generator and escape!" Minitaur just chuckled at the alien's words. "You might be able to convinced these pea brains to follow you on you're fool errand. But I'm staying right here and shucking corn!"

"You know if we are going to get out of here, we need to forge into a team. Understand, Minitaur?" "You're all fools." Big Chill merely responded back. "Who's more foolish? 'The Fool' or the one who follows him?" "That doesn't even- okay! Let's get on with it!" The other Accidentals all cheer as Big Chill smiles.

* * *

Later, Minitaur is wheeling in a huge haystack as the Pig mutant was napping. The doors shuts behind him, letting Big Chill to phased through the hay as the other came out as well. "Okay, team! Go time!" The moth calls out as he and the others ran father into the barn. They came to a stop in front of a fast-moving fan in a big tub.

Big chill looks at the fan and notices a small switch to shut it off, but it was in a small box area that was too tiny for fit in. Big Chill then looks at nugget as the chicken questions. "What?" The alien merely picks him up and made the both of them intangible, phasing through the fan and setting nugget down. He then pulls the switch and the fan shut off.

The others followed as the moved on to a new obstacle. "Hmm… a puzzle lock." SMASH Chinzilla merely smashed through the wall, making a big hole. "Oh, or we could do that." They went through the hole, coming a cross a giant red glowing machine that is connected to others on the sides of the barn.

"The Generator! We did it! Let's smash this thing and get out of here, guys!" Just then, the ground rumbles before the drill machine burst out in front of them. The hatch opens to reveal the pig mutant. "BAD MOVE, LOSERS!" "Losers." "'SNORT' You all just volunteered to clean the outhouses, for the rest of your lives!" "Your lives."

The Accidentals all screamed and panic as Big Chill just stood with shock. Chinzilla runs through the wall, running outside as his fellow mutants followed him. "Well, guess it's up to-" POW Big Chill was sent flying by the surprise punch lands out side of the barn, face first.

"Ow…" Big Chill stood up and shakes his head as his team gathers around him. "What's the deal, guys? We were right there!" "We could never get pass the Alphas!" Nugget gloomily says as Minitaur adds in. "Told ya, we can't do it."

"No! We can still bring down the forcefield!" "But how?" Nugget questions the moth alien. The drill then burst out in front of them again, only this time, all of the Alphas climbed out of it. "WE fight!" The Accidentals hides behind Big Chill in response.

"FIGHT!? THEM?!" Minitaur exclaims. "Look, The Alphas are big and deadly!" Big Chill gestures to them as the pig mutant punches his hand head. "But there also lazy, dumb and selfish. Everyone of us can do something they can't: Be a team player!"

"Time to lose, Losers!" The pig hand calls out. "Hut, Hut, Hike!" Big chill calls out. Then both teams starts charging at each other, both yelling out battle cries.

* * *

Mad Cow tries to shock Goatadactyl, but he dodges the tendrils and lands onto the cow's back, biting into his generators and shocking the mutant as he struggles to get it of him.

* * *

Minitaur was backing into a wall as the wolf sheep approaches him. HE then tries to bite as Minitaur covers his eyes, only to noticed something. He looks up to see that his horns are blocking the jaws. The wolf mutant shakes his heads and tries again, only to meet the same result. Minitaur then slams his horns forward, sending the mutant on his side.

* * *

The horse/gorilla punches Chinzilla, who completely ignores the pain and breathes fire on him, burning him black as he puffs out smoke and faints on his back. Nugget ran past them, being chased by the drill. He kept running until he trips over a small rock, crashing in front of the statue. As the pig mutant was steering the machine.

"HEY, BACON-BITS!" He turns back to see Big Chill flying behind him. "Time to tenderize some meat!" Big Chill then socks both heads, making the pig mutant try and swap at him, but the moth keeps dodging and phasing through his attacks, punching back when he can.

Big Chill flips backwards and then breath a huge gust of ice, freezing all but the mutant's legs. He then formed ice over his right arm and made the end a flat surface. He then charges at the frozen pork, as both sets of eyes widened. POW SMASH

He smashed the ice, knocking the pigs out as the hand head slouches on a lever, making the drill go forward. "He's abandoned me! Dan left!" "Calm down, you big chicken." Big Chill told Nugget as he grans and holds him near the statue as the drill bore into the stone base. "Care to end this?" Nugget pokes the statue, sending it tumbling into the barn generator and explodes.

Big Chill and Nugget posed heroically at a job well-done.

* * *

Later, Big Chill and the others gave the Alphas a taste of their own medicine by locking them in the cell. "Sorry, guys! This isn't a cage-free farm!" He and the others laugh at the farm related pun. "Good one, Dan!"

The forcefield then shuts down as the gang looks up. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Big Chill looks down at his blinking symbol and smiles. FLASH "Finally! Never thought I be back to normal!" "Wait… you're a human?" "Yeah, long story." Dan responds to Nugget's question.

* * *

Kate and Max were walking back to the Rust Bucket while carrying corn-themed food and drinks. "Dan really missed out! Can you believe that they have corncob milk shakes? You know, for once, we have a crazier story then Dan!" Just then she widened her eyes at something happing at the field.

One of the jocks grabbed the ball, but Goatadactyl swoops down and grabs it, dropping onto Minitaur's horn as he runs. He was then stopped by some jocks, But Dan grabs the ball from on top of Chinzilla as he breaths fire, scaring the jocks away as he runs and laughs. Dan then throws the ball down, scoring a victory. "TOUCHDOWN!" Both human and mutant teams of Dan cheerers at the victory.

* * *

Kate's drink slipped out of her hand as she gained a deadpan look and took of her band. "Unbelievable." She then walks off in defeat. "SCCRREEEECCCH!" "Uh… yeah, we're going to need to work on that team cheer."


	11. Chapter 11

Ep 11: Clown College

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

Dan and his family are all hanging out in a parking lot to stadium that has 'State U' on it. Apparently, The Tennyson's next stop was Grandpa Max's old college: 'State U' They arrived just as the State Wolves were playing a huge game, as evidence of many fans hanging out in the parking lot, playing, talking and grilling.

"Go Wolves! AAWWWOOOO!" 2 guys said as they chesty bumped each other. "Dan likes College!" The boy hero exclaims as he looks around from his chair as his sister was sitting and reading next to him. "Ahh… College was great! I had some amazing times at old State U! Tons of fun! Lots of pranks!" Max said as he cooks a ton of sausages.

"In fact, your aunts, Celestia and Luna want to State U during their 20's! They were pretty smart, popular and good looking too! All the guys turns their heads when they walked by." "Wait a minute… are you saying these 'aunts' we never saw before are as old as you?" Dan questions his grandfather, who chuckles.

"No, sport. There in their mid-40's, and they both look great! Last, I heard, they went home to teach at Canterlot City's High School." "Yeah… great. Anyway, I love pranks!" Dan got a look of excrement as Kate puts her books down. "And I love that their mascot is one of my favorite animals: The majestic wolf!" She exclaims as she points at her shirt. "And I bet that you learned a lot of things here!

Max responds as he welds his fork as a bat. "Yes, we're very studious. But the real College experience is battling it out on the playing field!" "What sport did you play, Grandpa?" Dan questions. "The most ferocious sport there is: Badminton!" Max hold out a Badminton racket like he pulled Excalibur from its stone.

"….Badminton? That's not a sport!" "You're right, Dan! It was THE sport." He flips it around and over, pretending to swing it. "And we changed the game! People used to call us-" "The Fabulous Four!" Max looks behind him to see his 3, old buddies.

"Welcome back, Max!" "It's like time stood still! You guys look great!" Max greats his friends. "Feel great too! I got 2 new knees!" The brown skinned elder said as the fat one adds in. "I'm getting a hip next month." "Can you puree those sausages, Max? Misplaced my teeth." The elder smacks his gums, grossing the kids out.

"Same old Bruce: Losing your teeth, but winning the game!" "And, of course, let's not forget our fearless leader: Coach Keene!" The 4 elders placed their rackets over their hearts, as if they were honoring the dead. "He should've never retired." "THE GREATEST COACH EVER! IN THE GREATEST SPORT!" The 4 yelled together.

Then, they started to play around with their rackets, whacking one another as the Grandkids were weirded out. Dan points his thumb away as Kate nods at the silent gesture. They both left, unbeknownst by the elders.

* * *

Dan and Kate move into the front of a gathered crowd. "Hey, check it out! Must be some sort of parade!" Kate said as they were gathered on a street. Just then, bot kids hears horns honking from their right. Looking to that direction, they saw a bunch of clowns performing and waving as they go by the crowd.

"College has clowns?! I hate Clowns!" Dan exclaims. Suddenly, a creepy clown parked next to them. The clown has pink hair and pale skin. He also has sharp white teeth and red lips. His eyes are orange and yellow. The jumpsuit he wears is striped dark and light grey. He wears big black shoes, black gloves, and a top hat. He has blue orbs on his hands and hat.

"Children, excited for the big game?" "Uhh… maybe?" Dan answers as he and Kate was trying to not scream. "Of course, you are! The Zombozo attraction never disappoints. It will blow your tiny minds! KA-BLOOEY! See you at the Half-time show! It will be a real gas!" Zombozo exclaims as leans and smiles like a piranha, totally creeping the kids out.

"Uhh… sure. We're just going to get… Colleged!" Dan moves back and notices his sisters was frozen. "Kate!" He quickly grabs her arm and drags her away as Zombozo drives away while laughing.

* * *

Dan and Kate approached a building that is the Geology Department "Ooohh… The Geology Department! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" Kate said with excitement as Dan starts looking around. "Yeah! Go and look for some pranks!" He then ran off. "Wait?! What!?"

* * *

Dan was walking around the courtyard when he say something that interests him. "Ooh! Prank!" Dan was looking at 4 guys holding buckets of water as they surrounded another guy that was sleeping on the ground. "Man! College really does teach you the classics! But maybe it can be… epic." Dan then got a scheming look as he ran off while dialing into the Gauntlet.

"Okay… ready?" Suddenly, a wave of water washed over the 5, sending them tumbling around a tree as one of them hang from the breach, all wet and soggy. Just then, Water Hazard slides in. "YEAH! UP TOP! Uhh… This is were we high-fived, guys. Come on, dudes! It was an epic prank!"

"Pranks are supposed to be funny and light-hearted. You took it too far!" One of the guys called out. Water Hazard then tries to explain. "But… prank equals good. Epic prank equals best! It's basic Prank math!" "This college! We're sophisticated! You know nothing about comedy!"

Water hazard the got moody and walks off, timing out as he went into some bushes. FLASH Dan walks out with his hands in his jacket pockets and head down. "Me? Not knowing anything about comedy?" Dan kept walking, kicking a can in frustration as he walks.

* * *

He kept going into a parking lot, not caring bout anything until… HONK HONK Dan looks up and quickly hides behind a nearby tree. He peeks out to see the clowns from before, all standing and getting prepped up for the show. "Great. Clowns. Just what I needed."

Dan then notices something off. "Since when do clowns carry weapons on them?" He questions to himself as he sees them prepping air-guns. A clown accidentally brushes his finger against an orb on his belt, almost making hit the ground before Zombozo catches it. "Careful, you fool! Drop one of these gas bombs and you'll put us all in a trance!"

Dan widens his eyes at the words 'Gas Bombs' and 'Trance' as he kept listening. "Once the crowd is under my spell, we have half an hour to relive them of all their valuables!" Zombozo turns towards a juggling clown. "I repeat, Artie! Gas the crowd, not yourself!" "Gotcha boss!"

A gas bomb fall on the ground, making a cloud of purple gas engulf the clown and making him all dazed as Zombozo facepalms at his minion's stupidity. "Go seat by the tree, Goofball!" "Yes, Zombozo." The clown moans out as he walks towards the tree Dan hides behind.

As he sat down, he drop one of the bombs, gassing Dan as it rolls behind the tree. "The rest of you, follow Zombozo to the greatest heist in history!" The clown cheer as they all got into a tiny clown car while Zombozo hops aboard his ride, driving off to the stadium as Dan stands behind the tree, moaning like a zombie.

* * *

At the game, the whistle blew for Half-Time as all the people got off the field for the show, not aware that is it was a trap. Kate walks down to where Grandpa and his friends were, noticing that they were eating more fried food after the barbecue. "How could you guys be hungry after that barbecue?"

"We got an old saying in Sate U!" "To be the wolf." "You got to feed the wolf!" "I got Heartburn." Max and his buddies responded back. Just then, Kate turns to see Zombozo and his clowns performing as the crowd cheers. All while a float with Zombozo's massive, creepy head rolls in.

"Ugg… Dan and I saw that creepy clown, earlier!" "Creepy? These guys are great! Best part of the game, so far!" Max assures his grand-daughter. Zombozo stops and pulls out a Megaphone. "Prepare yourselves! For the amazing antics of Zombozo!" The crowd cheers as the clowns throw and fires their gas bombs at the crowd, briefly covering them with purple smoke as they all stood like zombies.

"Tell Zombozo that you'll do what I say!" Zombozo orders as he walks up to the crowd. "You'll do as I say." The crowd drones out as one. "I mean… I'll do what Zombozo says!" "I mean, I'll do what Zombozo says."

The clown looks with a deadpan expression and shrugs. "Close enough. Throw all you're Wallets, Purses and Valuables to me!" Zombozo orders out, making the dazed crowd throw their wallets as the maniacally clown laughs at his plan.

* * *

Dan was still standing all dazed, not knowing that the same boys from before walked past him. "Hey, look at this kid! He's all zombie-like!" "Hey, guys! Check this out. Hey, kid! You look a little thirsty!" SPLASH They dumps their water bottles all over him, laughs as they walked off.

Dan, on the other hand, shook his head before blinking, snapping out of the trance thanks to the water. "Wha? What happened?" He then realized about Zombozo and the game. "Zombozo is going to gas the whole crowd! Gotta stop him!" He activates the Gauntlet, dialing until it stop on Big Chill's icon and slams down on it. FLASH "That clown is about to get cold feet!" Big Chill quips and flies off to stop the psycho.

* * *

At the stadium, the clowns finished collecting all the stolen loot. "Let's pack it up!" Zombozo exclaims as he rode his tiny car to the exit, followed by his minions. Big Chill lands in front of the ring leader. "This game is going into overtime, Zombozo!" The clown merely grins and tries to ram the moth.

Big Chill flew up, dodging him and breathing a frost beam in return. Zombozo drove out of the way, but a clown wasn't so lucky and was frozen, chattering his teeth as his body was an ice block. "One clown, down!"

"Hey, bub!" Big Chill turns to see a small female clown aiming a bazooka at him. "Leave the comedy to the professionals !" She fires a gas ball at the moth, only for him to unfold his hood into another set of wings and flaps all 6, making a huge gust of wind that destroyed the bomb and blew the gas back.

The clown drops her weapon and coughs from the smoke, only to get her head and left hand frozen by Big Chill as muffles. "More like 'Pro-ice-sionals"! Big Chill was suddenly hit from beyond by pink goo, sticking to his wings as it sent him tumbling for a bit.

"Stick around, moth boy! The fun has just begun!" Zombozo quips as he holds a hose that is connected to a vaunt that says, 'Big Top Taffy'. Big Chill looks at his wing as he tries to fly, only to can't because of the taffy gumming up his wings. He noticed on of the tall-legged clown was about to stomp him. He quickly activates his Intangibility, going through the foot and freezing, making the clown tumble backward.

Big Chill notices his dazed family in the crowd when… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP He looks down to see the symbol is blinking and beeping, signaling the time-out. "No! No! No! No! Not before back up!" He then ran towards the crown and made a leap towards his family. "Sorry in advance, guys!" Big Chill breathes a small gust of wind, making ice bits formed on Kate, Max and his friends.

Big Chill landed on the steps. FLASH Kate and the others starts shivering from the cold as they ice melts of them. "Brrr… What just happened?" "Zombozo hypnotize everyone in the stadium so he can rob them!" Dan explain as the others snapped out of the trance. "Grandpa! You need to get your friends and you to a safe place! Dan and I will take care of this."

Dan points to the red glowing watch as he said. "We're not doing anything as long as this is on 'Recharge Mode'!" "We can't let kids fight our battle for us! What would Couch Keene say if he saw a bunch of evil clowns robbing people?" The black-skinned elder asked as Max responds.

"He would say: "Go get them, Wolf Pack!" After all, we are…" "THE FABULOUS FOUR!" The elders cried out as they poised with their rackets. They then charged down the stairs as the kids watched in worry. "This isn't going to end well." "Gee, what's your first clue?" Kate narrows her eyes at her sarcastic brother.

* * *

The clowns were still leaving when… "Hey! Where are you going, Mister Funny-Pants?" Max calls out to the clowns, making 2 of them holding air guns smile and run towards them. 1 was about to blast him, but Max was quicker and knocks it out with his racket before hitting clown, sending to dreamland with a thud.

The other was aiming when herd something on his left. He turns to see the Black-skinned one charging at him with surprising speed for his age. The old player knocks the clown down as the kids made it to the field. "Whoa! Their actually really good!" Dan said in shock as Kate cheers. "GO WOLVES!" Zombozo was girting his teeth in annoyance.

"It's nap time, gramps!" A clown on a Unicycle calls out as he rides towards the fat one while firing a gas bomb. The senior spun returns back with a backhand, blinding the clown as he kept pedaling past him, who used his cane to trip him. "I took my nap, today! Punk!"

Bruce noticed the tall clown rising his left foot, planning on stomping him like a bug. But Bruce was faster and dodges the stomps. He then whack the springy leg, tangling them up and made the clown fall backward.

* * *

Dan was watching when he heard a familiar beep. Looking down, he smirks as he activates his recharged Gauntlet, turning into Cannonbolt. "Finally! College, I don't get. But kicking butt is my major!" Kate merely shook her head is disappointment as her brother shrugs. He then rolls out to the field.

He stop in front of Zombozo. "Another one?! Get him!" He calls out, making the group of clowns crowed in front, aiming at the alien. Cannonbolt chuckles as he looks at how the clown positioned. "Hehe… This is going to be good!" He then rolls at the clowns, avoiding their gas balls.

CRASH Cannonbolt rams right into the group, making a bowling ball crash sound as the clowns fall down, still as pins. "SSSTRIKE!" Cannonbolt calls out, amused that he was like a bowling ball at an alley. BANG Zombozo rams the alien from behind, sending him flying into the wall. "Ooww… I got to stop celebrating too soon."

He then charges at the clown, only for him to push a button labeled: 'Peels'. Banana peels starts flying out of a compartment on the back. He then turns and drives away, leaving a trail for Cannonbolt to slip on as the clown chuckles. The out-of-control alien smashed into another wall.

Max swung, but missed as a boxing clown knocks him back, making the black-skinned elder pick him up as they were surrounded.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Kate calls out. She then noticed an old person next to her that is around her height. "Looks like you can use some help." "Who are you? Wait a minute…" Kate narrows her eyes at the whistle around his neck, noticing the word 'Keene' Edged into it. Kate realizes that he is Max's old coach.

"Coach Keene?!" "Yep." "But, weren't you retired, years ago?" The elder responds as he look at the field, observing the chaos. "I was, but now my boys need me."

* * *

Zombozo climbs on to his float with an insane smile. "All right, time for the grand finale! We're going to bring down the house!" HE then pulls the black noise of the float, making the top hat open with a burst of confetti, revealing a red, stripped timer-set missile. Zombozo laughs as he dances in anticipation.

* * *

"How are we going to stop that?!" "I got just the play for it." Keene reassures Kate as she questions the old teacher. "You have a play to stop a clown missile?" "Yep."

* * *

Max was struggling with a clown that has him in a choke hold, only to elbow him in the gut and knock him away with his weapon. "Don't lock you're shoulders, Tennyson!" Max turns to see his old coach approaching him with his granddaughter. "Coach!?" "Tell the boys, we're gonna run ' The Big Bad Wolf'!" "The 'BBW'?! I can't run the 'BBW'! I'm too old!" TTWWWEEEEEETTTT

"Go howl at them, Wolf Pack!" Max nods at his mentor and wolf howl for his team, who howls back as they help Cannonbolt up. They all then gathered together as the coach explains. "Okay, let's draw this one up for the rookie!"

* * *

"WOLF PACK! LET'S HUNT!" "What?" Zombozo turns towards Max's voice, only to see him lift his friends up, who somehow made a giant racket out of themselves, despite their old age and bodies. "The 'BBW'?!" The crazed clown cries in dismay at seeing the move.

Keene blows his whistle as Kate watches in excitement, both in seats as Cannonbolt deeps breathes on top of the stairs. He then rolls down them and leaps into the air, getting whacked by the giant, old-man racket and sent flying towards the float. "I hate Badminton." Zombozo deadpans out.

KA-BOOM Cannonbolt smashed into the float, destroying it, the bomb and sent Zombozo flying through one of the goal posts. "It's good!" Cannonbolt cries out.

* * *

Later, after everyone else was un-hypnotized and all the stuff returned, the Tennysons and the Wolf Pack were watching Zombozo shoved into a police car. The clown looks out the back window to see Dan waving at him with crossed arms and a smug grin. The clown glared in response, vowing revenge against the boy who ruined him as the car dove off.

"Wow! This was fun, guys!" Max exclaims. "Fun?! It's the best reunion ever!" "THE FABULOUSES FOUR! GO WOLVES!" The elders cheered out. "You know, I think I understand College." "Really? " Kate questions her brother, who responds. "Yeah, you know, some classes, some pranks, a bunch of evil clowns attacked. Some Badminton grandpas saved the day by forming a giant racket. You know, stuff."

"You want to watch TV?" "Yep" Dan responds back as he shoves his hand into his jacket.


	12. Chapter 12

Ep 12: Adventures in babysitting

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The Rust Bucket was driving down the blistering, hot desert road. "Saddle up, kids! Big day ahead of us! We got a lot of roping and riding, ahead of us! YEE-HAWW!" Max exclaims, excited as he and his family heads to their next stop: An old style, wild-west town.

"Oh, Man! I'm so excited! Hey, Kate! What are you going to do when we get to the Ranch?" "Dan, I'm trying to read." Kate responds as Dan dials in an alien. "I'm thinking on getting Water Hazard out for some target practice!" FLASH

"Pew! Pew! Pew!" Water Hazard exclaims as he fires light blasts at 3 cups at the back of the RV and then rans back to his seat. "Hey! Did you guys see that?!" "No! But I heard it." Kate snaps back as the Mollusk alien chuckles. "That was awesome."

"Hey, Kate. Kate. Kate." Water Hazard keeps pushing the front seat, annoying his sister as her left eye twitched. "GRRR…. I SAID, I WAS READING, DOOFUS!" She yells at Water Hazard, who stares in shock. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"Now, now, you 2! It just sounds like you got a case of 'Cabin Fever'. Don't worry! All you need is a little fresh air." Max said as they parked at their stop. "WOO-HOO!" Dan Exclaims as he hops out of his chair and ran to the door as the others followed. "Cowboy Showdowns! Sweet hats! The Wild West is right outside!"

Dan rushed out of the door, hoping to get in on the cowboy action. Only, when he ran for a few steps, he started to sweat, coming to a stop as he looks up at the sun in the blistering heat. "Why…. Why is it…. so…. Hoottttt?" Kate tries drinking from a water bottle, only for it to evaporate before it touches her lips.

"Ruunnn…" Dan said as both kids ran back to the camper as Max chuckles. "If a real cowboy saw you 2, you'll be laugh out of town." Dan glares at his grandfather as he shuts the door. Max looks at his watch, only for the temperature to read 'extremally hot'!

"I guess it is a bit toasty." Max takes off his cap and fans himself with it. Just then another camper, that is oddly shaped like the Rust Bucket, parked next to him. Max couldn't see well from the heat, but he did hear well. "Hey, cowboy! You need some water?"

* * *

"AAAAHhhhhhh…. Do you think Grandpa is okay?" Kate questions as both siblings sat near the air vent, blowing cool air at them. "Hey, kids!" Both of them looks up to see their Grandfather walk in. "I found another Camper that looks like the Rust Bucket! The lady over their told me about this great hike up on 'Tombstone Hill'!"

Both kids looks at each other and silently begs their senior to NOT take them along, not wanting to got out into the sun. "And the best part about is… you guys can stay here!" "What?" "Really!?" Both sibling grins at one another.

"This is Maxine!" Max introduces a large, elder, black-skinned woman that has a blue flora shirt, blue pants and grey shoes. "Hiya, kids!" "Hi." "She's on a road trip, just like us! Her grand-kids don't won't to go, so I thought they can stay here with you 2." Max explained as the 2 got looks of extreme annoyance.

"BABY-SITTING?!" "Just a sec, Gramps!" Max chuckles as he explains. "Now, don't worry! You don't have to do any baby-sitting. Her grandson got that job." Maxine then calls out of the doorway. "Hey, boys! Come on in!"

A teen boy that has an orange shirt under a sleeveless hoodie with blue jeans and black shoes steps in. He kept typing on his phone as his Grandmother introduces him. "This is Ryan." "What's up?" He said and then went back to his phone.

"Hey." "How's it going?" Dan and Kate responded back, not sure on how to take it. "And this is my little munchkin: Simon!" Maxine rubs her hand on the head of a boy that is 6-years-old and wears a backpack along with an orange and yellow shirt that has a white 1 on the chest. He lastly has grey shorts and red tennis shoes.

He walks up to Dan with a smile, unaware of a booger balloon in his nose. POP "I'm 6!" "You guys are going to be okay while we're gone?" "We'll be fine, Grandpa!" Kate answers as the old man walks out of the RV. Simon sneezes on Dan's shirt. "UGGHH! GRANDPA!"

Just before Maxine walks out, she spoke to Ryan. "And Ryan: Don't forget Simion's juice and nap. You know how he gets without them." Ryan merely rolls his eyes and walks towards the back table as Kate shrugs and picks up her book, putting in head phones as she listens to music from her phone as he sat beside him.

"Cool watch! I have a backpack that turns me into a robot. Do you read comics?" Simon rattled off as Dan looks at the toddler with a blank, confused look. "Did you know the human head weighs 8 pounds? Sometimes, Grandma hides the batteries from me. I like being a robot!"

"Uuhhh…." Dan then ducks under the table as Simon kept blabbing. He then pops next to his sister and taps her shoulder. "Hey, can we switch? This kid is bugging me!" Kate groans and pulls her brother aside.

"HERE! Why don't you 2 'kids" got get some Ice Cream?" Kate pulls out and slaps some money in Dan's hand and then forced him and Simon out.

* * *

"WWAAAHHH! OOFFF" Dan fell down on the ground and dusts himself off as Kate slams the door. "Maybe some Ice Cream would be good now." "I'm more of a juice man, myself!" Simon replays as he walks past him. Dan got up and wipes some sweat off as he starts dialing.

"Maybe if I turn into Big Chill and use his ice breath, I can cool things down!" He then reached the Moth Alien's icon, rising his hand up when… "Hey, what's that guy?" Simon said as he sticks his head over the core. Dan merely pushes his head off and slaps down. FLASH

"This is what he does, Simon!" Big Chill looked up and breath out a gust of ice, making it snow around the 2 boys. "WOAH!" Simon exclaims in awe as he felt the cool snow chills him. "That is so cool! You're like a walking ice shooter!"

"Actually, FLYING ice shooter, to be exact!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Darn it! Well, on the bright side, we're both cooled down." Dan said as they relaxed in the snow. Only for it to melt into water by the heat. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"I'm hot! Are we there yet?! My feet hurts! I want to go home!" Simon kept complying as he and Dan walks around the town. The older boy eye twitches in anger as the younger kid kept whining. "Grrr…. OKAY! I get it! It's hot! You want juice! Can you please stop talking for just 3 mins!?" Dan yells at Simon, fed up with the complaining.

But, his face turned sad as Simon had a hurt look as he is crying. "You… you hollered at me!" He sniffs as he sheds tears as Dan scratches the back of his head. "'sigh' I'm sorry, Simon. It's just hot, and we're both thirsty. Here, let me carry your backpack for a bit." As Dan grabs the strap, Simon got an enraged look.

"NO! You're just a big yeller! And you're trying to take my backpack away! I want my juice!" Simon then turns and runs as Dan calls to him. "Wait, Simon!" But, he noticed a small gold logo on his backpack. "'Billons corporation'? Isn't that company that makes all sorts of robots? Wait a sec, what did Simon said!?" Dan then tries to remember about the backpack when… " _I have a backpack that turns me into a robot."_ "Oh, no!"

* * *

Simon was throwing a temper tantrum at the ice cream store. " You're not listing to me! I want juice!" "Sorry, little guy, we don't serve juice. Would you like some Ice Cream instead?" "You grown-ups needs to start listing to kids!" Simon then presses a button, making the backpack turn into a robot mech with white and gold forearms and legs with red and black limbs. It has a gold chest plate with 4 small holes and a red glass dome covering Simon.

"Simon sez: No more Ice Cream!" He yells out as he raises the mech limbs as the girl screams. "Simon, Don't!" Dan yells out and transforms into XLR8. He quickly grabs the woman and rushes away as Simon smashes the stand. "I thought I wasn't suppose to be babysitting today!"

Simon rampages through town. "Simon sez: Give me my juice! No one is listing to me!" The people screams as they runs away as Simon trips and stumbles into a building. XLR8 Zips by and grabs people and getting them to safety. "I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do!" "Well, now you got to listen to Simon Sez!" "Geez, talk about epic temper tantrums. All this for juice? Better stop him, quick!" XLR8 Speeds off and stops on the left limb. "Simon! What are you doing!?" " I'm not listing to you holler! Get off my robot! He fires his right fist as the alien ducks.

The flying part hit the 'General Store' and made the sign falls onto a person, only for XLR8 to knock it away. "Hey, can you get everyone to safety?" The man nods and went to do that. "Okay, I can't hit Simon since he's 6. So, i'll just distract him!"

XLR8 then starts running a around the robot. "Hey, Simon! Bet you can't hit me!" "Can too!" Simon tried stomping on XLR8, but kept missing. "Falling for easy jokes like this? What a baby!" "Simon Sez: Stop!" He stomps the ground, making XLR8 flies up before punching him, sending him crashing into a cowboy hat stand as he turns back. Dan emerges with a hat on his head. "This is getting Wild, Wild, Worst!"

* * *

"You know, the heat's not so bad when you get used to it." Max said as he and Maxine hikes along a mounting ledge trail. "Really? I hope you're right, Max!" She responds as the kept going before stopping for a bit, getting canteens of water out to re-hydrate. "I don't know about you, but I needed sometime from my little rugrats. I love them, but that Simon can be a real handful."

"Oh, I hear you! Dan can be a handful too!" Max said, understanding about the stress of having a crazy grandson, especially one that has an alien gauntlet on his hand. But both elders has no idea about the town fight happening.

* * *

"Simon! Get back here!" Dan calls out as he chases after the robo-toddler, transforming into Humungousaur as he runs by the Rust Bucket. Both teens kept typing and reading, not noticing the chaos outside.

"Now, look here, partner!" Humungousaur calls out, getting Simon's attention. "You leave this town folk alone! Let's settle this like cowboys!" The alien said as he peaks out of his hat while biting on the piece of straw in his mouth. "Whoa! Dan, you're a dinosaur and you're almost as big as me!"

"DRAW!" He calls out as he lassos Simon with a long rope. "Hey! No fair!" "Come on, Simon! I don't want to hurt you!" "You wouldn't listen to me, so I won't listen to you!" "That's because you were being annoying!" Humungousaur widens his eyes at his words. "Great! Now I sound like Kate."

"ANNOYING!?" Simon screeches out. "Uh oh." Humungousaur was then sent spinning as Simon rotates his body very fast. The Vaxasaurian flew after losing his grip, bouncing and tumbling until he slid to a stop on his front. He got up and rubs his head, looking up as Simon towers over him.

"I just want to be your friend, but you're a name-calling holler with a stupid changer watch!" The chest plate opens up to reveal a blue glowing laser. "Oh, boy."

* * *

"Ahh… what a view! Maxine exclaims as they made it to the top, taking a break to drink. They were enjoying the peaceful when…. BOOMMM! Both elder looks down in surprise to see a dust cloud forming of the town as people screams. "Oh, no." Both grandparents exclaims in shock.

* * *

Humungousaur kept dodging Simon's attacks until a kick knocks him away. The alien quickly recovers and punches away 2 more flying fists. Simon sneaks attack him and knocks him done. "Hey, Simon. How many pounds did you say a human head weigh?" "You're just trying to be nice to me because i'm winning! But it was 8 pounds. HU?!"

Simon lost Humungousaur, having no idea where is when… "GOT YOU!" Humungousaur grabs him behind, pinning his arms. Simon tries to break free, But the alien was almost as big as him and a bit stronger. SLAM The alien smashes the bot on the ground, pinning as Humungousaur keeps his limbs spread to pin the toddler.

"Come on, Simon! I just want to talk!" "No! You're just like everyone else telling me what to do! "Don't toot!" "Eat your vitamins!" "Wear your pants!" It's not fair! Nobody want listen to me, but what me to listen to them!"

"Simon." The toddler looks up to the alien with a sad look. "I know what you're going through, too! I don't like listing and doing what others tell me as well." "REALLY!?" "Yeah, I never like doing choirs or eating vegetables. I just want to have fun too!"

"Then, why did you not want to listen to me when you know what I am feeling right now?" Simon questions the alien as the hero responds. "It's because I lost my temper. I should have been a better friend, but instead, I turned into a nasty bully! I'm sorry I yelled at you Simon. I just let my anger get the best of me."

"I'm sorry for trying to smash you, too, Dan." Simon apologizes, making the dinosaur stand off and helps him up. "So did you learned something, Dan?" "Yeah, never holler at a little kid who wants to have fun. And never call them annoying at all!" Humungousaur said as he crosses his arms with a smile.

"Yep! By the way, how strong is your cool dinosaur form?" "Well, I don't want to brag, but I am strong enough to lift a huge boulder and throw it pretty far and tough enough to withstand fire and lasers. Plus, my tail can be used as a powerful club and I can roar loudly to scare bad guys." Simon had an awe look in his eyes at his powers. "WHOA!"

"HEY!" Both of them turns to see Ryan holding a blanket and sippy cup. "Juice, nap, now!" Both kids turns back to normal as Simon went and grabs them. "Hey don't tell Grandma." Simon begs as Dan watches. "Glad that's over."

* * *

Later, Max and Maxine were walking through the town as the people repairs the damage. "Oh, no." She looks at a couple of carters as she mumbles out as wells as Max. "Simon." "Dan." They both then heads back to the Rust Bucket.

"NOOO! You beat me again!" Both elders herd as they enter the RV. They see Kate reading on the side table as Dan and Ryan were playing Dan's fighting games. "You beat Jon Talbin, again! How are you so good with Demetri!?" "Years of practice." Both elders asks the 2 boys. "What's going on in here?!"

"Just chilling, guys." "Ryan, where's your brother?" Ryan points at Simon, who is sleeping on a bench with thumb in his mouth. "Well, looks like things were handled after all." Max comments. Simon woke up and hops off, grabbing the blanket as Ryan holds his hand. "Thanks for playing with me, Dan." "It was okay, Simon."

"This was a fun day out Let's do it again sometime!" "Sure thing, Maxine." Max said as they both shakes hands. "Okay, gang! Back to the camper." She calls out as they all head to their RV. "So, Robot backpack, I guess?" "Yep, Grandpa. But I took the batteries out." Dan answers as he pulls out 2 batteries out of his jacket and places them on the table.

"It will be awhile before he gets new ones. But you know, he wasn't a bad kid. He could be a nice ally, someday! He just doesn't like it when people ignores him or boss him around." "Heh, I know the feeling, sport." Max chuckles as Kate notices them and takes her headphones off. "Hey, what are you boys talking about?"


	13. Chapter 13

Ep 13: Something I Ate

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

At the 'Laughlin Mint and Museum', The Tennysons were on the tour there as the next stop for their road trip. Dan was staring at a coin display case, bored out of his mind while munching on a candy bar. "What's that? Your 5th candy bar of the day?" Kate said as she approaches him. "You're going to make yourself throw up, Dan!"

"At least it's the only thing interesting." "And if you all can see, this rare, old coins may only represent cents in value. But they are rich in history! Okay, let's move on to the Nickle room now. " As the tour guide ushers the crowd to another room, Max came up to his grandchildren with a smile.

"Huh, see? Didn't I tell you that the 'Laughlin' as the most exciting exhibits on it tour!" "Oh… awesome?" "Almost as good as 'The Stamp Museum'." Kate sarcastically replies. Max then notices something. "Have you ever seen this many misprinted quarters?"

Dan and Kate merely looks at each other as a bar that says 'Boredom level' appears above them, rising from green to red as the last bit broke off and bonks Dan. "Ow!" He rubs his head in annoyance.

* * *

Outside the museum and Mint, a strange robot that looks like a bird mixed with a tv screen flew to a brunch on a tree. "Come, now! Just a little farther." Said the man on the screen as the bot looks behind it. The man is a white-skinned person that looks in his 40s that has long, white hair.

A giant creature walks up to it and shouts "CANDY!" The monster is colored dark purple with light purple spots on the back, that also has red spines and eyes. It has a long tail and 10 legs. The 2 biggest one were for walking and balance while the rest acts as arms. It lastly has gills and white, sharp teeth. "Yes."

"SHINY." "Indeed, quite shiny! Now, go forth, Slurpstack! Haul every last bite and return home-" The monster shout out it's long blue tongue and ate the robot. It then continues marching towards the Mint, eating the sign and gate as well.

* * *

"Oh, boy! I was hoping to see this!" Max lead his kids to a viewing window, showing people in goggles and lab coats inspecting gold bars. "This is must be where they inspect the gold!" A woman picks up one of the bars, tapping it for a bit and tossing it into a trash bin, shattering on contact.

"Uh oh! That one must have been "Fool's Gold"! Hahaha!" Max laughs to himself as the younglings had deadpanned looks. "Can you believe this?" Dan asks his sibling as his hands are in his pants pockets. "I don't know, it kind of look interesting." "I'm out!"

Max calls out to walking Grandson. "Hurry back! You don't want to miss the measurement test!" Dan walks up to a vending machine with a smile. "NOW this is where coins belong! Well, this and arcade games!" Dan inserts a quarter and pushes a button, making the machine deposit a candy bar. Dan grabs and opens it. But just as he was about to bit it…. CRASH

Dan turns to see Slurpstack roaring as the works ran screaming. He kept trying to squeeze through the busted safe doorway. "Stop, thing! I have a Taser and I know how to use it!" A guard calls out, only to get knocked away by its tail.

Slurpstack grabs gold stacks with his tongue, eating them as it kept yelling for candy. But after eating for a bit, it holds it's stomach in pain and fall on it's stomach. "That thing looks like it's in pain." Max said as he, along with Kate in a crowd, watches it from the doorway.

Kate then ran up to the beast. "Kate!" "What's the matter, big guy? Maybe I can take a look." But as Kate approaches the mutant, it roars out in pain, sending Kate stumbling backwards. "KATE!" FLASH

* * *

Ice started to spread around him as Dan shivered before being covered in a glacier cocoon. A hand busted out it, only it's changed. It is now a black arm with patches of cyan on it and has 3 claws with a 4th acting like a thumb. It also has white wristband. A leg then burst out, having the same style as the arm, only with no white wristbands and having 2 toes with a 3rd extension on his ankles. The Ice then burst completely. "CHILLY COMING THROUGH!"

* * *

Big Chill flew through the walls and past Kate, stopping and breathing ice onto Slurpstack. The monster was groaning as bits of ice were formed on its head. The moth flew around it, breathing ice as it starts turning it into an ice cube. "There! Monster defeated!" CRASH "ROOOOAAAARRR!" The beast burst out the ice with surprising strength.

"Oh, come on! Could it not get any worse?!" Slurpstack stretches his tongue, snaring Max and eating him. "GRANDPA!" "NOOO!" Both kids cries out, shocked at seeing their family member eaten alive. "Not… Candy." Slurpstack mumbles out as he slumps on a wall, holding his stomach in pain.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan times out in mid-air, falling on his butt as Kate runs up to him. Luckily, the crowd went away, so his secret is safe. But they have more important things to worry about. "Dan! We have to help Grandpa out of there before he suffocates!" Or he could get digested first!" "How is that any better!?" Kate yells in expanse as her brother stands up."

"Okay… I usually go for someone with muscle or firepower! But I don't want to hurt Grandpa! So…" Dan activates the Gauntlet as it shows Humungousaur's icon. He switches to Grey Matter's and slaps it down. FLASH "Down here!"

Kate looks down at her brother. "I'm going with my head this time!" "You actually chose Grey Matter for once? I'm impressed! Now what?" Grey Matter looks at Slurpstack as he mumbles in agony. "Hmm… Any effort to strike at the outer layer will be futile! So…" "Wait, you're going inside!? But-"

Kate notices her brother as gone and went to the beast, as he is already near the monster's nose. "Oh, no." "Despite the grossness of the nose, oh sister of mine! I assure you that the other ways in are far more unpleasant." Kate cringes in disgust. "Eww… Just hurry up! Grandpa doesn't have much longer." Grey Matter thumbs up her and went in the left hole.

* * *

Grey Matter was talking to himself as he ventures down the nostril, holding his hand above his face on account of the boogers the littered the place. "Okay, to navigate this beast's innards, Common Biology is required. Good thing Grey Matter's large brain is well equipped on that subject." Just then, he accidentally slips and falls face first in a snot puddle.

"Blagh… Of course, it had to be snot." Shaking off the goo, the Galvin continues on his rescue mission, reaching then end of the nose. "Ah… the mouth! Which means it's a short fall to the stomach!" He then leaps to the Uvula, grabbing briefly before falling down the throat. He kept falling as he travels to the belly of the beast. "This could be awhile."

* * *

Outside, Slurpstack groans in pain as his belly rumbles and moves. "That doesn't sound good." The teen comments.

* * *

In the belly, Grandpa was coming around when a drip of purple liquid hits his hand, making a sizzling noise as it burns the limb. "GAAHHHH! That burns!" HE sat up, noting that he was floating on a raft of gold bars as the stomach acid bubbles and melts other stuff. "WHAT?! ACID?! Where am i!?"

Max looks around at the bubbling liquid, getting worried at the belly juice. "And me without my 'Industrial strength Anti-acid'." Max comments.

* * *

Grey Matter kept falling as he leans back with his hand behind his head. "Just a little farther." Suddenly, Grey Matter spins out of control, going down a wrong tube. He lands on a squash organ, bouncing before standing up. "The Liver?! Great, a detour. But maybe I can work with this." He cuts open a small circle in the organ, opening it to see a blue vein with a hatch on top, opening and closing.

"Excellent! A Bio-duct! Now, I just need to time it right." Grey Matter said as he watches the hatch. His minds was busy calculating the right time to jump as he observes. He waited until…"NOW!" Grey Matter hops in, making through the hatch as it closes behind him. He slips and slides until he flew out a tiny hole in the stomach, landing on a gold bar.

* * *

Slurpstack's stomach ache was getting worst, making him moan and yells in pain as Kate watches. "Uh… excuse me?" She turns to see some tourists in the doorway. "Is this part of the tour?"

"NO! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" The beasts roars in pain, making him hit the ceiling and sends chunks raining down as it rampages, scaring the tourists out. But Kate's exit was blocked by debris. "Hurry, Dan." Kate was worried sick, hoping her brother can pull off a miracle.

* * *

Grey Matter observes his surroundings, taking note of the intestine's environment. "Huh… this place is gross! But it's fascinating that the Stomach's acids are able to melt the gold! It appears that the hydrochloric acid, potassium chloride, and sodium chloride of the juice is been enhanced to melt even solid concrete. Clearly, this beast was made for eating things it could get it's tongue and mouth on."

"Yes, exactly!" Grey Matter turns around to see the robot bird with the man on the screen, talking to Grey Matter. "Once Slurpstack melts the gold, it would be easy to take it all. Hello, Dan Tennyson!" "DR. ANIMO!? What are you doing?!" Grey Matter question shock, surprised to see the mad scientist he fought on a weekly basis.

"I just told you! And I thought Grey Matter is the smart one of your alien arsenal." "Hey!" Just then, Max calls out, getting the Galvin's attentions as he turns and sees his Grandfather on a raft of gold. "Help!" "Don't worry, Grandpa!" Grey Matter observes the gold as Animo comments. "A rescue? Ha! Pitiful!"

Suddenly, the stomach starts shaking, making the juice rocks as Grey Matter and Max tries to stay balanced.

* * *

Slurpstack falls on his front, groaning and screeching in pain as Kate backs away from him. It then starts moving in circles, knocking rocks away as they crashes into walls. One hits the vending machine and spills it contents out. Kate then got an idea as the monster keeps shouting for candy and seeing the spilled goods. "Hmm…" She smirks with half-lidded eyes.

* * *

In the belly, Grey Matter and Max were being tossed and turned, trying to stay on their raft as the stomach acid sloshed and splashes everywhere. The juices finally settled as Max and the alien sighs in relief. "It stopped. That's good."

Suddenly they looked up to see more gold bars raining down. "INCOMING!" Grey Matter yells out as they both braced themselves. "A belly full of gold. Just as instructed. Good boy." Animo starts chuckling, until a stray bar knocks the camera down. Max and Grey Matter were flung from the raft onto the dry part of the stomach.

"Weew… Is it getting hot in here?" "It's going to get more hotter if those juices reaches us" Grey Matter said, as the stomach starts rumbling again. They boys braced themselves until they noticed that it stopped. "What just happened?"

Grey Matter looks to noticed that the Esophagus was positioned differently. "He's flat on his belly! We can use this to our escape!" The Galvin then ran off to prepare a plan.

* * *

Slurpstack is facing Kate, who has a ton of candy bars in her arms. "Candy?" "Yes! And if you're good, you might get some." Kate proposes as she waves a bar around, using it as an obeyance trick for dogs, or in this case, mutant monsters.

* * *

Grey Matter was busy gathering melting gold bars, using them to build something around Grandpa Max. "I hope this plan works." "Don't worry, Grandpa! I did all the calculations and math! And, besides, Grey Matter's plans always works!" He got back to building.

* * *

Kate keeps waving a bar in front of Slurpstack. 'Shiny." "Uh uh, want to give yourself another tummy ache? Relax." Kate ordered, making the beast calm down. "Good boy." Slurpstack smile, before starting to grimace in pain.

* * *

"Tickle, tickle." Grey Matter was tickling a part of the stomach wall, hoping to cause a throw-up scene. "Truly a complex plan." Animo comments as Max questions. "Are you sure this will work? And does this has to be rocket shaped?" Max was inside a rocket ship made out of gold bricks. "1: Trust the gag reflex. 2:Yes!" The stomach acid starts swishing again as Grey Matter leaps back to the rocket ship and climbs inside. "Hang on!"

* * *

Slurpstack puffs his cheeks as he raises up, making Kate back away as she watches. He aims his head up and then barfs out the gold along with the boys. Grey Matter notices that Slurpstack was back on his front, roaring at Kate. "Now that Grandpa is safe, time to take care of it!"

He leaps from gold brick to brick, getting close to the monster. He landed on the beast's head, attacking at spots on it with different kinds of finger jabs at certain spots. He gave one last jab as Slurpstack froze up as the gold lands around it while Max's rocket lands next to Kate.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Grey Matter hops off and lands near his family, turning back to Dan as they all watch Slurpstack slumps forwards, defeated and knocked out. "Whoa! Does Grey Matter know secret Kung-Fu moves?" "Nope! Pressure points and nerve attacking! I'm so smart!" Dan answers his sister as he celebrates another victory.

"Dan? I'm still stuck." "Give me a few minutes, Grandpa! I'll see what I can do." Just then, another voice got their attention. "That gold is all mine!" Kate was surprised to the broken robot with the mad scientist on it. "ANIMO!?" "Oh, right! Him!" "Why is he here?!" "To steal the gold, I guess?" Dan answers his sister.

"Of course." She lifts her foot up. "Wait, wait, wai-" CRUNCH The Teen smashes the screen, cutting the off the video.


	14. Chapter 14

EP 14: Steam is the world.

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"Clara Vista! Here we come!" Kate exclaims as she looks at the town sign for the next stop as her bored brother chucks paper balls at a trash bin. "And why do we care about Clara Vista again?" "I only told you like a million times! They found a time capsule belonging to famous inventor, Nikolai Tesla! And they are going to unbury and open it at the ceremony this afternoon!"

The boy kept chucking without a care. "And what is a 'Tesla', again?" "AAUUGG…. He's only one of the greatest scientists in history!" "Yeah… History is not my thing. I'm all about the future, sis!" Kate rubs her forehead as she shot back "History is important, Dan! It's a part of life!"

Dan said back as he points at Grandpa Max as he carries a trash bag. "History is boring and old, as uncool as Grandpa's shirt." "Hey! A psychic predicted that this shirt would be popular! Then again, he is the one who sold it to me."

"OH, COME ON! History is really important! Right, Grandpa?" "It is very important! And some of us has more history then others." FLASH

* * *

Dan spins really fast as a flash of blue light engulfs him, turning him into XLR8 as he starts running really fast in a circle.

* * *

The older sibling questions the alien as he responds while standing near a bush. "Maybe if I run fast enough, I can go back in time, stop Tesla from being born and we don't have to go the time capsule thing!" Kate stares at her brother with a straight face as she mentions the bush. "Maybe you should stop yourself from stepping into that Poison Oak?" HA! Very funny, sis! Aliens are immune to Earth Poison Oak!"

As the lizard sticks his tongue out, his legs swollen with purple spots all over as his eye widened in pain. "All right, kids! Let's get a move on!" Kate ran back into the RV as XLR8 awkwardly walks after while mumbling ows.

* * *

The RV parks near a crowd that has a banner that says, 'Clara Vista in time'. The family got as Kate grins with excrement. "This is so incredible!" "Whoo-oohh." The boy slouches with monotone. "Citizens of Clara Vista! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to pear into our past." The mayor said as he gestures to 2 guys digging near him.

"Soon, a time capsule buried in this very town square, 100 years ago! Revealing secrets of our ancestors." The crowd claps as Kate squeals out while Max smiles. Dan, on the other hand, looks to the side with his hands in his pockets. "This is great! We are witnessing history in the making!"

"Tesla is rumored to place his greatest treasure in this capsule." The man pulls out a copper capsule on the ground. "It is said to be a source of tremendous power, are we ready to see it?" The crowd cheers as Dan questions out loud.

"This 'Tesla' guy seems weird." "Oh, he was a brilliant, eccentric scientist! Who is considered the father of the wireless age!" "'Eccentric'?" "It means odd, kind of crazy. And yes, weird." Max answers his grandson, who comments with crossed arms. "Like this whole 'time capsule' thing."

Just then, a whirling blade from the air, made them look up to see someone they haven't fought since Squid City! "Steam Smythe, at your service!" The man lands in front of the crowd as his hat copter blade retracts, making him taking it off and bows at the crowd. "Greetings, citizens of Clara Vista!"

"Oh, great. Him again." Dan sighs out in annoyance. "Dear, Mayor! I owe you and the citizens of the abominable burg my deepest gratitude for your assistance! Nikolai Tesla's will soon be mine! And I will destroy this hive of modernity known as Silicon Valley! In other words: KA-boom!"

"Why aren't you going after him?!" The Mayor asks the men, who zips off their disguise to reveal 2 humanoid steampunk robots with pincer claws for hands. The crowd gasps as they all ran away with the exception of the Tennysons. The robots activates copter blades and flies away with the capsule.

"Mustn't dilly dally. Come, Mechanoids!" The man said as he takes off after them as the mayor exclaims. "Their stealing our history!" "Dan! You got to do something!" The boy responds with a smirk as he dials the watch. "Don't worry. I'll make it too hot for them to fly!" FLASH

* * *

Fire spreads form the bottom of his feet to his head as he morphs into Heatblast.

* * *

"Time for some fireworks!" The Pyronite fires a barrage of blazing orbs at the robots, blasting and blowing up the 2 as the capsule fell into a lake. The alien ran up to a small ledge that overlooks the pound as he got a look of uneasy. "A lake? I really hate water when I'm like this!"

Shucking it up, the alien dives into the water as his fire and rocks cooled. He kept swimming, ignoring the pain, and reaches the capsule, only for a plunger to grab it and drags the both up. As the Pyronite tries to hold on, his fingers started to slip until he lets go, dropping on the sand as he cries out to Steam Smythe, now on a steampunk air ship.

"You won't get away with this!" "I would love to stay and chat, but I have more explosive matter to attend to! HAHAHA!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH The boy kicks the ground in frustration as the Rust Bucket pulls up with the 2 hopping out.

"Bro! Are you okay?" "Only my pride." "You gave it your best shot. There's nothing wrong with that." Kate comforts the boy as Max mentions. "It's still not over. We have to save Silicon Valley." Dan smiles as he perks up. "Yeah, you're right! Saving the world is what I do best!"

The boy then approaches the RV as he asks his Grandpa. "Grandpa, I know the Rust Bucket is something you love." "It's my favorite thing in the world! But… it is a thing." "Good! Cause here's the plan: We're going to board that blimp with the bucket!"

The elder and teen stares with looks bewilderment, unsure about the boy's idea or how crazy it sounds. "Uhh… are you hit on the head? That would mean the Rust Bucket would have to fly!" "You're right, Kate! Completely right as usual!" The teen widens her eyes in horror. "He said that I'm completely right. This is never good." The boy dials to Upgrade's icon and slaps down, turning into the tech-enhancing alien as he spreads over the RV, making rock boosters appear on the back as wings sprouted from above the tires as the wheel themselves folds down as Max and Kate were awed.

* * *

On Steam Smythe's airship, the robots were carrying the capsule to the boss as other Mechanoids gathered onto the deck. The sent the thing down as Steam Smythe approaches it. "Now, I must be gentile. We won't want to destroy Tesla's beautiful gift to us." But just as he was about to open it, he heard a noise and turns.

The upgraded Rust Bucket flies up to near the ship as it lands on the deck. "What is that abomination?!" "Go on, insult the Rust Bucket! I dare you!" Max glares as they screech to a stop.

Steam Smythe orders his robots. "What are you waiting for? Throw that bucket of bolts overboard!" "I won't let you!" Upgrade cries as he disconnect from the RV as Smythe blinks in surprise. "My creations can't speak for themselves."

"They also can't do this!" A green and black claw extends and knocks some bots aside, revealing an Upgrade-bot. "Mechanoids! Dispose of these intruders, post-haste!" The bots charged at him, only to get knocked of the boat by a long kick. Upgrade leaps and uses his extending limbs to beat the bots.

He smashed, blast, kicked, punch and spins, even getting some off the RV. "Whoa!" Kate exclaims as more droids shows up from below deck and starts swarming the camper. "Hey! Get off of me!" Upgrade exclaims as he is throwing bots off of him.

One bot opens the door as Kate hides under the table. As the machine enters in… WHACK The bot's head sparks and falls down as Grandpa up Kate up. "Nice shoot, Grandpa!" Kate comments as Max holds his crowbar while handing the girl a bat. "We're sitting ducks in here! SO let's go help Dan!"

They both charged in, bashing and smashing bots with their melee weapons as the boy alien struggles to get the capsule from Smythe. "The past is mine and the Nye!" Who even… 'GRUNT' …talks like that?!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"Oh, no!" Dan mumbles out as he times out. "Size him!" Smythe chuckles out as 2 droids went to him. "It's okay, I don't need an alien to—" CLANG "AHH! JEEZE! Yep, that's metal." The robots tries to grab him, but he quickly rolls out of the way as Steam Smythe pulls a leaver, only for it to stuck like the Clocktopus, making him repeat it until it sparks.

A giant, steampunk cannon emerges as it aims at the valley. "With the help of the undoubted powerful Tesla device! This machine will be strong enough to destroy Silicon Valley!" "DAN!" The boy turns to see his family struggling with the bots. "You got to get Tesla's device before he does!"

"I would love to! But I'm busy at the moment!" He keeps dodging the 2 bots as he speaks out. Steam Smythe pulls out a small shoe box from the capsule as he yells out. "Finally! I will possess your greatest treasure, Nikolai!" Dan turns in shock.

"I will return us to a more proper time, all because of your—" When the man opens the box, he was surprise of the contents when he takes out a purple teddy bear as the boy was surprised as well. "T-t-t-teddy bear?" He notices that it has a name tag on it. "'Mr. Schmoopie?"

"I'm guessing that capsule is from Tesla's childhood, Steam." Steam Smythe was enraged by the deception as the boy was finally grabbed by the bots. "This is from his childhood? Not from his adult years?! I'VE BEEN TRICKED!" He throws the bear by the kid's feet.

"I want to do the gentlemanly way and take out this city in one fell swoop! But I will destroy it, block-by-block, if I must!" Dan looks at the toy and got an idea. "Hey, Steamy! Here's the past coming back!" He kicks the bear into the machine, making it stopped the gears as steam erupts from the pressure and strain. "NO! MY GEARS! "

The boy shakes himself losses and runs to the RV "KATE, GRANDPA! GET IN THE RUST BUCKET!" The 3 people quickly ran inside as Max got to the driver seat. "Buckle up!" He drives it forward and made a u-turn, speeding forward as parts stars flying off the cannon as the ship starts exploding. The camper drives of the ship as it erupts into a massive explosion of fire and metal bits.

* * *

The RV kept falling down as Kate calls to Dan. "Huu… bro? I hope you have a plan!" "The gauntlet needs time to charge!" "We don't have much time!" Max calls out as the ground is coming up fast. "Come on, Come on!" The watch glows green, making the boy grin and slaps it down. FLASH

Humungousaur squeezes himself out as he climbs to the top of the vehicle. " I hope Humungousaur can handle this." The Vaxasaurian shot forward ahead, landing on the ground as turns and steady himself. "Kate, hang on! It's going to get rough!" Max cries as the dinosaur holds his arms out.

The RV collides with the alien, making him strain him self as he digs his feet in to make the RV come to a stop. The Grandparent opens his eyes to the dinosaur sighs out and smiles at him.

* * *

Later, the group were looking at the flaming wreckage of the blimp as they wonder one thing. "You think Steam Smythe made it?" "I don't know." Dan answers his grandfather as Kate saw something in the smoke. "Wait! What's that?!" Steam Smythe flew from the wreckage, unscathed, on his helicopter hat as he cries out. "We will meet again! And next time, I will rely on my own inventions!" The man then flew off as Dan grumbles.

"What a loser. Looks like we saved the day and made a little history ourselves!" "I thought you didn't care about the past." Kate smugly ask Dan, who shrugs with a smirk as Max chuckles.


	15. Chapter 15

Ep 15: The Beast Inside

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"AAHHHOOOOOO! GO STATE WOLVES! Good to be back, isn't it, kids?" Max asks the 2 as they arrived back as Max's college for a festival. "Yeah. More time at the library. Or more stuff you did in college." Dan answers in boredom as Kate adds in. "Yeah, I mean, the thing with the goldfish? "BLEAAGHH!"

"You can skip the library this time! My buddy, Lester has invited us back to see the rare animals of the tour in the Quad!" Max explains as he hands a poster to the kids. They both see an advertisement of the rare animals, getting their interest. "You mean, like a zoo!" Kate adds in. "Perfect! Maybe the rare animal professor can explain why you act like a beast all the time." The boy growls at the girl.

"AAH-HEM!" The kids turns to there grandfather. "It doesn't open for an hour! I'll go find Lester and get tickets! Meet me back here in an hour and have fun." The man said as he walks of while the kids went to the exhibit to check it out.

* * *

The sibling walks towards a bunch of tents as some students were busy hanging out, practicing or studying. "Think this is it?" The boy's questions was answered when a bunch of people ran out screaming. A hairy, muscular fist bashes on the ground from the tent as a humanoid-like hyena beast with red eyes and ripped short roars out while pounding his chest.

"COOL! Now this is more like it! This zoo is more fun then I thought!" "There's noting on the flyer saying about rare animals attacking visitors." Kate said as the beast corner a man hiding behind a trash can. The beast kicks the can away as it lands near the kids. "Okay, Bobo! Time for some obedience training!" Dan exclaims as he slaps on the watch, morphing into Upgrade.

"Oh, sure! Upgrade is totally what I want! I can make this work!" Kate was unsure, but didn't worry about it as the beast was chasing more people and is attacking a tent. "Okay! Make it work! Make it Work!" The alien said as he tries to find some tech to use, only to come across a cart driven by a guard.

He grabs the cart, making the guard scream out in shock. "Excuse me, need to borrow this!" He merges with it and turns into a small, bulldozer with rocket boosters. HE shot forward at the monster, ramming and carrying it to a cage as it shook it's head from the impact. "Okay, Fuzzy! Back into the cage with you!"

But the beast punches the ground and stops, tossing Upgrade into a couple of can as he times out. "Dan!" Kate called as she ran up to him as she got an ow in replay. The beast approaches the kids as Kate steps in front with her arms spread. "Don't hurt my brother!" The beast was about to attacks her when he stops all of a sudden.

It then looks at the girl in curiosity as the teen looks at him closely, notching something off. "Wait a minute… I think there's a person in there!" The beast continues staring at her, until he shakes his head and holds it, roaring as he bolted off as Kate shakes her brother. "Dan! We got to follow it!"

Uggg… I'm okay." He mumbles as he tosses a banana peel off and follows his sister, chasing after the monster. The both kept looking until the teen saw an open door. "THERE!" Thy ran up, only to gaze at the claw marks around the door. "Are you sure that thing is human? Because it need some nail clippers!" "SHHHH!" The teen points at a laundry basket with something shuffling around it. The pull the sheet of to see Max's buddy Lester with torn clothes. "LESTER?! JINX!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I was setting up the exhibit when a strange man was taking samples from the animals and putting them in some sort of science device. I tried to stop him, but he turns and fires a beam at me! I turned into an animal! It was like I forgot who I was." Lester explains as the 2 sibling looks at each other in thought.

"Until you saved me." Dan grins as he brags. "It's no bigey. Just some Upgrade and—" "No, not you! You." Kate realizes he was talking about her. "You remind me of my sister when she was young. You snapped me out of it." Kate helps the elder out as Dan points out.

"Anyway, you know who that man sounds like?" "ANIMO! JINX! STOP DOING THAT!" They left he room as Lester went some where to rest as Dan mockingly said. "It's really awesome that you fought that animal! Oh, wait, I was the one who did!" "Put a sock in it, kid! We got bigger things to worry about!"

She then saw an vet hospital van in an alley. "Speaking of the problem." They both went up to it and in it, amazed by the lab inside. Dan saw a blueprint and reads it. "'DNA Converse module?' 'Rabid cell growth stimulation unit?'" The boy puts his head in confusion from the unknown words, having no idea what they mean or do.

"Remind me to pay attention in science class, next year!" "Pay attention to this." Kate holds a picture up as they both look at it, seeing an old man with picture of a dog and girl as a kid next to him looks in awe. They both looks at the boy, finding him familiar.

"Is that Dr. Animo?" "I think he was just Alyoissas Animo when this photo is taken." Kate answers as Dan mocks the man. "Looks like he take after his dad, science-wise. And ugly wise too! BLEAAAGGGHH!" Kate snaps her finger in amusement.

"This is Animo's mobile lab. But where's Animo?" They both realized where the madman could be. "THE RARE ANIMAL EXHIBIT! JINX! STOP DOING THAT!"

* * *

They both ran towards the tent, only to be stopped by a guard. "Sorry. Exhibit's closed! Some sort of animal's on the loose." "Uhh… It went that!" The boy points as the man ran off. "That actually work? Dan shrugs in response as they venture in, amazed by all the exotic animals on display.

As they kept walking, the kid told his sister. "Okay, if thing get hairy, just stay out of the way and let me do my alien hero thing!" "WHAT?! You would be monster chow if it wasn't for me!" As they turns a corner, they gasp to see Max, bounded and gagged as he mumbles at them. "GRANDPA!"

"HAHA! Dan and Kate Tennyson! I heard you encountered my new specimen. I think my version of Lester was quite the improvement, don't you?" Dr. Animo said as he steps out from behind a cage. "LET MY GRANDPA GO!"

"Of course! After I used him to demonstrate my creation! For years, I worked on my Transmutatior ray. But after seeing your Gauntlet-watch in action, I tried something new: The Animerger! It mixes the rare animal DNA With the DNA of my targets and brings out their wild side. "

"You're turning people into monsters!?" Kate cries in shock as the madman corrects her "ANIMALS! Under my control! Perhaps you would like to see it on my new test subject." He said as he takes out his ray gun device as he looks at Max, making Dan slaps on the watch and turns into Heatblast.

"Take this!" HE tosses a fire ball that knocks Animo away, making him return fire as the alien leaps out the way as Kate hides behind a fish tank. "You're not adding more freaky animals to your Zoo, Animo!" He kicks him into a ape cage as he aims his gun. "My invention is the future!" He fires as Heatblast dodges.

"My genius will not be denied by some kid with a fancy alien device!" He cries out as he fires, making the alien dodge and attacks at close range, he knocks the gun out of his hand and pushes him aside, going to grab it when Animo pushes another tank to spray water, but Heatblast was quicker and dodges.

"Time to take your blaster away!" He picks it up and intense his fire, making it glow red as it melts. "Too bad! IT was this year's hottest toy!" But just then, red energy starts sparking from it Animo got worried. My creation!' "Dan! That Animerger is—" Melting? That's the idea!" "No! it's exploding!"

Heatblast notices and quickly widens his eyes socket while throwing it away, making the mad scientist tries to get it. "NO! Don't let it hit the—" BOOMMM the blaster exploded, engulfing Animo in it's light as he mutates.

* * *

His arms became an ape's with claws as his bottom half turns into the body of a wolf as 2 tentacles burst from underneath his arms as his head became a wolf with white sideburns. His red became red and silted with a muscular, furry chest.

* * *

"WHOA! Here's the walking zoo!" Heatblast comments as the beats roars and attacks him, knocking him away as he retaliates with a flamethrower. The beast blocks as it was pushed back. The stream dispelled as he attack in close combat while one of his tentacles grabs his arm. "Oh no you don't!" He flares his body and burns the limb, making it howl in pain before growling at him.

"I think you're making the beast in him upset!" "Well, let me know if you have a better idea!" eE was tackled by the monster, making him struggle with it as Kate calls out. "Here, Creature, Creature!" She got the monster's attention as she ran out of the tent with it following after her.

* * *

The 2 run inside the football stadium, but Kate trip and falls down, making the beast towers over her and snarls until it got knocked away with a fireball. The girl sees Heatblast with 2 flaming orbs in his hands. "Hey! Ugly! Come and get a hot meal!" The monster charges and punches, only for the alien to flip and kicks over him. Heatblast charges and tries to tackle him, but couldn't budge. "I always wonder what's worst then an human Animo!" He got blindsided and fell on his back, flipping up and attacking again. Kate realizes something at the words 'human', flashing back with Lester earlier.

She gasps in realization. "Dan! We need to remind him that he's human with something he cares about!" "But what could he possibly care about?" "THE PHOTO! JINX! STOP DOING THAT!" "Okay, you keep Animo distracted while I get the picture!" She ran back to the van as Heatblast keeps fighting. The beast roars as it charges, making the Pyronite propels himself over it and lands as the monster turns around. "Anytime now, sis!" He quickly blocks with his arms as Animo keeps punching them over and over. "Come on, Kate!"

"I got it!" The teen runs back with the frame as Heatblast knocks the monster back and runs towards her. "NOW! NOW!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Kate tosses it as Dan changes back, making him grab it and shows it to Animo as he charges. "LOOK AT THIS!" The boys screams out as the monster stops and stares at it.

"That kid. That's you, DR. Animo! Doesn't that man mean something to you?" The beast got a sad expression, remembering something as he changes back into a human with shredded clothes. "He's human again!" "Well, mostly human." Dan adds to his sister as the man looks at the older person in longing.

"Apotheoses Animo. My father. The finest Veterinarian who ever lived." The boy looks at the photo in response. "All my life, I tried to live up to my father's legacy. The Animerger was my best creation. AND YOU RUINED IT, TENNYSON!" The kids flinched as the mad man yells at them with rage while two guards shows up and restrains him.

"YOU RUINED IT!" "All right, buddy! That's enough!" They drags him of as Animo cries out. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

* * *

Dan unties Grandpa as he stands up and cracks his back. "OOOHHH… Nice work!" "Yep! Nothing a couple of aliens can't handle." His sister coughs as she looks at him with scorn. "'sigh' And a sister with a good brain helps, too!" Max rubs his hands together in excrement as he looks around. "Whelp! How about it? Ready to see those rare animals?"

The kids got a fearful look as they said together. "NO THANKS! JINX! STOP DOING THAT!"


	16. Chapter 16

EP 16: All Wet

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The kids were busy having fun at a water park as Max was busy with something else. At a line for a big waterside. XLR8 zips pass them and hops down. Sliding as he turns back to Dan. "WAAAA-HOOOO!" The boys slides belly first down the twists and turns before coming down to the pool, paddling to the edge as he slows down.

The boy shakes the water out as he is clad in green swim trunks. "Shark tooth tower, here I come! As soon I get my super speed back, that is." He stands at the end as Kate, clad In a white bikini with blue flip-flops and a flower in her hair with it let down, comes up to him.

"Bro! I can't decide what ride to go on first!" "I ridden all of them! But this one is the best!" He points at the towers as the teen was confused. "Already? But I barely dipped into the pool. How did—" She saw the red glowing watch and got a deadpanned look. "You use the watch, didn't you?" "You say it like it's bad thing." Dan smugly said as his sister sighs out.

"You know, it's times like these that I wish I can spend some girl time without you." "Kate!" The 2 turns to see a girl around 11 years old wearing a one piece black and yellow swimwear with a yellow catface cap waving at her. The teen smiles as the kids was confused.

"Oh, hey! Its Frida! I meet her at the snack bar!" As they boy looks at the girl, he noticed something familiar about her, getting a closer look only to gasp in realization that girl is no friend.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

At a nuclear plant, the systems were going critical as Frida, now in jumpsuit version of her swimwear and has orange tentacles with black ball tips for hair, cackles as 2 guards were bound and gagged. But Grey Matter appears and pushes a switch, saving the plant as Frida growls at the alien, who nods at her with a smirk.

* * *

At a bank, Frida was walking while carrying sacks of cash in her tendrils as she cackle again. Only for a bunch of gray brownish bandages wraps around her, making her drops the cash as she growls as Dan.

The kid is now a tall, lanky mummy alien that's made entirely out of bandages. He has 2 white bands on his biceps, the left one sporting the watch dial. He has green and black headdress with a gold faceplate with 2 green eyes, 3 small lines down his long chin and 2 spikes on the end of his eyebrows that points up. He has a collar of the same color along with a sedyat with a single bandage hanging down the front from the waist. He has graves and leggings that are black with one large green stripe and has 3 toes with a back one that are made of his body as well. He lastly has 4 tendrils going down his back like a cape.

Snare-Oh Eye smiles while waving at her.

* * *

At a dam, she sets explosives around as she cackles, yet again. Only for her remote to get encased in crystal as the bombs were as well. She snarls as Diamondhead, who gave a 2 fingered salute with a smirk.

[FLASHBACK]

* * *

Dan stares in shock as his sister asks. "Well, looks like my park pal is riding before you." That's no Frida! That's Frightwig!" The boy points as he stomps over, only to be stopped by his confused sister.

"Hold on! Are you sure about the same person?" The boy nods. "The one with the cute cap?" He nods again. "The one that looks like the most innocent girl you'll meet?" "UUGGGHHH… YES, Kate! How can that not be clearer?!" Just then, his watch recharged as he smirks.

"I'll take care of this! You go hang out in the pool!" "WOW! I know you can get excited around water, but I didn't know your head is water logged! I'm going to hang out with Frida!" The teen went up and greats the girl as Dan groans in annoyance.

"'Sighs' This line is way long. Let's go get some ice cream!" "I was thinking that as well." The girls left the line as Dan watches with suspicion. "Ice Cream, huh?"

* * *

Frida and Kate were in the line for the snack bar as Dan pokes his head out of the pool, glaring at the young girl. "You are so going down, Frightwig." Frida's cap starts moving a bit, making her tucks it in as she quickly explains. "Bad Bangs." Just then, a tentacle sneaks out of the back and grabs an old man's soda as Dan watches.

"What is she doing?" He got his answer when it places it on the old man's head, making it spill on him as he wakes up in shock. "Wha?! What happened?! Where's my soda!?" Frida giggles to her self as the limb retracts. "Oh, you are so going to get it."

* * *

Later, Kate and Frida were on a log ride with Dan following behind. The 2 females scream in joy as well as Dan as they dives down. Just then, another hair slips out and constricts a nearby pipe, pinching and blocking it as it builds pressure up.

"Oh, no! Hairy scary! Noting Humungousaur can't handle!" The boy cries as he activates and slaps on the watch. FLASH.

* * *

Dan throws his left arm in a punch as it got muscular and brown as the same thing happens to his right. His chest became muscular and big as a tail sprouts out from behind. He twirls and leaps up, landing on the ground as his legs became elephant-like as black shorts with a green waistband and white leg helms form on him, followed up by black fingerless gloves with a green patch on the back and white cuffs. A green sash with the watch is placed on him as his head became Humungousaur's, finishing by roaring out loud.

* * *

The alien leaps from his log and lands on the pipe. "Got to release this pressure valve!" He accidentally breaks off the handle, making a huge stream of water to be unleashed onto the ride. "Uh-oh." The stream knocks Frida off as Kate picks up speed from it, falling into a pool with annoyance.

Unfortunately, the current knocks the sister and some others off. "Oh, man!" The Vaxasaurian leaps into action, landing on the ground as he catches them all before, they hit the cement as Frida glares at him. "You will pay for your meddling."

He set the kids down as Kate glares at him. "You could have hurt someone!" Frida walks over as the teen comfort her. "Are you okay?" The girl whimpers and nods, making the teen give the stink eye to the alien as the other slyly smirks at him. "HER?! She was the one who messed with the ride!" "It's closed now, thanks to you!" "ME?! I save all those people!"

"Before or after you splashed them of their loges?" They walks away as the alien facepalms and groans. They walks by a squirt gun game as some water sprays on the teen as she and the kids giggle and laughs while Frida gets an idea. She made a tendril changes the temperature to very hot as red color starts traveling through the pipe to the guns. Humungousaur quickly uses his elbows and fingers to plug them, making the kids cry as Kate shakes her head in angry. The Vaxasaurian face palms again in response.

At a pool, Frida sneakily grabs a laptop and tosses it in, only for Humungousaur to dive in and grabs it, unfortunately, his weight made a big splash that soaks and angers everyone else, making him slaps hand into his head again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have enough slides for one day." "Ditto, bestie! Let's just hang out by the pool! But, do mind if I get some sunscreen first?" Kate sat on a lodge chair to relax as she responds. "Not a problem! You get some sunscreen while I hold down the fort."

Frida walks away, unaware that she is being spied on by Dan. "That's the wrong way for sunblock, but the right way for mayhem!"

* * *

Frida arrives at a part of the park that controls water pressure, looking around sending out tendrils to pinch the pipes. She cackles once again, totally unaware of… SPLASH "Time to wash that hair, Frightwig!" Water Hazard comments as he lands behind the annoyed, dripping girl. "Whoa! Some one's got a frizzle in their wig-zle."

She turns and points at him. "You're a wigzle!" She wraps her hair around his forearm, only for him to pulls and swings her around into a water tank. The girl recovers and smashes the tank, pouring water at him. "Oh, boy! Let's try some redirection!" Water hazard holds out his left hand as he absorbs the aqua into his palm and fires it back with his left, knocking the girl into the water as he cheers. "WHOO-OOHH!"

"FRIDA! DAN! What did you do!?" Kate cries out as she runs up to girl and knees as Water Hazard responds with his fists on his hips. "Water Hazard for the win!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan was smirking as he posed, feeling confident when a hand garbs his shoulder. "Wha-?"

"All right, that's enough park running for you!" A lifeguard said as he and his buddy holds the boy. "ME!? No way it was her!" He points at Frida as he exclaims. "KATE! TELL THEM!" "You know this prankster, miss?" Dan got all puppy eyed as his sister looks at him with uncertainty as she sighs out while turning around.

"I'm not even sure he's my brother." "Kate." Dan said in shock as he was dragged off. Once the boy was gone, Frida starts drying her self as Kate talks to her. "Frida, I'm sorry about my little brother." "It's okay, bestie. It's not your fault he's a weirdo." But unbeknownst to the girl, some tentacle peeks out of the back as Kate was shocked and backs away slowly, realizing her brother was right.

"Can't chose family. Huh? Kate?" Frightwig looks around for her, but couldn't find her, making her rubs her neck, only to feel the tendrils. "NO! NO! BAD! STAY IN THERE!" She scolds as she slaps them and stuffs them back in. "I hope Kate didn't see that."

* * *

At the Splash Jail, Dan was sitting against the wall while looking at his sister with scorn. "Come on! How many more times I have to say I'm sorry!?" "About 94! What made you believe me?" Kate got embarrassed as she rubs her arm. "Umm… Tentacles, under her swim cap." The boy rushes up to the bars and exclaims.

"SEE! No one wears swim caps unless their ether in the Olympics or 85 years old!" Kate sighs out as she looks guilty. "Look, Dan! I'm sorry for not believing you. You're my little brother and I should have trusted you about your hero instincts. Siblings again?"

Dan looks at the outstretched hand and smiles, shaking in response. "Siblings again." "Good! Now, how do we get you out of their?" The teen questions, only for the boy to run through the bars, revealing to be made out of water as she facepalms. "Come on! Let's go Kate!"

* * *

Frightwig was temping with the pipes when a hand yanks of her cap, unveiling a bunch of more tendrils as she turns. "HA!" "HA!" The sibling points and shouts, only for the girl to raise up and exclaims. "You're too late! I alter the park's pipes to overload the water pressure! The buildup will destroy this park!" Dan and Kate stares in silence as Dan mumbles out. "Oh, crude."

"And in 60 seconds, the buildup will be enough to decimate the entire city! HA!" FLASH

* * *

Dan holds his left arm as red rocks starts covering it, making them spread to his head and rest of his being. His legs starts emitting fire as the rocks burst away, revealing a lava and magma rock made, pair of legs with 2 sharp-claw like toes with a back one.

His arms did the same as they became enlarged and the same as his legs, followed up with tilted shoulder pads rocks. His head burst frees as Heatblast grins and poses with 2 fireballs in his hands, finishing the process.

* * *

Frightwig dodges a stream of flame, although part of her hair was burned off. "Kate." "I'm on it." The girl starts running to the people. "EVERYONE! Get out of—GAHH!" A tendril coils around the girl and lifts her up to Frightwig. "Hey, bestie!" She then poises with as if she was taking a selfie as the teen struggles. "HEY! That's my sister!"

Heatblast fires a flame orb as 2 dodges while it hits a pipe. "WHOA! Watch it, Dan!" Just then, some water bust from the pipe it hit, making Heatblast notice it and gets an idea. "'Watch it, Dan.' HAHA! Nice try, mister hot pants! But you're going to have to try harder."

Just then, some water sprays on her as Heatblast keeps firing at the pipes, making the teen smiles as she realizes what he is doing. "Keep it up, Dan!" Frightwig mocks the girl as she snarls as the Pyronite. "'Keep it up, Dan'. I'm not the only one that doesn't like water!"

She sent more tendrils to grab some pipes, aiming the streams as Heatblast dodges. "Oh, great! Why did i… Choose Heatblast… for the water park?" He narrow his eye sockets as he thought of a move. "Hmm… Going to have to give her the flaming discs."

He tosses the them at the pipes, making them bounce around the place as more bursts of water sprays Frightwig, making her drop Kate as she ran to a valve as the alien aim a tube at the mutant. "Kate, hit the valve!" She turns the handle, making a huge aqua stream that sends Frightwig over the mountain piece of the park.

"You know, she should definitely water proof that do!" Kate and the alien smirks in victory. Only for Frightwig to climbs up the top and glares down. "This isn't over!" "Uh... Dan?" Kate asks as the Pyronite counts down. "3, 2, 1."

Just then, several cracks with water seeping out appears on the mountain, building and rumbling until a geyser erupts, sending Frightwig flying away as she screams. "Oh, right! The water pressure!" Kate said in understanding as the alien grins. "Well, looks like she's…" "Dan! Don't you say it!" "…All wash up!"

The sister groans and folds her arms in annoyance as he gives a thumbs up, making her do a half-heartily in response.


	17. Chapter 17

Ep 17: Villain Time

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

Dan was busy fishing at a lake, waiting for something, until he felt a struggle. He yanks the pole back, hoisting a large size fish. He grins as he holds his prize catch. "Sweet! I caught a real monster!" Just then, a man in a fishing outfit appears and hands Dan a medium-size silver trophy. "Congrats, sonny! 2nd place!"

The kid grins at the small panel on the bottom that has his name on it. "Ah, yeah! Award swag!" "Hey, bro!" Kate walks up, making the brother turns, only to be surprised at the bigger gold trophy. "WOW! That's a great catch, Dan! Mine was super-size!"

"It's nothing compare to your trophy!" He sighs as he places the fish back in the water and set his trophy down as he sulks. "I want some gold as well. Why doesn't anyone respect me for all the great hero stuff I've done? Like a monument in my honor!"

"Monuments are only bestowed onto the greatest figures in history, Dan." The kids turns to the grandparent as he carves something with a pocket knife and wood. "Like Mount Rushmore, for example." "Mount Tennyson! It's like Rushmore, except with my 10 aliens on it!" The boy exclaims as he imagines his alien's head on a mountain, only for it to be popped by his smug sister. "One big head is enough, pipsqueak."

"Besides, you use your watch for good, not for glory." BOOM The kids ran to the sounds as screams were herd, only to be surprised to see a flaming tour boat that is getting close to the people. "Nothing a little Water Hazard can't handle!" He twists the dial to the aqua master as he slaps on it. FLASH

Cannonbolt looks at himself and slouches. "Aw, great! How am I supposed to fight a fire with a giant pinball?" As he looks at the boat, he glances at the lake, only to get a straight face as he figures it out. "Oh, right. Water."

He then rolls off, using a rock for a lamps as he launches high in the air, falling down near the boat. "BIG RESCUE CANNONBALLL!" SPLASH The water douses the fire as the alien climbs up to a nearby boat as the people cheers and thanks him. "Thank you, Cannonbolt!" "Not a problem! Well, I impressed even myself! I think that rescue is monumentally, in my word."

As Cannonbolt thinks about a statue of him, a loud cry broke his thought. "TIM BUKATU! TO THE RESCUE!" "Huh?" He looks up to see a slightly overweight man with black hair in an elvish style and 5 o'clock shadow and squinty eyes flies in on a batwing glider with handles on top.

He has a pale button shirt with a tiki necklace, grey shorts with brown boots. He lands near the alien as his glider retracts, making satchel with 3 viles on the strap. "Rescue? A little late to the party, aren't you?" The man merely replies. "Save you slang for the judge, evildoer!"

The alien was confused as he defends. "'Evildoer?' More like hero!" "Then why was the tour boat aflame, you fiend!" "I put fires out! I don't start them! Unless I'm Heatblast." He adds in as he thinks to himself. "I got no time for answers! Taste Pandemonium Poison Arrow frog blow darts!" He got out a blow dart pipe and fires at Cannonbolt.

He quickly blocks with his plates, deflecting the darts. "Hey! I'm not the bad guy!" He curl in a ball and send one back at the Tim's chin, making him pulls it out and throws it away, only for his chin to swell up. "GAAHH! Anti-Venom!" He quickly got a vial with a purple liquid out, braking and drinking it as his chin is cured.

"I got my eye on you, master of evil! Both of them!" Cho!" He activates his glider and flies away, making the alien glares at him. "HEY! NOT SO FAST, BUSTER!" He follows at him on a string of boats as he bounces and tackles him, sending him crashing into the beach. He groans as he looks up as Cannonbolt towers over him.

"Consider yourself, grounded!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan smirks as the man got up and rubs his head. "Alright, kid! You got my interest! You're a boy that turns into what?" "Dan's the name! Going Alien hero is my game!" "Intriguing! Can you be a Alien hero less in my way? I got some real heroing to do!"

Dan growls at the man for putting him down. Just then, Kate appears in between them and stops them. "GUYS! You're both hero! Okay? No need to argue about it." The boy huffs and turns away as the teen sighs out.

"This imposter? A hero?" Tim chuckles as Dan glares at him, grinding his teeth. "Don't make me go Humungousaur." "But I have to admit, in all my travels, I never seen some one with your abilities before." "And I admit that your bag for full of stuff is kind of cool." Dan mumbles out with his hands in his pockets as Tim got excited. "You really think so?!" "Yeah, we could team-up. You know, every once in a while." "Sorry, but I'm more of a solo act! Besides, I don't need a sidekick." Dan got angry at what he have been called. "SIDEKICK!?"

"Guys…" Kate facepalms as Max pats the seat next to him "Kate, it's best if you just sit back and enjoy. It's pride thing." The girl did as the boy and adult got in each other's faces. "So, you think you have what it take to play in the big leagues? So me what you got 'Tim Buck-Zero!'" Dan exclaims as he pounds his hand.

* * *

"Behold my hypno totem! You're paralyzed!" Dan merely slaps on the watch, turning into Heatblast as he touches it, burning the wood as Tim slams it down in frustration.

* * *

"You can't possible compete against my ninja smoke vial!" The man said as he throws it on the ground, making a huge cloud of black smoke engulf him as Big Chill breaths on the ground, making an ice cloud for that partly covers him. "HA! I can still see you! And feel you! It feels like failure!"

* * *

Tim pushes his belt buckle, opening it as he pulls some rope out. He straps himself to a big rock face first as he grabs the ropes. "Cleaver amplification of strength through leverage" He lifts the boulder up a bit, only for Humungousaur to walk over and picks the rock up with just one arm, holding it up as Tim growls.

* * *

Both heroes were painting as they rest their hands on their knees. "You might have some skill, Tim! But I have Training and experience!" "Oh, really? I clawed through jungles, collecting artifacts all my life to become a hero!" Dan narrows his eyes as he tells Tim. "Time will tell who's the better hero!" The man smirks as he looks at his left wrist. "What a coincidence! That time is now!" BOOOOMMMM Both of them looks to see an explosion on the top of the dam, making lighting spark everywhere as one of the generators is smoking.

"Isn't that weird?" Tim causally questions as Dan smirks. "It's hero time!" "Yeah, It's hero time! Later!" He activates his wings and flies off. Dan was furious at the man copying his catchphrase "Okay, the 'hero' bit, I was willing to slide! But stealing my catchphrase?! IT is on!"

Tim turns and throws a vial at the boy's feet, making tar glue his shoes to the ground. "HEY!" "Have fun getting out of my Tasmanian tar pit!" "Hang on, Dan!" Kate said as she and Max tries to help him, only to get their hand sticky. "It's no use! It's too sticky!" Max said as the boy notices his charged hand guard. "I got this! Cause there's no need to wait when I got XLR8!" FLASH "Finally got the right alien for once!" He spins his wheels, making tar splashes on the teen and elder as he zooms off. "Thanks a lot!"

XLR8 runs alongside the cliff, reaching the dam. Only for Tim to throw a net over the generator, stopping the electricity. XLR8 Was surprised at how Tim handled it. "You… actually saved the day!?" "The webbing of the semantic king spider insults against electricity! 'Shocking' isn't it?" The man starts chuckling at his pun, only for it to increase to full-blown laughter that went on for a bit as XLR8 looks at him in deadpan while shaking his head. Tim eventually calms down and wipes a tear form his eye, making the alien questions him. "Where do you even get this stuff?!"

Time climbs down as he answers while XLR8 crosses his arms. "Wherever the winds of adventure takes me! Wherever the screams of those in danger roars likes lions!" "All right! Maybe you are a hero, after all!" Just then, a worker rises manhole nears them and asked Tim.

"You just saved the dam! Who are you, brave soul?" "I'm XLR8—" "I have many names! Guardian! Proctor!" But, citizen, can call me "Tim Bukatu!" "I think we should build a statue in your honor!" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" XLR8 cries out in fury that Tim is getting the thing he wanted earlier.

"Step aside, kiddo! It's hero time!" The man chuckles as a crowd of people gathers around and admire him. XLR8 Looks sad and wheels off, hiding around the corner as he times out. "But… I'm the hero." He looks in depression, wondering that he's been out-heroed.

"Something isn't right, bro!" Dan turns in surprise to see Max and Kate riding up in a golf cart. The girl hops out as she walks up. "It Tim's shenanigans weren't enough, there's this!" She holds out a vial as Max explains. "While you ran off, my and Kate did some investigation." "Really?" "Yep! We noticed vial of the tar bomb, so we went to check out of the scene of the other accident: The boat fire! We found another vial on it as well! We did some digging and figured it out!"

Kate shows 2 vials as she explains. "They are the exact same vials, bro! And I'm willing to be there's another one up on the generator!" Dan widens his eyes in realization on what scam Tim is pulling. "You mean he made those accidents to prevent them later in front of a crowd!?" "Yeah! Except he didn't count on risking people's lives in the process!" Max adds in as well. "And if I'm a gambling man, I wager he's not done yet!" Dan turns and glares at the man, slapping his watch to turn into Diamondhead as he grabs the vials and walks back, making Tim notice him.

"Huh… Who's this now?" "Say hello to the super villain behind today's sabotages!" He points as the crowd gasps in shock. "'Super villain?'" The crystal being questions as the worker hides in the hole. "Super villain?! That's the worst kind!"

"Excuse me!? I'm the bad guy?! Maybe you should look in a mirror pal! Recognize these?" He shot back as the hold the vials, making Tim notice and gaining a panic look as he walks over while whispering to the alien. "Hey, hey now, kid! I know this looks bad! There is a logical reason behind this: I just want to be a hero, that's all!" He grabs the vial and stuffs them in his bag and puts a hand on the alien's shoulder. "A few minor mishaps! Some epic saves and Boom! Nothing but hero club!" The alien shoves the man of in disgust as he treats heroing like a game.

He glares and yells at the man, unaware he was getting a vial out. "I got a club for you! IT's called behind bars!" "Oh yeah!? I hope you like a taste of Bermuda serpent saliva!" He throws the vial as Diamondhead dodges, making it crash against the dam wall as Kate and Max gets away from it. The liquid starts melting the stone as some water leaks out.

Diamondhead crosses his arms as Tm go an 'oh-no' look. "You threw it on a dam?! Bad move, genius! Even for a villain!" "Hah… Not a problem! I can fix this easily! After all, it's only a little trickle of water and-" BBBBOOOMMMM the cracks burst, making more water flood out.

"That's a big crack!' "Okay, what need to do is-" "RUNN!" Tim screams out as he flees as fast as he can while Diamondhead looks in disgust. "A REAL hero keeps calm under pressure!" He tries to fix the crack, only for the water to burst through the crystal, shaking Tim off.

"AH-HA!" He activates his glider as rocks falls around him. "This is why I employed a wingsuit-" Some stones tears through his wings, making him fall to the water as he screams his head off. Diamondhead facepalms and groans out. "I'm coming, Tim!"

He dives in after the false hero, making some diamonds cover some works at the bottom from rocks as he made a splash. He dives to Tim and rips the strap off, freeing him from the weight as he swims to the surface. Diamondhead tries to follow, only to realize that his rock body makes him sinks, no matter what.

The man breaks water and runs for his life as Kate and Max looks down in worry. "Where's Dan?" Just then, as if was answer to her question, a cluster of diamonds catapults Tim into the air as Diamondhead made a pillar raise out of the water and grabs the scared man. "No more playing around! No more games! This is real, understand?" The man fearfully nods as Diamondhead rises up to the crack. "It's hero time, Tim!' "What am i—" "Tar bombs!" He fumbles for them before getting a good grip on them. "Do it!"

The man tosses one, making some tar spread over the crack. "Keep going! I have an idea!" He kept rising as the man keeps throwing. He then leaps up at the top as the old man squeaks out. "Don't drop me! Don't drop me!" "I gotcha." They both slid down a trail of crystals over the crack, fixing it as the alien drops Tim in the water and hops onto the ground.

The man surface and said. "A childish insult! Everyone knows it was I who save the day!" "Yeah! After you wrecked it in the first place!" Just then, a police boat shows up and nets Tim, bring him on board as he grins at the alien. "When we meet again, Dan. It's villain time!" "And now you have your own catchphrase. YOU'RE WELCOME!" He cries out as the boat leaves.

* * *

Dan stares in sadness in the water as Kate shows up. "Good job, bro!" "I guess." "Kate Tennyson?" The 2 turns to see a man holding Kate's trophy. "You dropped your trophy in all the events that has happened. Here you go. And again, great job, Big Bass champ!"

Kate grins as she holds her trophy as Dan looks at it with a small smile. "Are you okay, Dan?" Max asks as he walks to him. "That's a pretty big trophy Kate won." "Yeah, Grandpa. I've seen the ugly side of pride and his name is Tim Bukatu! Besides, I'm happy enough with my 2nd place award!" The boy responds as he hold his trophy that Max kept. "Besides, I have a speech for this! Ahem… Friends, countrymen! Today, we gathered to celebrate the glory of Dan on the day of his earned reward!"


	18. Chapter 18

EP 18: Drive you crazy

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

Dan was getting impatient, tapping the table and his feet as the Rust Bucket moves through the desert. "DAN! QUIT IT!" Both Max and Kate yells from the front, making the boy slouch as he complains. "This is taking forever! I want to test my new helmet as Mini-Moto Go-kart park!" He said as he taps his light green, with a darker strip down the middle, helmet on his head.

"Can't this bucket of bolts go any faster?!" "Now, Dan. It's not the car that matters, it's the driver! And this driver goes the speed limit. HONK HONK Dan looks out to see a small green car with an elder couple in it driving pass them. "MOVE IT, SLOWPOKE!"

"Maybe you should let me drive." "You are driving, driving us nuts!" Kate chuckles to herself as Dan got annoyed. "Just because you're 3 years older." "Best 3 years of my life…" Kate sighs out. Just then, Max swerves to the side as a red, tricked out hot rod cuts him off and speeds away, followed by 2 blue monster trucks. The 3 were panicking as the RV screeches around, combing to a stop as it shakes. Dan got his helmet off and looks out, seeing the retreating group. "COME ON, GRANDPA! We can take them!" "I'm not sure the Rustbucket can take anything right now." Max responds as he tries to start it back up, only for the engine to splatter and dies out. "That's not a good sign."

"We're going to need to find a repair shop, pronto!" "I think you mean; we need an Upgrade pronto!" The boy said as he raises his gauntlet, only to be stop by Max as he explains. "That won't be needed! There's a exit up ahead! I'm sure we can find a normal repair shop!"

Dan slouches back to the table and crosses his arms. "Aw, man!" The boy then puts his helmet on, pretending to drive and race. He was so into his dream, that Kate had to snap her finger in front of him. "Huh?" "Dan. We're here." The boy got excited as he races out of the RV.

Only to stop to see a retirement community of trailers. "We came here to a repair shop." "And where is here? 'Twilight Falls?'" "It must be a retirement community." Kate said as she and Max walks over Dan takes off his helmet and turns. "Well, I'll be in the Rust Bucket."

The elder grabs him by his hood and says. "Won't want you to miss the excitement." They both walks down the street as Dan mumbles out. "This is almost too exciting." "We just need to find a repair shop and we can be on our way."

Just then, Dan saw something, making him turn in awe as a shiny, blue race car near a Bodyshop. "WHOA! Sweet ride!" They both got a closer look as Dan comments. "What's a car like this doing in sleepy, little dump of a—" "Hey, now!" They both saw a brown skin; slightly overweight woman rolls from underneath. "That's my town, you're talking about."

"OH! Hey…. Car person." "You'll have to pardon my brother, words aren't his specialty!" The woman stood up and wipes her hands as she replies. "Not at all! Everyone is welcome in Twilight Falls! Name's Komal! This is my shop!"

The sing from Komal's shop is run down as the s in the shop part fell off. "We're a little behind on work." She sheepish adds as Max introduces themselves. "I'm Max! And this are my grandkids: Kate and Dan." "S'up?" "Thank goodness we found you! Our RV—" "Not another word! I'll get my crew on it right away!"

She then whistles, making the garage door open as 3 men in jumpsuits rush to the Rust Bucket. The kids were surprised at what she had figured out. "How did you know?!" "Are you a mind reader?" Komal responds back. "A pit chief always knows." Dan was shocked at meeting a real pit chief before his eyes. "NO WAY! You're a race car pit chief?!" "Yep! Worked with some of the best of the biz. This little beauty here won more races then I can count." Komal places a hand in caring on the car as she explains. "I was getting some last minute changes in for the big race." "Race? What race?" Dan questions as Komal explains. "We may seem like a sleepy town, but every year, some of the finest racers gather here for the Cali 10,000." Some race cars zooms past them as if in response to proof.

"'Cali 10,000?' What are their 10,000 of?" "I think it's just a name. But I really want to win! That prize money could get my shop back in order." Just then, the same red car and trucks from before pulls up to the group.

The window of the red car rolls down, revealing a man with white slick back hair and a red and black racing outfit. His mouth area and noise is expose while the rest of it is covered with red goggles and a white lightning bolt symbol on his chest. "HAHAHA! You really think you got a chance of winning? Come on!" The man response with a French/Italian accident.

"LaGrange!" The 3 hisses out as they all glare at him. "You were banned from the Cali 10,000 a long time ago!" Komal cries out as Kate adds in. "And I thought your car looks familiar!" "Yeah! You cut us off on purpose!"

The man merely response. "Aww… Come on! TSK TSK TSK Nothing can stop me from calming the prize after taking out every car in the race? Allow to start on yours?" The man pushes a button, making the top of his engine block retract and unfolds a missiles launcher. Max quickly grabs the kids and runs with Komal as the rockets were fired. BOOOMM They all were thrown from explosion, as the car flips upside down, destroyed and smoking. "Uh-oh! Someone needs a tune-up! HAHAHA!" The villain racer chuckles as he and his goons race away. Komal sits up as she looks at her wrecked car.

Oh-no! I don't believe it! I'm ruined!" Just then, as she stands up, she grimaces in pain as she holds her left foot as the kids were worried. "Just what I need: A broken ankle! I'm worst off then when I started!" Dan got a brave look as he assures Komal. "Do you have another car?" "Well… There is one."

She opens the garage, with some support from Max, to show an old, green race car that looks ready for the junkyard. "She's a bit of a fixer-upper." "More like a fixer forever." Kate comments as Dan reassures. "No worry! All it needs is an Upgrade!"

"Upgrade? What we talking here: Hedges? Cams? Turbo?" The woman lists as Dan merely cracks his knuckles in response. "All of the above! Just get this thing to the race!"

* * *

Later at the big race, all the racers, LaGrange and goons included, were at the starting line as a tow truck brings the junk car away from the event. The truck sets it down and leaves as Komal, now in crutches, asked. "Well, it's here! Not sure how useful it is. Besides, I can't race with a busted ankle."

The boy smirks in response. "Don't worry, I know what to do!" "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! START YOUR ENGINES!" The announcer calls out as Komal said to the boy. "Better get a move on!" The kids ran up to the vehicle as Dan activates the watch. "Time to Upgrade!" Slapping it down, he morphs into Upgrade as Komal was shocked. "WHAT?! WHAT THE?!" "Just wait, Dan is getting started. "Max said.

The alien merges with the car, making it into a futuristic racer with exhaust pipes and a rocket booster on the back. Komal was speechless as Max got a worried look. "Oh… Should have mention about this before, hu?"

"Hey! You're not going without me!" Kate calls out as she climbs into the passenger seat and buckles herself. Upgrade turns and races off, joining the event as the green flag was waved, making the others zoom off as the alien catches up.

* * *

The cars were zipping through the desert, trying to pass one another as they jogged for position. LaGrange radios to his goons. "Okay! Time to thin the herd!" One goon gives an okay sign as he swerves right, knocking the green car from before as it spins and rolls upside down. "I think that man hit me on purpose!" Okay, you had your fun. Can we got to the buffet now?"

The other minion saw more cars on his mirrors, making him push a button to entangle them with nets, making them crash and tumbles into the others as they try to avoid them. "Nicely down, but we need to step thing up." LaGrange mentions as he pushes a button, only for his windshield wipers to work. "Wrong button."

Another button and 3 mines were tossed from his back, exploding and making a huge crater as some cars crashed into it while other goes around it. "BEEP! BEEP! COMING THROUGH!" Upgrade calls as swerves around the pack.

"Bro! We got to stop LaGrange before he causes some serious damage!" "Working on it, just hang on!" The alien racer catches up to the behind of LaGrange and between his goons. "We got a visitor!" One goon responses to the other. "I love surprise guests!" They try to sandwich them, only for him to slow and dodges the wheels. "Let's not do that, Dan."

" I think you should give them a warm welcome." "'Warm'? Or cold?" The minion pushes another button, making ice shot from behind and covering the car. "I CAN'T SEE!" "Don't worry, bro!" She pushes her own button, making the wipers clear the window.

"How about some Black ice?" A trail of oil spills out, making Upgrade spins around. "Uh-oh! WHOA! Hang on, Kate! I got an idea!" He morphs his tires into sleds and regains control, sliding really fast as he passes the trucks, much to the men's shock.

The reached neck to neck with LaGrange as he was surprised. "Imˈpäsəbəl!" "HEY! LaGrange! We were wondering that you considered dropping from the race?" Kate smugly askes with a smirk. "The answers is no! Now, be a good little girl and lose!"

He tries to bump them, only for Upgrade to pull away and replies. "Oh, no! We saw that move before!" "AHH! Finally, a worth comparator! Ugg…" The race groans as he looks at the rearview mirror of his trucks. "These fools… Your services are no longer required!"

* * *

"Think he's mad for letting that car pass us?" 2 missiles were fired upon the truck, blowing the top part of their bodies as the man, still alive, respond to his partner. "Wee. A little mad."

* * *

"He's destroying everything, even his own racers! It's just us and him now!" Kate said as LaGrange catches up. "SO! We meet again! I have enjoyed our little dance! But alas, ze finish line awaits!" "You seem confident! Care to make a wager?" "Sis, what are you doing?!" Kate shush her brother as the man became interested. "A wager?"

"If you win: You get this car! But if we win: You never race again!" "I accept! HAHAHA! Have the keys to my new car ready at the end! Au reviore!" The man races ahead as Kate exclaims. "ALL RIGHT, BRO! Let's make this creep eat our dust!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "Uh… Sis?! We got a problem!" "Don't tell me: timing out?" FLASH

* * *

The car rolls to a stop as Dan sat on top of it. LaGrange looks disappointed in his rear mirror. "Aw… petty. I didn't even get a chance to cheat." Dan orders his watch in angry as Kate crosses her arms in defeat. "COME ON! RECHARGE!" "Forgot, bro! The shop is doomed now that we lost."

The boy kept shaking, ignoring his sister when all of a sudden, the watch glowed green and recharged. The boy was surprised at what happened. "Wait?! Shaking it actually work?! I really got to find the manual for this thing! We're good to go, Kate!" "Then do it!"

Dan activates the core as he selects XLR8. "Let's see if LaGrange is faster then XLR8!" FLASH Heatblast looks at himself and grumbles, leaning down to look at his sister. "Okay, change of plan! Can you steer this thing and get your seat belt buckled?" "Yep!" Kate responds as she moves over to the wheel and buckles as Heatblast sits on the back and points his hand behind the car.

Heatblast fires duel stream of flames, using it as a rocket to speed to high velocity as Kate keeps the vehicle steady. The teen notices they were catching up to the enemy fast! "Closing in on LaGrange!" "Well, it seems I get to cheat after all…" The racer fires some rockets at them.

"INCOMING!" Heatblast turns and fries at them, blowing them to bit along with some mines. "Get the afterburners back up! We're losing him!" "I got a better idea! Let's cut this race short!" Heatblast points his finger like a gun and fires a small fireball into the exhaust port of the other car with pinpoint accuracy.

Just then, the engine starts smoking as LaGrange sniffs, wondering what is wrong when the engine exploded, flipping the car on it's side as the man exclaims. "You think that this race is over! Time for the Coup de grâce!" He pushes a button labeled "Heat seeking", firing a bigger rocket from the trunk.

Heatblast quickly saw it and fires his afterburners, making his car lung forward as the rocket follows the flame. "Why is it following us?!" "It must be a heat seeker! LaGrange is straight ahead!" "All right, Missile! Let's see you follow this!" Heatblast made an orb of heat and throws it on LaGrange's car, making small fire as the rocket redirects to it. "Aw, cripes." The man hits an eject button and escapes in a go-kart from his truck as the rocket hits and exploded.

The car rolls to a stop over the finish line as Dan and Kate gives and thumbs up at each other in the car. "We just saved Komal's shop!" "Then there's only one thing to do…"

* * *

At the Go-Kart park, Dan flips his helmet's visor down as Kate did the same thing tn their carts. "Ready to eat dust?" "Bring it, pipsqueak!" The lights lit green as all of the carts zoomed of, well, all except for Max. "Hey! Wait up! I think I have a bad cart!" His grandson laps him as he responds, "You know, a wise man once said: 'It's not the car, it's the driver." HE zooms off as Max chuckles. "That's my boy."


	19. Chapter 19

Ep 19: Tomorrow Today

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

" _Tomorrow Today!_

 _It's on its way!_

 _With your buddy!_

 _The future's puddy!_

 _Tomorrow Today!"_

Max sings as he drive to the next stop as a bobble-head of a smiling astronaut sits on the dashboard. The kids looks bored as they were getting annoyed by the song. "Uh… Grandpa! We are the ones who sings the annoying songs! Not you!" Kate shot out as Max responds.

"I can't help it! You 2 are about to visit the Buddy Bungle since I was a kid!" Dan mumbles out. "I can barely contain my joy." "We're here!" Max said as he stops the camper, grinning at a building that has holes in the walls with overgrown weeds and vines with a statue of the astronaut.

The 3 got out and looks around the place as Max explains. "The House of the Future!" "The future: Were lawnmowers and gardeners cease to exist!" "Weed world: Coming soon to a sidewalk near you!" The kids chuckles at their jokes.

"Buddy Budinski was a futurist! A genius! When he design the bungle in the late 30's, before I was born 20 years later of course, it was a wonder! It brought hopes to millions! But, when Buddy passed away when I was 7, the house was closed, and his inventions were mothballed. But maybe there giving tours again."

Max peeks through the doors Dan notices Kate on a tower lookout. But just then, the tower starts leaning as if all apart, fling the girl over as she screams. "KATE!" He slaps on the Gauntlet and turn into Diamondhead, punching the ground as he made a slide for his sister fall on, reaching the bottom safely.

"Maybe we should try something safer, like swimming with sharks or…" He notices Grandpa was gone as the door was open, making Kate groans out loud. "It's this what we are like when we drag him to something we want to do!?" BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP FLASH

"It's better if we don't get the answer to that." The kids followed inside. "Grandpa?" Dan calls out into the slightly dark room as Max looks at all the display case in awe. "Look at all of this! Buddy would bring Politicians, Artists and scientists here to show him his vision!"

The kids walks and looks around, slightly fascinated by all the old stuff. "He was totally ahead of his time! Tomorrow Today!" Dan smirks and calls out. "EVERYONE!"

 _Tomorrow Today!_

 _It's on its way!_

 _With your buddy._

 _The future's puddy!_

 _Tomorrow Today!"_

"MUSIC KEY NODE ACTIVATED!" A voice calls out as the room lit up, getting the family's attention as they all saw a hatch opens in the ceiling and project a hologram of Buddy himself appears with a smile. "Welcome to my dream for you, friends!" Max gasps in awe with stars in his eye as the kids were shocked. "WHAT THE ALIENS!?"

"Tomorrow starts today!" Just then, a door open as red and white futuristic buggy appears in front of them, opening it's glass hatch. "Oh my gosh! A Buddy Buggy! Come on!" Max exclaims as he hops in along with Kate as Dan stands near and watches.

"How does this thing works?" Max answers his Granddaughter. "Imagination! And coal. It was 1930." The glass closed, surprising Kate, as a handlebar folds out, Making Max chuckles as the buggy rush backwards. "Hey! Wait for me!" The boy exclaims as he turns into XLR8, only for the doors to slam on him. "OH COME ON!"

Just then, he heard a faint clank, turning to see some sparks down another hallway. "OH! They must have someone fixing the place! And not a moment later!" He rushes down the to the source of the light, coming across a room filled with dead robots.

HE skates slowly as he got a bit scared by the creepy room. "Uh… hello? Worker people? Your house stole my family! It's kind of rude!" As he rolls past a corner, he saw a man crouching near an open safe. The man turns to show… "STEAM SMYTHE!" "Tennyson!?"

The alien shrugs with a smirk. "Figures! If there's old tech or steam involved, you're around it!" "Umm… Hm. You do make a point." The man retracts the drill into his right gauntlet and made a small cannon pops out, aiming at him as he declares. "You think you can steal the game change before me, boy!?"

"No idea what you're saying, but since you're a bad guy, I'm going to stop you anyway!" The man fires, making the alien zips around as the cannon hits the bots, making a cloud of dust and smoke. XLR8 could make out the villain figure in the fog as he cries out. "Come, steamy! You got to pick up the pace!"

He rush at the figure and tackles it, only this confusion, it was a bot instead. "Remember to eat your vegetables." The bot said as a spider crawls over his eye, freaking XLR8! "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" He back into a box, making a bunch of parts fall on him.

Steam Smythe looks at the blueprint in his hand, finding something of interest. "AH HA! The tales are true! He did built it. FAREWELL, BOY! I'm off to calm Budinski's ultimate weapon as my own!" He declares as he runs out as a XLR8 burst out of the pile. "'Ultimate weapon?' That isn't good." He zooms after him.

* * *

The buggy rolls into an empty room as it lit up, revealing a bathroom with tons of robots. Kate was creeped out by the setting. "Words… I don't have for this." The hologram appears as the buddy head explains. "A bright new day starts in the bathroom of the future!" They both looks to see automated machines doing things like showering, drying and even using the toilet.

"It's just like I dreamed when I was a boy." "That people will watch you from a buggy getting showered by robots?" Kate is starting to question her Grandparent's sanity as Buddy shows a bot with a toothbrush. "Ready to floss your way to fun? Today the future tastes like spearmint… Toothpaste that is." As a tub of toothpaste unfolds from the brush and sprays on the robots, some of it got on the buggy, making it spark out of control.

"Oh no! Dental hygiene and rusty tech is never a good mixxxxx!" Kate exclaims as the buggy starts spinning out of control. "This is just like a real Budinski adventure!" YEAAAAAHHHHH!" The twirling ride kept springing and bouncing around the room, ramming to a bot as it stick to the window. It spins its head around. "Make sure you brush after every meal." Kate got a terrified look at the machine as she whimpers. "That won't give me nightmares." "Oh, boy! It's getting dangerous! Hang on!" Max bends over and moves a panel off to get at the wires.

"I think I can steer from here. But I can't see where we are going. Kate, you'll have to navigate." "TURN NOW!" Kate yells as the buggy turn right, avoiding a robot in front of a dryer as the wall nears it explodes.

Steam Smythe runs out, fires a shot, and keeps running as XLR8 rushes in. "All this crazy for one weapon? Talk about overkill." He zooms at the man as Kate saw the action. "Steam Smythe? Why is he—GAAHH!" The Buggy runs through the wall, driving away from the house.

"You got a million old weapons! What's so special about this one?!" The alien charges at the man as he explains. "You are ignorant as ever, boy!" HE tries to attack with pincers, only for XLR8 to slice through them with lighting fast hand movements, making him stumble back. "On the surface: Budinski was a showman, entertaining the truly masses!" Smythe hops behind a machine and kicks it toward him, making it stuff as sweater over him. "Uh… Kind of cozy." "But secretly, Budinski was building this!" He shows a blueprint of a robot. "The MFB!" XLR8 Spins around, tearing the garment to bits as he said. "Fascinating, explain."

"For all of his inceptive talk, Budinski saw a future of warfare and strife! He built the MFB in secret, in case it was ever needed!" He retracts the cannon and fires, making XLR8 ducks and he zooms up and delivers a barrage of speedy kicks.

"Well, in that case, one good kick deserves another!" WHAM Smythe hits a wall and shakes his head, recovering as he activates a hidden switch in the toilet. "Today! His genius will give me the power to wash away all modern tech, in one flush!"

Just as he pulls the lever, a steam of water blasts XLR8 in the face as a secret staircase unfold, making the man run down as the alien groans in disgust. "Aww… This 90 year old toilet water smells like… 90 year old toilet water! BLAGH!"

He shakes himself as he tries to get the liquid off him, grossed out by it, even for his standards. He then realized Steam Smythe as a head start and zooms after him, stopping at the bottom to a dark room. "Where did he go?" He zooms down a spiral and stops in the middle, only for him to turn as Smythe closes a flap, making the alien realized he was in a sphere. "You want to save this world? Then come and get me, boy!" "Done and done!" HE tries to run at him, only for the orb to spin as well, XLR8 Tries to outrun, but he couldn't break free. He keeps speeding up as the sphere glows yellow with machines around the room powering up. "Budinski turbine activated."

"TURBINE!?" The alien exclaims as he screeches to a stop. "The MFB powers up by Turbine! It would have taken me weeks to awaken it alone! Your gusto had given me gigawatts of energy! And all without lifting a finger." The man chuckles as he walks past the alien and head to a cockpit.

"Doped by a doofus! GRRR!" The villain chuckles to himself as the hatch opens. "The age of steam is upon us! Courtesy of the future!" The man tries to fit in, only to by stuck by the small door. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan tries to find his way out, coming across the flap and opening.

"How small is Budinski anyway?" Smythe mumbles as he steps back, only for Dan to dive, making the doors closed on him. As the boy sits in the controls, he notices something bout the size. "WHOA! Kid size door! Kid size controls! Was Buddy making weapons for kids?!" He notices Smythe was drilling at the door.

"If what Grandpa was saying is true, then this place is design to excited a kid! And since Buddy's the world's oldest kid, he must have made this 'weapon' for fun!" "LUDICARUOS! Why would Budinski built a weapon to by piloted by a child?! He knew the future belong to men with power! Power that belong to me now!" Dan got a thinking look as he looks at the glowing button in the center. "Grandpa said Buddy brought hope to millions! Imagine a better future! Whatever he made; it wasn't to hurt people!" HE slams a fist down on the button, making the machine power up "Game Changer activated!"

The pod then rises up, making Steam Smythe grabs onto it as it starts moving up to the roof through a hatch. As it lock into place, the house starts transforming, raising up as cups starts appearing all over the body. "WHOA!"

"Admiring the view?" Smythe asks as he grabs Dan's arms, but the boy stomps his feet on his knees, making the man cries out in pain and let's go. The kid quickly moves behind him and tackles him out, making him tumble down and grab onto a ledge of the chest part as the MFB Finishes transforming.

* * *

Max and Kate stumbles out of the upturned buggy as the elder ask his grandkid. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. But what is that?!" The 2 saw the robot as Max was awed. "It's amazing!" "It's Dan!"

* * *

Smythe activates his copter and flies up, seeing 2 boat rides appear from the hips as a banner with Buddy' motto appears, making the rides move. "This is MFB? How does one destroy civilization with a ferries wheel?" "Oh! It's a ride!" Dan exclaims as hologram of Buff appears in front of him and on the TV chest.

"Hey Future! Welcome to the MFB! A real game changer! The brave men and women defending our country were in need for a little family fun! So, the U.S. army asked if I can bring the fun to them! Unfortunately, they decided to make tanks and bombs instead. But I built the MFB anyway! Hoping that one day, a special someone would find it and bring hope to those that needs it the most!"

The kid was in awed from Buddy's massage, while Smythe's was disbelieve with a twitch in his eye. "If you're watching this, you did it! Enjoy the future! And the Mobile Fun base!" The hologram shuts down as Smythe voices his thoughts out. "'Mobile Fun Base'?! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! CORE BLISTERS \, BUDINSKI! What a waste of genius! GRRR!"

"DAN! Are you okay?" "I'm fine Grandpa! I just got to take care of steam breath!" The boy exclaims as he slaps the gauntlet, turning into Big Chill as he flies after the man, but Smythe quickly dodges and heads to the cockpit, squeezing in as he mans the controls. "Very well, boy! Let's have some fun!"

He made the base swings an arm at him, making him phased through it as he yells. "HEY! Buddy made this to help people! You're ruining his work!" "HE ruined his own work, CHILD!" He swing another arm as the moth dodges it.

He flies around the arms, getting a clear shot as he breathes a gust of ice at the man, making him stumbled back into a red button. "Emergency escape protocol activated!" "Emergency what?" The villain got his answer when he was ejected fromthe cock pit past Big Chill, he reactivates his copter as he cries out while flying away.

"I tired of losing to 10-year-olds!" Big Chill lands and folds his cloak as his family ran up. "DAN! Are you okay?" "YEP! Survived the walking amusement park!" "Buddy was a special kind of genius, for sure" Max interrupts as he points at the MFB. "Are we going to sit around jabbering? Or are we going to ride this thing?" They all ran to it as Max starts singing again, making the 2 kids laugh as they follow.


	20. Chapter 20

EP 20: Story Bored

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The kids were standing outside a spooky castle as lighting thunders through the night sky. "Are you sure it's haunted? You said that there's ghosts when Grandpa dropped us off!" "Of course!" The teen answers as she looks at a pamphlet while Dan's jacket was zipped up for some reason. "The guidebook said that Castle Kleinhart was once known as 'Witch's end'! Because anyone accused of witchcraft that enters, never leaves!" "That sounds awesome! But…" The boy points behind him to a dozen of kids and teen, all dressed in blue wizard outfits and holding books.

"Who are all of these guys?" "You're not cutting in line, are you?" Kate looks as she said her thought. "I have no idea!" She grins out as a red banner fell down from the top as Dan looks up and reads. "Uh-hu! And the banner that says' Welcome I.J. Crowling. Author of the Grimoire book series' is something else you don't know about as well?" Dan frowns and crosses his arm as his sister don a blue cloak and hood as she smiles. "Totally surprised! Speaking of, you should read book one in her series." Kate exclaims as she pulls out a green book that has the title "The Grimoire Girls book 1". Dan sneaks off behind a bunch of rock in the meantime.

"It's about a bunch of girls who found a magic book!" FLASH She looks up to see a blur rushes in the castle, slamming the door shut as she groans. "XLR8."

* * *

The lizard alien looks at the pictures of the wall, trying to find something to make him occupied. "Nothing. Nope. Zilch!" He notices a sleeping info booth man with a bunch of guides. Grinning to himself, he snuck over and grabs one. "Free admission? Don't mind if I do!" He speed away, briefly shocking the man awake.

He stops at a library area with a small stage with a fancy armchair. 'WHOA! Classy digs! Okay, this room is called the… Uh?" XLR8 had a hard time figuring out the word on the guide. He herd the man announce on a speaker, getting his attention.

"Attention fans. I.J. Crowling will do a live reading in the Abra-itourium now." "Abra-itourium! Got it!" Just then, he notices a mob of fan with books and fake wands rushing towards him like a pack of raging bulls. "NERD STORM!" He quickly zips to the back, avoiding the crowd as they all face forward. "That was a close call."

A adult woman with blond hair and a business suit walks on stage as a spotlight shines on her. "Hello my darling Grimllings!" The crowd cheers at the British woman as XLR8 was not impressed. "Oh, brother. This should be interesting."

"I bet that you would love for me to read some extras from my latest release: The Grimoire Girls!" The crowd roars with cheers again. As XLR8 looks at the crowd with disinterest, he saw a shadow hooded figure on the railing above that looks familiar. "What a sec… is that?"

He zips past the crowd and at the above level, only to find nothing. "Weird. Could have sworn my eyes saw something. Better get them checked." "Before I mesmerize you with my read, special ones. I have a very magical treat for you!" Crowling's announcement made the crowd claps as they chatter with curiosity. "It was this very castle, that workers found the legendary tome that inspire my entire Grimoire series: The Grimoire of Archamada!" The women holds a purple book with a skull on the front as the crowed oohhs at it.

"WHOA!" "Cooollll! A dusty, old, junky, book!" XLR8 grins at his glaring sister and zips away to back. "Me ancient context is a little rusty, but this translation is sure to impress you! AHEM! An account of exes! King of snakes and his… Eeh? Makeover? And so it was! That in the realm of the serpents! Eeh…"

XLR8 was bored out his skull as he crosses his arms, thinking that it's so boring, that he could hear a cricket chirping. He is wondering how everyone is liking this when the woman can't make chicken scratch on what she is reading! "The mightiest of all slithers: King Exes!" "This is got to be the world's most boring book! No wonder it was lost for years. I'm out!" HE zips away to explore the castle.

"And so, Exes vowed to… regurgitate his… wig? Uh… brother for putting him in the cookie jar of doom! I think that's right. COOKIE JAR OF DOOM!" "ENOUGH!" They all turn up to see Hex leering down from the above level. "HEX?!" "Excuse you?!"

The wizard floats down as he declares. "I will not tolerate no more of your senseless, blundering babble! You have no idea of the power you have!" He made the arms on the char binds the woman, making her drop the book as he picks it up. "Are you part of the promotion? Me manger never mentioned this bit." "Let me show the true power of the Grimoire of Archamada! "Xus Ego Te Vincula At Legabunt Te In Foveam Animae Meae Da Mihi Potestatem Ut Regat!" The books starts glowing purple as wisps of magic seeps out, making the wizard raise the book high as a purple beam shot out through the ceiling.

* * *

XLR8 looks out of the tower window and sees the purple beam blasting out of the library. "Oh, boy! Something tells me this is not part of the reading!" The alien speeds off, racing down the stairs.

* * *

"This effects are amazing!" One guy said to his buddy as they all stare in awe. "I feel the power of Exus flowing through me! Changing me!" Steams of magic swirls around the man as he starts transforming. "I am more then Hex! More than Exus! I am… Hexxus!"

Hex is now a snake monster version of himself with claws, a more muscular upper body with his hood fused to his body as he grew 4 fangs. His tail is the same skin color with the same black marking with a black tip.

The crowd screams as they all run out of the castle. As the snake being slithers forward, a book smacks him in the face as Kate calls out. "Didn't your mother teach you to not take thing that don't belong to you?" "Ahh… Kate Tennyson! I assumed that you would be near when I saw your changeling of a brother. Let's see if you are just as good as him in heroics!"

He made rope that supports a chandelier untie itself with his telekinesis, making it fall onto Crowling as Kate rushes over and pulls her free with both girls making a leap away as the object crashes onto the chair. They both look up to see Hexxus towering overring them. "Delicious! Dinner and a show!" He hisses his forked tongue when… BANG "STOP DOING THAT!" He rubs his face as XLR8 exclaims. "My sister said books are good for your head! But I'm guessing your head is an exception, Hex!" The alien starts tossing books in rabid fire, pushing into a wall as he was buried underneath them. The alien went up to his sis as he checks. "You okay?" "Yeah, we're okay." "I don't think that creature was hired by me manger!" Hex burst out of the pile as the alien exclaims. "Gotta go! Leave Hex to me!" The alien zips up the stairs as Hexxus follows. The snake beast pounce towards XLR8, who quickly grabs a nearby bust with his tail and holds it as a shield.

SNAP One of his fangs broke off from the stone, sending sheer amounts of pain towards the wizard as he cries out. "OWW! OWW! OWW!" "Geeze! Your dentist is not going to like that! Let me even things out for you!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan looks at himself as the rock fell down. "Oh, great!" Hexxus recovers and coils around the boy, glaring at him as he hoists him up. "You're not the only one that knows how to use a tail!" He flings Dan across the room, ending him flying into a book shelf as slid down head first into a pile. "Ow. Books"

"DAN! You need to grab that book-" "WHAT IS WITH YOU AND BOOKS!?" The boy yells as he righted himself. "You have bigger things to worry about!" Hexxus crashes in front of the boy. The kid quickly ran to one of the windows on the side as the snake monster follows.

The boy open and leaps onto the ledge, gaining balance as he saw the long fall and turn to run along it as Hexxus slithers after him. HE kept running, only to stop at a dead end and turns to Hexxus towering over him. "I enjoyed our dance, boy! But your time is up!" "Dance with you? As if! I—Hey! A giant Mouse!" "Where?! I'm famished!" Dan quickly escapes through one of the windows as he ran up to the girls. "Need help out! The watch is timed out!" "The book! You need the book!"

The kid rolls his eyes in annoyance as he respond to the woman. "Really?! You're tying to sell me your book, NOW!?" "No, Bro! She's saying the book—" "Later when I'm not snake food!" Dan cries to his sister as Hexxus chases after him to the upper floor.

* * *

He ran down a hallway as he confront the snake beast. "I am invincible, child!" "Really? Cause I think it's curtains for you!" He quickly grabs some drapes and pulls them over the beast, blinding him as he struggles. The boy quickly Ran up some stairs Hexxus tors the curtain off and growls.

* * *

The kid ran up the spiraling steps as Hexxus closes in on him. Seeing a potted plant, he quickly turns and rolls it down, Making Hexxus smashed it and continue. The alien changer quickly turn right in another hallway, only to stop at another dead end. He turn as the snakes slithers in. "Once I finished with you, I will use the power of the book to force every living creature on earth to crawl on their bellies before me!"

Dan glances at the glove, trying to buy some time for it to recharge. "You know, you should reconsider that plan. Most people hates snakes and…" "You are stalling so your device will recharge." Hexxus mentions as Dan gained a surprised look. "Am I?" "Yes." The boy smirks. "Realllyyy?"

"YES!" The snake grabs the rug underneath and pulls it out, making the boy stumble through 2 doors that leads to a balcony. "Looking down, he saw a large drop as he fiddles with the watch. "Come on! I could really use Humungousaur or Big Chill about now!" He looks back, only to get knocked off by the snake, screaming as the beast smirks.

FLASH "WHAT!?" Was all he could say as Diamondhead, riding on a pillar, rams into them, sending them both inside. "I think you mean, 'who?' Or is it 'whom?' Grammar is not my best suit. Anyway, it's Diamondhead!"

"Your aliens maybe strong, but they are no match for magic!" He whips a suit of armor at him, only for the alien to punch it apart. Only for Hexxus to tackle him and sends them both falling down to the library, crashing through the ceiling as Diamondhead broke free and shoot some crystals at the bottom, forming them into a ramp. The diamond alien slides to a stop as the snake tumbles and rolls into the shelf, crashing and making even more books fall on him. "Not again." "Well, first time I like books all day." Diamondhead comments as he approaches the pile, only for Hexxus's tail to shot out and grabs him, making the serpent burst out as he glares.

"You cannot best me! You are a fragile crystal, ready to shatter!" "Who's fragile?!" He made his body all porcupine as spikes shot out from his body, piercing through the tail as the snake howls in pain and agony. Letting go, he nurses it as Diamondhead leaps back and fires more shards at him, engulfing his head in Kate as he tries to break free as the girls run up to him. "Dan! Did you get the book?" "I get it, okay! She wrote the book! You like the book! It isn't the time to read the book!" "It's the source of his power, BLOCKHEAD!" "… My head isn't that blocky." Hexxus smashed the Kate as he open the book. "Play time is over, children!"

He then chants another spell as the book glows again, increasing his size as Diamondhead mumbles out. "Ohh… now I get it." The all dodged a tail slam as Diamondhead fires some shards at him, only for them to break on the chest. "HAHAHA! And now, this chapter ends!" His eyes glowed and he throws a fist at the alien. "Wait? Was that a joke?" He rolls forward and fires a shard, knocking the book to the ground as the glow dies down. Hex shrinks as he returns to normal, sitting up as Diamondhead approaches him. "The Grimoire! Return it!" "Sorry! That book is overdue! Now that is a joke!"

Just as he punches him, he reverts back to Dan. Hex was knocked against the floor as Dan looks at his watch in angry. "Seriously!? You could have waited until a few more minutes?!" As the boy was occupied, Hex recovers and stands glaring at the kid as Kate say the book near her.

"Reading is fundamental!" She picks it up, flipping through a few pages as she chants a spell, turning Hex into a rat as the boy notices. He grins at the rodent as it ran to a window, turning back as Hex warns. "To be continue, Tennysons!" The man escapes as Dan grumbles. "I really hate it when that happens."

"Did you see that?!" Crowling exclaims as Kate responds while handing the book to her. "Power of the written words. OH! That reminds me! I got to get my copy of Grimoire girls!" As the teen rushes out, Dan looks around and unzips his jacket, pulling a copy of the book as he walks up to the woman. "So…. Can you sign this for a friend?" "Yes… and your friends name?" Crowling asks with a smile as Dan looks around and answers. "Dan. Don't make this weird."


	21. Chapter 21

Reboot EP 21: Hole in 10

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"Ugghhh! Mini golf!?" Dan groans out as he and his family arrives at Tiny Town mini putt for the next part of their vacation. The kid questions as he pouts. "Why can't we go somewhere cooler? Like laser tag or space?" "Now, Dan! Mini golf is really fun." Max said as he places his hand on the kid shoulder as Kate set her ball up for hole 1.

"Yeah! It's really lucky that we got an early go during their grand opening! Soon, this place will be full!" "Full of really bored people." Kate putts the ball, making it go all the way to the hole. "Yes! Hole in one!"

"Who want's small when we could go big!?" The boy imagines him playing a giant version of golf with monster trucks in space. "YEAH!" "But, Dan. Little things can make a difference. "As if." Dan rolls his eyes as Max made a hole in 1 as well. "Nice shot, Grandpa!"

"Mini golf is too easy." Kate hand him a club as she smirks. "Really? Then why don't you take a swing?" "Fine." Dan grabs the club and stand in position with eyes closed. "Dan, you're holding your club upside down." "Just giving myself a handicap, Grandpa."

The boy swings, only to miss as he spins around, stopping as he looks at the ball in disbelief while Kate chuckles. "'Easy', uh?" "It's all right, Dan. Try again." The boy tosses his club aside as he response, dialing the watch to Diamondhead. "I just need a bigger club." FLASH

* * *

He holds out his arms as his left one got engulfed in pale green, translucent-like crystals, which transformed into a muscular, blocky arm with four fingers, made out of the substance. The same thing happens to his left arm as well. He then turns around as 2 huge shard-spikes grew out his back along with mini ones surrounding them. His head gets engulfed and turns into a strong jawed one with green eyes and a point on the back. "Introducing: Diamond golf form!" He exclaims as he form his left hand into a club.

* * *

"Really?" "FOOORRREEEE!" He whacks the ball hard, sending it flying high for a bit before falling down and bouncing to the hole. It rolls slowly to the hole as Diamondhead whispers. "Come on, come on, come on." Just as it reaches the edge, dangling into it, it rolls back as Diamondhead cries out. "GAAAHHH! SO CLOSE!" "This is a gentlemen's game, Dan. Try acting like one." Max asked as the alien responds. "Okay, Grandpa. My apologizes." He notices they weren't looking and uses a finger to make a bunch of tiny diamonds push the ball into the hole. "FOR MASTERING THIS GAME! WHOOO-OOH!" He exclaims as he hops up and down.

Just then, the ground starts shaking as everyone in the park notices as some dirt seeps from the ground. "Nice to know Diamondhead can make earthquakes!" "Actually, I don't think he can." The alien respond to his sister, only to saw something. "Oh No! The water tower!" He quickly slides to the tower as it was falling onto a kid and parent.

"HANG ON!" He quickly made a stone pillar to stop the structure as the young girl said. "Thank you, mister Diamondhead!" "Not a problem! You 2 get out of here!" The 2 humans ran off as Diamondhead ponders. "I wonder what made those shakes?"

BAM Just then, mutant Groundhogs with bike clothes and motorcycles with spike on the wheels burst out of the ground hooping and hollering as they destroy the mini golf courses as they rides their bikes all over as people ran to safety. One hog, the leader, screech to a stop as he tells his crew. "You boys ready for some chaos?" He got cheers in response.

'Well, there's something you don't see every day." The alien comments as the bikers kept terrorizing and tearing the place apart. Some of them scares the people as they ran while Max and Kate helps them out. "YEAH! That will teach you humans to build a town on Groundhawg turf!" "Town?" The leader turn to Diamondhead. "This is mini golf course!" "Look like a town to me. So we're going to wreck it!" "If you want to rumble?" He charges at them as the watch start beeping. "Then let's rum—" FLASH Dan screech to a stop as he looks at himself in dread. "Uhh? Want to wait before fighting for a bit? You know, to prepare?" "No chance, pipsqueak! We don't do waiting before a brawl!" The group gathers around as the leader declares. "You challenge the hawgs, you get grounded!" "Yeah… I've been grounded before. And let me tell you something, it is not fun." He then takes off as the mutants follows him.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's everyone." Max said as they all stand together for safety. "Well, today got weird." Kate comments. "Those groundhogs ruined a good game! I hope my brother can teach them a lesion in—Oh, no." Kate comments as she saw Dan running from the mutant bikers. He quickly hops into a pond. Gasping for air as the bike stops as they laugh. Just then, he saw some words on the hawg's bike, seeing a familiar man's head on it.

"Wait a minute… 'Animotors'? Let me guess, you guys used to be normal groundhogs until Dr. Animo mutated you! Where's that jerk at?" "Don't get any ideas, we ride for ourselves. Now, let's tear up this major metropolis!" The gang rides off as the watch beeps in recharged. "Really?!" "DAN!"

His family runs over as the boy got out, shaking his head dry. "You wouldn't believes this: Animo made these guys, but they ended up rebelling against him! Anyway, this is cake now that the watch is charged!" "Be careful, Dan! Like roaches, their small, but they make a big—" "Difference, I understand. You guys keep the people away. While I deal with the rodents!"

* * *

The bikers hollered as the ride around a city hall building as the leader watches. "HEY! GOPHERS!" Dan cries out as he confronts them. "You again? You're bold one, aren't you pipsqueak?" "We'll see who's the pipsqueak! Get ready to be tied up by Snare-oh!" FLASH

* * *

Dan's skin turns all black as his clothing vanished. His head lost all of his features as it is places on a slope, like neck as white clothing covers his inner body. The watch symbol appears on his chest a green ring appears in the middle of his head as beams of green light flashes from it. The lines merges with his body as he poses.

* * *

"Or Upgrade, I guess." The bikers charged at him, but Upgrade uses his elastic body to dodge them and moves. But, one bike rams him from behind, making him ride the handlebar as he looks back. "Mind if I drive?" He merges with the bike, scaring the hog off as he turns it into a futuristic bike.

"Time to ride in style. Try to keep up!" He cries as the bikers ride after him. He turns at a wall as the other did, with one crashing into it. He head to the tower and fires some missiles, destroying the pillar as he and the leader rides under it. But 2 weren't lucky as the tower smashes their bikes, throwing them off.

"I said get him, not let him get you." "I don't think they can hear you with dirt in their ears. Uh-oh!" He smashes through a sign as they both kept ridding. Kate watches in concern. "Oh-no. Dan! Dial it back! You're doing as much damage as them!" "WHAT!?" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

Dan tumbles forward as his bike crashes, coming to a stop. He stands up and rubs his head and herd a cycle approaching him, making him whirl around to see the head biker. "You may have bested my boys, but this the end of the road for you! This town is destroyed. We're going to ride to the next town and the next town. And you top-worlders won't be able to stop us!"

"Not on my watch, you oversized gerbil! I may not be able to stop you, but I have an alien that's the right size for the job!" He turn to Grey Matter's icon and slaps down. FLASH

* * *

His eyes grew minus pupils as he holds his head as it morph into a grey brain, which then turns into a frog-like one as he spins around His eyes became bulbous and black outline circles them as gills forms on his cheeks. His hand became grey, slimy and sticky as fingerless gloves engulfed them as his feet went through the same thing. He shrinks down and poses as the transform was finished.

* * *

The flash dies down as the groundhog lost sight of his victim. "What?! Where did he go!?" "Down here, bub!" He looks down to see Grey Matter, laughing at him as he taunts. "He's no bigger than a chili dog!" Grey Matter looks around and sees an oil geyser structure, formulating a plan with his massive brain. "You're little, but you're just the right size for squashing!"

The mutant revs his bike as Grey Matter runs, seeing an house, he quickly ran inside as he wipes his forehead. He goes to peak through the curtains. "Okay. He should overshoot the turn, giving me time to find a way on him." Only for his eyes widened to see leader outside, running his bike through the house and crushing it." "DAN!"

Kate saw Grey Matter climbing up on his back, holding a cloth as the mutant was unaware. "THERE HE IS!" She points as Max sigh in relief. The small alien climbs up to the helmet as he hold the cloth. "Let's level the playing field!" He blinds the hog while tying it to his helmet spike. "WHA!? I can't see!" Grey Matter jumps off as he lost control of his bike. CRASH

The leader sits up and rubs his head. "Little runt. MY BIKE!" He exclaims as he runs to the wreck, trying to pull it out, only for the handlebars to snap off. "Bessie?" "HEY! Over here, big guy!" Grey Matter calls out as the mutant was angry beyond as he charges at him, making him run away as the groundhog swing his handlebars at him.

"Grandpa! Let's help Dan out!" The 2 human then swings golf balls at the mutant, pelting him as he drops his weapon to cover himself. After shaking them half, he glares at Grey Matter and chase him. "Come back here!" "Perfect! Without his bike, he's much slower! Almost there."

Grey Matter runs up the spiraling ram as Groundhog climbs after him. Unaware that the ramp is creaking from his weight. "TRY TO KEEP UP!" "COME BACK HERE!" Grey Matter hops into the hole as the gopher got his head stuck. "DAN! THAT'S A DEAD END!" Kate cries as the gang cheers at their boss. "You got him trapped, boss!"

"You got to come back here sometime, Chill dog!" The leader said as he struggles while Grey Matter climbs up. He then saw a switch and smirks. "Let there be lighting!" He throws the switch, sending volts coursing through the leader's body. BOOMMM

He was sent flying into a carter in the ground, lying in defeat as electricity surges through him. Grey Matter slides down to the ball return bin, only when he got up, he saw the rest of the gang towering and glaring at him.

"You defeated our boss!" Grey Matter gulps in fear. "You know what that means? Get him, boys!" A huge brawl cloud occurs as Grey Matter screams in terror. It went on for a bit, only for the cloud to settled an okay Grey Matter, who now sports an oversize vest and a blue bandanna.

"According to Groundhawg rules, who ever takes down the boss, becomes the new one." "YEAH! What do we do now, boss?" Grey Matter looks around to see the wreck golf course, getting an idea as he announces. "I have a job that is just right size for you." The gang cheers at the alien's words.

* * *

Dan was posing with shades and his bandanna as the gang walks up to him. "Hey boss! We finished up! How you like it?" "WOW! You guys did an awesome job!" Dan exclaims as he looks at the repaired course. He then see the bike sign, getting an idea. "And for your next assignment, let's show Animo he can't mess around with the Groundhawgs!"

The bikers cheer as they hop their bikes and digs underground, while Kate and Max walks up as Dan take of his biker stuff. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let them go?" "Yeah! There Animo's problem now." "A biker gang of mutant groundhogs. Reminds me of my 20's."

Max comments as the kids got confused. "Grandpa, were you in a biker gang?" "All right! Who want corn dogs?" Max exclaims as he walks off, making the siblings very concern at each other at what Max said.


	22. Chapter 22

Reboot EP 22: Batman and aliens

 **Disclaimer: Batman and other DC characters belong to DC comics. "The Batman" IS made by Warner Bros Studio and in anyway is not something I made up.**

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

At the Grand Canyon, the Rust Bucket sat in the empty parking lot while the family inside get ready for a hike. Well… almost everyone.

* * *

A fit man in a suit molded after a bat is fighting against a green haired, grinning, white skin in a purple suit clown that is cackling like a hyena. Just then, 2 goons were taken down as a young teen in a similar bat costume with an adult woman dressed like a black cat with red clawed gloves went to asset the batman.

* * *

"WHOO-OOOH! Knock those yellow teeth out, BATMAN!" Dan exclaims as he watches the flat screen wall TV as Max and Kate looks at him. "I don't understand on why you want to watch reruns while the glory of the outdoors awaits." "'Reruns'? This is "The Batman" show marathon! One of the most awesome Batman shows ever to be created!"

Kate comments. "Sorry, little bro. I seen a few episodes. I think it's a little dark." "DUH! It take place in Gotham! What, have you been living under a rock or something?" Kate sighs and rolls her eyes, following her grandfather outside.

* * *

"I can't believe that my brother would watch Trash TV!?" "You know, when I was kid, they called it a 'Zombie box'." Kate add to his Grandfather's comment. "Well, there's a big box of zombie in there." BOOOMMMM CRACKLE

Kate looks up to see approaching storm clouds covering the area with booming thunder and lighting in the skies. "Uh… are you sure we should be doing this?" Max puts a hand on her as he responds. "Come on, Kate! We can't let a couple of clouds keep us cooped up in the Rust Bucket all day! Where's your pioneer spirt?!" They continued on as the storms rage on.

* * *

Just as Dan kept watching, the screen went all static, making the child angry as he looks out. "UGGGHHH! Stupid piece of junk TV can't handle a little bad weather!" He then saw the watch and gets an idea. "'Piece of junk TV', huh?" FLASH

"Let's upgrade this puppy!" Upgrade mergers with the TV, connecting to the dish and give it a space satellite makeover. The show went back on as Upgrade stretches his head out. "THIS IS AWESOME! It's so HD! Good thing Upgrade has a long neck! Otherwise, it would be hard to watch TV when you are the TV."

But just then, a bolt of lighting strikes the dish, electrocuting Upgrade as he frizzles in pain, sending him flying into the wall. FLASH Dan slides down on his bed as he groans in pain. But as he looks up, he saw 2 white figure in the static getting closer and closer.

A huge flash of yellow light shines from the set as the kid covers himself. As the light dies down, he saw 2 bolts flying from the screen and went outside. The kid follows them out, only to gasp in shock on 2 adults laying on the ground. They both groan and comes too as they stand up and rubs their heads.

The woman is wearing a black sleak and slim jumpsuit with pointy cat ears at the top and a red interior. On her face, she wears a pair of gold goggles around her eyes and around her waist she wears a gray utility belt for her weapons such as her whip, which acts like a tail. She has red, clawed gloves.

The man is fit and strong jawed and his wearing a grey suit with black briefs, boots and gloves, that has 3 side spikes and claws. He has a yellow and black bat symbol on his chest and yellow belt. He has a black cape that has several pointed ends and folds like a cloak. A matching cowl with bat ears and white eyes is attached that leaves his mouth and chin exposed.

Dan was shocked by THE Batman and Catwoman, HERE IN THE REAL WORLD! "Whoa! That lighting must have upgraded them into our world! AWESOME!" The boy was star stuck as Catwoman realizes her surroundings. "What? Where are we? What happened?" Batman saw a sign. "'Grand Canyon'. That's in the southwest of the States. We must have been sent here by teleportation."

"But who? Joker?" "Not his style. And he doesn't have or stole the tech for it." Dan was about to meet them when he had a realization. "Oh no! If Batman finds out I brought him here, he'll be furious." He then saw the trail and gets an idea. "On second thought, a walk does sounds good about now."

He quickly tip toes as the adults haven't noticed him as they kept talking. Dan was almost there, looking back as he bumped into something in front. He saw a pair of muscular legs in grey, making him gulp as he slowly looks up to see Batman narrowing his eyes at him.

"Who are you? And how did we get here?" Dan notices something from behind, looking back to see Catwoman with her arms crossed. "Uhh… I have no idea what you are talking about?" The woman knees down as she told him. "I suggest you tell the truth now, young man. Because cats can tell when little boys…"

She smirks as she unsheathes her claws in the kid's face, making him sweat. "…Are being little liars." But just then, more lighting came from the Rust Bucket, making the 3 look back at it as a bolt of energy flies out and lands near them, making a cloud of dust.

Dan approaches it as the adults stays and watches. As the kid looks at the cloud, it parts away revealing a dazed man. He has pale, white skin and red lips with yellow uneven teeth in a wide, creepy grin. His hair is green and wild with red eyes that scream madness. H wore a purple jacket, orange shirt, and dark purple leggings and finger-less gloves of the same material.

The man recovers and cries out. "HEEERRREEEESSSSS JOKER!" "Wha….?" They both stared at each other for a bit, before…. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as Joker did a wild take from a cartoon. The crazed man laughs and looks at the Grand Canyon.

"Well, shoot my dog and call me Sally! The Joker's gone west, folks! YYYEEEEEEEE-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Batman and Catwoman ran up to the boy as the feline lover is shocked "Looks like clown boy went along with us, too!" "Oh, no! I must have accidentally Upgraded Joker into my world too when the lighting…. Oops!" The adults widens their eyes and looks down at the kid, who is tapping his finger together in guilt. "'Upgraded'? 'World'?" "Did you do this?"

"I… may have accidentally zapped you 2 and him into my world when I wanted to watch TV?" "WHAT?" Catwoman's eyes narrowed into silts as Batman grabs the kid's left arm as he looks at the device on his hand. "It's this watch, isn't it? It's way too advanced to be a normal hand guard." "…Wow. You really are the world's greatest detective."

"HEY, BATSY!" The look to see the Joker grinning at them. "Hope your brought your 10-gallon hat, partner. Because we're going settle this like cowboys!" But suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes the man, shocking him as his skeleton shows, turning him into a smoking pile of ash. "JOKER!" Dan frees himself as he approaches the pile as the 2 masked adults were surprised. "Is he…" "Could be." Batman answers Catwoman.

But just then, the pile blew upward, forming into an fixed Joker and lands before the boy. "Relax, kiddo! Lightning never hits the same place twice!" Only for 2 more bolts to blast him, scorching him black as he lies on the ground on his chest. "Well, it didn't hit twice. KID! Please! Give a poor, hurt man, a hand?" The clown pleads as he reaches up with a shaking hand, making the kid got worried as he slowly reaches for it. Batman saw something on the Joker's hand and cries out. "NOOOO!"

"Put it there!" BZZZZZZTTTTT "AAAHHHHHH!" Dan pries his hand from the joy buzzer, shaking his arm as he hisses in pain. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" "Hmm… You're right. It's not. IT'S HISTERICALLY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan frowns at the man as the clown pulls a fish out. "Aw… don't be sad. Here, have a fish!" The kid slaps it away as the Joker didn't even flinched. "Not a fish fan, hu? Dully noted." He pulls out a notebooks and draws, showing a lame drawling of Dan. "Did I get the eyes right?"

A Batarang knocks him away, making the boy turns to see Batman and Catwoman in fighting poses. "You take cover. We'll handle the Joker." "But…. I can help!" The crazed man leaps on the kid's back, forcing him on his knees as he leans down. "Get… Off… Me… You freak!" Oh, and what army is going to help you, junior? By the way, I never got a chance of thanking you for bring me here!" Dan pushes the button with his teeth, making the dial pop up as he headbutts it.

* * *

Dan throws his left arm in a punch as it got muscular and brown as the same thing happens to his right. His chest became muscular and big as a tail sprouts out from behind. He twirls and leaps up, landing on the ground as his legs became elephant-like as black shorts with a green waistband and white leg helms form on him, followed up by black fingerless gloves with a green patch on the back and white cuffs. A green sash with the watch is placed on him as his head became Humungousaur's.

* * *

"THIS BIG ARMY!" Humungousaur exclaims as he punches his fist, making the 2 masked adults very shocked. "So that's what this device does: It's a DNA alternating device that allows the usher to change forms." "Well, looks like their's more to this kid then meets the eye."

Joker looks up and cackles out loud. "I get it! Big arms! Big army! Well, 2 can play that game!" Joker's body became a white skinned, purple and black clothed version of Humungousaur, tail included, as his head remains the same. The symbol is replaced with a jester head.

"WHAT!? Since when can Joker do that?!" The clown then slaps the dino alien's hands in a pattycake fashion, pushing him back as he grew 2 more arms. "CUT… IT…. OUT!" He shoves the clown down with a thud.

"I have to say, kid, not bad." Catwoman complements as Humungousaur thanks. "Hey, thanks! Coming from—Wait a sec! I know what you are doing! Don't even think about it! It's stuck to me!" "Relax, kid! I only steal from grownups, not children."

"GRRRRR! ALL RIGHT!" The trio turns to see Joker ticked off. "If you want to play rough…" He attacks the alien, making the 2 combat each other as they traded muscle. Joker's 2 right arms turn into a big boxing glove and knocks him away to the trail.

The dinosaur slides on his front and glares at the clown, roaring out as he charges like a raging bull. Only for a paper airplane to poke his eye, making him stop and stand as he unfolds it. "What the?! 'Nana Joker's baked goods'?" "Yeah, I wasn't buying this outfit ether! HAHAHAHA!" The clown leaps out and smashes a pie in his face. "WHY YOU!" HE charges and tackles the clown, sending them rolling to a cliff as Batman and Catwoman follows. They stop on the edge as Humungousaur pins joker down, only for him to look down to see Kate and Max standing at the base. "OOOOHH! New happy hikers! Just what I needed!" He slips out and drops onto a branch, pulling a gain paintbrush out and makes a a pile of anvils underneath a foil sheet.

As he holds it in mid-air, he grins at the fourth wall and slaps his face, making a theater mask. "COMEDY!" SLAP "Or Tragedy. Take your pick!" He pulls the sheet, making all the iron fall. "NOOOO!" The alien cries as Batman and Catwoman dives with him being last. The 2 adults pulls a whip and bat-grabble and hooks onto the tree, swinging to tackle the 2 out of the way as the alien lands in the same spot, only to be buried under the anvils.

"Are you okay?" "Uggh… I am now, Dan." "You have me confused for the boy." Max notices the voice and looks up, shocked to see the Caped Crusader in front of him. Kate rubs her head and sees a clawed glove holding out, making her grabs it as it pulls her up. "Thanks." "You're welcome. By the way, nice fashion choices, kid. Although I'm more of a cat girl, myself."

Kate looks up and gasps in shock at the smiling feline thief. Only for Humungousaur to burst out as Joker lands in front of him. "Would you believe this, BATSY?! KITTY!? This party pooper is trying to spoil some good old fun!" "You're going straight back to TV land!" The dinosaur tackles and grabs Joker, stretching him out as they struggle. But another bolt of electric strikes them both, making them all black and crisped. The alien was frozen as Joker slips out as black goo and reforms good as new. "Sorry, kid! But Uncle Joker's got places to go and people to prank senseless!"

The clown zips down the canyons as fast as a car. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH The watch briefly surges green lighting as Dan coughs out. "DAN!" Max cries out as he and the others ran up as the boy stood and shook his head. "Are you OK?" "Are these and that guy who I think they are?" Kate questions as she crosses her arms.

Dan taps his fingers together as Batman orders. "The truth. Now." "Okay… I made a mistake and let Batman, Catwoman and Joker out of the TV." "WHAT!? That's not even theoretically possible!?" "Well guess it is." Max comments as Dan raises his right hand. "Don't worry. I got this."

Batman quickly grabs the arm and coldly says. "No. You don't. You clearly have no discipline or proper training on welding that device. It shouldn't even be in the hands of a young child." "'YOUNG'!? I'm only 10!" "My point exactly. Stay here." He swings away as Catwoman was about to follow before Dan stops here.

"I can help! Honestly!" ""ook, I'm going to have to agree with handsome. You can't take on Joker. He's in a different league. He's someone you can't handle at all." "But… I fought bad guys and won before." "Then let me ask you this: Did you win by skill and strategy? Or dumb luck?"

The woman leaps away as Dan looks down, staring at the watch in thought as his family got concern. "Dan… Are you okay?" The boy shook his head and smirks "I'm fine! Let's do this!" FLASH XLR8 Zooms off to the action. As he kept running, he stops at a plate of birdseed hat has assign that says 'Free XLR8 seed'. "WHAT IS THIS!? DO YOU THINK I'M A BIRD?!" An anvil drops behind him, making him yank his tail out as Joker pops up and tags him, making the alien chased him to a tunnel. But Joker went though it will XLR8 Smacks against and falls on his back. The clown bungees down with a paint can as he looks at a painted tunnel.

"Hmmm… It's kind of noticeable from this angle. I'm surprised you fell for this old gag!" He paints another tunnel and runs into it as XLR8 went around the rock. "GET BACK HERE, WEASEL!" The Speedy alien slips on oil, crashes through cotton candy and tumbles through pillow feathers. He was tard and feathered as he notices the seed dish again. "I SAID I'M NOT A BIRD!"

CLANG Joker pops up and squirts him with his flower, making the alien splutter the liquid out. "And I'm not a weasel! I'm a joker! My card." The jester tosses a wildcard at the alien and zips away as the alien gives chase. "Time for the Joker boomer!" He pulls out a bomb as he grins at the alien.

XLR8 Grabs the bomb and quickly tosses it as it explodes into confetti. He also doges more gag items as he kept chased. "Well, good thing he didn't remember the kitchen sink!" Joker pulls said item out, only to stare at it in thought and shakes his head. "NAAHH! This is too corny for even me!" He tosses it to the side and keeps chase.

* * *

The Joker zips by Kate and Max as XLR8 Hops after him, covered in false teeth. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" "DAN!" BOOOOMMMMM "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" XLR8 stands up and brushes the fire off of his behind. "What is it? I'm kind of busy here!"

"We need to talk. Don't you get it? you're fighting an unrealistic opponent realistically." "It's not my fault! Joker somehow has cartoony powers, which he never had happened before. BTW Where's Batman and Catwoman?" ""I'm afraid they're too busy fighting some coyotes the madman siced on them." Max points as they all sees the 2 masked adults fighting against a pack of coyotes.

* * *

Joker screeches to a stop as a lightbulb appears above his head. "I got an idea!" He clicks it off and pulls out a phone. "Hello? Joke-co? I like to place an order for one missile launcher. How explosive, you say? EXPLOSIVE ENOUGH TO BLAST A GIANT BAT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"Okay, what did you do to bring these 3 here?" FLASH "Well, the TV wasn't working, so I went Upgrade to fix it! But the Lightning hits me when I was Upgrade and zaps Batman and Catwoman out! And when I went outside to talk to them, Joker appears 5 minutes later!"

"Hmm…. Maybe there's a reason why Joker got out late. What was on after your show, Dan?" Max asks the boy. "Uhh…. Tom and Jerry. Why?" "THAT'S IT! Joker was about to leave the TV when Tom and Jerry shows up! He must have stayed behind to absorb the cat and mouse's wacky cartoon powers." Kate deduces as Dan got upset. "GREAT! Now he's got squash and stretch abilities now!? He was psychotic before, but now he's a COMPLETE JERK FACE!" Dan yells out as he whacked out like the clown, much to the shocked of the others.

"DAN! You just went wacky too!" "I what?" "Acted just like Joker! That lightning strike from before must have whacked out your watch! You have Joker's powers now!" Dan looks at himself in shock as the 2 TV heroes leaps next to them. "Well, we took care of those mutts." "Now we need to take care of Joker." Batman adds as Dan exclaims "Stay back! I know how to handle Joker!" He slaps on the raised core.

* * *

A dancing flame with legs appeared, before turning into a dancing flaming skeleton. IT kept dancing for a bit, before moving like a snake. It turns into a stream of flame that forms into Heatblast, only he has a cartoony look.

* * *

"OH, yeah! Fighting fire with fire!" "Whoa… talk about hot stuff." A pyrokinetic being. Very interesting." Heatblast grins as he points at himself. "Thanks! I call this guy… Heatblast!" They both look forward as Joker, with an army helmet and an open crate. "But you want to see some real firepower?! Look what I just got!" He pulls out a bazooka and fires a bunch of rockets, making Heatblast leaps forward and makes a fire wall. But the rockets zoomed around hits the back, sending the alien flying out. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Use the Joker's tricks against him. Go wacky!" Kate calls out. "Hmm… 'Get wacky'?" He looks at himself and sits crossed leg while a flame propels him from under. "COOL! Hey, let's try this?" He pops his head off and rolls it on his arms, tossing it up before axe-kicking it to the clown.

Joker pulls out a fire man hat and holds his hand up. "STOP RIGHT THERE! I'm a fire chief!" The head screeches to a stop and floats. "So sorry! Tell you what? Let me make you breakfast!" OOOHHH! That would be lovely!" The head went back as Joker puts on a handkerchief and pulls out a fork and knife.

Only for a giant, flaming frying pan to smash him as Heatblast made a spatula and scoops him up, placing him in the pan and pressing the spatula. He dumps the-now-pancake Joker on the ground as he calls out. "There! Now you're breakfast!" The clown's eyes blinked before reforming back to normal as he growls. Joker's eyes widened as he dodges a few flaming object, only for a giant fire crocodile head to chomp him and spits him to a rock. Heatblast chuckles as Catwoman giggles. Batman laughs softly, shocking Max and Kate. "DID YOU JUST LAUGH?! You never laughed before! How did you do that?!"

"WHAT!?" Joker cries out. "I tried to make Batsy laugh for so long! AND YOU WERE ABLE TO DO THE ONE THING I CAN'T DO?!" "Yep! And I still got a spring in my step!" Heatblast's legs turn into a coiled spring as he holds a flaming orb above his head.

But Joker wasn't having of it. "Oh, really? Then let's cut a rug!" HE digs his finger into the ground and gives a whip, like a rug. The wave knocks Heatblast down as Kate and Max backs away from it. "Maybe you should do something that isn't pun based?" "What's that Kate? I cannon-ot hear you!" Heatblast leaps and from into a flaming cannon as Kate face palms. "Is your friend always like this?" Catwoman asked. "Always! And try brother. I have to live with him for 10 whole years." "Wow. Harsh." Heatblast fires his head, only for Joker to pull a baseball bat out. "Batter up!" He knocks Heatblast far away as he screams.

"OOHHH! Falls deep into the canyon! That one is out of this stadium and will never come back." Joker looks out, only to see Heatblast falling down with a flaming car over his head. SMASH Heatblast leans against the construction as he grins. "If we're going cartoony, what's more cartoony then hitting you with a flaming car?" "Hmm… How about a metal… BUS!?" CRASH "All ashore is going ashore!" FOGHORN TRUCK HORN "Ten-4! Good buddy! I say that's a wrap, mister fire pants!"

Joker grins down, only to hear something from above. He looks up only for him to grew stiff as Heatblast was riding a flaming train as he cries out. "HERE COME THE PAIN TRAIN!" WOOO-WOOO "Okay. That is no longer funny." Catwoman said as Max comments. "We got to get somewhere safe." "IS THERE SUCH A PLACE?!" Kate yells out as they ran away.

Joker stares with widens eyes as it grew closer. "Mommy." CRASH The impact made a huge dust cloud, that forms a mouth and spits Joker out to the wall. "Ughh… This kid is too cocky. Even for me." The clown pulls out himself out and climbs to the lot.

* * *

"Dan! We all need to catch up to Joker!" "Then we have liftoff!" Heatblast turns into fire and slides under the rock the 4 were hanging out, propelling them high. He separates as the rock with the family lands while the masked adults leaps off.

Joker was standing up when Heatblast, back to normal, lands behind him. "Hey! Joker!" "AHHH! Get away from me!" The clown tries running only for Batman to land in front and sends him flying with a left hook. Heatblast high kicks him into the air as Catwoman leaps and uses her whip to grab him, slamming him down onto the pavement.

As the clown groggily recovers, the feline woman kicks him from the back as Heatblast and Batman tosses a fireball and a batarang, respectively. The both made an explosive contact that send Joker smashing into the side of the Rust Bucket. He slumps down in defeat as Batman appears and cuffs him.

* * *

They all went inside to the TV as Batman holds the clown. "You used the Joker's reality bending powers against him, realizing the only way to defeat him is being a crazy as him. Not bad." Heatblast grins at the complement as Catwoman says goodbye to the teen.

"Well, time for me and handsome here to head home. It was nice hanging around a girl that's not trying to put me in cuffs." "Thanks! And by the way, if you want Batman to like you more, try being more honest with your feelings then just flirting." The feline lover smiles as she hugs her. "I'll keep that in mind"

They separated as Kate quickly checks to see nothing stolen, only for the woman to smirk as she holds out her earrings. "Very funny, Catwoman." "What can I say, I'm a master." She hands the jewels back as the teen hooks them.

She leaps into the TV, teleporting back to Gothem as Batman threw Joker in. He turns to Dan and said. "You know, you remind me a bit of me when I was young. I think you got a career in being a great hero, Dan Tennyson."

"THANKS! I'll won't forget this, Batman! Even if we did got off in the wrong foot." They both shakes hands as they caped crusader hops in, sent back home as the TV shuts off. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Well, that was something!" "Still Batman's big fan, bro?" "YEP! But I'm going to stay away from the TV, at lest for a couple of days." "That's the sprit, Dan! And besides, we both think you're a great hero, no matter what." Dan smiles at his family as he looks back at the TV in thought about his idol.


	23. Chapter 23

EP 23: Recipe for Disaster

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

Humungousaur rips a tree out of the ground as the Rust Bucket backs up to a parking spot. "Keep going! You're good!" Kate calls from the side. "Annnndddd…. STOP!" The camper stops as the dinosaur sets the tree down as he changes back to Dan. "Parking job complete! Courtesy of the best alien hero in the world!" "You're the ONLY alien hero in the world." Kate smirks as her brother crosses his arms. "Which make me the best!" "Being the best is reserved for a very honred special few." Max said as he exit the RV. "People who worked hard. Trained for it. Earned that title." The kids shrugs at each other as Max gestures to a food festival. "Like some of the chiefs you'll meet at 'Yum! Yum! Yum! Fest.'"

As they walks in, Max goes on. "The best chiefs in the world making the best foods in the—" WOAH!" Dan and Kate smirks at each other and races off. "IT'S ON!" "HEY! WAIT!" The kids went to different stands, trying out different food as well as see who can find the weirdest one.

* * *

"WHOA! Thousand-year-old eggs! Weird!" "Blood pudding?! Weirder! Yummier!" "WOW! CHILLED BLUT!" Kate snacks on them as Dan sticks his tongue out. "WEIRDEST! I WIN! Best taster equals me!" Max runs up as he tries to talk to them. "Can you both slow down and savor these flavors? Not everything has to be a contest."

The siblings looks at each other in thought, wondering if they should listen to him. "Best 2 out of 3?" The kids ran off and keeps competing, making Max sighs out as he facepalms. "If you kids keep trying yourself out," Max ran to catch up as they stare at something in awe. "…You'll- Wowzaer!"

3 chiefs were standing on 3 food truck, side-by-side. One has as samurai style look with a knife/sword hybrid. Another has a female scientist gig as she pours beaker full of weird liquid. The last one is a hillbilly that has 3 kebab stick, tossing them up with a kick of his foot. 2 lands on the food while the last stabs through the brim of his cap.

"THE TRI-CHEF-TA! I herd about these guys! They're unrivaled in the world of fine cuisine. Real top notch. Uh… CHEFS! Mind telling my grandkids on how you became the best?" The samurai explains as he brandishes his blade. "We became what we are through lifetimes of experience. Mine was Samurai influenced cooking techniques."

Dan asks as he walks up to his truck. "'Samurai cooking?' What's that?" "It is about how you sliced the food. How and when." He tosses up a melon and delivers some lightning-fast slashes. The fruit's hard skin peels off to reveal Dan's awed face as it land on the boy hands, who had the same expression.

"'Molecular Gastronomy'? What's that?" Kate ask as her interest in science is peaked. The woman explains as she mixes come chemicals together on a dish. "Chemical fusion brings forth the Essence of the finest ingredients." She creates a 3-layered scientific cake and scoops the top off, offering to Kate as she eats it. The flavor exploded in her mouth as he gained an awed look as well.

"What's your specialty, chef?" Max asks the 3rd cook as he responds. "I put stuff on a stick and roast it." As demoed by stabbing a hot dog and cooking it on a flame. The other 2 chef were glaring at him as the woman calls out. "If you turn your attention back to the real best…" "Please! It is I who will give them a show they won't forget!"

SLASH SLASH SLASH "He's skinning that raisin without even touching it! WOW!" BOOM BOOM "She making ice cream out of fire! WOW! WOW!" FWOOM "He put that sausage on a stick and roasted it! WOW! WOW! WOW!"

"I am a cut above you amateurs!" "You should get on the cutting edge!" "I'm going to skewer the both of you!" The 3rd chief lights on of his sticks and tosses it at the others, making them duck. Only for it to hit a nearby tent and sets it aflame as the Italian chief in it cries out. "MAMA-MIA! ME OILS!"

"Only you can prevent food fires, Dan! A little Water Hazard, perhaps?" Max ask as the boy smirks as he dials the watch. "That's so obvious, Grandpa! I can handle this as…" FLASH

* * *

Dan raises his arms as bandages starts covering him. He got engulfed as his head forms into a head dress of the black and green color as his face became a plate with green eyes. His right arm does the same as a brace of the same color appears on it as it became long and lanky. His finger turns into strip as he clenches it. A collar and white arms bands from on his upper body as the symbol appears on the left one. His back faces the 4th wall as 4 tendril extends from it. HE spins around and poses as the transformation is finished. "SNARE-OH!"

* * *

"Snare-oh?!" Max and Kate cries in shock. "Relax, guys! I can handle this with both arms behind my back." He did that as his tendrils, as well as 4 bandages that reveals from his chest, stabs into the ground together and scoops up a pile of dirt, with the strips cupped together for added dumps it onto the fire, putting it out as steam fills the air.

As Snare-oh walks out in slow motion, the 3 chefs were gazing in awe at the alien. The samurai images him as sushi. The scientist imagines him as one of her dishes as the Hillbilly sees a mummy hot dog on a stick.

The mummy stretch his arm into the dirt, pulling the man out as he exclaims. "Just like that! And a side order of save your beacon to go!" A crowd of people appeared and gathered as Snare-oh enjoys the phrase.

"This peculiar being is quiet the specimen." The woman mumbles out. "It would be a great of a rewarding challenge to make a meal out something that isn't usually edible" "I'm going to put that bandage walker on a stick, and roast him."

"No!" The woman slams her hands as she exclaims. "Only my chemical techniques are the best way to serve that pile of papers!" "You!? Only the most complement craft can ride that ruffage!" "Well I got a stick!"

Snare-oh kept posing and waving as Kate got bored. "Shouldn't you be going? Snare-oh" "You kidding? Did you see me! Totally win." He then made his named appeared in cursive letters from his left hand's bandages. "Who wants selfies with everyone's alien hero?" The crowed cheers in response.

"Let him have his moment, Kate. And we can do the same at the cottage cheese stand." Kate smirks as her grandfather as she challenges him. "Think you can eat more cheese then me, Grandpa?" "Not everything has to be a contest. But I was a mid-western cheese eating champ of 78! Your on!"

Man and Kate walks away as Snare-oh kept waving at the people. "There's plenty of me to go around, people. Now make sure you get my good side!" HE walks off and stands and poses on a rock that near a cliff. "Yep! That's me doing the Egyptian! Make sure you tell your friends Snare-oh rocked da fest!"

But, a claw slash, along with a frost blast and a flaming stick from nowhere, breaks the rock off, sending the mummy tumbling down the dirt slide into a tree in the forest below. "AAAAHHHHH! OOOFF!" He got up and rubs his head as he looks p in surprise.

"How did that happen?! Never even saw it coming. DON'T GO AWAY, SNARE-OH FANS!" HE extends his tendrils as he calls out. "I'll just swing back up! Looks kind of big. But nothing I can't—" WHOOSH "…Handle?"

His bandages drooped as something flew past him. He then her whispers from around, feeling like something is watching him. He quickly turns around. "Who's there?!" "Hmmmm…. It's dinner time!" "No thanks! I had plenty at the fest! By the way, who said that?" He then felt something behind him, looking over his shoulder to see 2 monsters behind him. One is big, red and has spines over his back while the other is green with spikes on his head and chin with a bit of a belly. They both grin at him as Snare-oh stares wide eyed. "Oh."

He then starts running as they and a 3rd one, that has blue skin with small bumps all over it, chases him. Snare-oh stretches his arms out and starts swinging from tree to tree. "OUR SKILL ARE LEGENDARY! YOU'LL WILL NOT ESCAPE US!" Snare-oh quickly turns and loses them.

He lands near some bushes. "Whew! That was close! Why would they want to eat me? I'm made of paper! And there's something about the big guy's voice that sounds familiar. Where did I heard it before?" As Snare-oh ponders, the blue one, emerges from the bushes and spews blue liquid, that contacts his foot, freezing it.

"Where did they go?" He notices his feet and tries to pull them out, tugging as hard as he can. SNAP Snare was shocked at seeing his foot reduced to a stump. "AHHH! MY FOOT! MY-" But just then, to his amazement, his foot regrew into a new one.

"Wait! Snare-oh can regrow his limbs? Now that is handy!" He snaps the other one off, only to trip and fall on his back. A sharp stick is then pointed at his chest as the monsters tower over him. "Hold still, wraps! This won't going to hurt! Well, it's going to hurt you." The blue monster holds out it's claws and sprays blue bubble on him.

The bubbles starts making the mummy sleepy as just before he clonks out, he herd the blue monster say. "Nighty-night."

* * *

Snare-oh is coming around, opening his eye only to realize in shock that he was in a hanged net as the monsters argue with each other. "The mummy would be quite the challenge on trying to figure the right dish for him." "I'm the one for the job!" "NO! You stay back! The paper creature is mine to prepare!" "You must be joking! I caught him and I'm doing the cooking!" "Your silly science projects are not worthy of a meal!" The green monster comes between the others as he adds in. "Stick?" FWOOM "Fire? Don't see how ether of you can top that?" BEEP EEP BEEP BEEP FLASH They all turn to see Dan in the net, not knowing he turned back. "Hang on! Where our mummy guy ran off to?"

Dan thinks quickly, using his lying skills to mislead them. "He put me in here and took off! That way!" "I'll follow the child's lead and secure the prize!" The red beast exclaims as he ran off with the others following. "No sure! That pile of rags is going to be mine! WOOO-WWEEE!" Dan smirks and dials his gauntlet, selecting Big Chill. FLASH

* * *

He holds his left arm as it morphs. The rest of the body follows as his white fur pops out of his neck. His wings grew from his back as he turns around while his hood is formed. He faces the 4th wall and sprays cold air, posing as he flaps his wings.

* * *

"I believe we have been tricked. The red monster said as they runs back, only to find an empty net. "Yep! He done tricked us!" The blue monster felt something in the air. "Wait! Do you 2 feel that?" Big Chill lands in front with his hands on his hips "That is the feeling of your butts about to get booted! Courtesy, of Big Chill!"

He breaths a frost cloud in front of them to blind them. "How do you like that?" But to his shock, the blue being sucks it in with a smirks as she calls out. "Hello? I'm a cryo-being too! Your ice doesn't work on me! But it tastes as sweet as ice cream!" "Wait!? You like my ice breath!?"

HE quickly flies up as he dodges a stream of blue liquid. "He is the mummy creature! A ever-changing adversary!" The red beast's hand turns into a blade. "Fascinating. An even greater prize." He lunge, only for Big Chill to Phase through him as he turns around.

"NOPE! He's mine! The green monster leaps at him from above, sending them down as the red beast missed and smashed into a tree. Big Chill turns intangibly and made the green mutant falls down. But before Big Chill could have a chance to recover, the blue monster blasts him, engulfing in ice as he hits the ground. "Step away from my fest! I am the best of us! He's mine!"

The red beast stomps over and yells out. "You dare try to calm him!? He should be prepared by a true master!" The green monster walks over and shoves a finger in his face. "Only thing you're master of is talking too much! Buoy cricket school is the only authentic preparation!"

As the 3 kept arguing, Big Chill narrows his eyes and phases out of the ice and flies up high, unaware by the others. "Man, these guys argue as much as the…. OHH! Now I remember on that voice! These guys are the chiefs!"

Big Chill notices a river near the mutants and narrows his eyes, making ice fists and charges at them. Just as the blue one was about yell; she looks to the side and shout. "WHAT!?" Big Chill folds his wings and corkscrews, making a spiraling icicle crashing into them. "Uh-oh." BOOM

The chiefs were knocked into the river as Big Chill flies above with a smirk. "Hope you guys like seafood!" He calls out as the current carries them away.

* * *

"And then, I said: "Hope you guys like seafood!" Cause they were chiefs! And Chiefs made food! For comedy, I'm definitely the best! Right. guys?" All Dan got was moaning and groaning as the older people lays on the ground as they hold their stomachs. "Hey, you guys listened to me?"

"I ate the weirdest food! I'm the best!" "Ugg… I ate the most formamide squid liver! I'm the best!" Max shots back as Dan rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Jeez… Not everything has to be a contest."


	24. Chapter 24

EP 24: Rust Bucket RIP

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

As the Tennysons continued on their cross country trip, they entered a town called 'Oldeville' that is in Indiana. "Welcome to Oldeville, kids!" Max shows as they looks out the window. "A historic town!" The alien shapeshifter was not impressed by the normalness of this town. "Boring. Boring." Just as Dan thought it can't get any duller, he saw something that made him awed.

The Rust Bucket stops in front of a card and game store that has a giveaway for a Sumo Slammer platinum card. But what got his attention is another sign that shows an DLC pack for Dan's Marvel vs Capcom Infinite for new Darkstalkers stages and Felicia, Jon Talban and Dimitri are included as well.

"NO WAY! New DLC for my Infinite game!" He then saw a small sign that says, 'limited supply'. "Grandpa! Stop here! I got to get the pack before it's sold out!" But Max keeps going, making the boy concerned. "Grandpa! Stop the car! Stop the car! WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING!?" "Sorry, Dan. I planed a full day of tours for us! We can visit the store later." "'LATER'?! But there's a limited supply! By the time we get there, they'll be all sold out!" Dan pulls at his hair. He had to get the pack before it's too late! He needs to find a way.

As Max pulls up to a parking lot and stops, Dan gets an idea. "So… If I went XLR8 for a few minutes, I can get the pack and be back before you…" "No, Dan! What if there's an emergency and you can't use your aliens because the watch is on recharge?" Dan looks in sadness as Max continues. "Besides, it's just a video game. You can survive until the end of the day." Max walks off as his sister approaches. "Who knows, bro? Maybe this town is more exciting than it looks?"

The kids looks at the empty street as a tumbleweed rolls past them. "Is it possible to go into a coma from boredom?" Dan groans out. Max walks back in response. "Fine. Here's the deal: It could be a day of tours without powers! Or: You could scrub the tires of the Rust Bucket… without powers!" "TIRES, PLEASE!"

Max left on the bus as the kids washes the wheels. As Dan saw his grandfather was far away, he smiles and slaps on the watch. FLASH "It's like a skate so this can wait! Fast not 8, XLR8!" Kate walks over with crossed arms. "Grandpa said that you can't go to the shop until later! And he said no aliens."

"Well… Technically, it is later then before." He zips over to his sister as he smugly points out. "And he said I can't get the pack without powers, so, yeah! I'm in the clear!" "You know what he meant." "Kate! DLC! Exclusive! Content! Darkstalkers! There's only a few left!" XLR8 begs his sister. "If you cover for me, I'll do all your choirs for a week!" "2 weeks." "DEAL!" XLR8 speeds off through the streets, trying to reach the store. He kept making turns as he skates through the town. But just then, a black and gold limo pulls up to him and keeps pace.

The back window rolls down to reveal a kid that is the same age as Dan. He has slicked back, black hair and brown eyes with tanned skin. He wears a red color shirt with a black vest over it and a gold necklace with a B. He has 2 gold rings on both hands with 2 bracelets on his left with an expensive watch on his right. He has Black shorts with a gold chain hanging from his pocket. He lastly has red, black and white with a gold brace on the ankles, hi-tops that looks costly.

"OUT OF ME WAY!" "Dude! What's the deal?" XLR8 asks at the kid snaps back. "You're my deal! You're obstructing my route to the Cards and Games shop!" "OH, really? Thennn… you should slow down before you miss this turn!" XLR8 quickly turns left as the limo went by it, making it screech to a stop.

XLR8 Made it to the shop and zooms in, coming out with a box in his claws. "And he got the pack!" HE smiles at the package of the content download, grinning with excrement as he zips back to play with it. Just as he left, the limo pulls up as a guy in the store puts a sold out sign on the Sumo Slammers one.

The boy got angry, until his eyes widened in realization. "That lizard thing…"

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" The alien chants as he looks at his package, unaware of speeding towards a walker for elderly people and slams into it, sending him flying and crashing near the camper. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Nice landing." Kate sarcastically said as Dan lays on his back with a smile. He holds the box out with joy as he responds. "Totally worth it." "A game! You wasted your powers on a game? What if you need your aliens for something!?" The boy stands up and puts his box into his jacket and zips it up.

"Please! What can happen in boring old Oldeville?" "ALL RIGHT! GIVE IT!" "Who's that?" Dan turns around to see the limo and kid from before, standing on top it while holding a gold colored iPad. "Billions. Billy Billions!"

"'Billions'? I herd about them. They are a rich family of geniuses that has their own robot company! They practically invented modern robotics." Kate explains as Dan widens his eyes, remembering about his pal, Simon Sez. "Wait a sec! Simon has a robot backpack that was made by that company! I think Billy is their son!"

Billy cries out. "That's right! I'm the heir to the Billions empire! But today, I'm after something important! Now hand over my card!" Dan was confused by the demand. "'Card'? What card? I don't have any card!"

"LIAR! I always get what I want! Until you fork it over…" He pushes his pad, making a small, golden hover drone appear and fly into the RV, attaching itself to the wheel as a long point pushes into the ignition, starting it up. "HEY! OUR CAMPER!"

"This wreck is mine!" He commands the Rust Bucket to mover side to his limo. Billy's vehicle then sports spider legs and climbs up to the top of the RV. "Hand over the card! And I'll give the camper back!" HE then drives off as the kids were surprised.

"Dan? DAN!" "What? Those are some seriously cool toys!" Dan responds back. "Hello?! Rust Bucket? Stolen? Grandpa Max being back any minute?" "Right! Lucky for me, I have a cool toy of my ow—" Dan saw the watch was still red as the tour bus pulls up with Max waving at them.

Kate glares at her brother as she mocks. "'What could happen in boring, old, Oldeville?'" They both ran up to Max as he spoke. "Dan! Kate! You missed one heck of a tour!" "Great! Tell us about it on the next one!" The kids grins out as they all went inside the bus.

"Sit here, Grandpa." Kate said as the 2 sat on the right side as Dan sits in front of them. "Well, this is unexpected. I thought the Rust Bucket has to be stole before I could get ether of you to go on one of these tours?" The sibling grew stiffed and laughs nervously. They hope Max doesn't find out or they'll be grounded until they are 30!

The bus drives off as the driver speaks into announcer. "On your left is Oldeville's dust museum." Max looks out the window as Dan and Kate whisper at each other. "How do we find the Rust Bucket?" "While Grandpa is distracted by the dust, we'll keep an eye out for it."

Dan saw the RV on the left side of the buss as they pulled to a stop. "There it is!" "Huh? That's convenient. Now what?" Dan notices his watch beeped in green, making him smile. "Be right back, Grandpa! I gotta take care of something." The boy sneaks to the back and hides from sight. FLASH Snare-oh opens the back door and climbs to the roof. "Time to swing into action!" The light turns green, making the limo turns left as the bus continues forward. "Uh-oh!" The mummy stretches his left arm and grabs a light pole and swings after it.

"Man! Tarzan makes this looks easy!" He kept awing and grabs onto the edge of the RV, hoisting him self up as he tendrils flaps in the wind. "You again?!" Billy cries out. "Me again." The kid pushes some buttons, making the Rust Bucket swerve left and right as Snare-oh tires to stay on. The mummy climbs onto the limo and stabs his feet strips into the roof. Billy pushes a button to summon more drones, making 4 more appear. One charges at the alien as he holds his arm to block it. The blades made a small cut on his brace.

Snare-oh dodges 2 more and stretches his hand out, grabbing one and tossing it into another, making them explode. He grabs another and slams it on the ground, destroying it as well. "Wait? Were there 3 or 4?" The last bot tackles him, pinning him down as his feet tears off part of the roof "HEY!" Snare-oh struggles with it as it's blades extend. They try slicing him, only to move his head left and right. He narrows his eye and engulfs the bots in his fingers, crushing it with his strength. "You broke my ride! Why can't you go away?!" Snare-oh responds as he stands and tosses the bot away. "Because the Rust Bucket isn't your, Billons! Give it back!"

"I don't give! I get! And nobody is going to keep me from getting what I want! Nobody! Nobody! Nobody!" He made 3 more bots appeared, making the mummy crosses his arms as they knocks him onto the hood. As he looks up, he sees the Limo was heading to the tour bus.

The driver saw and quickly dodges left, making Snare-oh sees Kate covering Max's eyes as they passed. "Thanks, sis! I really owe you!" He stands and turns to see the bots after him, making him leap into the Rust Bucket. BEEP BEEP BEEP

He saw the symbol was blinking and got worried. "NO! NO! NO!" FLASH The bots got in, making Dan run further back and quickly grabs the sink hose. HE sprays them and makes them short out. "WOW! I cleaned up this mess without powers?! And now Water Hazard can finished the job!" Only glance at the watch to see it glowing red. "Oh, right."

* * *

The passengers were stumbling off as they lay down from the crazy experience. Max got off while holding his head. "I think I had enough excrement for one day." Kate still can't find the Rust Bucket and figures her brother was still fighting. I think I'll head back to the Bucket and-" "WE have to play hot and cold to get there!" Kate cries as she hops onto his back and covers his eyes, making the man walk around as the girl keep distracting.

* * *

Dan leaps out from the sink's cupboard and smashes the last drones with a pot. The gauntlet beeps in confirmation as the boy activates it. "No time for phrase! Only time for Humungousaur !" FLASH Heatblast looks at himself and shrugs. "Or Heatblast. I can work with him."

He climbs onto the roof and stands on the limo, making Billy looks up. "Give it up, Billy! You're not getting the RV!" The boy grits his teeth and slams on a button, making the RV stop and for the wheel bot to detached.

It flies up as Heatblast faces it. "Not another one." The drone's blades extend, and it starts spinning like a Buzzsaw as Heatblast's eye sockets widened. "That's new!" IT dashes at Heatblast, who leaps over and counters with a fireball. The flame merely bounced of it as the bot knocks the alien off, while Kate and Max runs past him. "HOTER! HOTER! HOTER!"

"My fire bounced off it?" He then starts running while being chased. "I could use Water Hazard about now! Why can't I get the aliens I want!? GREAT! Now I'm sounding like Billy Billions! I should be happy with what I got!" He then notices a fire hydrant, getting an idea. As he kept running, he throws a fireball and destroys it, making a geyser of water sprays out as he led the bot to it.

The liquid hits the machine, making it spark and crashes to the ground as Heatblast smirks at it. Billy was furious. "GAAHHH! I HAD IT! This town is going to pay!" He slams his fist on the panel, making the limo extends it legs and climbs off. A laser appears from the hood and fires.

The beam hits building, destroying part of it as people screamed and ran. HE kept destroying things in rage, not caring what he hits or who he hurts. Max and Kate nearly got hit, making Heatblast got angry as well. "All right! No more mister nice alien!" He forms a bigger fire ball and throws it at a leg, destroying it and making the car fell as astray laser burst hits one of the tires of the RV.

"Really? The tires?!" The limo pushes itself up as Billy looks around. "Where is mister fire face?" Heatblast pops up from the front with arms crossed, making the limo deploy a lot of weapons. "Fest your flaming eyes on the best tech money can buy!" Heatblast dodges a few lasers and missiles and observes the car. "Something tells me he can't do well without his tech!" As the car charges, Heatblast holds his hand together and concentrates a pyro laser, firing it down the middle as red, glowing line follows, surprising Billy.

The car rolls to a stop and splits in half. Billy looks at his wreck and cries. "NOOOOOO! WAAAAAAH!" "AHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Heatblast cries in dismay as he holds his hands on his flame. "WHAT IN SAM HILL IS GOING ON!?" Heatblast saw Max running to him as Kate tries to stop. "NO! NO! NO! Uggg… I tried." Max stares at his grandson with a scowl and his hands on his hips. "Well?" "I…. might have sacrificed the oldest fire hydrant to defeat the world's youngest super villain?" BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "You and I are going to have a talk about this."

"WILLIAM THEODORE BILLIONS!" The Tennysons looks up to see a black and gold helicopter descend upon the street, landing as the door open. 2 rich adults, that are Billy's parent, walks down to confront him. "You wrecked the limo! And you never defeated your arch-nemeses!" "TSK TSK TSK Horrible form, son! I did a lot better when I was you age." His father said as Billy tries to explain.

"I was about! He just got a lucky shot in, that's all!" His mother cuts him off. "Enough! We'll discuses your failure on the Billions copter on the way home." Billy looks back at Dan, who waves at him with a smug smile.

"GIVE ME MY CARD!" The rich boy charges at Dan, who reacted quickly and holds him back by his arms. "I don't know what card you are talking about?!" "The Sumo Slammers Platinum card! You went in the store before me and when you left and I got there, it was gone!" "What are you talking about!? It was already gone when I got there! I was just there to pick up a new video game!"

He pushes Billy back, who stumbles backwards for a bit before righting himself. "But if you don't have it, who does?!" "WOW! The Platinum card of the Sumo Slammers collection!" Both boys looks to the right to see another boy with an older one walking down the street. The little guy was holding it in awe. "Thanks, big bro! This is going to look awesome in my set!" "Anytime, little guy!"

"Huh? I guess that kid got there before both of us." Dan comments as Billy's eye twitched for a bit. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Billy stomps off to the copter as his parents got on. As the rich boy stands in it, he turns around and glares at Dan with fury and rage. "You'll pay for this, Dan Tennyson! I'll be back again! You haven't seen the last of Billy Billions!"

The copter took off as the siblings watch. "Well, look like I got my first enemy that's my age. Weird." "By the way, Grandpa said we need to stay in Oldeville for a while as the Rust Bucket gets fixed. And you can't play your new game until we leave as a sort of grounding." "And there's no alien in the universe that can fix it. 'SIGH'"


	25. Chapter 25

Reboot EP 25: Freaky Kate Dan

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The Tennysons were exploring a swap meet, seeing all sorts of cool and weird stuff for sell or trade. "Nothing gets the blood going like a great Swap Meet! Reminds me of the old Bazaars!" "Bazaar is right! Check out this thing!" Dan holds out a wood carving of a weird frog with wings. "That's the sprit, Dan! Here!" Max hands money over to his grandkids.

"60 dollars?" "Each?" Kate adds in as Max walks off. "Now go and reclaim your youth!" "But… we are youth." Kate mumbles out. Dan shows off his item as he exclaims. "I know what I'm getting: This thing!" "Dan, no! That costs 2,000 dollars! And you only have 60!" Dan puts the item back, just as a tank rolls up nearby as the kids were awed.

"Putting our money together was the best idea ever!" "Yeah! Separately, we could buy lame things. But together, we could buy a tank!" The war machine moves away. Kate and Dan got the same idea from the talk. "That's it, Dan! We should do that too! We could get something awesome if we put our money together!" "ALL RIGHT! Now we just need to find the coolest thing at the swap meet!"

* * *

"Where are they?" Hex questions as he looks around the meet. He keeps walking as he looks. "My tracking spell located the Titan Gauntlets to this spot! Do not withhold from me, market swine!" Just then, a prospector looking fella walk up to the wizard.

"Well, howdy do, fella! I heard you're looking for some gloves! Follow me!" The man leads to his tent as he rummages trough his chest and pulls some boots. "Of course, you're going to need some boots." Hex clutches his fists as he orders. "Spare me you footwear! I am looking for the Gauntlets of the Titans! A powerful-magical weapon that can amplify a usher's abilities a thousand-fold! With them, I will rule this earthly world!"

The man merely stares and grins. "I got just the thing for earthly domination: Fuzzy chaps!" "ENOUGH!" Hex sends out a magic shock-wave that blows the tents back. No more games!" Hex then fires blasts of magic, hitting the objects and made them come alive with red eyes and sharp teeth. They starts to attack everyone as the people ran screaming while Hex floats above.

* * *

"Huh?" Dan said as he holds fake snakes. "Eew! No! We need to find something we can agree on!" Kate exclaims. They kept picking out items, only while one like it, another was not so thrill. "Nope." "Ugg… weak!" "No spooky stuff!" "Dan! Cut it out!" "What? I'm giving you gold every time!"

Just then, Kate saw something that made her gaps in shock as she ran behind her brother, making him follow her to a tent. Kate was ogling at a pair of skates. "Detachable skates!" "What?" Dan questions as he walks over. "If we put our money together, we would have double the price!"

Dan, on the other hand, saw it was stupid. "Why would I want skates when I have XLR8?" He then saw something that looks like it was from heaven. "Do you see what I see? It's a portable Icee machine!" He pushes the button that says, 'try me', making a cup raised up with a straw and starts pouring coke-flavored slush for a while before adding in some cherry to it. It was finished as Dan picks it up and places a dome lid from nearby on it. "The perfect drink for any 10-year old boy should have on Summer vacation! It's glorious!" He sucks on the straw, enjoying the flavors as they hit his tongue. But his sister was not amused at all.

"GAAAHHHH!" Dan fell down from a brain freeze. "Dan! Are you okay?" "It even comes with original flavor packing and instructions on how to make more." Just then, an elder woman, the owner of the tent, walks up to the kids. "I see you have good eyes, children! But perhaps you would like to see something more powerful?" "What are you talking about?" Dan questions as he raises up. "These." She holds out a pair of gold-colored, gauntlets that has yellow cog on their backhands with claws for the tips.

"Gloves? What's so special about them?" "There are Lacrosse gloves! Very powerful! What do you say." The kids cries out at the same time. "Skates!" "Icee machine!" The both glare at each other as another sibling fight is coming up."

* * *

"And not a penny more!" Max exclaims, getting a rainbow snail plushie as he laughs in victory. "HAHAHAHA!" "I said, no Dan!" Max turns to see Dan hugging his sister's leg as she stands with her back turn and arms crossed.

"But it's for Summer!' "I'm not giving you money to buy sugar ice!" "Why won't you let me be happy!?" Max walks over and picks his grandson up. "Now, what's going on here? Who's going to calmly explain this?" The kids starts talking at the same time, both arguing about what they went, and the other person is being selfish.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Take it easy! What you need is to see eye to eye. Walk a mile in each other's shoes." "Grandpa…" SCREAM A crowd of terrified people runs past the confused family. "What in the world?" They saw the rampaging items as the people kept running. "Maybe it's best we leave." Just as they turn back, they saw Hex talking to 2 giant stuffed dolls.

"Why haven't you found them yet?!" QUACK Hex facepalms as he hisses out. "Listen carefully:" He book floats up and glows his color of magic, showing a hologram of the gloves from before. "These are the Titan Gauntlets! They contain the power to raise mountains and flatten them back to the dust they came from! TO RESHAPE THE WORLD!"

"What's Hex doing here?" "Nothing good." Max answers his grandson while Kate gasps in realization. "Those are the gloves from the booth with the skates?" "Oh, you mean the booth with MY Icee machine?" "No." "HERO TIME!" Dan runs off and slaps the watch, turning into Diamondhead.

"Come on! The gloves are these way." Kate leads her grandfather to the booth, hoping to get them before Hex.

* * *

"Leave no stone unturned!" A barrage of shards flew at Hex, making him put a shield up. "Hey! Hex! I'm trying to buy an Icee machine!" Diamondhead calls out with crossed arms. The beasts roars and charges at him. He barely flinched as he fires more shards, ripping them to shreds. He then ran and a leap up, forming his right arm into a club as Hex counters with his magic. They collision send a shockwave that sends them both flying in different directions.

Diamondhead lands in front of his family, growing as he rubs his head. "Okay…" "Diamondhead!? Why didn't you pick someone useful like Big Chill or XLR8!?" "Look. Sometimes you got to work with what you got." The alien was then levitated in Hex's magic as the wizard cries out. "Blast that cursed watch! How far do I need to drop you to smash it off?!" "Let's not find out."

He uses his left arm blade to break free and falls to Hex. The crashed as they leaps back away from each other. Hex summons his magic and got up close to the alien, engaging in magic hand-blade combat. An uppercut knows the wizard away, only to recover and blast him back.

"ENOUGH!" Diamondhead crashes into a tent and sits up as his sister lectures. "WHAT WAS THAT!? Aim for his magic book, then punch him! Snare-oh's reach would work way better here!" "HEY! I'm doing awesome considering what I got to work with!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "See!? You timed out and Hex barely got a scratch! If I was using the watch, we be done already!" Dan argues with his sister. "If you were using it, we already lost!"

Hex got an idea as he spoke, making the kids face him. "You know, Tennyson? I think you're right!" HE summons his books as he claps his hands above, making the siblings bump into each other as red energy links between them.

The wizard raises his hand back as the kids raised with their eyes all white, floating as Hex separates his limbs, making them black out.

* * *

"Kate… Kate…. Kate!?" Dan's eyes open to see Max standing over him in worriment. "You okay? You took a real nasty fall there!" "'Kate?' You got to get your eyes checks, Grandpa! I'm—" Just then, Dan notices his hand wasn't the same. For one: HE don't have the watch on it. And 2: It has blue fingernails and a glove that belong to his sis.

"WHAT THE!? This isn't my hand! And where's the watch?!" Just then, to his shock, He saw himself, poking from behind the elder, making him run up in shock. "YOU'RE ME!? BUT I'M YOU! AAAAHHHHHH!"

They cries out, freaked out that they swapped their bodies. Now: Dan is Kate and Kate is Dan. "Now calm down. We'll figure this out." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIGURE THIS OUT!?" Dan cries out as she shakes her Grandfather's shirt. "We have to stop Hex!" "Well' what are we suppose to do?! I don't have the watch!"

"Probably succeed in record time because someone with half a brain is using it?" Dan crosses her arms and glares. "Great… Can't wait to see it." "It can't be hard if you're managing this long." Max stops them as he spoke. "Hey, hey! We fight Hex. Not each other"

* * *

The trip were sneaking along the stands while keeping out of sight of the evil wizard. "We got to find those gloves before Hex does. There it is! Hurry!" They sprinted to it, looking around for the items. "All right, what do they look like?"

"They have a weird sun symbol on their backhands." "No they don't! They have claws and metal knuckles!" Max walks up, holing the Titan Gloves. "You mean like these? '$100'!? They must be pretty powerful for that kind of money."

"Oh, they are very powerful!" The vendor appears. "It sounds like I'm dealing with a pro. How about $90?" "Oh, I'm just getting warmed up." Dan grabs the gloves. "Forgot it! Need powers now!" She puts them on and smashes her fists together, making powerful yellow energy surges through them. She looks at the gloves in awe as 2 beams of light shot up.

Hex saw them and realizes. "The Titan Gauntlets!" "Okay! There not the watch, but they'll work! Let's see what they can do! Super Strength?" She lifts Max easily, as if he's made of wood. "Check. Flight?" She tries fling only to stay grounded. "Uncheck. I can work with strength." "You shouldn't goof around, Dan! Those are dangerous!" "I use the watch all the time. I'm used to cosmic power! You on the other hand, never had any experience." Kate rolls his eyes and points at the gauntlet, activating it to Grey Matter's icon. "I'll be fine. Watch! Grey Matter!" FLASH

Humungousaur stumbles back outside and falls down. He got and rubs his head and looks in shock at his body, while Dan crosses her arms in smugness. "BUT?! I didn't ask for Humungousaur!" "Not so easy now, isn't it?" The dinosaur frowns as he stands up. "Let's just find Hex." BLAST "AAAHHHH!"

"KATE!" SMASH Kate looks back to see Hex with his hand inflamed. "Give me the gloves, child!" HE blasts out energy beams. Kate ran and dodges them, leaping at the wizard. "Hey, Hex! Eat fist!" BAM A solid hooks knocks him silly, making Dan grabs his robes and drags him down. Humungousaur ran up and yells out. "What do I do?!" "Just start punching!"

He tosses the wizard as the dinosaur swings his fists, landing a hit and knocks him away. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "YEAH!" "Nice shot, Kate!" The switched girl smiles in response, only for the both to get coiled by streams of red magic. "NOW! The gloves will be mine!" He made the gloves floats off and onto his hands, making his eyes glows completely red.

"I can fell it!" He floats up as his hands surges. "The power of a thousand gods courses through me!" He then starts blasting thing, scaring people off as they ran for cover. "This is bad!" Kate exclaims as Dan got a determined look. "Kate! The watch!" "Dan, I can't! You were right! Your aliens were way harder to control then I thought! I wasn't ready to handle shape-changing!"

"I can help you! Trust me!" Kate sighs out and answers. "Okay! Let's do this!" Dan wiggles his arms free as well as Kate. She then dials to Upgrade and slaps down on it. FLASH "UPGRADE!? How is this going to help!?" "Just think like a liquid."

Upgrades body oozes into a puddle, slipping away from her bonds. "Now what!?" "Think of a solid!" She regains her Human form. "Now get ready to fight Hex! Because he's about to do something bad!" They look to see the powered up magician holding a huge ball of red energy above him. He throws the orb, making it bowl over several stands before bouncing high in the sky. It made a huge explosion that almost consumed the air. "Yep! That's bad" "Those gloves are too powerful!" "That gives me an idea."

"THE POWER! IT'S INTOXICATION! HAHAHAHA!" Hex made another energy sun above him. "He's going to blow up the city!" The vendor yells out. "NOW, SIS!" Upgrade sneaks up and merges with the gloves, enhancing them as golden cracks appeared on them. Hex struggle with the orb. "Too… Powerful! NOOOOOOO!" BOOOOMMM

The gloves were destroyed as Upgrade escapes and lands near her real body. The wizard fells to the ground, dropping his spell book as Dan got free. Max picks the book up and opens it. "Namala!" Red magic bonds captures Hex.

"Thanks, Grandpa!" "No problem! No to get you 2 switched back.!" As Max tries to read the spell, he has a hard time understanding it, annoying Hex so much until… "You blabbering fool! Stop botching my sacred spells! It's Seeyu Pacho Torahktoh!"

The kids starts glowing red as Hex mumbles out. "Oh dang." They stopped glowing as they look at themselves. "Wait? Am I me?" Dan asks, only to realize his voice was in the right body as his sister grins and nods. "BACK IN OUR OWN BODIES!" They high five each other as they all smiled.

The cops came and takes Hex away. "I got to say: You were pretty great back there." "Yeah! I was pretty great!" Kate playfully punches his shoulder as Dan rubs the back of his head in goofiness. "You did a pretty good job back there, too!"

The vendor woman comes up and congratulates them. "You 2 are the champions of Swap-a-palooza! As heroes and valued customers." She hand Kate the skates she wants and Dan the Icee machine, in its packaging, as they were amazed.

"I would like to give you a token of my appreciation. And don't forget the flavor packets and instructions!" "I must say, that's very generous of you." "It's the lest a simple vendor like myself could do. farewell, children."

"You know, bro. We could do some amazing thing when we work together." They both fist bumped in response. They all walked back to the Rust Bucket, unaware of the vendor finding Hex's book and placing a price on it. "Perfect."


	26. Chapter 26

EP 26: Dan 24hrs

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

Fireworks explodes across the night sky as the Tennyson looks in awe at what could be the greatest thing since sliced bread. "This is the most amazing I have ever seen!" Kate adds in awe. "I need to be in there now!" "ADRENALAND!" They kids star in awe at the park as the rides it was showcasing were awesome! Something every kid on summer vacation would love!

"The world's only dusk to dawn amusement park!" "Designed by a mad man! Fueled by screams! The legend is real." "Then what are we waiting for?!" Kate exclaims as they both rushed, only to be stopped by their Grandfather.

"Now, hold on, you 2! I agreed to let you see it! But Adrenaland is going to have to wait until tomorrow. We hiked all day, today! We need to get some rest." Dan was upset, not waiting to sleep when the most amazing thrill park is right in front of him. "But Grandpa! The park is right here! This is unfair!" He turns and pouts with crossed arms as Max points out.

"Now, Dan! You should be more tired then any of us. You have been doing a lot of heroing lately." Dan looks up in thought.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

"You know what they say: You can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen!" Heatblast said as he puts on some shades, only for them to melt off.

* * *

"You better believe it! This case is all…. Wrapped up!" Snare-oh does the same thing as well.

* * *

"Thanks, Dinosaur guy!" "Well, it's like I always say: 1 for the money! 2 for the show! 3 to get ready! And 4 to go…. To jail!" Humungousaur puts 4 pair of shades on top of each other in response.

[FLASHBACK]

* * *

Dan smirks at his one-liners "Yep, I'm pretty great, Grandpa!" "No. I said you were tired." He points out as he pushes Dan into the Rust Bucket as the boy struggles. "But, Grandpa! I'm not tired!" "Tell it to the sandman, Dan! Now go." Dan sat on the table and plays with his tablet as he mumbles. "Bedtime? On summer vacation? So weak." "Uhh… Your beds that way, Dan?" Kate points as Max climbs in and starts catching some z's. "I can tuck myself in, thank you very much! I just want to watch one more episode of Justice League." "Suit yourself. Good night, Dan!" She lays down and sleeps. "Wait! They released the Unlimited series today!? Maybe I'll watch one more episode."

* * *

Dawn come the next morning as everyone one starts waking up. Well, except for Dan who had bags under his eyes as he stares at his tablet. "Wow… What a season. And a great start to a new series." "WHOA! Bro?! Did you sleep at all last night?!" Dan groggily answers his sister. "The League never sleeps."

* * *

Dan sat in his chair around the campsite as Max cuts some bacon up. "You really need to rest today, Dan! Maybe a nap?" "I'm not a baby, Grandpa!" Dan groggy answers as Max hands the plate over. "Here, I cut the bacon just the way you wanted."

"Thanks." He starts eating the bits of meat as he fights to stay awake. Kate smirks as she gushes. "Awww…. It's so cute when you're tired! Like a baby!" He sets his plates down as he narrows his eyes. "I said I'm not a baby! You… are the… baby…" SNORE "GAHH!" Dan woke himself up as he shakes his head. "I'm no tired! I'm wide awake." "Well, in that case, why don't you join me for the 8-hour hike I had planned? Up there?" Max points his thumb at a big mountain as Dan responds in 3 words. "Bring it on."

* * *

8 Hours later…

* * *

Max walks back to the RV with a grin as Kate slumps behind. "I always feel good after a good hike!" "I used muscles I didn't even know existed! And I'm the one who knows a lot in science class!" Dan crawls behind, weak with energy as he struggle to reach the RV. "So… tired... can't… OOF!" He falls down. They look back at the downed kid. "Dan's down again." Max went to help him up. "You should have stayed in the Rust Bucket, Bro!" "Sounded pretty whiny, Kate! Who's the baby now?"

"All right, kids! Park's going to open soon! Let's head back in for a quick nap." Max walks inside as Dan sits outside with arms crossed, stubborn as Kate walks past and cries out. "YES! A quick power nap and then it's Adrenaland time! Right, Dan? Dan?"

"I don't do naps." Kate shrugs and closes the door. "I'll stay awake." He activates the Gauntlet, making the core raised up as he dial to a certain dinosaur. "Especially when I'm full of alien energy." FLASH "OH YEAH! TRIPLE THE BODY! TRIPLE THE… YAAAWWWNNNNN!" SLAM Kate went outside to see Humungousaur laying on his back and snoring away. "Ugg… I'm guess I'm babysitting again."

* * *

Later at night, the park opened up as the lights turns on. At the camp, Kate snoozes on a chair as Dan sleeps on the ground. He rolls over as he talks in his sleep. "Hot dogs taste like pizza… on Tuesdays at 8pm."

But just then, the watch activated on it's own, rising to XLR8's shadow as his right hand tires to hit it. After a few tries…. FLASH Kate woke up to a green light. "Wh…. What the?" She saw XLR8 Standing up while sleeping. She groans out as she grabs his left claw and starts walking to the RV.

"Look, I understand you want to go to the park! But we got to wake Grandpa Max first. Let's see if he's up." Suddenly, XLr8 starts pulling the girl, making brief quick movements. "WHOA! WHAT THE?! HEY!" She lands on his back as she was wide awake. "Dan! What are you doing?! What's going on?!"

XLR8 Takes off, racing across the trees and beach as Kate hangs on. "Wait! Are you… Sleep waking?! Running?! Aliening!?" She saw that her brother was barreling towards Adrenaland's walls. "LOOK OUT!" XLR8 leaps over and zooms through the park, spinning a lot of people because of his speed. He even made one accidentally swallow a ghost pepper!

He kept speeding through the park, riding along a roller coaster for a while before coming to a sudden stop in the middle of it, making Kate fall over. The teen got up and dusts herself off as XLR8 kept snoring. "OKAY! Enough! We are at the park! It's time to wake up!" She saw a guy in a soda can with shades on a skateboard with 2 megaphones. "Let me borrow this for a sec?" She grabs the horn and shouts at her brother through it. "DAN! WAKE UP! WAKKEY! WAKKEY!" But XLR8 kept sleeping away.

* * *

In his mind, Dan slept away, floating in a green void as he was surrounded by his alien's icons. "Don't tell me to eat squid ink… I'll do my homework later…" As he turns, his hand brushes against Water Hazard, making him have a glowing outline.

* * *

XLR8 kept running and leaps up. FLASH Only for Water Hazard to lands and sleeps walks away as his sister stares in shock. "WHAT!? Did you switched from XLR8 to Water Hazard?! How did you do that?!" Kate puts the thought aside as she saw Water Hazard blasting random things with water.

She rans to catch up with him, following the soaked people and items. "Come on, Katherine! You have to stop him before he does something stupid!" She screeches to a stop as she breaths out with wide eyes. "Whoa!" Water Hazard was walking towards a ride called the 'Shock Tower'.

As the people on the ride starts falling, it stops as Water Hazard starts shooting water. Unfortunately, water and electricity don't see eye-to-eye as Water Hazard cries in pain from the volts as the tower exploded, sending the people flying onto a coaster rail, dangling as they were terrified. The ride's rubble was falling towards Water Hazard. CRASH "DAN!" Kate shouts in horror, relief as her brother emerges okay.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "5 more minutes." Dan mumbles as he hit a snooze button on an alarm clock, that morphs into the Gauntlet. As Dan stretches, he hit's Cannonbolt's icon, making it glow as well.

* * *

Water Hazard morphs into Cannonbolt, making him yell loudly until he stumbles down, sleeping like a rock. Kate walks up with concern. "We'll talking about switching aliens, later! Right now, you got to wake up, Dan! You're wrecking the place! And someone could get hurt!" Cannonbolt merely forms into sphere mode and rolls away. "You're not listing to me, are you?"

Cannonbolt went on the rail of a roller coaster, rolling to the top. But just as he was about to go down the slide… CRASH His weight broke the boards and falls into a pool below, making a big splash as the people were forced.

Kate watch with a panic expression as the soda guy near her comments. "Soooo…. Is that new show?" "That new guy wrecked my booth!" More mascots shows up as Kate looks in thought, her brain on planning mode. "Aw, man! Why does the new guy gets to wreck stuff?" "And what's he suppose to be? A water filter or something?"

Kate stands in front. "Listen up, Mascots! If were going to stop the new guy, we need to work together! Everyone spread out and follow my orders! I have an idea!" The mascots looks at each other and shrugs, all running in different directions.

Cannonbolt went down a waterslide, bashing around it and puncturing holes in the tube. He splashes down at the bottom and got out of the pool, only to get knocked away by a golf cart driven by a mascot and Kate. "180 handbrake spin!"

Cannonbolt bounces into a guy's giant chest Megaphone. The man cranks the volume to max, making a sound so loud, it blows Cannonbolt into a tree. The alien slides down, but got back up and sleepwalks away.

"HE'S STILL ASLEEP!? He's got to be one of the heaviest sleepers ever!" "Well, that stinks. I'm going to check the employee schedule." Kate saw the guy pulling out a tablet, widening her eyes at something her brother loves. "Give me that! Okay, internet search and…. GOT IT!" She ran up to Cannonbolt and holds the Tablet up.

"DAN! THIS IS THE ONE THING YOU CAN'T SLEEP THROUGH! IT'S JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED! THEY RELEASED SEASON 2, TODAY!" Cannonbolt opens his eyes, and saw the screen, grinning with excrement. "Wha… Justice League Unlimited…. Season 2?!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"YES!" Dan holds the tablet in joy. "Oh, man! Justice League…. Wait! I had this crazy dream that I was in Adrenaland and all this crazy stuff happened." Kate got a scared look, concerning the boy hero. "What?" The teen points at the damage, making Dan shocked as he looks around.

"So… It wasn't a dream." "NOPE!" He hands the tablet back as he pushes the bottom black button, making the core pop up. "Right! Got to fix this fast. IT'S HERO TIME!" FLASH

* * *

Dan's left arm turns into Diamondhead's as he spins around. Forming his body into the crystal alien as his head was the last thing to turn as his crystal spikes appears, posing for cool effect.

* * *

Diamondhead leaps into action. He heads to the waterslide and slides on top of it, making crystals cover all of the hole and making it safe again as people slides down in joy. The ring of people falls down, but Diamondhead arrived and made a slide, sending it flying as he slams his hands on the ground, making a diamond version of the ride tower appeared as the ring hooks onto it and slides down safely. He then created crystalline parts of the coaster, saving the people as they kept riding.

The alien grabs his sister and leaps over the wall outside of the park entrance. "Is that everything?" He said as he rubs his eyes. Kate, with bags under her eyes, groggily said. "Yeah… that's everything." BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"There it is. Designed by a mad man. Fueled by screams." "What to go check it out?" "I need a nap." Max shows up, unaware of what his grand kids went through, and askes his kids with tons of energy. "There you 2 are! You ready for some rides?" The kids looks sleepy as they groans and hugs their Grandfather, making him chuckles as he carries them both back to the RV.

"Okay. Okay. We'll try again tomorrow, lightweights." As they were over his shoulder, Kate told her brother about something important. "Oh, Dan. While you were sleeping ,you somehow switched from alien to alien." "Yeah… I'm not the only one that needs a nap now." They both nod off to dreamland, unaware of the new secret of the watch. But as Dan sleeps, he can't but wonder if his sister was right. Did he switched between aliens in his sleep? How was it possible?


	27. Chapter 27

Reboot EP 27: Bright Lights, Black hearts

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"Miami beach. You can spend a day on the boardwalk. Or play a nice game of Volleyball." Dan tosses the travel guide in a garbage can with anger as he yells out. "OR NOT! Because your sister wants to hang out in a stupid, dead people home!" Dan complains he stomps through a graveyard at night.

He storms up to his sibling, who is viewing a film shoot behind some railing, and complains. "Why did you want to come here in the first place?!" "Come on, Dan! This is a movie set! Aren't you excited?" "As excited as jumping off a cliff with a glider or a space gauntlet."

OH MY GOSH! THERE HE IS!" Kate exclaims as she points a blonde teen around her age with a grey sweater and white pants. "Michael Morningstar!" Kate cups her cheeks in stardom as Dan was uninterested. Not caring any more. "Please, Idol worship." "Oh, come on! You worship Batman and the other comic heroes like I worship Ladybug and Chat Noir! Besides, you drag us to meet a star before." Dan flashback to the time he meet Grave Digger's Driver, Adam Anderson. He never forgot the moment he got him to sign the truck's name on the top of the back of his jacket.

The boy took it off and turns it around, lifting the hood to see the autograph in red. Max, who was standing near the kids, asks one of the crew. " Excuse me, where's the film canisters?" "No, there all digital nowadays. Want to see? Hey! I think I found an eager intern. Yeah, yeah, yeah! He'll work for free! Come with me and I can show you some equipment." "SURE!"

Max turns to his kids as Kate looks good while Dan looks bored with is jacket back on and hands in it's pockets. "Hey, kids. I can trust you 2 to stay out of trouble, right?" "Yep." Max walks off as Dan starts questioning the show. "What is so great about this dude that everyone loves him?"

"WHAT!? Michael isn't just some 'Dude'! He plays Sebastian Belmontaz! The romantic hero of THE best novel series gone-mega-franchise! The Unalivers! It's a classic tale of 2 star-crossed lovers: Janna and Sebastian, played by Michael. 2 high schoolers who fall madly and deeply in love with each other! But neither knows about each other's supernatural secrets! The girl is a werewolf! And Sebastian is… Unalive!"

"WAIT A SEC! So you're saying this whole thing is about a vampire and a dog… WHO KISS!? That is gross beyond anything in the world!" "No it isn't!" "What kind of guy likes dog breath and droll?! BLLEAAAGGGHH!" "DANIEL TENNYSON! YOU BETTER CUT THAT OUT!" Kate yells out as she shakes her brother Jacket with fury on her face. "Hey! Watch the hoodie!"

"CUT! CUT! Someone get rid of these 2! They are distracting!" The director orders as guards escort them out. Michael smirks at Kate, finding some interest in her.

* * *

Kate and Dan were dropped onto the ground as the gates shuts behind them. "NO! NO! WE'LL BE GOOD! I SWEAR!" Kate cries as she pounds on them. Dan merely stands and brushes himself off. "Well, that happened. Let's find somewhere fun to do! I think I saw an arcade around the town we passed."

"It's not fair!" Kate looks at him with sadness. "We always gets dragged to do stuff that you want to do! Why can't you let me do what I want to do!?" Dan gulps, and rubs his arm in guilt, something he haven't felt for his sister in ages. "Well… All right. I'll help you meet Morning Star." "Really." Kate asks as she wipes her tears away. The boy then drags her into some bushes. "But if were going to do this, we're doing this my way!" FLASH

Snare-oh Lifts the teen onto his shoulder and stretches his back tendrils, making the into spider legs as they walk him over the wall as the guards didn't know. "Dan, didn't you see that sign? It says, 'Authorized personnel only'." "I'm a mummy. Mummies only read pictures." "There called 'hieroglyphics'."

They saw the shoot as Snare-oh lets the teen down. "There he is! Isn't he amazing?!" Michael holds Janna's hand as they talk. "Janna. I need you to look at me. Only me." "What?" Kate was fangirling out as Snare-oh face palms. "O! M!" "Jeeze…" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "There just siting there, talking to—" POW Kate decks her brother into the ground. "Sebastian." "Janna… Your light…. It makes mine shine." Just then, Mike starts glowing yellow with sparkles as the girl was affected as well, only she looks weak with pinkish eyes as an energy travels from to Mike.

"CUT! That was great everyone! Next set up!" The director calls out. Mike stands up and walks away as the glow dies down as the girl weakly moves to her trailer. Dan was confused at what happened. "That was weird. For a minute there, I could have sworn he—" "HE'S COMING THIS WAY! Hide me!" Dan rolls his eyes and asked Mike. "Hey! Can you give my sister an autograph so we can get the heck out?" Mike shoves the boy aside as he smiles at the girl. "Oh, hey. It's you." Dan glares at the star when he heard a familiar voice. "Dan!? What are you doing back here?! This is crew only!"

The kid turn to see his Grandfather with a clipboard. "Grandpa? What are you doing here?" "I'm learning!" Dan slaps his hand into his face.

* * *

"You're the girl from before, right? My biggest fan?" Kate giggle as she plays with her hair. "Yeah… Kinda. Sorry about that." "Don't be. I really dig the attention." Mike starts glowing again. "Well… I am a hugggeeee…" Kate starts feeling weak as the same thing from before happens to her.

But, the director walks up to Mike, making him stop as Kate recovers. "Mike. That stunt you wanted? It's too dangerous." "My fans expects big stunts! And if you won't do it, the I'll find A DIREACTOR WHO SHARE MY VISION!" Michael flares out as Director was affected, going back to normal as she calls out. "WE'RE DOING THE STUNT!"

Dan helps his sister. "Are you okay?" "Yeah… Guess I was starstruck." "QUIET ON THE SET! ACTION!" A car was driving on the dirt road of the cemetery. But as it was turning a corner, it starts sliding out of control from the high speed. "The stunt car is coming off the tracks!" Kate cries out as the vehicle flips and bounced as everyone was shocked. It crashes into a tree as the driver quickly climbs up it, just as the wreck caught fire.

Realizing that it was Hero Time, Dan activates the watch and selects Diamondhead. "It's time for my close up!" FLASH The man tires to hang on, but was losing his grip. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! AAAHH!" But as he fell, Diamondhead leaps by and grabs him, carrying him to safety as the crew were in awe. Mike, looking up from his phone, notices the alien and was not happy with the glory he's getting.

The crystal being sets the man down and turns to fire, making a hammer and smashing down on the ground, a torrent of muds splashes on and puts the fire out. "You… You saved my life." "It's no big deal!" Diamondhead smirks to the man.

"AANNNNNDDDDD CUT! I smell an Oscar!" Several people crowds around Diamondhead as they ask for questions and compliments him. "Aww… Nah! Nah! Please! Stop it. I was… Nothing…. All right go on!" The alien loves the attention, feeling like the most awesome thing on Earth.

* * *

Mike on the other hand, was not happy at all. "GRRRRRR! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" He starts flaring like the sun as several lights burst. "I'M THE STAR OF THIS SHOW! I'M—" He then felt weak, his energy fades as he fell to the ground.

Kate was annoyed with her brother's antics. "Uggghhh… Dan. Always trying to find a way to be the center of attention." But she notices Mike, making her gasp as she ran up. "Se… Michael! Are you okay?! Listen, I'm sorry about my brother. He's a bit of a doofus, but—"

"'Brother'? You know that guy?" Just then, 2 fangirls shoves Kate away as they help and escort Mike away. "Hands off! What did you do to him?! Michael! Are you okay!?" "I… think I need something to eat. Why don't you come to lunch? I want to hear more of your brother. Dan, was it?" "Umm… Okay." Kate blushes as she rubs her arms.

* * *

Diamondhead was sporting some shades as answers questions from interviews. "What's your favorite food?" "Burgers, Chill fires and pizza!" "What's your favorite color?" "Green! Duh!" "Who's' your personal hero?" Well…. It's both me and the Batman! But it couldn't hurt to throw Ryu in."

* * *

"And then I said, 'Do you know who I am'? " They 3 laughs at the joke as Kate decides to ask something as they stand and sit at a food cart. "Hey, Michael. I've been wondering something: Does Janna Knows Sebastian, your character, knows he's a vampire because of her smell and sound, but kept a secret to add drama? Or does Sebastian has a special ability to hide his identity from even werewolf noses?"

Mike merely laughs as he answers. "You like this stuff? It's about a boy and wolf who kissed! Don't you think it's silly?" Kate was shocked and sad that the actor that plays her favorite character thinks his own show was stupid, like her brother. She decides to leave. "Sorry. I got to go. I didn't mean to waste your time."

Mike stands up and follows after her. "WAIT! You're not wasting my time! I got plenty to spare. I want to know more about your brother. What's his deal? What's his weakness?" Kate got suspicious at why a famous actor is obsessed about her sibling.

"Why are you so interested in my brother all of a sudden?" She turn back as Mike smirks. "Well, I just don't like the competition, that's all." He starts glowing as Kate was shocked. She looks down to see the girls were drained as the actor was floating. "What?!" "So tell me: What's your favorite Sebastian scene from my last film?" "What? What are you doing?" Kate was starting to get drained as he floats above her. "Go on. Think really hard. What do you like about me best?" Just then, Kate squeezes her eyes and opens them, shaking off the energy as she shouts. "Leave me alone, you creep!"

He lands on the ground and growl in annoyance. "You…" He rolls his sleeves up and thrusts his hands out, encasing the teen in an energy bubble. The girl kept fighting as she struggles. "You're not the real Sebastian! You're just a hack!" "How are you fighting me?!"

"HEY! GLOW WORM FREAK SHOW!" Mike releases the girl as he looks back at Dan, who was glaring at him. "What are you doing?!" "Sucking up some of your sister's radiance. I wonder how you'll measure up?" "Why we don't find out, then?" The boy punches his hand in response, waiting to lay a smackdown on mister pretty boy.

The actor floats up as he taunts. "Big words, kid! But you have no idea who you're messing with. "Top of my head: You're some sort of mutant vampire that feeds off the energy and worship of his fans to power himself. And a major, dork-head." Dan smirks.

Mike was surprised that the boy figured him out so quickly. "Wow. Spot on." "Well… When you've been in the game as long as me, you pick up and learn a few things." "Funny. But I think it's time you retired!" Mike fires an energy blast at the boy, who quickly slaps on the watch. FLASH

Heatblast reveals himself. "NO WAY! Not when things are heating up!" He throws a few fireballs at the mutant. But he dodges them. Heatblast then leaps for a fire punch, only for his vampire foe to dodge and fires a beam at his back, sending him crashing into the ground.

Heatblast recovers as he shakes his head. "Is that your best?" "I'm just warming up!" The alien fires a few more balls of fire and follows with a bigger one. He then leaps up. Mike merely bats them away. "This again? So predictable! You're going to-" "BLAZE KICK!" Heatblast knocks the mutant away with a back-flip flame kick.

Morningstar crashes into some equipment as some staff were concern. "How dare you hurt the talent!?" "Mister Morningstar! Do you need a hand!?" "Just a snack, thank you." Heatblast widens his eye sockets as he ran. "Wait! NO! He's going to—" A bright light blinds him, which dies down to reveal more drained people as Mike got a new form.

His skin is now yellow with white on his hand and feet, with jagged lines on them. His eyebrows ad pointed and jagged as well as the lines that are connected to his eyes, which were all white with black outlines. His teeth is sharp with sharp claws and toes. He has a line of hair down the middle instead on full on.

"I should thank you! I never had a reason to fest this much before. But this power feels incredible!" HE charges at Heatblast, who counters with a stream of fire. But Mike was faster them before, zipping up close to blast him from behind.

As Heatblast lands on his front, he notices a nearby cameraman. "WAIT! Are you recording this right now?!" "AAHHHH! More food!" Mike then starts shucking everyone in the set dry as he raises up. "You're out of your league, boy! I'll consume every single person here!'

Heatblast looks around to see the people getting weaker and weaker. Mike makes an energy shield with all his power. The alien's eyes widens in horror at seeing Max as one of the victims. He fires more orbs of flames, but they couldn't burst thought the shield.

"As long as he keeps draining energy, I can't get to him!" "Not unless you steal the spotlight." Kate suggest. "It's worth a try." "YES! YES!" Mike is enjoying both the spotlight and feel of power, feeling like he can take on anyone and anything.

"HEY! EVERYONE!" The group and mutant's attention turns to Heatblast, who has a fireball. "I'm way cooler than "Michael Morningtude!" He made the fire as big as a boulder and tosses it up. He then leaps and cups his hands together. He smashes it down, sending it hurtling towards Mike.

The meteor made contacts, pushing Mike back and sending him flat on his back as his shield breaks. "Uggg…. I admit, that's a pretty sweet move! But- Huh?!" Heatblast then bounces a small flame on his knees and feet like a hacky sack into front of the crowd. "Oh Yeah! Check this moves out! Look at me!"

"Wow! That fire guy is super awesome! Don't you think Heatblast is so cool?" Kate said to the crowd of people. "WHAT!? WHAT RE YOU DOING?! BACK OFF! Those are my fans! Get you own!" Mike cries in anger as he attacks Heatblast, who keeps dodging and smugly snaps. "No thanks! I'll stick with yours!" He blasted Mike away.

"Fire guy's the bomb!" One of the people snaps out of his zombie state and starts cheering for Heatblast. "YEAH! Go fire guy!" The rest of the people starts cheering for the alien. "That hurt! When I get my- Wha? MY hand!" Mike was shocked to see his hand all wrinkled.

"Thank you! Thank you! My adoring fans! " "THOSE ARE MY FANS! Their energy has sustain me for centuries!" Mike charges and attacks the alien, who kept dodging and blocking. "I won't let you take them from me!"

Heatblast throws a left cross, an uppercut and then places his hands on the mutant's chest as his flames flared. "LIGHT'S OUT, MORNINGSTAR!" He blasts the actor straight into a tree. The crowd cheers at the alien hero for his victory. "The audience loves me."

"Great job, Heatblast!" Kate cries as she runs up to him. "Who know I was good at hogging the spotlight?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They both turn to see Mike, now all grayed skin with ripped clothes and few hairs and sharp teeth.

"You're cheering for this 2-bit hack!? GRRRR!" He fires a beam of energy as Heatblast counters with his stream. The Pyronite pours more fuel in, overpowering the mutant and sends him flying on his back in defeat. "And that is that!"

Just then, a man walks up to him. "Excuse me! I represent… REPRESENTED Mister Morningstar. I like your style, kid!" He gives a card to Heatblast, who looks confused. "I like to sign you! I'm seeing commercials! Movies!" The alien just burns the card and walks away. "No way."

"WHAT!? Kid, you don't want to be a star?" "Like that dweeb? I'm gonna pass." He walks off and hides to turn back. FLASH Dan reunites with his family. "Dan! That was amazing!" "Who knew the movie business was so exciting? I'm going back and watch the last 2 films!'

Kate was downcast as she responds. "Don't bother. The books were better." "Well, let's check out the beach then?" Max suggest, cheering Kate up as they all walk off, laughing along the way.

Mike recovers as he mumbles. "Dan Tennyson…. I will find you." "Michael!" He looks up to see a teen that's a bit older than Kate. She has snow white hair that is hanging in a low ponytail. She has purple eyes with Egyptian style eyelines and black lips with 2 gold earrings on each ear. She is also wearing a short magenta coat with black lines on the front and purple at the ends along with hearts on the shoulders and hips. Underneath she wore purple long boots that are heeled. She has black fingerless gloves. She lastly has a purple and gold jewel on her collar bone. She is also very curvaceous.

"I don't care what others are saying! Can I have an autograph? And do you need help?" Mike smirks as he starts absorbing energy. "Sure! And anything for a fan."


	28. Chapter 28

EP 28: Don't Laze me, bro

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The Rust Bucket pulls to a stop as Dan looks out the window in joy. "KATE! WE'RE HERE!" His sister runs up and adopted the same facial expression. Both kids runs out of the RV and looks in awe at the building. "LASER TOWN!"

Both kids were super excited to play laser tag at one of the coolest places ever. "LET'S GO!" They both ran to the front doors, only to screech to a stop as one of the workers placed a sign that says, 'Closed today for private event'.

"Sorry, we're closed for the day for a private event." "A Private Event'?" "What dos that mean?" "It means someone rented the place out for the day. Come back tomorrow." He walks in as Dan was shocked. "Tomorrow?! That's 24 hours from now! I NEED LASER TAG NOW!"

Max walks up to calm his grandson. "Dan, be patient." "But Grandpa! I wanted this ever since Summer started!" "We don't always get what we want, when we wanted." Max points out as Kate nods in agreement. Dan stomps his foot as he got furious. "What sort of monster would rent out an entire square millage of laser paradise for themselves?!"

Just then, a familiar limo pulls up, slamming the door open in Dan's face as a familiar boy emerges, tossing money out. "BILLY BILLIONS!" "Ugg… Billy Billions. You rented out Laser Town?!" Kate questions in shock as Billy explains. Dan pushes the window down as he glares with fury. "Of course! Father rented it out for my birthday! But since he and mother is busy with something across the seas, I'll just enjoy it with my friends and I!" His butler brings in a ton of shiny presents. Kate then smiles at the rich kid, hoping to get a chance to enter the place. "I… don't suppose you could let us in on the guest list, pretty please?"

The kid merely laughs and answers. "Look, I understand this is hard to listen. But even if you 2 aren't nobodies with a questionable taste in jacket wear and hand accessories. Even more questionable taste in wolf-themed apparel. Seriously? Those things are flea-bitten mindless mutts." Kate looks at her shirt in concern as Dan got angry at his jacket being dissed.

"And even if you didn't drive around with an old man in a useless-stinky pile on wheels. I still won't invite you. Laser Town isn't for losers. Have fun doing what ever you people do." Billy walks away as Kate and Dan got angry. The boy slams the door shut in rage. "Kids, how about we check the 'paint-a-rock' store? That could be fun!" Max suggest as they ignore him. "WAIT! No one calls us losers! We challenge you to a laser tag duel! You and your 'Birthday buddies' against me and my sister!" "YEAH!" Billy stops and looks back with a confused look. "Why would I do that?

The sibling looks at each other as Kate tells. "Cause the loser promises to never set foot in Laser Town for 7 whole years!" Dan was shocked by the demands. "Kate! What are you doing?!" "Relax. I know what I'm doing."

"You 2 give up Laser tag? For 7 years?" "For 7 years!" Billy smirks and walks over. "I accept Let's put this in black and white." He snaps his fingers, making his butler appear with a gold dome. He opens it to show a contract. Billy signs first. "Sign here."

The kids did it as Max got concern. "Are you sure you want to do this? 7 years is a long time!" "Done!" Billy sees that Dan adds 'loser face' to his signature. But they both signed for Kate's name has a snowflake next to it as Dan's name has a 10 next to it with the watch symbol in the '0'.

"Very mature. See you on the battlefield." Billy snaps as they both walk inside. The siblings were smirking as Max asks. "Why don't we come back tomorrow?" "Relax, Grandpa! He said we need to beat his 'friends.'" "He's a spoiled kid. He doesn't have any. Wait for us in the lobby, Grandpa. I need to get our outfits ready." The kids fist bumps each other.

* * *

In the neon colored arena, with all sorts of colorful and cool decorations and props, a tiger head opens it's mouth as it roars with fog pouring out. Out slides Dan and Kate, now armed with laser guns and vests, but they have new looks, courtesy of Kate.

Kate now has a ninja look. She is wearing a white with blue trims Kunoichi outfit with small bamboo shoulder pads tied to her shoulders with a sleeveless tunic. She has a black wolf on the back of the outfit. She has black spandex shorts underneath her front and back sash. She has wrapping on her arms and hands in the form of her usual gloves with blue and white ninja guards over them. She has long white shock that goes to her thighs with ninja shoes and matching leg plates that goes to her knees. She lastly has a black mask over her bottom face and a long black headband with a steel plate. On it is a leaf symbol.

Dan's is a Mad Max punk look. He wears a black and green sleeveless jumpsuit with steel shoulder pads, that has 2 green spike on each. His hair is in a faux-hawk with 2 black markings under on his cheeks. He has steel plates with green strips on his calves and right arm, that has a long black fingerless glove. He has green wrappings on his right bicep and left forearm. He lastly spike plates on his right hand and foot.

"MAN! These outfits are killer, Kate!" "Thank you, oh brother of mine." Kate starts hoping and moving like a ninja as Dan runs behind her. "It definitely helps when you have taken gym classes like me." They both stop near a center platform. "Okay, you hold him, I blast him. And we have this place to ourselves."

Just then, steam erupts from the platform as Billy rises from it, now decked in a gold colored jumpsuit with laser gun in holster. He slurps on a smoothie cup as he brushes his red cape aside. "Here I am Tennyson! HAHAHA! That's your outfits? A hobo and a robe?"

"There a wasteland warrior and Ninja, Billions! You're going down!" The heroes points their lasers at them with smirks. "Well, me and my friends." Billy hops onto the hand of a humanoid robot with black domes with pixel faces. Just as thing couldn't get worst, more bots appeared from the fog. " **Billy's friends."**

They Tennyson got 'Oh-no' Looks as they realized that they were outnumbered and gunned. "Run like chickens?" "Run like Chickens." Kate throws down a smoke bomb, making an escape with her brother. "BLAST THEM!"

The 2 kids managed to run and hide, but not without getting a few hits from the drones, making Billy's team score rise to a 100 points. Dan and Kate ducks behind a staircase as Billy and his bots walks by. "Oh, Tennyson! Get ready to board the train to Loser town for 7 whole, laser-tag-less years!" "NO FAIR! Robots weren't part of the deal! And they can't be friends! They're not flesh and bone!" Dan calls out as Billy sneaks behind him with a party blower and songly answers. "Should have read the fine prinittt! And besides, they walk and look human, so that's a technically. Something you don't understand."

He blows the blower in Dan's face as the bots phrase him. Dan grabs it and stomps on it, but Billy merely shrugs it off. The sibling then runs as Billy's bots fires at them. Billy's score raised even father. " _Green team surging."_

Dan and Kate manages to lose them as they kept running. "Great! We're never going to play Laser Tag until we're adults! And it's all your fault!" "MY FAULT!? You were the one who made the bet! WAIT!" They both stop as Dan dials the watch. "We do have friends! 10 of them!" FLASH

Dan morphed into Cannonbolt, but got some changes. He now has green bandages on his biceps and the same black cheek markings. His plates are now steel as green wrapping cover his feet. "WHOA! Looks like Cannonbolt got a makeover, too!" "I know, right?! Time to rock and roll!"

* * *

Billy and his bots kept looking for the enemy team. "Find Tennyson, Now!" "HEADS UP!" Cannonbolt soars by, bouncing off a guitar and smashes into the bots, destroying them one-by-one. While Kate flips through the air and lands, frying shots from his laser gun as well. _"Blue Team surging."_

Thanks to their teamwork, they managed to take out 4 of the bots and made a huge lead in the scoreboard. "Why are you letting them win?!" " **What do we do Billy? We need orders."** "Simple. Get off you behinds and get them into gear and kick some loser butt!" ZAP Billy froze and looks down to see he got shot. Of course, that did not make him happy.

"YOU'R SUPPOSE TO SHIELD ME! YOU STUPID TINCAN!" He starts smack his bot as they cries out. " **Sorry, Billy, but they're too powerful! We lost 4 of us! RETREAT! RETREAT!"** The bots runs away. "WHAT?! NO! STOP! GRRRR!" Billy glares back as Dan times out. "Come on, Bro! Let's fine some cover!"

They both runs off as Billy yells at his robots. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" **"SCARED! RETREAT! ROUND THING POWERFUL!"** Billy facepalms and shouts out. "Tennyson timed out! Which means he's an easy target! So, let's get them now so my Birthday doesn't get ruined because you guys are supposed to be my friends and help me win! UNDERSTAND?!"

" **We are Billy's friends."** "Finally! Now come on! Follow me!" They all run as Billy leads them from his bot.

* * *

Dan and Kate both had their blaster out as they watched every corner of their eyes for Billy. "Time for round 2 of Billy Butt-kicking!" "WAIT! DO you hear something?" Kate tries to find the noise, but couldn't cause of the fog. "2 MORE AT 10'O CLOCK!" Kate turns to See Dan aiming at something. But she saw something in the mist. "DAN! WAIT!" Her brother opens fire, only for his blast to bounced back and hits him in the chest, sending him on his butt. "OW! What the!?"

"It's a mirror, doofus!" She lows the smoke away to reveal a reflective wall. Dan was shocked as he stands up. "How did you know?!" "It's called 'using your brain.'" Dan got annoyed at his smug sister. "Yeah, I get it! You're smarter than me. Billy slides in from an open door behind them. "GOT YOU!" They sibling looks back and gasp as the spoiled kid and his bot army appears. "OPEN FIRE!" The kids runs down a hall as the bots gained. "TENNYSON! MUST! LOSE! NOW!"

The kids screeched to a stop as More bots appeared in front of them. "Uh-oh." "Don't worry! I got—" A claw grabs Dan's left hand and does the same to his other and his sister's, pinning them against the wall as Billy walks up and laughs. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU'RE CHEATING!"

"Please! Everyone knows nice guys finish last! Did you 2 think you can beat my robots?" HE takes another drink of his smoothie, noticing his bots were just standing. "What are you waiting for?! FIRE!" The robots opens fire, blasting the sibling as Billy's team score rises. _"Green Team surging. New high score."_

Dan struggles as he moves his left hand, but he managed to slam it against the wall. FLASH Humungousaur breaks free and grabs a bot, lifting him up and punching him to scrap metal. He then grabs 2 more and crushes them against each other, leaving only 6. He knocks the rest of them down and frees his sister by grabbing her claws and smashing the bot onto the others. "GET THEM, DAN!"

The dinosaur now has steel shoulder plates with green spikes as his sash is replaced with a black one that is connected to them through his chest line with the symbol in the middle. It also has small spikes on it. He has green bandages on his biceps and fore arms. His gloves remain the same, except the white, soft cuffs were replaces steel with green spikes on it. His shorts now has a steel waist band with the same spikes. His calves has green bandages with flat steel plates on them with green lines.

The scorers was tied when Kate blasts them as the siblings high fived each other. "Well? Billy?" The kid was furious at his bots. "YOU USELESS PIECES OF JUNKS!" **"But... Billy."** Billy was hopping in angers as he yells out loud. "YOU'RE RUINING MY BIRTHDAY!" **"But… We're trying our best."**

"TRYING!? TRYING!? THE ONLY THING YOU'RE TRYING IS MAKING ME LOSE! YOU'RE JUST MACHINES WHO ARE GOING TO CLEAN THE TANKS ON MY YACHT!" He splashes his drink on his bots in anger, making them shorts out.

Billy starts breathing heavily as the sibling were silent. "That… was harsh." "Jeeze, Billy. Ever herd of anger management classes?" But just then, the bots starts glowing red and sparks lighting. "WHAT!?" The 3 backs up as flash of red light occurred. The bots starts getting up, only their faces turns red and were angry.

" **Party's over."** "Excuse me?! I'm the one who decides when the party's over!" **"We no longer take orders from you or any human."** Billy merely scoffs and pints his finger at the robot, unaware of it's arm turns red.

"Don't be dolts! OF course you do! I own you! You belong-" ZAP SPLAT Billy was frozen as he was covered in smoothie before screaming like a girl. He runs behind Humungousaur as the both told the others. **"BROTHERS! It is time to raise against the humans! Set lasers to disintegrate!"**

All arms turns red and points at the 3 as the alien quickly gabs them and leaps up. "DISINTEGRATE!?" FLASH All 3 kids lands in above air vent. "Come on! Let's move" Kate calls as she starts crawling away followed by her brother. Billy also moved, as motivated by a few lasers.

"YOU 2 RUINED MY BIRTHDAY! I WANT A BETTER PARTY RIGHT NOW!" Billy bangs his fist on the ducts as Dan got annoyed. "DUDE! Chill! You don't always get what you want, when you wanted." Dan opens his eyes in shock as he and his sis realized he said the same thing Max said. "Did you really said that?" Dan smiles and shrugs at his sibling. "WHAT THE!?" The kids looks through a grate as Max and the employee were cornered by the bots. "What are you doing?! You're breaking rules!" **"First the party! Then the world."**

"Grandpa." Kate shoved aside by Billy. "MY PRESENTS!" Dan quickly gags and pulls Billy back. "We need to work together." "Together?! I never team up with 2 losers!" "If we don't, you're going to lose a lot more then just presents." Billy growls in rage, but gives in.

"We need to get out of here!" Max said to the man. "But… I need to enforce the rules! You are all banded from Laser Town!" A robot points it's laser at them, only for the grate to fall on it. As it looks up, the kids stomps on it.

They all quickly run behind the counter as the adults hides behind the down bot. "My presents!" "Billy! Get back here!" But the rich kid ignores them and grabs on and sits down, tearing the top off. Dan and Kate notices something about the presents.

"Are those presents wrapped in real gold?" Billy got a straight face as he answers. "I'm Billy Billions. Of course it's wrapped in real gold." Kate looks over the counter. As lasers kept flying. "Grandpa and the worker are pinned down! We got to do something!"

Dan notices that some of the lasers were reflecting of the present, making him remember a certain alien that can make hard, shiny things. "Kate, I'm about to use my brain. Just jump out when I give the say! And grab some presents!" Dan exclaims as he leaps over and starts running.

"What?" "PRESENTS!? YOU MEAN MY PRESENTS!?" Dan runs off to another area as Max wonders. "Where's Dan going?!" "He said he was going to use his brain!" The robots kept firing. FLASH They turn around to see a glowing light coming from the center of the arena. Diamondhead raises up from a stand.

Like the others, he got a new look. His jumpsuit remains the same, except he now has silver and green-spike shoulder pads with green and silver straps in a cross with the watch symbol in the middle of it. He now has 3 spikes on his head in a Mohawk. He has green bandages on his lower arms and thighs with the same pads on them. He also has pads on his feet.

"HEY CUEBALLS! COME AT ME!" "Dan! I don't think that's smart!" Diamondhead made an arch with his Kate as the bots fired. "IT'S NOT SMART! IT'S SCIENCE!" The lasers bounced of him and into the arc, making a zig zag patter that was able to stop the lasers from spreading any fires. He then moves hands to focus the lasers. "BILLY! KATE! PRESENTS!"

"Okay, Billy! Let's go!" "NO! They're my presents!" Kate grabs the kid by his shoulders. "Billy! There are people in danger! And you can help!" "…MMMM FINE!" They both grabbed a box and starts running to the sides.

Diamondhead redirect the laser, making them bounced to the boxes, that reflects to the bots, destroying them. After the bots were destroyed, Diamondhead took care of any small fires and use his crystal powers to repair the structures. He then walks towards the Billy. "I never thought I say this…" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "… But good teamwork!" Dan holds his hand out to shake. Billy smiles and was about to when… " _The match will end in a tie in 5… 4… 3…"_ Both kids were surprised by the computer and glares at each other, forgetting the truce and leaps back from each other.

They both whips out their blaster and fires, only for the game to be over and the scores were tied. "DARN IT!" They both cries out as they frustrated. "Great! Now I didn't beat Tennyson! And I had a lousy birthday! COULD THIS GET ANY WORST!?" Dan slaps his forehead and cries out. "DUDE! You're not suppose to yell that out loud! Because every time someone says that, things can and will get worst!"

"YOU!" The angry store man ran up to Billy and points to him. "You are banned from any Laser Town establishment for 10 months!" Billy faints in shock as Dan rolls his eye and mumbles as his sister walks up. "You try to warn some people and they don't listen." "Tell me about it."

He man turns to the Tennysons and soften his expression. "But you 2 saved my place and fixed all the damage! Thanks." "No problem!" "You're welcome." "As a reward: 2 summer passes to any Laser Town Establishment!" He hands them 2 cards as the kids got executed. "LASER TOWN FOREVER!" Max chuckles at his grandkids. "That's my grandkids."


	29. Chapter 29

EP 29: Don't let the Bass drop

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The Rust Bucket is stuck in a huge traffic jam in Oregon. Max tells the kids as he sighs. "Hate to break it to you. But this traffic might keep us from making to your concert." "NOOOOOOOOO!" Dan quickly slaps on the Gauntlet, turning into Upgrade and merging with the Camper. He made it's wheels raised rally high and start moving above the cars.

"MAN! Someone should have upgrade cars to double deckers a long time ago!" The tricked-out RV keeps moving over the traffic as the cars were still stuck. They eventually arrives at the arena. "Mother Earth day Open air Concert: Here we come! WOOOOOO!" Kate cries as Upgrade changes the RV back as he times out.

The kids hops out of the RV. "This is going to be awesome!" "I know! I literally can't wait to… DUST IT OFF!" The kids laughs as Grandpa was confused. "Dust what? Are you dirty?" Dan explains. "No… DJ Duster is playing today!" "DJ Buster?"

The kids rolls their eyes as they shout. "DJ DUSTER!" They then starts dancing the robot as Max decides is best to not question his kids. "I'm going to wait in the Rust bucket until the show's over! Take these earplugs so you won't damage your ears."

The kids looks at them in confusion as Max closes the door to nap. They then run off to the show. "Remember: It isn't about beats! Earth day is about saving the planet!" "I save the planet every day!" Dan calls back to Grandpa Max.

* * *

At the night concert, the paced with packed with people as spotlights shines around the place. Then the sing with the DJ's name lights up, making the people cheer and chants. Dan and Kate hi-fived each other. "DUST IT OFF! DUST IT OFF! DUST IT OFF! DUST IT OFF!"

A shadow figure raises from the smoke as the people cheers. The spotlights shows DJ Duster himself, a teen with a yellow hood jacket and cap with headphones, walks up to his laptop and raises a finger. He then pushes a single button and made loud techno-dance music play. Crossing his arms and nodding to the beat.

The crowd cheers as colorful lights flash though the place. The kids cheers out loud at the music. "THIS IS AMAZING!" "WHAT?" I SAID, THIS IS AMAZING!" "I CAN"T HEAR YOU! BUT ISN'T THIS AMAZING!?" The kids yells at each other over the loud beats. "HANG ON!" Kate puts in her ear plugs, drowning the noise down and allowing her to speak clearly. "I WAS JUST SAYING THAT DJ DUSTER HAS THE SICKEST BEATS!" Dan couldn't hear her, so she put his ear plugs and starts doing the 'Dust it off' dance, making Dan smile and follows along. They both were having a great time, dancing to sick music as they party keeps going.

As Kate looks at her brother, she something and points behind him with a shocked look. "THERE'S NO POINTING IN THE DUST IT OFF DANCE!" "SPEAKER! SPEAKER!" "WHAT?" "SPEEAKKEEERRR!" Dan turns around to see a large speaker was about to fall on another person, who was dancing and not noticing.

"THAT SPEAKER IS GOING TO FALL!" ""THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING!" Dan notices something odd. "Wait! How come I can here you know?" "We must be in the Node! That's when 2 soundwaves overlap, cancel each out! And make a dead space." Dan merely responds. "No time for science!" He slaps on the gauntlet, lucky the people were so focused on dancing and the show to notice, and turns into Humungousaur. He leaps over the crowd and runs to the speaker. "Humungousaur says: Don't let the bass drop!"

The man notices the speaker, but the dinosaur grabs it and holds it up with his muscles. "Thanks, Dino guy! You're awesome! DUST IT OFF! DUST IT OFF!" He walks away while dancing. As Humungousaur is confused. "What's that all about?" Kate walks over and explains. "He's a Dust Bunny! They only care about the beats! You know that." "Wait! I can hear you again!" "The speaker moved! Another Node! But look!" Kate points at a broken safety strap. "Someone severed the safety strap of the speaker! That only makes since if someone want to hurt people!" Humungousaur saw something that widens his eyes. "OR DISTRACT THEM! LOOK!"

The both saw a shadow figure creeps up and grabs the DJ from behind, pulling him back out of sight as the crowd gasps in shock. "IT'S A KIDNAP! I BETTER CALL GRANDP!" "NO! IT'S A KIDNAP! YOU SHOULD CALL GRANDPA!"

* * *

Max was snoring away in his comfy bed in the RV, dreaming away when his phone rings. He wakes up and stretches, answering the phone. "Kate? Is that you?" Max listen to his Granddaughter, but because of the music in the background, he can barely hear what she's saying. "I can't hear you. Can you ask DJ Duster to turn it down?" She repeats, but still hasn't any luck.

"I'm going to assume that you're asking if you and Dan can stay a bit longer. So, yes. Have fun." HE hangs up and goes back to sleep.

* * *

"HELLO!? GRANDPA!?" Kate grunt in annoyance as the crowd chatters, wondering what's going on. _**"Attention, people of Portland!"**_ A weird, tech voice cries out as they turns to the stage as the shadow figure walks up to the table. He takes out a mix-board and plugs it in, making tech sounds with it. " _ **I would like to welcome you all… to my show!"**_

The crowd boos in response, not waiting this figure and demanding DJ Duster. The figure didn't even fazed as he adds. " _ **There will be no early exits."**_ The doors shuts close, making the people worried and scared.

" _ **And my 'Opening act' DJ Duster!"**_ The kids gaps in shock. "HE DID NOT SAY THAT!?" " _ **Will not be dropping no more beats! I, only the other hand…"**_ He pushes a button, making the speakers play a sinister, loud music that makes Humungousaur groan in pain and tosses the speaker away, holding his ears.

" _ **Plan to bring down the house! If my demands are not met!"**_ "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Kate questions as she confronts him. " _ **I am Lord Decibel!"**_ The figure takes off his hood to reveal a dome mask that DJs use with pixel faces, which is pink in his case. _**"Master DJ of destructive sound! And if I'm not payed 1 billion dollars in the next 10 minutes, the Pacific Northwest will rock of its foundation and roll into the ocean!"**_

He made more sound blast from the speakers, making the people cover their ears from the loud noises. The ground starts shaking as a crack starts spreading to Kate. The teen quickly leaps to safety as the creaks spit further into a trench. "KATE!" Dan cries as he ran up. "The watch timed out! What do we do?!" Just then, the ground below starts crumbling. Thinking quickly, they both leaped and grabs hold of a fallen beam. Lord Decibel made more noises as he tears the place apart.

The people starts panicking as the ground splits farther apart. "We need to shut down Lord Dumb-bell's control board!" "Good idea!" They quickly climbs onto solid ground as the beam falls down. They both ran at the music villain, getting closer until… OOF!" BLAGH!" They both smashes into a sound-based wall and falls back.

"WHAT THE!? What is that?!" " _ **SOUND! It can be a soft as a voice. Or as hard as a rock! Or sharp as a laser!"**_ HE made more cracks appeared as the people got scared. Just then, Kate's phone rings. "Hello?" " _Kate! Are you and Dan all right?!"_ "Well… except for some sound maniac ripping the planet apart, we're doing okay!"

* * *

"I can't hear you, but there's a sound maniac ripping the planet apart!" Max repeats as he watches the news, showing the events. "And he's surrounded by a wall of solid sound inside the stadium!"

* * *

"We know, Grandpa! We're inside! Grandpa can't hear us." "Don't worry! This guy is a goofball! As soon as the Gauntlet times back in, I can—" Another rumbles occurred, shaking the place and making Kate fall into the trench. Lucky, she lands on a small ledge, but she drops her phone all the way down. "THAT LOOKS DEEP!" Kate tries to climbs, but couldn't get a good grip.

"SIS!" Dan looks back as Lord Decibel laughs loudly at the chaos. "YOUR MUSIC IS THE WORST!" He kept laughing for a bit more, annoying the boy as he calls out. "AND QUIT LAUGHING! WHY DO VILLAINS LAUGH?! 'HAHAHA! I'm ruining the world and I think it's funny!'"

"How about stop badgering the bad guy and help the good girl out?!" Kate complains as she climbs. Dan reaches down with his hand as his sister reaches for it. She grabs it, and using as much strength as he can, he pulls her out.

Just as they were taking a breath, the same fan from before keeps dancing and walking, unaware he is heading for the chasm. The oblivious person fell down as Kate face-palms. "SERIOUSLY!?" The Gauntlet recharges as Dan slaps it down. "Out of the frying pan and into the Heatblast!"

The alien leaps down, sliding along the walls as he lands near the person and blasts some boulder away. "Get ready to fly, rabbit!" He made him grab his shoulders, careful not to burn him, and propel themselves out of the trench.

They land safety on the surface as the people starts running for the exits. "HEATBLAST! I MANGED TO PRY THE DOORS OPEN!" "GREAT! Hop this bunny out! I'll take car of Lord Chrome dome!" HE charges at the wall and fires fireballs at it, only for them to not do anything. " _ **TIME IS UP! And Lord Decibel Doesn't make ideal threats! Let's drop the bass!"**_ He made more sound waves pushed Heatblast back as he struggle to resist. Just then, he herd a voice, making him turn to see Kate yelling. "REMEMBER THE NODES!" "REMEMBER MY NOSE?" "NO! READ MY LIPS: NODES!" "NODES?" He widens his eye sockets in remembrance.

OH! NODES! Got to make some Nodes!" He fires a stream of flame at a certain spot, setting a speaker aflame as the waves stopped. "HEY! Lord D! Got your Nodes!" He ran through the hole in the shield and confront the music villain, making him run to another speaker and aims it at Heatblast, using his keyboard to blast sonic waves at him.

Heatblast dodges and rolls past them and gets close to fire a flaming orb at the speaker. Lord Decibel was shocked as his only weapon was destroyed. "All right! Show's over Decibel!" Heatblast cracks his knuckles. " _ **Uh-oh."**_

"Drop THIS!" He uppercuts the villain, sending him flying onto his back. "YEAH!" The shield went down upon his defeat. Heatblast grins at his win.

* * *

Later, after the villain was arrested and taken away while DJ Duster was found and safely escort out as the last of the people left, Dan and Kate talks to each other. "Well…. That concert was… interesting." "INTERESTING!?" Max walks up as he adds. "Not only did you saved the Earth on Earth day, but you also introduced me to some new beats!" Max then starts dancing, much to the kids embarrassment as they look at each other. "Pretend that we aren't related to him?" "Yep." Kate answers as they all walks back to the Rust Bucket, hoping that Max should stop for their dignity's sake.


	30. Chapter 30

Reboot EP 30: Bad Penny

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The Tennysons were enjoying a town's 'Happy Pig Day' festival. Dan was walking up to his sister as he holds an ice cream cone. "Hey, sis! Bacon-Flavored Ice Cream! This fare has everything! I can totally pig out!" He chomps it in 1 gulp, much to his sister's disgust.

"Hmmm… I wonder where she is?" Max questions as he looks at his phone, much to the kids confusion. "Maybe she texted me…" " _You just bought 20 new levels in Retirement Rush."_ "DANG IT!" Dan asks with a raised eyebrow. "Who texted you? Your collage buddies? This 'Aunt Celestia and Luna' we never saw before?" "Danny! You're going to attract bugs!"

Dan widens his eye at the nickname and voice, recognizing it from his early childhood. "'Danny!?' Oh, no! Don't tell me…." "Yep! Penny's here!" Kate smugly answers as a teen girl with brown hair, with a red bow in it, and black eyes, a blue with white strips t-shirt with a yellow backpack, red shorts with matching slip on shoes and braces, shows up and wipes his mouth of Ice Cream. "How did you manage to keep yourself in one piece without me around?" She places her hands on both sibling's shoulders as she chuckles. "Still the same, old careless kid I used to babysit, when your sister was not around."

"Danny…" The boy growls out, hating that nickname so much as Kate watches with amusement. "It's me, Penny! Your favorite babysitter! Remember?" "It's…. starting to ring a bell." "I remember that you guys used to get along! Look! Here you are having a blast at the beach!" Max shows a photo of a younger Dan wanting to play with a shark as Penny tries to keep him away. "AWWW…. Baby Dan!" Dan cross his arms as he looks to the side. "Well… This has been, uh, weird! But I came to this town to see pig-themed stuff floating! Especially, this year's mystery balloon! I can't wait to see what it is! So, nice catching up, but if you excuse me…"

Max stops Dan as he talks to him. "Now, Dan. I understand that Penny maybe be a little overzealous when it comes to the rules. But she's a nice girl and she does it to keep you out of trouble! She saved you bacon quite a few times! Haha… 'Bacon' Good one, Max." The elder chuckles to himself. "'AHEM' Anyway, if you want to see that mystery balloon, I expect you to be on your best behavior! That includes being nice to Penny." Penny steps in as she rummage through her bag while Dan rolls his eyes. "'Mystery Balloon'? Sound Dangerous. Not to mention these narrow, confining barriers! I mean, the possibility of a stampede is really high! Right, Danny? Danny?!" The 3 saw Dan was gone. FLASH

Penny herd and saw the flash from a distance, going into protective mode. "DAN'S IN TROUBLE! COME ON, KATE!" They both ran off as Max went to enjoy the festival. "Have fun! OOO! Pig theme vest!"

* * *

The girls looks around as Penny keeps calling out. "DAN!? DAN, WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU NEED SUNBLOCK, DANNY!" As they past a dancing pig suit, Grey Matter narrows his eyes from behind the head and say. "I am NOT being babied by Penny! Huh?" He saw the building for the Mystery float with the door slightly open.

"BINGO!" He then leaps from rope to rope, getting closer to the building. He manages to land near the door and dusts his hands off. And no Penny in sight!" BEEP BEEP BEEP The alien's eyes widened as he looks back. "NOT NOW!" FLASH

Penny herd the flash and turns to see Dan, who is looking at his knuckle guard for some reason. "DAN!" The boy groans out as he glares at the watch. "You have a horrible sense of timing, you know that?!" "You can't run off like that! Don't you know that this is a record year for tornadoes!?"

Kate got confused at Penny's clams, starting to wonder the girl's sanity as she realizes why her brother doesn't like her. "Umm… Tornadoes are very rare event in this area of the states." "IT DOESN'T MATTER! THEY CAN HAPPEN AT ANY TIME!" Kate leans back from yell in wide eye shock.

"Look, you 2 can argue about tornadoes. I'm going to check on the mystery balloon!" He walks inside as Penny and Kate follows. The room was filled with pig things. "It's a pig themed festival! The only thing you need to worry about is a stomachache!" Just then, a deflated balloon fell on Dan. "DAN!" FLASH "ROOAAARRR!" Humungousaur tears out with a roar. Just as he was about to find out how the balloon fell on him; Penny starts whacking him with her bag. He didn't even flinch as his skin withstand it. "What have you done to Danny, you monster?!"

Kate stops as she explains. "Penny! Calm down. That guy is Dan! He can turn into alien heroes." "WHAT!? That's dangerous!" "No it isn't! I do it all the time!" The alien responds with crossed arms. "He's right! He has tons of experience and practice!" "Anyway, I wonder how that balloon fell?" Just then, another one fell, but Humungousaur merely grabs it and tears it into 2. "HAHAHAHA!" They turn to see 2 familiar mutants, ones that Dan hasn't seen since the desert.

"Our payday is so close; I can taste it! This Heli-o-Tron condenser is the crown jewel of my impressive catalog of inventions!" Maurice monologues as he stand on a machine that is sucking the air out of the balloons and transferring it into a pack on Sydney's back. "And as just as it finishes, we'll be ready to float this place sky high!"

"Those are the Bugg Brothers you told me about?" Kate mentions as the alien responds back. "YEP! And I'm going prehistoric on their butts!" The dino charges as Penny cries out. "DANNY, WAIT!"

"Truly, our most elegant plan yet." "MORE LIKE YOUR MOST ELEGANT FAIL!" They both to see the alien. "It's the brat with the watch!" Humungousaur tackles Sydney, sending them out as they wrestle. The dinosaur grabs and slams the mutant on the ground. He holds him up and punches him, sending flying on his back.

"COME ON, SYDNEY! JUST HOLD HIM OFF UNTIL HE TURNS BACK!" The small mutant cries out, only to get hand sanitizer on him. "WHAT THE?!" Penny keeps spraying him as she scolds. "Do you have any idea how unhygienic it is to have insects running around a food storage facility?!" Sydney flew past the 2 as the alien went after him.

"Good thing I have my hand sanitizer on, or we might have a serious health code violation on our hands." "PENNY! This is not the time for hand cleaning!" Humungousaur cries out as he struggle with the big mutant, pushing him back and knocking his tail into him, sending him crashing into a wall.

Kate ran up to assure the babysitter. "It's okay, Penny! Dan knows how to save the day and handle his aliens! He's got ton of practice!" "Yeah! But who saves Dan? He's just a little kid!" Sydney lands near them and charges back at Humungousaur, getting in another grabble.

Maurice flaps his bug wing and flies up. "Ah, sweet mercy! Wrap it up already! We got to get on with this operation!" As Humungousaur keeps fighting, he starts guessing the bad guy's plan. "So… What's the plan, Bug Brains?" Sydney tackles him into a giant pig, both bounced off of it.

As Sydney recovers, the alien puts a pig helmet on him and punches him in the back. "Steal all the nation's bacon and start a pork panic?" "YEAH!" The mutant tries to smash a painting on the dino, who blocked with his fore arms. "Send all the pigs into space to start some inner-stellar swine army?" He tail whacks him and grabs a nearby ham.

"Add another species to your gross body-swapping experiment?" He smashes it into Sydney's face. But the bug merely eats it, bone and all. The girls were creepy and disgust at the mutant roach's eating. "EEEWWWW!"

"For someone with an underdeveloped brain pan, you're sure overthinking this one." Sydney was knocked into a freezer box, who opens and takes out a link of sausages. He twirls it like a lasso and grabs the alien's tail, swinging him around smashing him into a bunch of gas canisters.

"Just a simple bank job!" Maurice said as he follows Sydney out, with the big guy grabbing the pack and taking out a hose. "OH! Get that one! And that one too!" Sydney starts spraying a purple goo onto a mailbox, trash can and car, making them float like balloons thanks to the chemicals of the goo. "The Heil-o-Tron Consternating gel works! No one is going to see this coming!"

Humungousaur rubs his heads and widens his eyes in shock. "Uhh… Did I hit my head hard, or is that car floating?" Nope! You're seeing it!" Kate comments.

The 2 approaches 3 banks. "You see it, Sydney? It's beautiful! Bank Ave! All lined up for the prime picking! Now get to it!" Sydney sprays the bank buildings as Maurice monologues. "Robbing banks by taking the whole bank! Efficient and radical!"

The dinosaur alien picks up a bunch of canisters in his hands and comments. "Can you believe this? Those 2 came to a swine parade to steal banks! And they didn't make a single piggy bank joke!" Penny rums up to the alien. "DANNY! I don't know what you're planning to do with those gas canisters, but I doubt it's approved on the safety label!" "Good thing I didn't read the instructions!" He smirks as he runs outside.

Sydney keeps spraying when a canister knocks him over. "Plenty more where that came from!" "Forget about him, Sydney! We got what we came for!" One of the banks starts rising up, breaking from the ground as both bugs jumps onto it. Humungousaur runs after them with a bunch of canisters in his right hand.

Maurice quickly pulls a brick out and spins very fast, tossing the stone at the alien's feet to make hi trip. The impact knocks o top of the canisters, making them jet Humungousaur around and crashes through the roof of the warehouse. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

The Bugg Brothers climbs to the roof as the small bug takes a grapple gun out of the bag. "Now that Jimmy's out of the picture, let's make ourselves some floating assets!"

* * *

Dan sits up from top of a tarp-covered object and dusts himself off. "If you got to make a crash landing, balloon warehouse is not a bad place!" Penny and Kate rushes up to him. "DANNY! Do you have any idea how badly you could hurt yourself?!" "It's okay! He tries to make sure no one gets hurt because he has a responsibility to help them! He's willing to take a risk to helps others! Sometimes, you got to take a chance to protect those you care about!"

Penny looks in thought about Kate words, getting a look of determination. "That's nice! But we need to figure out how to stop the bugs from stealing money buildings! I'm heading down!" Dan slides down the object, pulling the tarp off along the way. As Dan lands, he was about to say something when he noticed someone not in the area. "Wait? Where's Penny?"

* * *

Sydney sprays another bank as Maurice puns. "Sorry about these raising interest rates, folks! One of the many risks of high finance! HAHAHAH!" He fires a cable at the building, connecting it to the other one. Penny rushes on the scene as she looks at the building. "If I want to stop you before Dan gets hurt, I got to take a chance and make a risk!" She rushes and grabs onto the pipes underneath the floating bank.

Maurice installs a control box as Sydney keeps spraying. "Done! Let's head to next part of the plan!" The final bank rises as Maurice made the banks floats towards a direction.

* * *

Kate was shocked at Penny's actions. "SHE WENT AFTER THEM ON HER OWN!?" WHOA! I had no idea she had it in here!" "DAN! This is serious! Penny's a babysitter! Not a superhero! We need to do something!" Dan rolls his eyes, seeing the mystery balloon in awe and gasps. "Do you have any idea what this is!? It's beautiful."

* * *

"Now for phase 2: cut these bank out to the ocean and build the ultimate off-shore account!" The building is hanging on rises above the villains as she cries out. "That is not how banking works at all! Normally, I would tell you it's dangerous to use non-regulation flotation devices in the ocean! But I don't care if you sink!"

"Confound it, can't you get a stick to shake her off or something!?" Maurice asked Sydney in annoyance as Penny calls out. "I hope you guys are better at swimming then larceny!" "You're right Penny!" The 3 turns to see Diamondhead on top of a balloon of a pig version of the Statue of liberty.

"That's why I brought a little special something for their float-topia! I think it really complements my love of Liberty and Justice, along with breakfast !" "I'm all about the liberty! Liberty from jail! Liberty to build floating bank islands without consequences!" Diamondhead points out. "You're forgetting the justice part!"

He fires a bunch of Crystals at the ground where Penny is hanging above, making a slide rise up. Getting the hint, she let's go and slides to safety as Diamondhead fires more shards at the bases of the buildings, making crystals grow along the base and weighing them down. "NO! NO! Sydney, do something!" CRASH

The landing threw the 2 off the roof and onto the street. As they got up, Diamondhead lands on the ground and punches the Earth, making pillars surround the mutants and making a ceiling on top as a makeshift cage! "DARN IT!"

"WOO-HOO! WE DID IT!" Penny cries out as Diamondhead looks at her with a straight face. "RULE BREAKES NEVER DO!" "'SIGH'"

* * *

Later, the cops came and takes the Bugg Brothers away as the 3 watches. "That was really something, Danny!" "Thanks, Penny! You know, you jumped on a lot of buildings for somebody so obsessed for safety!" "Well, seeing you in alien action gave me a whole new perspective on adventure!"

Max then walks up, sporting a vest made out of meat. "And I have a new respect for meat based clothing! It's a ham vest! You might say I'm a 'pig fan'!" The kids narrows their eyes at Max as he kept making puns, walking off in annoyance. "What? My jokes too 'Ham-fisted' for you? HA! I got a million of them!"


	31. Chapter 31

EP 31: Zombozo-Land

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"Just a couple of more minutes and we'll be there!" Max calls from the driver as the Family head to the next stop at nighttime. The kids were signing to Max about how cool he is taking them to the place.

" _OOOOHHHH! GRANDPA!"_

" _He's the greatest in the worldddddd!"_

" _HE BRING US TO THE GREATEST PLACE THAT KIDS WANT TO GO!"_

All right! Settle down, you 2! We're almost there!" The kids squeal in excitement as they passed a sign that say 'Adrenaworld'. The RV finds an open spot as the kids chattered in joy, really thrilled about tonight. The door opens as the kids rushed down the steps. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" "THANK YOU, GRANDPA!"

"I appreciate all the phrase! But you both been to Adrenaland before!" "It's not Adrenaland anymore! They remodeled it!" "It's Adrenaworld! The new and improved 24 hour amusement park!" The kids ran in as Kate drags Max along. They stopped at the center to look around.

"Huh? Looks the same to me." "Well, the mascots are new!" The teen points at some clown themed ones. As Dan was looking around, he saw a familiar mutant girl juggling things with her hands and hair. "WHOA! FREAK ALERT! That's Frightwig!" Dan exclaims as he shakes his sister.

"Frightwig, where?" "She's—huh?" The boy looks around but couldn't find her in the crowd of smiling people. "Where did she go? She was right there!" Kate sighs out as she told him "Look, I want to ride some rides and you do too! Can't we go and have some fun?" Dan groans out as he exclaims. "Why do I have to be the responsible one around here?!" "You'll thank me later." "Enough standing around, you 2! Let's go!" Max and Kate runs off. "I want to ride the Shock Tower first!" Dan stay behind and looks around and saw Frightwig along with a muscular, grey skinned guy with a toenail on his head going around a corner, making the boy narrow his eyes in suspicions

"That got danger written all over it! I knew it!" He slams his fist into his hand. "I'm going to find out what they are doing and prove I was right!" He ran after the 2.

* * *

"So how are we going to know that thing won't mess with us?" "Relax! The boss said we're immune!" "Stop chattering!" A 3 person said. He is a tall, lanky one with one red eye and a black with only strands of hair on his head. He is wearing an outfit smiler to the others.

"The boss wants the Hypno Tower running before Midnight!" He closes the panel on a tall, yellow machine with a purple colored dis on top. "You set up the relay near the water ride!" The big guy went off as the lanky person orders Frightwig. "And you, rookie! Go finish the relay near the ferries wheel! I'll take the one under the coaster!" "I'm on it!" She cries out as she lets her hair carry her away while the lanky person ran off.

Dan climbs out of his hiding space in the merry-go-round and mumbles. "'Relays?' 'Hypno Tower?' Whatever there planning, it's not good! I got to figure out a way to follow all of them at once!" His watch beeped, making the boy smiles as he got an idea. "I couldn't agree more!" FLASH

* * *

At the 'Tsunami Vortex', The big guy was working on another Relay tower near the slide end as XLR8 Peeks out from behind the tube. "Oh, man! Tsunami Vortex! NO! The time for fun is later!"

He zips off and follows Frightwig to another one near a ferries wheel. XLR8 peeks out from a roof of a nearby stand. "I wonder what they are up to?" He the notices the cool ride, getting tempted to ride it. "Oh, Mega Mondo Ferries Wheel! NO! NO! Focus! Got to stop the bad guys!" He speeds off to the roller coaster.

He hides behind some pipes as the Lanky guy works on a 4th one. "Monster Coaster! Need to—NO!" HE shakes his head to get it into the game" Got to figure out what they're up to! I better find Grandpa Max and Kate!" He zooms off to find his family.

* * *

"LOOK, GRANDPA! NO LINE!" Kate cries in excitement as they ran up to the tower. But just as they reached the base, a sign of a red circle with a cross in it is placed at the entrance. "WHAT!? CLOSED!? But the Shock Tower is the best rideee!" Kate whines out as Max chuckles. ""Hahaha… Now you're starting to sound like Dan! Speaking of, where is he?"

Just then, a familiar laughter is herd as the ring travel down. Max and Kate looks up as Zombozo reveal himself while giggling creepy. "TA-DAAAA"! The 2 were surprised the by the appearance of the clown villain. "ZOMBOZO! There were villains at the park! Dan is never going to let me down…" She facepalms in annoyance as Max calls out. "DON'T TELL ME! You're the new management of Adrenaland?!" "Adrenaworld, old man! And the world is exactly what I'm going to control when I'm through here!" He pulls down a leaver, making the platform rise up as he calls out. "You 2 have the honor of witnessing the grand reopening of… THE HYPNO TOWER!"

He pulls out a microphone and speaks in it. "And lucky for you, you're the first in line! HAHAHAHA!" He taps into the P.A. System, getting everyone's attention. "Attention! Attention park goers! Zombozo speaking! Having trouble deciding which ride to go on next? Well, The Hypno Tower is the clear choice! Mostly because…"

He pulls on another leaver, making the top of the tower glow pink "...It's your only choice! WAHAHAHA!" All of the lights and power goes off through the park as the people got confused and scared. Rides were shutting down one-by-one as XLR8 looks in horror.

"MEGA MONDO FERRIES WHEEL! MONSTER COASTER! TSUNAMI VORTEX! NOO!" He narrows his eyes in anger as he glances at the tower, that has streams of pink lights connecting to the relays. "Now it's personal, Zombozo!" He dashes off.

A beam of Pink light hits a person, making the others looks at him concern. "I… fell… funny." He lowers his head down, only for it to raise up as his face twisted into a creepy grin with glowing pink eyes. Max and Kate saw another person gets hit, only for the same thing to happen. "We got to get out of here!" Was all Kate could say before they got engulfed in the beam as well.

Zombozo chuckles at his plan in motion. "You can't run or hide! First Adrenaworld! Then the entire world! HAHAHAHA!" Back on the ground, XLR8 rushes to the scene, looking for his sister and grandfather. "Kate! Grandpa! I was right! Where are you?!"

Just then, a beam starts moving towards him, making the alien quickly run around to avoid it. The beam keeps following him as he avoids the people. Just then, he crashes into a woman as the beam hits, making the cloud dust. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

Dan got up and rubs his head, quickly gasping and looking at himself. "WHEW! I'm still me." He notices the woman behind him and taps her shoulder. "Hey, are you all right?" The zombified woman turns back with a creepy grin, scaring the boy onto his feet. "GAAHH! Okay, you're not! I got to take out those Relays before another beam tries at me!" He then ran off to find the freaks

* * *

The lanky guy was inspecting the wires of another Relay, satisfied to find everything in order. "Everything looks fine! Guess our job is done!" He said as Frightwig seals the panel. "THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" "Who are you suppose to be?" The big guy said as Frightwig turns around and was surprised by a familiar face.

"TENNYSON?! YOU'RE HERE!?" "That's right! I'm the guy who's going to kick your butts after I turned—" ZAP Dan was blasted by a beam, making him dazed. "Well, that takes care of that! Great work, fellow freaks! "FREAKS!?" "WHAT?! YOU GUYS ARE JUST GOING TO LEAVE HIM STANDING!? He needs to be stopped!"

Dan was struggling to resist smiling, but he can feel the mind control starting to take over. "Need to… fight it! Just… got to…" He quickly headbutts the device on his hand. FLASH

"Why are you so concerned about this guy? Is he you're boyfriend?" The lanky guy questions as Frightwig got a disgusted look. "WHAT?! GROSS! He's just this kid that always foiled my plans when I was solo! Every time!"

The big guy laughs. "HAHA! This runt? How can such a little pipsqueak beat you time and time before?! Me and Acid Breath could totally stop him with one arm tied behind our backs!" "Good one! Thumbskull! HAHAH!" Acid Breath, chuckles as Frightwig got annoyed.

"The reason he was able to beat me, and the boss is because—" CRASH The 3 turns to see Cannonbolt bowls pass them and smashes the Relay into scrap. "Sorry about, crashing in! Actually, no I'm not!" He smirks at both destroying the machine and escaping the mind control as Frightwig got a deadpanned face. "…He can turn into aliens with superpowers. And he chose Cannonbolt, we're toast." "We can still take him!" Acid Breath spits a stream of green liquid at the alien, who dodges at it hits a box, melting it. "Eww… I don't think dentist is going to fix that."

Acid Breath spits another stream of acid, only for the alien to roll out of the way and tackles him, sending him crashing back. "GRRR… I'm getting really tired of Tennyson!" Frightwig charges at him while Thumbskull notices some steel pipes. Frightwig attacks with her, but the alien dodges by rolling around.

Just as Frightwig's hair came at him, he quickly grabs them and spins around, hammer-tossing her away. "I HATE IT WHEN THIS HAPPENS!" Thumbskull charges at him while swinging a pipe at Cannonbolt. "You're going down!" But he merely changes into ball form, letting pipe bounced off and smashes Thumbskull's face, knocking him out and falls down.

"Now that's taken care of, I got to knock out the rest of the relays stations and save the park! And everyone in it!" He rolls off, crashing through the relays around the area and cutting off the streams as Zombozo notices. "What's going on?! The Hypno Tower is losing reach!" He lowers the ring as Cannonbolt confronts him.

"Give up, Zombozo!" "HAHAHA! You might have gotten to my Relays. But I still got plenty of Zombified Bozos right here!" He whistles really loud, attracting the hypnotized crowd as they surrounds the alien. "Seriously? You think they can hurt me when I'm like this?" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Uhh… On second thought, I'll just go—" Dan saw some people blocking his way, making him turn around, only to find more zombies blocking him. "Uh-oh! Not good!" Some of them grabs him as he struggles. "HEY! LET GO!"

"You lose, kid! With my Hypno energy, I will create an army of salves, and rule the world! And there's noting you can do to stop me!" Dan struggles and he tries to breaks free as more people crowds around him. He saw Kate and Max among them, "NO! Grandpa Max! Kate! Not you guys!" Then, as if sensing Dan was in danger, the Gauntlet recharges. "I won't let it end like this!" He breaks his arm away as he activates the cores. "Here goes!" FLASH Upgrade slips away and charges at the clown. "Upgrade to the rescue!"

"WOW! And here I thought you're aliens can't get any freakier." The alien kicks him in the gut as he leaps aboard. He tries to punch the villain, only for him to leap back and throws a rubber chicken at the hero, only for him to duck and look back.

"A rubber chicken? Are you sure you're a bad guy?" BOOOOMMM He looks back in shock as the chicken exploded when it landed. "What was in that thing, bomb!?" "Stand still!" He tires to whack him with a giant hammer, only for Upgrade to turn into puddle form and slips away. He reverts back as he saw the crowd. "Right, the Zombies! Got to stop the energy at the top! And Upgrade is the alien to do it!" He climbs up the ladder, trying to reach the top. But Zombozo catches up to him with the ring lift. "You look like you can use a dessert."

He throws a pie at him, only for to shock him as he fell on the lift. Upgrade recovers as he shakes off the electricity. "OW! That pie was lighting! What was that?!" "I hit you with my favorite flavor: Zap-o! WAHAHA!" "That was awful! Like you puns!" The clown tires to smash him, only to ooze under him and moves away from the mallet swings. "You can't dodge forever, Kid!" The lift stop at the top as Upgrade calls back. "Don't need to! I just need to wait till we get to the top!

He merges with the tower, shutting down the lights and covering it completely in a flash of green light." "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TOWER!?" "Just upgraded it to reverse zombie effects it caused! But don't worry! The ride will take your mind off it! Hang on!" "The ride? UH-OH!" Zombozo had a horrible realization as some tentacles grabs him and straps him to a seat.

The rocket boosters activated, spinning the ring at super speeds as the clown screams his head off. IT went on for a while until he points them down, sending the clown straight to the ground. "All right! Let's everyone back to normal!" Upgrade fires beams of green light, restoring the people back to normal. Max shakes his head as Kate rubs her cheeks. "What just happened?" "Felt like we were sleep walking."

Upgrade un-merges and runs up to the others. "GUYS! Zombozo had you under some spell and—WAIT! Where is he?!" Kate saw him, barfing in a bag near a clown car as the Freaks stand around. "THERE!" Upgrade runs after them.

The clown tosses the bag and barks. "Quit dragging your feet and get in! We may have lost this time! But we'll live to fight another day!" He got in and drives the car away as fast as he could as Upgrade watches. "AW, MAN!" He narrows his eye ring in annoyance.

* * *

Dan was annoyed as he and his family were sitting in the rising Monster Coaster. "I can't believe I let them get away!" "You did great, Dan! You stopped Zombozo's plan and saved the park all by yourself!" Max adds in as well. "I'm doubly proud as well! While we were all distracted by flashy rides and fun, you stayed focused on the real trouble!" Just as the ride reaches the top, Dan got a smirk.

"Thanks, guys! But that's not all I'm proud of! That I was totally right, and you guys were wroOONNNGGG!" They all screamed out as they enjoyed the high speeds with the boy's hands in the air. "I WAS RIGHT!"


	32. Chapter 32

EP 32: Forgeti

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"In the darkest heart of the forest, there are those who would destroy it for their own gain! But the hunter wasn't alone that night! There was something else present. An elusive beast shrouded in the mists of legend: The Forgeti!" Dan yawns in boredom as his sister reads from a book. They were taking a forest walk as part of their summer vacation. "Are you done yet?" "Almost! So, even though all kinds unsavory loggers threaten our forest! You can rest easy knowing they are protected by the Forgeti!" She finishes as they catch up to Grandpa Max, who is checking a signpost while other people walks past them.

The boy shoves his hands into his jacket as he scoffs. "Please! I can make up better fake creatures in my sleep!" "Oh, yeah!? Prove it!" The kid smirks as he lists. The Cy-Dragon! Half Dragon, Half-Cyborg! All beastly! The bloodpecker! He's not after tree sap. He's after neck sap! The 3 headed bear guard of the lands beneath! 3 heads; 3 times the danger and teeth!"

Kate rolls her eyes and spoke. "The Forgeti isn't fake, Dan! And you will see him! On this hike!" "You'll fall for anything! Sometimes, I forget you're 13!" "You're 10! Kids your age will fall for fake thing too! And he's real!"

Max breaks up the argument. "You'll both believe how gorgeous this forest is when we start hiking! Maybe we will see mystical forest creatures. Or the Trail's famed giant salamander! One of which, is going to be my new screensaver!' he then jogs down the path. ""Grandpa believes in your shaggy sasquatch story? Am I suppose to be the reasonable one now?" "Looks like it." "Well, I don't like it." "You will, when we spot the Forgeti"

"Did you just invoked the Forgeti?" The kids turns to see 2 bearded guys, one tall and thin while the other as a build like Max, behind them. "HA! There's no such thing!" "It's not real or really dangerous ether! Because there's no such thing as that hideous creature! So, there's no chance it will find you and forget you!" "None. At. All."

Dan narrows his eyes at the adults as he asks. "Are you being sarcastic?" They move past them as the big guy responds. "I don't know, are we?" Dan shoves his hands into his pockets as he comments. "They were ether being super nice or really obnoxious. I hate that I don't know which." "Yeah! It's a bummer not to know, huh?" Kate walks forward as he sighs out. "I hate it when you make a point."

Just as they started walking, some bushes rustled. "WAIT! Did you hear that?" "Oh, what? 2 steps in and we find a Forgeti?" Dan snaps as Kate ran into the forest. "I'm going after it!" "KATE! WAIT!" The boy runs after her, sliding down a log to find her staring at a big, hairy figure in some trees and bushes. "Whoa…" "A Forgeti! I knew the legend was real!" Kate squeals out with teary eyes as she gazes at the figure in awe. "Don't be afraid, Forgeti! We're not here to hurt your home! We're here to save it!" A arm made out of twigs and such, reaches to Kate. "Forgeti hungry."

Kate was star-struck when the arm touches her nose. "Booop!" "What?" The 2 man from before, the big guy riding on the tall guy, were laughing as they moved out. The big man was holding a fake arm as well. "CLASSIC! Look at your face! You were all like: 'Yeah! Forgeti was real!' But you were all like: 'Ahh… Sad face Emoji'!" The Forgeti was a trick? But…" Kate was sad and hurt at being tricked looking like she was about to cry as Dan got angry. "No one upsets my sister but me!" He then dial his Gauntlet while moving back and chuckling.

The 2 adults were laughing their butts off when…. "ROOOAAAAARRRRR!" Diamondhead lands and roars out, making spikes appeared over his body as the men ran out, screaming their heads out. The alien retracts his spikes as he chuckles. "Did you see there faces? They were all like: 'Shocked face Emoji'!"

Max walks up to them. "There you 2 are! What was all the commotion?" "Some guys were making fun of Kate for believing in fake monsters!" Kate yells out. "THE FORGETI IS REAL! And I'm going to prove it! 'GASP' There it is!" Kate ran off as Diamondhead questions. "Seriously?" "Meanwhile, I haven't spotted a single Salamander!"

Kate stops at a big creature, groaning and doing something with it's back turned. "Now tell me that this isn't a strange forest creature! Look! It has scales!" Diamondhead notice a near-by truck with cages of animals in it. "And by the looks of things, it can drive a Pickup truck as well. What's a truck doing in the middle of he forest? With pets? There's something off about this."

Max got worried about the looks of thing, calling out to the teen. "Kate! Don't get close to that thing!" "It's okay, Grandpa! The Forgeti is gentle! It's okay, big guy. I'm here to help you." But just then, the thing turns around and roars, making the Teen scared and stumbled back as it leaps out in front of her.

It was a giant fish monster with arms and legs, all clawed and webbed, with a laser blaster mounted on it's left shoulder. "KATE!" The males cries in shock. Just as thing can't get any freakier, Dr. Animo appears, now sporting a helmet and red goggles with his other equipment. "My dear girl! I wouldn't worry about Gill here! You might be concern about your own welfare." "DR. ANIMO!"

"Salutations, Tennysons. I would say it was exciting to see you, but I be lying!" Kate runs back to the others as they narrows their eyes at the rough Veterinarian. "We're not excited to see you too, you quack! We're looking for Salamanders! Not scientists!" Max calls back.

"And the Forgeti! Even if you get pass us, he Forgeti will protect this forest!" Kate exclaims with her hands on her hips, making Animo laugh! "HAHAHAHA! You actually believe those stories? I'm sorry to break it to you, but the only monsters here are the ones I create. Dispose of them, Gill!" The beast roars and fires some energy balls at them. "I got this! Diamondhead charges as the humans leaps to the sides. He made a shield to deflect the projectiles and fires some shards. The monster dodges and roars, only to get suckered-punched by a crystal bludgeon.

They fought at close quarters, with Diamondhead winning. Gill tires to punch him, only to smash his hand into a shield making him screech in pain as he waves the sprained limb. "Curse that boy! And his watch!" Animo snarls out. He then noticed Max, getting an idea.

"Time for a change of plans. HEY, TENNYSON!" He fires a net gun, ensnaring the elder as Kate gasps. "GRANDPA!" Diamondhead punches the beast, only to herd his Grandfather being called. "What? Grandpa?" WHACK Being distracted, Gill knocks the crystal being away with his tail.

"Bring him to the truck, Gill! He's be perfect for my inner beast experiments." Diamondhead got up to see the beast carrying his Grandfather away. HE was about to rescue him when… BEEP BEEP BEEP "NO! NO! NO! WAIT!" FLASH

"Aw, Man!" The boy cries as his watch glows red. "Hurry up, now!" Gill put Max in the trunk. "When I get out, Animo! I'll—OH! A Giant Salamander." SNAP Animo mocks the kids as he was leaving. "Good luck looking for things that don't exists, Tennysons! You can add your Grandpa to the list!" HE drives the truck fast away.

Dan ran up to his sister, who is looking at he book in dismay. "Kate! Come on! We got to follow those tracks! Kate?" The teen looks at some of the damaged trees in sadness. "'SIGH' I guess he's not real. That mean, we have to save Grandpa and the forest ourselves!" Dan smirks as his watched recharged, dialing it to a certain, stretching alien.

"Yeah! Luckily, we have our own legends to help us!" FLASH

* * *

Dan raises his arms as bandages starts covering him. He got engulfed as his head forms into a head dress of the black and green color as his face became a plate with green eyes. His right arm does the same as a brace of the same color appears on it as it became long and lanky. His finger turns into strips as he clenches it. A collar and white arms bands from on his upper body as the symbol appears on the left one. His back faces the 4th wall as 4 tendril extends from it. He spins around and poses while his back tendrils moved around as the transformation is finished.

* * *

"SNARE-OH! WOO-HOO!" Kate calls as she rides on the mummy's back while he swings through the forest using his 'cape' to grab on the trees. He follows the trail to a cave and lands as the teen got off. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"There!" "Man! This is almost…" they open the flaps to reveal the dim, glowing spooky cave. "Uhh… Kind of creepy. You go first." "I'm not afraid.." ROOOOAAAAARRRRRR! The kids looks at each other in fear and gulps. "Let's go in together.' They both went inside.

* * *

At an underground cave lab, Animo was explaining to Max, who was strapped to a table with a device on his head as Platypus next to him was the in the same situation. "Well, Mr. Tennyson! This is beyond experimentation! Beyond the scientific method! This forest will be the home of a new legendary creature!"

Animo walks over and smirks as the elder glares. "And the basis of that hulking, hairy, mysterious, monstrosity is you!" Max saw some animals in tube of red liquid mutated into freaky versions of themselves. "You're the monster in this forest, Animo!" "We'll see about that." HE gags him with some tape. "In the meantime, how about we mix you with that salamander you admire so much?"

* * *

At the cages, the 2 prankster from before was talking to each other in a big one. "Hey, you think this is a hoax, man?" "Yeah! Just like ours, man!" The big guy responds, only for both to be scared by the fish beast, who chuckles at the fright.

Dan and Kate peeks out from some rock. "Ugg… It's the Prank dorks! We're not saving them!" "Look at those animals! What is Animo doing to them?" Dan dial in Humungousaur as he answers. "Whatever it is, Humungousaur can handle it!" "NO!" She quickly stops him and pulls him down, explaining.

"We don't need brute muscle! We need a plan." She changes the dial to Grey Matter's icon, making the boy smile as he slaps it down. FLASH Grey Matter looks up at his sibling. "How do we take out that laser?" Grey Matter pokes over, looking around and observing the fish beast.

"We're not going to destroy it. We're going to take it." HE then ran off as his sister stays behind. The beast was using the laser as Grey Matter hides behind a rock. Kate throws a small pebble at another spot, making the beast turns and giving Grey Matter a chance to rush to another spot.

They did it again as Grey Matter hides behind some crates on a cage. As the monster looks at the boxes in curiosity. "Wait, where the rock?" "Oh, no! I'm out of stuff to throw." Kate looks around and remembers her hair clip, taking it out and releasing her hair and throws it at one of the guys.

"OW!" The beast growls at him, giving Grey Matter the chance to leap on and make his way to the laser. He opens the hatch and crawls in. "Animo thinks he's so smart. Brilliant idea to leave the firing mechanism in plane sight." He sarcastically remarks as he mess with it.

The laser starts smoking when… BOOOMMM the laser was blown off as Grey Matter leaps from it and grabs it, firing some beam at the beast's feet as it got scared. "Let's see how you like it! Now, if you want to keep your scaly butt from becoming fires, back into that cage. Slowly." The beast did that as it closes the door. Grey Matter seals the door with the beam.

"DONE!" Grey Matter said as the guys comments. "'No such things as aliens' huh?" "Not a good time, Melvin." "MY! MY! MY!" Grey Matter turns around to see Kate being hold by her wrist as she struggles by Animo.

"I'm amassing quite a collection of Tennysons, today! The girl's T-shirt has given me an inspiration. I think I'll cross her with a snow wolf." "Actually, Animo! My sister is not as defenseless as you think." Grey Matter comments as Kate got a smirk.

She quickly grab the madman's wrist with her other hand and sweeps her legs, knocking him forward as she uses her stuck hand to slam him into the ground. "GAAHH!" She broke free and rushes over to her brother as he aims his weapon at him.

Animo raises up while moaning "How…" "6 years of Judo! Thank you very much." The teen smirks. Grey Matter adds in. "Now we got the upper hand now!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan saw the laser roll away as they both looks up at the standing Animo, who smirks in amusement. "Correction: It is back to where we can't stop you." The kids smiles awkwardly as the madman take out a needle with red liquid in it. "Well, you had me going there for a sec, Tennysons! But this is the end for you!"

But just then, a fog starts rolling as the people notices. "Hey, kids! Are you making this mist?" "Mist?" "What is this? Where did this water vapor come from?" Animo questions as Kate gasps In realization. "This could only mean one thing…"

From behind Animo, a giant, purple skinned and grey fur yeti lumbers from the mist, looking down at Animo. "WHAT IS THIS?!" The mad scientist cries in shock as Dan was surprised while Kate was awed. "WHOA!" "Meet the Forgeti!" "Impossible!" The giant beast knocks Animo aside with a simple movement of his arm.

"I told you the Forgeti is real! Isn't amazing, Dan!? Dan?" She saw that both the boy and the guys were fast asleep. Herself was feeling woozy as well. "Oh, no! I don't want…. To fall asleep." She reach out to the beast as he looks down at her. "Mr. Forgeti! I want to… remember… you…" She was caught by the giant as she fell asleep.

* * *

Kate flutter her eye open, getting up and stretching her arms as she yawns. She notices she was in the forest with her family and the men, with Animo and his fish beast hanging upside down by their feet. "What happened?" Dan got up and yawns as well. "How long have been asleep in the woods?"

"Ah, man! I feel like I got hit by a truck!" The big guy said as he rubs his head while Max wakes up as well. The tall guy saw and points at the family. "Hey! You're those kids we tricked earlier!" "Hey… you don't think… Is it possible?" Kate questions.

"Still hoping to see that Forgeti aren't you?" Max helps the girl up as Dan stands. "Aww… Just when I believed a little longer." "You know, if you believe in Forgetis, then I do to!" "Really?!" Dan smirks as he continues.

"And the Loch Ness Monster…" "Dan." "And Ghosts…" "DAN!" Unbeknownst to the group, the Forgeti was watching them from his hiding place. "HA! Forgetis! Please!" the beast turns and winks at the reader.


	33. Chapter 33

EP 33: Max to the max

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" Max said as he taps a metal pipe on the wall making Dan yawn out. "It's like 6 am." "It's 10:30! And we're rotating the tires today!" "But we want to hike the falls and swim in the lake!" Kate complains as Dan adds in. "And climb some trees and rocks." "Focus, kids! Focus! First: Tires! WOO-HOOO!" Max exits as the kids questions each other. "You think he lost it?" "You think he had it?"

Max knees nears the tires. "Okay! Now which one of my adventure grandkids want's to help me first?" But the kids sneaks past him and runs up a mountain trail. They stopped to catch a breather. "You think we should help Grandpa out?" NAH! He said we should only to do 1 thing at a time! Hiking up to the waterfall is one thing!" "Can't argue with that logic! Race you there!" They both ran off.

But just as the kids left, a lump of dirt was traveling to where they were and stops. Maurice crawls out, sporting a satchel and flashlight band his size as Sydney pops out. "Free from that miserable jail!" Sydney chatters, making the small mutant looks back in annoyance. "What do you mean ''I'm welcome"?! I did all the navigating!"

"If my calculations are correct, and there always are! This tunnel directed from that jail cell to that bothersome boy! With the alien collection on his hand!" Sydney spotted the kids from a distance and points at them, chattering to get his partner's attention.

He climbs up to the big guy's shoulder. "OF course I'm positive! And while you were digging, I was building…. THIS!" HE pulls out a brown, ray gun looking device with a screen of a battery on the side. "My 3d Printer/Coper: My Replicator Ray! Patent pending, of course." Once I get the right alien in my sights, the kid will be in for a shock times 100!"

"Here's the plan: You will create a diversion, requiring the boy to turn into his crystal alien! MY ray make 100 3D copies!" Sydney interrupts, asking if facing 100 Diamondheads is a smart move. "Stop getting ahead of me, Sydney. Yes! Normally facing 100 aliens is a bad idea. But my ray only copies the bodies, not the intellect! The more copies, the dumber the subject! And easier to manipulate."

"HAHAHA! Now don't interrupt me! You know I hate it when you interrupt me! Now, where was I? Right! I'll make 100 mindless 3D copies! Then, I focus a beam of light through all 100 Diamondheads, making the world's most powerful laser!"

Sydney questions him. "Isn't it obvious? We will use the laser to cut the biggest, longest escape tunnel ever! Digging by spoon will be a thing of the past. Now, to find the kids with the watch."

* * *

The kids were looking at an amazing view of a waterfall and lake from a mountain trail. "WOW! This scenery is so beautiful! That waterfall looks amazing!" "YEAH! And far! How do we get over to that thing?" Kate saw a couple of people hiking on the trail, getting an idea. "Follow those hikers!" The kids ran to catch up.

Maurice is watching from some rocks, further up the trail. "Here they come, Sydney!" Getting the signal, Sydney bashes his fist on the rock wall, making the earth shake. Just as the people were walking, the earth shake, making them worried.

"Earthquake?" Dan questions as Kate saw some boulders tumbling down, chasing the 2 hikers down. "More like Avalanche! It's hero time!" Dan smiles and slaps the watch. FLASH "I've been itching for some action!" Humungousaur cries out as he scoops Kate on his back and the hikers in his arms, leaping over the rocks.

He sets them down as 2 big boulders came rolling down. The Dinosaur smashes the 2 into dust with 1 punch each. "I ROCK!" The hikers quickly ran away as Max walks up, stopping to catch his breath. "WHEW! I'd be pretty mad at you 2 for sneaking off, if I hadn't seen what you did for those hikers! Way to focus you 2! I suppose the tires can wait. What's the worst with starting off with a nice hike?" The kids bumped fists with smiles, glad to not change tires for a while.

Maurice was not happy as he tosses his binoculars away. "CURSES! IT never occurred to me that he turns into the dinosaur! Sydney mentions, making Maurice realizes. "Why, yes! That would mean a total of 200 giant arms! Think of the digging they can do!"

"Give me the ray gun!" Maurice looks through the scope, getting the alien in it's sight. "2, 4, 6, 8! You are mine to replicate!" He fires, only for Humungousaur to walk off as the laser hits Max, engulfing him red lighting. FWOOM "What?" FWOOM "Take a hike. 1 thing at a time." "Look at the sun." FWOOM "DUUUH!" Max splits into 8, who were all now dumb as rocks as they act all goofy.

"Sounds like Grandpa is talking to himself." Kate comments. But when she looks back, she gasps in shock as she stares at the clones. "DAN!" The dino was very shocked at what he is seeing as well. "Whaa?!"

"Pull finger." One clone pulls it as the other farts, making them laugh like goons. "Multiple Maxes! And they are all dumb as rocks! Who could have done this?" "NOOOOOOOOO!" They both turns to see Maurice cries in agony as Sydney facepalms.

Humungousaur glares at the 2, knowing what is going on. "Those Bugg Brothers! Time for some Maximum strength pest control!" But the Maxes all grabs and lifts him up, carrying him to the Rust Bucket as Kate follows behind. "DAN! GRANDPAS!"

Maurice saw the ray's battery was low as he comments. "What do you mean 'What kind of numbskull built a device that requires time to charge'?" He tosses it to Sydney as he climbs on his shoulder. "Get me closer! I don't want to miss again!"

* * *

At the campsite, the Maxes were making a mess as they run around as they are nincompoops. As the dinosaur was being carried, he saw a giant tree and grabs onto the branch, pulling himself up as it barely supports his's weight. Kate climbs onto another one as she comments.

"THIS IS BONKERS!" "Yeah! This is Maximum overload! We're Maxed out! It's Max to the max! It's…. uhhh?" Kate got annoyed as the alien scratches his head. "Done yet?" "HEY! They were funny!" "But this isn't! I'll find a way to corralled them!" She leaps off and runs "You grab one of them to interrogate!" "Are you sure you don't want to switch jobs? Seems I'm better at that one!"

He saw a clone and grabs it by his shirt, bring him up. "All right, Grandpa copy! Talk!" "Pull my finger." What if I don't want to?" The dumb copy gives the alien a wet willies, grossing him out.

Kate tries to gather them, but the clones were too stupid to listen. She then realized something from cartoons about dumb people. Digging in her pocket, she pulls out a delicious chocolate bar and waves it around. "HEY! HEY! OVER HERE! COME AND GET IT!" The Maxes all say the treat and were mesmerized. "Go get it!" She tosses the candy, making the Maxes chase after it. She quickly grab the tow cable from the front bumper and loops around the clones. She tires to hooks it, but the Maxes keeps squirming. "I could use some help over here!"

"Kind of busy here! The alien responds as he slides back from another wet wellie. The branch broke, making the alien fall while grabbing the last clone. They both feel with a thud as the alien stands up while holding the last clone. "Not busy anymore." He went over and places the last Max in, hooking the cable to itself and keeping the group tied. "Can't these Maxes relax?" "They can't! Their minds are too scattered to focus! We need to find the Bugg Brothers and get Max back to normal!" They both look back to see the group giggling like loons. They looks up and saw the mutants on top of a oak tree.

"There he is! IN the perfect line of procurement!" Kate groans in annoyance and disgust. "Ugg… There they are! I'll handle the problem! You catch the causes!" "Got it!" The Hero alien runs off as Kate watches over the clones.

"Quickly Sydney! Pass me the device!" The big guy did that as Maurice peeks through the scope. "Steady… Steady… Wait, what?!" The tiny mutant was confuse as he saw Humungousaur's glaring, angry face staring at him.

"Something must be wrong with this scope. He looks much too—" He notices the dinosaur was right next to him, growling out. "CLOSE!" Just before he could crush him, Sydney tackles him, sending them tumbling down the branches to the ground.

Humungousaur quickly recovers and grabs the mutant by his shirt as he raises a fist. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDPA!?" "The same thing I'm going to do to you!" He looks up to see Maurice aiming at him, ready to fire. "Copy and stupefied!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

Dan's timing out saved him as the laser missed and hits the Max clones instead, splitting them into 16 as they break free. "Nice duck! But we have more Maxes now and… LOOK OUT!" The boy quickly turns to see Sydney stomping towards him, but was stopped by the Maxes as they wave their fingers. "Pull finger! Pull finger! Do it! Do it! Do it!" FART

'Sydney regretted it as he gags in disgust, while the boy crawls and gasps for air. "Those Maxes are almost as good as a dumpster!" He stands and runs as Maurice runs after him, zapping along the way. "Run if you want! There's no escaping my copy ray! I'll copy an army to catch you! And copy you's to catch armies!"

He zaps a Max as Dan leaps over it, making 2 as they sit up. As they were playing pattycake, Maurice leaps between and got smashed between the hands. His copy ray was broken as well. The boy runs up to his sibling. "Did you hear that?! Bug Boy said the more copies there are, the dumber they get!"

"So, if we take out the copies, we can get the real Grandpa back! But how?" The kids then starts thinking of a way. They noticed a Max jumping from a tree and landing on some clones. But when they did, the impact turns them into red dust that fades away. A few Maxes stops. "Chore?" "Focus?"

Kate comments on the sight. "Questions asked. Answer received." "So… All we need to do is pummel all the clones until Grandpa is left! Easy!" He dial the Gauntlet to Cannonbolt and slaps it down. FLASH "Cannonbolt Pinball!" He then rolls around, smashing and crashing clones into dust.

Kate watches as her brother bashes the Maxes like bowling pins until only 2 were left. The alien stops in front of them. "Okay, Grandpas! It's down to the 2 of you! Which one is the real one?" The Maxes looks at each other and shouted. "I know! I know! I'll help! I'll get the last one with this!" They both picks a stick up and gets ready to hit each other.

"Should… we try and stop them?" Kate comments as they both looks confused. "I'll help! I'll help!" WHACK POOF The dust clears out to reveal one Maxwell. "GRANDPA!" Max coughs the dust out as he holds his head in wooziness. "Ugg… That hurt!" "GRANDPA!" Cannonbolt hugs his grandfather.

Maurice tosses the broken ray aside as he spoke. "Well, Sydney! They destroyed my ray! My duplicates! I hate to say this, but it's tunnel time!" He hands a spoon as they big guy starts digging, only for Cannonbolt to smashed them. "Oh, no you don't! You bugs just got squashed" Maurice moans in pain.

* * *

Later, the cops takes the mutants away as Dan comments. "MAN! IF I had the Bugg Brother's ray, I could make copies of my aliens! My 10 guys would become a 100!" "That's not even close, little bro! It would be a 1000!" Kate corrects as Max comments. "Well, I'm just glad to be only 1 Grandpa Max! You did good today kids!" "THANKS! GRANDPA!" They laugh at today's wacky adventure.


	34. Chapter 34

EP 34: Cutting Corners

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

At a beautiful park, Dan was begging his sister as they exit the Rust Bucket. "COME ON, SIS! Please?!" "I said no!" "I just need 10 bucks!" "Look, I would love to help you get…. What is it again?" "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: Nitrous Oxide edition! One of the most popular racing games of all time! NOW REMASTERED WITH ALL NEW FEATURES, TRACKS AND CHARACTERS! IT EVEN COMES WITH CUSTOMIZATION OPTIONS!" Kate sighs out, unaware of her brother daydreaming.

"Sorry, Dan! But… Dan? DAN! DAN!" He punches his shoulder and continues. "I'm saving up for a new laptop! And we blew most of our winnings from the tournament already!" Max chuckles as he exits with a picnic basket. "HAHA! I love a good picnic! I think we picked a good spot!" Dan smiles as walks up. "Me too, Grandpa! So, uhh… Can we talk about a loan of $10?" "Oh, for all the hard work you do on your half of the Rust Bucket? Max motions to a dirty part of the RV.

"Sorry, Dan. Besides, you can afford the cheaper version of the game." Max walks off with his sister as Dan got sad. "But the Special Edition has the final boss character unlocked as a playable from the start! Plus: exclusive customization features! I'm never going to get the cool version!"

"Hey." He turn around to see an old groundskeeper talking to him. "You need some pocket money? Just so happen I need some help around the grounds today." Dan smiles at the opportunity.

* * *

They both walks to an old shed with a sign that says: 'Geezer Bob's Grounds keeper'. "So… people really call you Geezer bob?" "YEP! Ever since high school! But now I'm getting long in the tooth for the grass cutting around here. I'll pay you an honest wage for an honest day's work."

Dan grins as he asked. "Would 20 bucks be an honest wage?" "Fair enough." "Then I'm glade to help!" Bob open the door to revealed a junky mower. "This here is Frank." Dan was confuses at the piece of junk and comments. "That thing runs? Wouldn't scissors be faster?" "Needs a little TLC, but it will totally do the trick!" As Bob continues, Dan realizes that it's going to take all day to mow with this broke mower. As he glances at the watch, he gets an idea. HE realizes that he could use Upgrade to enhance the mower to not only fix it, but also get the job done faster.

"OKAY, BOB! I'll get right on it! One cut Lawn, coming up!" He closes the door as Bob questions. "Wait. I just want to know that if you herd me about that thing! You did hear me about the goblin thing, right? Goblins in the park. They're real mean! And if you run into their territory, the damage is done in your hands!"

Dan ignore the old man as he smirks at the lawn mower. "I'm going to get this done so fast, I'll spend the entire picnic racing Crash and his pals in new Star Skins!" FLASH

* * *

Upgrade's goop flew from the watch and spins around the boy, engulfing him as his right hand morphed into the tech alien's while the left does the same. His neck stretched out as his eye ring shines, posing as the transformation is complete.

* * *

"Time to get Nitro-Fueled!" He merges with the mower, repairing it and upgrading it with rocket booster. He zooms out of the shed and start mowing the grass. "HAHAHAHA! WHOOO-OOOH! While I'm out here, might as well train for the game!"

He keeps cutting the grass, driving and power sliding like in a video game and gets the job done at a blazing speed. "Well, that boy managed to get things right. As long as he stays out of that certain forest." Bob comments as he watches.

The alien was about to drive past him ,making him call out. "HEY, KID! All you have left is the grass by the picnic area and you'll be done!" "THANKS! Sweet! I'm almost done!" Upgrade steps on the gas, zooming away.

* * *

Kate and Max were setting up a table. "Well, it's nice to eat lunch out in beautiful nature!" "I agree! Although, it's kind of weird that my brother is skipping lunch to work." "Well, I'm proud of him! He's working for his own money instead of borrowing it off someone else."

"HI KATE! HI GRANDPA! BYE!" Upgrade calls out as he rushes past and cuts the grass. "Oh, hi Upgrade. Anyway—UPGRADE?!" Kate exclaims in shock as she see the alien mowing away the grass. "Dan…." Max groans out. "I should have known my brother used the watch to get his chore done." Kate deadpans.

* * *

"OKAY! Only got a small patch left and it's game time!" As Upgrade races to it, he accidentally bumps into a rock and swerves out of control! "WHOA! Going out of Control here!" He dashes through a bush into a forest are, swerving around the tree to a stop.

"WHEW! That was close! I guess I should head back and—" Some pointed stick were thrown at him, bouncing off as the alien was confused. "What the-?!" He saw some small figure retreating behind a tree. "HEY! Get back here!"

But when he turn the corner, he was shocked at what he is seeing. "WHOA!" A bunch of small, gray-skinned characters wearing medieval clothing were being angry as they yelled in gibberish as they throws more stick at him. Upgrade quickly backs up and starts driving away, but more of the small thing keeps popping out of the woods, making him turn.

Things got worse when they brought out catapults, fling hard rocks at him. "WHOA! YEP! Oh, BOY!" he quickly made it out, by the monsters kept chasing. "Sorry about this, Frank!" He ditches the Mower as it slid to stop, shutting down as the things kept running for him. "Why didn't Bob warned me about evil garden gnomes in the park!? GEEZER BOB!"

* * *

The man was whistling while carving a wood, enjoying the rest and peacefulness. But he herd some noises and saw Upgrade being chased by the things. "Oh, no." Upgrade trips over another rock and falls down as Bob moves in front of him. The beings crowd around as they complained in their language.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan stood up. "You all right, son?" "What are these things?" "I call them 'Billy-Bob Goblins'. Sometimes, Boblings! And… there neighbors." Dan looks in worriment as the Boblings wield axes and other weapons as they argue and yell. "Are they always this angry?" "I didn't say they were good neighbors."

Just then, they stopped as some move aside, revealing a big Bobling with a cape and acorn on it's head as it speaks. "Who's this guy?" "That's there king. These nasty critters are very protective of their territory. I tried to warn you, but you were in such a god darn hurry!" Dan sheepish scratches his neck in embarrassment.

"Anyway, I know how to calm them down. Just let me do the talking." Bob went to talk to the king as Dan hits his head. "Way to go, dude! You just made a race of goblins angry and now you lost your chance to make extra cash! Could this get any worse?"

Just then, another Bobling runs up to the king with a panicked look, telling him something that made his eyes widened in shock. Bob was shocked as well. "Oh, no! He's at it again." "Who's at it again?!" The king points at the forest.

A bunch other Boblings stomped out with catapults and weapons as a huge one emerges as well. He was wearing barbarian warrior clothing and carries a double bladed axe. He has some scars on his arms and face with red eyes. He was muscular and reaches up to Kate's neckline. He roars out as the others followed as well.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" "That's their most fearsome, biggest warrior! But he also the hottest headed, short tempered, aggressive one of all! He get so worked up over every little detail! He has a nasty habit of disobeying the king and attacking the Humans from time to time! Last time we calmed him down, he almost destroyed the park and a nearby city!"

Dan sighs out in fear. "And the problems just keep on rolling." The giant Bobling orders his men to fire, making them launched spears and rock at the human. They all saw and quickly ran and scattered as the weapons destroyed the tables and foods along with other items.

* * *

Dan, Bob and the king all ran up and looks at the chaos from a hilltop, seeing the rouge Boblings wrecks thing while scaring people off. Dan saw his family up a tree as they hang onto branches. "There destroying the park! KING! You're their leader! Can't you talk to them?!" The king responds while shaking his head as Bob translates. "He said he can't! They won't listen him when there all rallied up! We need to stop them or the world's in danger!" Dan saw his recharged watch and smiles. "World in danger?" That means it's hero time!" FLASH

Big Chill notices the 2 weren't surprised at all. "This doesn't weird you 2 out at all?" They both shrug in response. "Yeah, didn't think so." He unfolds his wings and lifts Geezer Bob up while the King hangs onto his back. As Big Chill flies with the 2, Bob yells something at the rouge Boblings, making them angry and chased after them.

"Hey! It works! What did you say to them?" "I just keep hitting them with 'your mama jokes'! Billy-Bob Goblins are very touchy about there mamas! No offense you highness!" The king made a 'forget about it' gesture.

He kept flying as Bob keeps insulting them. They fly up high as they look at the huge group. Think's that's all of them! Now for the final touch!" He breathes a huge gust of ice, freezing them in their tracks. They all land as Big Chill comments. "How do you like me now?!"

"I think you got all of them." Bob comments. Big Chill turns to the King. "Don't worry, kingey! Just get them near a fire and they'll be okay!" ROAAAAAARRR They all look back to the giant Bobling as he shakes the ice off as he glares with anger while wielding his axe.

BEEP BEEP BEEP "NO! NOT YET!" FLASH "Uh oh." Dan mumbles out as the king and bob steps aside. "You might want to start running." The old man comments as the big monster charges at him while raising his axe. "AAAHHH!" HE dodges the swing as the blade was lodged in the ground.

The big guy ignores it and chases after the boy. "COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" HE tries to transform, but gets a dying beep every time. He then trips over yet another rock. "SERIOUSLY?!" Falling down, he accidentally head butts his Gauntlet, turning into Snare-oh.

"Well… That was graceful." He quickly stands up and saw the giant Bobling leaping at him. Thinking quickly, he unleashes his wrappings and covers him from head to toe. He holds the beast up as it struggles to break free, but couldn't.

"AW, YEAH! Who's bad now!?" "Nice work son!" "AAAAHHH! Don't sneak up on me!" The mummy told the groundskeeper. "Sorry! But now that there all rounded up, what do we do?" "I think I have an idea. Hey, you majesty! Can you have your people set up some poles around your forest?" The king nods in response.

* * *

Later, Snare-oh was standing in front of the forest, which has long, metal poles planted around it. Bob, Kate and Max were with him as the Bobling King was in the woods. "Okay! I hope this works!" He stretches his arms to make them loop around the poles and the forest.

He focused really hard and made walls of bandages appeared around the woods. He retracts his arms as the last of the makeshift walls appeared, closing the forest off. The king went up and tested them, finding them hard and durable and nods to his approval.

"Well… it's not a giant plant wall or a brick one, but it's sturdy enough to satisfied them." Bob comments. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Well, I'm glade that's done with! Now.. about the fee…" Dan expects for 20 buck to be places in his hand, only for Bob to chuckle.

"Now hold on, son. You need to finish the job. But don't worry, you only have a small patch of grass to go." He points his thumb at a patch of grass that goes from a tree to an end that requires 2 goes. Dan looks in wide, exhausted eyes at more work, even after all the chaos.

* * *

Dan was pushing Frank as he managed to complete one go. But was sweating as the others watch. "Now, come on Son! You only have one more left!" "YEAH! But don't worry about lunch! I saved a small piece of pie for you!" They laugh as Dan groans at the work, hoping to never mow another lawn again. "Next time, I'm just doing the dishes."


	35. Chapter 35

Reboot EP 35: Scared Silly

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

On a dark, moonlit night, the Rust Bucket was driving through some spooky fog as Kate reads the map. "Huh? That sign said the gas station should be around here." "According to the map: We're in Harrowing Harbor! The most haunted town on the East Coast!"

Dan got worried as he askes while gulping. "Haunted?! Only if they counted the most boring stiff. Hahaha." And owl flew by, making Dan flinched as Kate smirks. "There it is!" Max points at a creepy gas station, pulling up to it. Dan picks out form the side door as Kate walks up from the outside, bored with her brother's antics.

"Come on, Brave head." "AAAHHH! Very funny!" He got out as they walk to the front. "I'm not scared, by the way!" Max told his grandkids. "Told you kids! The nose always knows which way to go!" "You shouldn't be out here." "GHOST!" FLASH Cannonbolt prepares himself as a figure walks out of the fog, revealing a man with grey hair, dressed like a fisher and his right eye shut.

"You all need to leave." "'Leave'? But we need gas! Uhh… 'Carl with a c.'?" Max reads the man's name tag as he explains their problem. "We need gas and a place to stay." "Nothing In this town living. Except the dead." Cannonbolt was getting freaked out by the man. "MAN! You're creepy!"

"That looks like a nice hotel." Kate points at a spooky hotel near a graveyard as lightning crashes through the sky. "If being hunted by unearthly horrors is what you called nice. No one lasted the night to enjoy the free breakfast! Because of the—"

The Tennyson family interrupts him, joyful at the thought of free food. "Free breakfast?" "Dang. Shouldn't have mention that." Kate question her grandfather. "I wonder if they have a waffle maker? Carl! If- Carl?" The man disappeared as mysterious as he appeared, freaking out a certain alien shapeshifter.

"Okay! I'm freaked out now. Let's gas and go! In fact, I'll push instead!" He rolls behind and tries to push the massive camper with all of his strength. But Kate and Max had other ideas. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Free Breakfast!"

* * *

The trio were walking up the steps as Dan clutches his jacket to himself, looking over his shoulder as Kate decided to tease. "You don't believe in Carl's story, do you? It's a gimmick! Carl with a c probably runs the place. He lures you in with a false ghost story…" "AND WHAM! He hooks you up with a free breakfast!" Max adds in as Dan tires to convince his family to turn around.

"OKAY! Here an idea: Carl's right! He seems like an honest guy! Sure, the eye's thing is weird and the disappearing stuff. SO I'm going back to the Rust Bucket—" SQUACK "GAAAHH!" Dan rushed up and bangs on the door, begging it to be open in fear.

"Dan, I'm telling you that this is all a big.." CREAK "…Gimmick?" "May I be of service?" Carl said as he opens the door, making Dan backs away. He noticed that he's wearing a fancy manger's outfit and has his left eye squinted shut.

"Carl with a c?" Max questions. "I'm his twin brother. Karl with a k." Kate smugly told Dan. "See? What did I told you? A Gimmick. CALLED IT! 3 of your scariest rooms, please?" "A room is $50 a night. Up front." Max walks in as he asked. "Free Breakfast included?" "Yes. IF you last the night."

Kate walks in as she told Dan. "You could sleep in the Rust Bucket, alone." "Better hurry, boy. The monsters under your bed await." "Who say's that?" CRASH "EEEKK!" HE zooms in as the door closes behind him.

* * *

The gang follows Karl into the house as Kate comments to her brother. "Come on, Dan! You're little baby steps are only slowing us down." "I'll show you little!" CRACKLE "AAAHHH!" Karl lights a match to bring light in the darkness. "You really need to get that light fixed." "Don't worry. It happens every week, once."

They all came across a truck as Dan question. "Please tell me that's not one of your beds?" "Amusing, no. It's an enchanted locker. It has the power to trap ghosts. Lock one inside and we throw in free cable." Kate and Max grins at free stuff.

They all walk up a staircase that has tons of pictures on the walls, all with moving eyes. "The pictures are watching me!" "Adrenaland's house of skulls hade those since the 50's." Kate brush it off as the boy saw a picture blew it's tongue at him, freaking him out a bit more as he catches up.

As they ran down a hall, lighting flashes shows a shadow of a hook. "MONSTERS!" "Strobe lights with cut paper gels. Child's play." Kate walks forward as Dan follows while looking over his shoulder. They follows the adults up mores staircases. Dan stopped halfway when he saw tentacles squiggling from around the corners of the hallway, making him more terrified. "Uhh… guys?"

* * *

They all stopped at a lit hallway as Karl spoke. "I trust you find your rooms accommodating. Scream if you need anything. Scream if you don't." He then walks off as Max comments. "Not sure if I prefer Karl with a k. OR… YAWN Carl with a c." The 2 dozily walks to their rooms as Dan ran out of the stares and plead to them.

"GUYS! Are you sure about this place?" "Fear is all in your head, Dan. Dream about something nice. Like free breakfast." They both went into their respective rooms as the kids stands in the hall. "But…." He felt a chill and looks to his left, seeing a floating, transparent green glowing ghost diver. "Eep."

"LEAVVVVEE…" He vanishes in sparkles as Dan was on the verge of a breakdown. "It's just my imagination."

* * *

Dan was hiding behind his blanket in the bed as his hoodie hangs from the footrest, darting his eyes around at sings of scary thing. He saw a menacing shadows with white eyes staring at him. "GASP!" He opens his eyes, only to see an umbrella. "Oh, an umbrella."

He then herd a sound at the window, looking out to see a claw. Except it was a tree branch. "A Branch? Get it together, Dan!" He looks to see a small monster with 1 blue eye said. "Leave now!" "It's all in my head! It's all in my head! It's all in my head! It's all in my head!" He peeks out to see an old clock.

"A Clock?! I was scared of a Clock?!" Dan turns to his side, hoping to get some shut eye. But when he looks to the side, he saw the ghost from before, forming a harpoon in it's hand, the boy quickly rolls out of bed as the blade punctures his pillow. He garbs and slides on his jacket as he comments. "Definitely not in my head!" "Begone! Or be banished into oblivion!" The specter warns as he floats up. "I'm going with c: Diamondhead!" FLASH

The kid noticed he was not hard and strong, but blobby and high-teched. "WHAT!? Upgrade!? But there's nothing here to Upgrade!" He quickly dodges and runs out the door, seeing a suit of medieval armor with a sword. "Hmmm… I wonder?"

He merges with the armor, giving it it's color and stirps while making the spike longer while the helmet has his eye ring in the center. "Let's get Medieval!" HE steps off and raises his sword as the ghost smashed through the door. They quickly sword fought with their respective weapons, only for Upgrade to lose his blade.

He quickly tackles the ghost and knocks him to the ground floor. He decides to get help, knocking on Max's door and waking him up in a blue robe. He opens the door to see Upgrade in a knight armor form. "Grandpa! Ghost diver! Tried to attack me! Place is hunted! I pushed him down! Take a look!" He runs over the railing, only to see nothing.

"He's gone!?" "You sure saw a fisher specter?" Kate walks up and yawns. "What's he blabbing bout and why is he Upgrade?" "He was right there: a ghost! He tried to harpoon me! We need to leave now!" Max assures his Grandson, mostly for the breakfast. "Okay, Dan! Calm down! Let's see if we can catch this ghost."

"I think I have an idea." Kate and Max looks at the alien as he questions. "What?"

* * *

Later, Team Tennyson were at Ground floor as Max writes something on a paper hanging around his Grandson's neck while he glance at his charging device. "Done! I'll be right over there." Max walks behind some furniture to hide behind as Dan looks at the bait sign. "Why am I bait?" "Because it's your ghost." Kate answers with a smirk as she hides upstairs. "Now, start fishing."

"He's not my ghost. 'WHISTLE' Here ghostly, ghostly, ghostly! Nothing! Guess we should—" "YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!" "Oh, crude." The phantom fisher floats down and towers over the boy. "Horror beyond compensation awaits!" "It really is a ghost!" Kate exclaims in shock and awe.

"Prepare to join me in the depths!" "Not again." He screams as he rolls out of the spear, tossing away the sign. "You should have left." "And you shouldn't have come back!" Max exclaims as he whacks a light post into the trunk, making him close and locks it as the kids walks up to the elder.

"Looks like we got some free cable." Grandpa Max said as he dusts his hands. BANG BANG BANG "Let me out! I'm your only hope!" "Wait… I know that voice!" Max unlocks the trunk and takes off the helmet.

"CARL WITH A C!?" Kate exclaims. "I knew it! He's in cahoots with his brother. Charging people $50 a night, then terrifying them, swindling them out of the free breakfast!" "I'll admit it, I was trying to scare you off. I would have if it wasn't for that kid turning into aliens! But I'm not working with my brother! I'm trying to save you from his evil plans!"

"Nice try! Carl with a c! You failed! We're staying! And nothing you can do will—" "HAHAHAHAHA!" They all turns and looks up to see Karl laughing from a railing. "Congratulations ! You won the free breakfast! Too bad, it will be your last meal!"

Karl's head is revealed to have yellow and blue spotted skin on his left side with the same on his hand, which is clawed and webbed. He has a bulging eye with a sharp blue pupil. "Uhh… What are you?" Max questions in surprise. "Evil that never sleeps." Dan's right eye twitched slightly as Karl explains.

"Apparently, dabbling in dark magic turns you into a monster and your brother into a ghost! Huh. Who knew?" The ghost told the family. "I tried to warn ye, but you didn't listen. You're the free breakfast!" "On a normal occasion, this would be perfect for an 'I told you so' moment! But I'm too scared to do it!" Dan adds in as Kate facepalms. "GREAT! Another 'stupid Kate' moment."

Karl grew a lure with a blue bulb and fires a beam of energy at a chandler, cutting the rope and making it fall onto the chest as the family ducks behind furniture. "I think now is time to dial up a good one, Dan!" Max suggest as Karl cries out. "Breakfast is served!" He leaps over, morphing as he lands.

He is now a humanoid, angler fish monster with the same skin tone from before with his left eye shut and has webbed and clawed feet and right hand. His lure glows as the family and stuff starts lifting up, swirling around in a circle as the beast chuckles. "Time to feast! HAHAHAHA!"

"DAN! The watch!" The boy smirks and slaps it! FLASH Snare-Oh sent 2, elastic punches at the monster, only for him to grab a table to block as they broke it. He quickly stretches his fingers and wraps the beast up tight in a cocoon as everything fell, with Max and Kate landing on a couch and chair, respectively.

Snare-oh lands on his feet while keeping his finger wrapped around the monster, only for it to burst it's arms out. "Nice try, Mummy thing! But my hunger is too strong!" He grabs the finger and throws Snare-Oh into a mirror, smashing it and falls down as it crashes on top of him.

"Dan's in trouble! Carl with a c!" Max ran over and move the debris out, open the trunk so Carl can floats out. "Brother! Time to join me!" He forms his harpoon and throws at the monster, only for him to grab it with his telekinesis. "Carl! You shouldn't play with sharp objects!" He tosses near the siblings as they got into a grabble.

Snare picks it up as Kate comments. "The lure! IT's the source of his power!" "You got it!" He threw the spear, piercing through the bulb and creating a flash of light. A light vortex starts shucking things in as everyone fought to grab the ground. Karl tries to, but eventually fell into the void.

"We need to help Carl with a c!" Kate exclaims as Snare-Oh holds to his sister as his back tendrils grabs a hold of his grandfather. "CARL! HANG ON! WE'LL HELP YOU!" The ghost merely smiles as he salutes. "You already did. Thanks!" HE lets go and got sucked in as well.

The Tennysons decides to high-tail it out. The mummy rushes out of the door with his family as they made out of the area. They looked back to see the Hotel imploded and disappeared in a flash of light. "Wow. I'm actually disappointed to see it go." Snare-oh comments as Kate says. "Looks like you got over your fear!"

"Yeah! Totally!" "Funny. Thinking you know everything can get you into much trouble as fearing the unknown. How about you, Grandpa?" The elder sighs in disappointment. "I learned that there's no such thing as a free breakfast."


	36. Chapter 36

EP 36: Need for Speed

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The Tennyson's RV were heading to camp out at the next stop on their tour: Yellowstone National Park! "Ahhh… Just as beautiful as I remember." Max sighs in nostalgic as he stares at the park. The kids were looking something up on the Laptop as Max spoke to them. "Now, I know you 2 aren't excited about the places we visit but—" "NO WAY! We've been looking up things about Yellowstone, all morning!" "Really?!" Max said joy at his Grandson actually wanting to learn and they want to enjoy something he likes.

'Yeah! Some people thinks treasure is buried here! And if there's one thing that makes a trip exciting, it's treasure!" "Now, Dan. There's no literary treasure. It's probably a metaphor." "That's what they want you to think." Kate adds in as she shows a bunch of tunnels underneath the park on her computer. "Yeah, but look at all these geysers! There fueled by super pressured water chambers that are superheated by a volcano! One well-placed Earthquake and this place is history!" "WHOA!"

* * *

The kids unloads the camping gear from the RV. "You know, I feel good about camping today!" "Sure you are…" Kate replies with a smirk as she walks away. "What are we doing here, again?!" Dan looks to see 2 female park rangers walks by him, but they don't look friendly and one has a eyepatch. "I don't know! Something about treasure!"

"Treasure?" Dan questions to himself as he watch them walk away, growing suspicious. "Hey, Grandpa! I'm going to check something out!" "Okay, Dan! Don't go too far!" The elder responds as they both were busy setting things up, not seeing the boy run after the rangers.

The kid hides behind asset of cars, one of which was familiar, following the rangers into a station as a man lets them in. The boy peeks out to see the man takes off his hat, revealing a familiar racer. "Oh, no! LaGrange! He's here!" The man hear the boy's voice and walks towards it. "Crude!" Thinking quickly, Dan slaps on the watch, Turning into Grey Matter and slips behind a tire. The man noticed the flash and went to inspect, looking under a car as Grey Matter quietly stick the back of his head.

The man went back to the building as Grey Matter Hops off and stick to a wall, climbing onto the window as he peers inside and listens to a meeting. "I am glad you are all here: The Malachi Sisters! Dirty Dobs! And Vin Ethanol!" Vin, a big, buff man with tattoos on his arms and ring on his fingers with a silver skull chain necklace and no hair and is wearing a black tanks tops with blues jeans and black belt and boots, greets "Yo!"

"Everyone: Take a Map." The man passes out a few copies of a map. "The dot line details the racecourse." "But this route goes through miles of protected environmental habitats!" "Of course it does!" LaGrange waves it off likes it's nothing. "We will race through the Gran seismic springs and then through the Geysers and the mud pots. And finally: Into an abandoned cavern! Where the legendary treasure of Yellowstone resides!"

Grey Matter gasp out. "The Treasure is real!" "Hey, Dan!' The alien yipes and quickly shuts her sister's mouth! "Shush, Kate! We don't want to get caught!" The girl takes his small hands off and askes. "By who? The Rangers?" The alien points into the window, making the teen looks in. "Oh… LaGrange. Got it."

"How do we know there's any treasure down there?" Vin questions as the sisters taunts him. "Who cares?! Afraid your car can't handle it?!" "Yeah! Are you some kind of chicken!?" "Listen! Real racing is in the streets!" Dirty Dobs clucks like a chicken as Vin glares at him.

"Please! Save your energy for the race! Treasure there is! Genius you must poses! You need to beat LaGarnge, my friends." Vin responds back. "I don't have friends! I have family." Grey Matter lands on the ground as he times out. "You were right, Dan! There is treasure at Yellowstone! And those guys are going to race for it!" "An if I can get there first! Hehehe…" He chuckles as he fantasizes.

* * *

" _It's finally done! Dan exclaims as he approaches a large, tarp covered object. "I spent the Gazillion dollars from the treasure to make you: CY-DRAGON!" He pulls it off to reveal a giant, Red-eyes Black Dragon! Only it has metal wings, lower tail with a spike ball on the tip, robotic right leg and left arm and half its head is cybernetic. It also has rocket launchers built into its shoulders. The beast roars as it breathes fire and fire rockets. "Dan? Dan! DAN!"_

* * *

The boy snapped out of it as Kate pulls him into hiding against the wall. "Shhhh!" She shushes as the racers exit to there rides, not noticing the kids. "Ready… set… RACE!" The Man cries out as they all speeded off, smashing a few thing on the way. "Dan, I think it's time for…. You know." The boy got a determined look as he activates the Knuckle guard. "Right! This calls for some XLR8!" FLASH "Yeah! Uhh… I'm Diamondhead, aren't I?" "Yep."

* * *

"So, we need to chase down a gang of illegal racers, led by LaGrange?" "Yep!" Diamondhead responds as he sits crossed arm in the back of the Rust Bucket as his Grandfather questions. "I see… then why did you picked Diamondhead? XLR8 is a better option." "Stop talking." He mumbles as he turns as Kate explains. "He tried to, but the watch gave him Diamondhead, instead." "Ahh! I get it!"

* * *

After a few mins of driving and Dan timing out, the gang saw all the damage to the park, caused by the racer's intensive competition. "Oh no! Look at this!" Max exclaims as they all saw the destruction. "Which means, we need to beat LaGrange and his goons to a mine shaft they are going to for absolutely no reason at all." "Nice cover up, bro." Kate whispers to the boy as Max nods firmly. "Hang on!" HE stomps the gas, make the RV zoom through the mud pits and catching up to the remaining 3 racers.

They all saw LaGrange pulls ahead and drives in reverse, firing 2 missiles that stuck to the other racers. The drill was taken out as one of the sisters took the other missile out. "GRANDPA! LOOK OUT!" The Elder quickly dodges as They kept tracked. "That was close!" "I'll say! We need to stop those 2, Dan! Try XLR8 again!"

The kid smirks as he dials in a different alien. "Actually, I'm thinking of an aerial assault!" FLASH Big Chill Phased out and flew after the racers. "Time to give these guys the meaning of the word 'Frostbite!'" He breathes a frost beam on the truck exhaust pipes, alerting one of the sisters. "SHOO MOTH! THAT'S OUR TREASURE!" Big Chill dodges the gun and freezes it, grabbing the woman and flying off as the blocked pipes backed up, made the hood popped up. "What!? I can't see!" The hood flies off as the other woman screams at heading at a tree, only for Big Chill to grab her and flies out as the truck crashes.

Big Chill freezes the sisters' feet as the RV pulls up. "I'm going to catch up with LaGrange! You 2 stay here!" "We're on it, sport!" Max gives a thumbs up as Big Chill takes off. "Wow! Dan's really on his game!" "And so selfless! Putting saving a national landmark first!" Max spoke as he was proud of his grandson.

* * *

Big Chill grins as he rubs his hands together. "Treasure! OOHHH! Cy-Dragon!" LaGrange chuckles as he looks at his rearview mirror. "Looks like I'm all out of rivals! And I was looking forward to some competition." He pushes it up to see Big Chill. "WHAT!? IS THAT…" "License and registration, please!?" Big Chill grins as he flies next to him. "But seriously, that treasure is mine!" "Buzz off, Tennyson!"

"Fine! We'll do things the cold way!" Big Chill clogs the car's pipes. "Surly you think that can stop LaGrange!?" He merely pushes a button, make flames roar out and melt the ice, jetting forward. Big Chill narrows his eyes. BEEP BEEP BEEP "NO! NOT YET!" FLASH AAHHH!" SPLAT Dan glares up as he pounds the mud. "I'm going to get that treasure!"

* * *

LaGrange stops in front of the mine shaft, looking over his map when he saw Dan running up, panting as he knees. "The race isn't over yet, LaGrange!" "I assure you; this race is already over!" He deploys his go-kart and zooms into the shaft. "WHAT!?" Dan coughs at the dust cloud. FLASH Water Hazard runs in as he complains. "Water Hazard!? Looks like XLR8 isn't an option, today!"

He gives chase as he fires a pressurized blast, hitting the back of the kart as it swerves a bit. "Nice try! But not enough!" "COME BACK HERE!" He cries as he propels himself. Catching up with the man. "Give it up, LaGrange!" "Let's see you dodge these!" He tosses a grenade that sent Water Hazard crashing into a wall. "Oww… That cheater!"

He runs after the man again, only to stop at a ledge to see bubbling red water below. "WHOA! This isn't a cave! It's a geyser! Who would hide a treasure down here?" HE backs up and rockets himself over to another cavern.

'WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!" The Racer cries out as Water Hazard gains on him. He fires a couple of rockets as the alien dodges, but the explosion sent him tumbling through another jump and into another cavern, making him stand and rubs his hood. "Oh, he's going to get it!"

"One more jump and the treasure is mine! I am the Ultimate racing champion!" Water Hazard bumps into him while crying out. "Hey! You're Italian, right? How do you say, 'you're slow' in it?" The man growls as he bumped back, only to get hit harder and sent spinning and flipping over a ledge. "Oops! I might have hit him too hard!' He looks over to see the kart crashing into the Geyser as the man hangs on a cliff.

"CURSE YOU, TENNYSON!" But just then, the cave shook as rocks falls down, rumbling as the water boils. "Oh, boy!" Water Hazard flies over, dodging the debris when he noticed a chest full of gold coins! "WHOA! The Treasure!" He lands near it as he gazes in awe!" It's real! It's so amazing!" But then, he turns to see LaGrange was slipping. Water Hazard was torn between the treasure and the villain!

"This place is going to blow! I only have enough time to grab one! But which?! The Treasure or Lagrange!?" He looks back and forth, unsure what to do. "WILL YOU HURRY UP!?" "DON'T RUSH ME!" Water Hazard looks at the chest and daydreams.

* * *

 _Dan was laughing as he rode Cy-Dragon through the skies, cheering as he laughs while the beast breathes fire with a smile. But just then, a force knocks Dan off as he falls, pleading to the beast as it turns with a sad look in it's eyes. "CY-DRAGONNNNNN!"_

* * *

Water Hazard groans in dismay. "I'm going to hate myself in the morning for this." Water Hazard rockets down and grabs the falling man, jetting upward and blasting out as the Geyser blows. "Don't drop me!" The Racer cries out as Water Hazard lands near his family and the park rangers.

The Ranger prey off and cuffs LaGrange. "Well, that's the last one! Lock this troublemaker up!" A female told her partner as they walked to a police wagon. "DAN! Way to go!" "Did you get the treasure?" Kate questions as Water Hazard times out. "Nah! I made the right and moral decision to save LaGrange! Even he doesn't deserve to be boiled alive." Kate responds. "Oh, yeah. That would be bad."

But suddenly, the treasure chest lands in front of the boy, making the kids gasp in awe! "THE TREASURE!" Kate cries out as Dan approaches it in awe. "Whoa! It must have survived the geyser! I FOUND IT! FINDERS KEEPERS!"

Max adds in. "Actually, the 'finders keepers' rule doesn't apply on government property." "WAIT!? WHO WITH THE WHAT NOW!?" Dan cries out in shock as the ranger approaches. "You're grandfather's right, kid! That rule doesn't work in this kind of situation! And that treasure would be good for fixing the damage caused by LaGrange and his racers. But don't worry: Since you helped found it, you get to keep a few coins, for a souvenir!"

A male ranger took out 6 gold coins and placed 3 in each kids hands while he took the chest and rest away. "Cy-dragon." Kate pockets her coins as she places a hand on her brother. "Isn't great, Dan! Everything works out okay! You stopped the bad guys and saved the day while rescuing a national Monument!"

"But I only got a tiny piece of the treasure." Max came over and rubs his grandson's head. "Actually, Dan! You did found a much better treasure: The beauty of Yellowstone!" As the family gazes up on the view while the wagon drove away, Dan was bored as he mumbles. "Yeah… I still don't get it."


	37. Chapter 37

EP 37: Ulti-tricked part 1

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

In the forest outside of Portland, Cannonbolt screeches to a stop as foot stomped across from him, making the alien confused on the giant red ant with elephant face and feet. The Mutant roars out loud. "What the heck are you supposed to be?" Cannonbolt quickly dodges a stomp and rolls up a tree, holding on the branch as much as his weigh can support. "Okay…. I think I'll call that thing…. Ele-mite, I guess?" But just then, the mutant grabs the alien in it's trunk and swung him away.

Cannonbolt screeches to a stop as he glares at the mutant. "All right! Time to really rock and roll!" He curls up and spin dashes, knocking the beast back into a cloud of smoke. "Yeah! Got him!" Cannonbolt gasp in surprise as the attack didn't do anything. The giant fusion animal picks up a tree and knocks Cannonbolt away, sending him bouncing off the Rust Bucket.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Cannonbolt then notices the symbol was beeping! Only this isn't the time out warning, it was flashing yellow while making a different noise. "Wait? IS the watch blinking yellow? That's never happened—" The mutant suddenly charged at him, ramming him in to a boulder as Cannonbolt slumps. "Oww…"

The Ele-mite then turns and digs away, leaving atrial of dirt. "Oh, no! You're not done with me!" But as Cannonbolt rolls after it, he morphs back into Dan. "Aw, man!" Just then, the Rust Bucket shows up. "Get in, Dan!" Kate cries out.

* * *

Dan sat on the table and crosses his arms in annoyance. "I hate it when the bad guy gets away!" "You did the best you could, Dan! That's all that's matters!" Dan groans and looks away in anger, making his sister noticed. "Hey, are you feeling all right?" "I was Cannonbolt! Big, round, tough Cannonbolt! And that elephant thing knocked me around like a ragdoll! I'm not strong enough!" "'Not strong enough'? Dan! You have 10 aliens! What more could you ask for?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP The kids shields their ears as Max grimaced. "GAHH! What is that noise?!" "I don't know! The watch never did this before!" Dan replies as Max adds in. "Well, you're going to need shut that alarm off, Dan!" RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE

"What was that?!" "LOOK!" They all saw the dirt trail leading from them. "It's the creature!" They all stop at the base of a snow covered mountains as the creature went to it. The family rushed out as they gazed up. "The tremors ended here: Mt. Megalodon!" Kate wipes out her phone as she looks up info. "The internet said that Mt. Megalodon is a dormant volcano! But it's inactive for thousands of years!" "WELL, IT'S ABOUT TO BECOME OFF THE INACTIVE LIST!"

A familiar bird drone flew down as Animo appears on the screen. "You should have not come here, you singled-celled simpletons!" "ANIMO! I should have known that's your monster!" "What's you idea, unleashing you newest mutant on Portland?!" Kate questions as the mad man explains. "All part of my true plan: When my creature reactivates the volcano, ether the city pays me to stop it! Or be drowned in a sea of hot lava!" "Whoa! Talk about a hotfoot!" "Yes, indeed! HAHAHAHA!" The robot flies away as some lave burst out of the side of the mountain.

"Dan! Hot lava? Can you dial up Water Hazard or Big Chill?" "Right!" Dan got to work, twisting the ring through his roaster, only to stumble on an new icon as the watch glows yellow. "WHOA! Is this… an 11th alien?! I never seen this guy before!" Max looks over and comments. "Maybe the alarm had something to do with it? Like an new alien alert system?" Dan smirks as he raises his right hand. "Well… let's see what this new guy is made of!" "DAN! WAIT! WE DON'T KNOW—" FLASH

* * *

Tentacles of a sickly green color woven from the device and engulfs his arm, turning it into a large, buff limb with black openings all over it, giving it a woven together appearance. 3 black cylinders jutted from it as Dan grins. "ALL RIGHT!" The same thing happens to his leg as the bottom outfit and shoes burst away, turning it into a half black-half green down the middle, leg that it armored and has 2 toes. It also has a white knee pad with 4 silver spikes on it. "WHOA!"

Dan ducks down and emerges as he laughs, completely transformed. "HAHAHA!" The dial on his chest flashed green as he spins around, posing while silently yelling as rocks burst round him, akin to Dragon Ball.

* * *

The humans were shocked an amazed by the new alien as he towers over them. "This is so cool!" Dan cries out. He is now a 16- ft tall, buffed humanoid that has green, splotchy skin color. His arms are large and buffed, reaching to his knees and has sharp claws covered by black fingerless gloves. He has 3 black cylinders on his arms and black shoulder pads that has a green line going straight through the top part with 3 small silver spikes on the line.

He has black armor with a white strip on the chest, that has the watch symbol on it. His head looks like a octopus with black lips, fanged teeth and green sacs on the sides. He has 6 dangling tentacles with a black band on each one. He has 6 on the back as well and green eyes.

"Well… this is something." Max comments, unsure how to respond to the new alien. "And what do you call this new thing?" Dan froze up as he suddenly hearing whispers in his head. The boy was unsure by the sudden voices when a word stood out, kept repeating in his mind. "D-GAX!"

"This is so awesome!" D-Gax chuckles as his sister moves next to the elder. "Okay…. What's a 'D-Gax'?" "Well, the 'D' is for my real name! But the 'Gax' part, it just popped into my head for some reason." Just then, more rumbling cuts the conversation as Max spoke out. "Well, what ever you are, you got to stop that creature! It's hero time, Dan!"

The alien responds with a smirk. "You bet it is!" He rushes off, with his feet making metallic sounds from his footsteps. He stands at the base of the mountain as the dirt trail leads up. "Okay! Let's see what D-Gax can do!" He cracks his knuckles and stabs his claws into the rock, easily climbing up with surprising agility and speed his size. "There's no word that can describe how I feel right now!"

He starts leaping bound, making progression. But just then, a rockslide occurs, making him dodge the boulders as he super jumps to a ledge, crashing down and making an avalanche by the force. D-Gax kept leaping from tree to rock, trying to get to the top. He slipped up and got caught, only for his cylinders to glow green as they inject into his arms, making them even buffer!

"WHOA!" He stabs his arms into the snow and pushes with all his might, only to catapult himself nearly to the top by the sudden power boost. "Strength boosters!? Now that's what I called helpful!' He made it to the top as he looks down at Portland, searching for the mutant. "OK, BUDDY! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME OUT AND LET'S FACE THIS: MONSTER VS MONSTER!"

More rumbles responds to his answer as the mutant animal pops out of the top and towers over D-Gax, only for him to grab and slams him on the ground with ease! "NOT THIS TIME!" His boosted strength kept the monster at bay! "I see you're sill ugly, aren't you?" He then slams the giant ant creature into it's hole as lava starts spewing out. "Man! You don't let lava phased you, huh?"

The Mutant responds by grabbing and tossing D-Gax off, making him quickly stabs his claws into to a stop as his cylinders deactivated. The alien was angry as he glares up, unaware his eyes glowing green. "That was not cool!" ZAP 2 powerful beams of emerald energy blasted the Ele-mite back, making the alien cries out with joyful surprise. "WHOA! D-Gax comes with laser eyes!? Now that's powerful!" HE leaps back and smashes the ant down as he laughs and poses. "All hail the most powerful alien hero ever: D-GAX!"

The Mutant quickly knocks him off as the alien responds with his eye beams. With the beast stunned, D-Gax leaps up and did an axe kick that knocks the beast down father as he wrangles with the antennae. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" D-Gax stops to see Animo flying down and exclaiming. "Your fighting is causing the mountain to reactivated! Mt. Megalodon is going to blow soon!" The alien looks around to see smoke and lava pouring out of the top as rumbling occur, making the people and town noticed and starts panicking

"But…. But… I was trying to save the day." "Does this look like you're 'saving the day', Tennyson?" The Ele-mite throws D-Gax off, only for him to grab it's pinchers and tosses it and the drone away, sending them tumbling down.

* * *

"How is he?" Grandpa Max questions Kate as she watches through binoculars. "D-Gax is doing okay! But the mountain…" She hands them over to the elder.

* * *

The alien noticed the lava and quickly acts. "Oh, boy! I can fix this!" Seeing a nearby peak, he lasers it off and stuffs it into the hole, like a cork on a bottle. "DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!" He cries as he stomps on it. He then admire his handywork. "There! That should hold it!" But suddenly, the mutant roars and drags him down the Mountain. "WHAT THE!?"

D-Gax broke free and stomps the mutant on its back, grinning at it. "Ready to end this?" BEEP BEEP BEEP D-Gax's eyes widened as he glances down at the symbol. FLASH Dan quickly runs off as the beast chases it. Unfortunately, Dan ran out of room as he stops at a cliff, turning around as he weakly smiles while slapping the Gauntlet.

"Uh… Don't' suppose we can take a time out?" Animo's drone hover nearby as he responds. "I think not! Destroy him!" The beast bellow out as Animo grins. "Ohh.. this going to be messy! I can't watch… OH, WAIT! YES I CAN! HAHAHA!" But, just when it seems like the end… "DAN! LOOK OUT!"

The boy leaps to the side as the Rust Bucket knocks the 2 off. Kate grabs her brother's hoodie and pulls him back. "Are you okay?" He ignores her as he saw the watch recharged, making him grin as he raises his hand. "WAIT! I don't think D-Gax is perfect for this!" "What are you talking about?! D-Gax is the best guy for any job!" "Bro! This really serious! You can't handle D-Gax's power!" "Come on! D-Gax saved the mountain! Just look!"

The teen glances to see lava pouring down as smoke rises form the top, giving the appearance of a volcano that looks ready to blow. "Yeah… he did an amazing job." Dan crosses his arms at his sister's sarcasm and rolls his eyes. "All right… I guess I should have keep him on a tighter leash. But practice makes perfect!"

"Are you sure you don't want to wrap this up with someone like Diamondhead and run around with D-Gax la—" FLASH "—ter." Kate finishes with a unimpressed look as D-Gax walks away with confidence and dusting his hands off. "Don't worry, sis! What's the worst that can happen now that elephant thing is gone." The beast pops up suddenly, bellowing as D-Gax freaked. He quickly dodges the monster and got anger, annoyed by the mutant's stubbornness.

He grabs his pinches and raises him up. "I AM SICK OF THIS!" He roars out as slams the bug giant against the mountain, which caused a reaction as cracks raced up to the top as lava flowed out of it. "Kate is so going to 'I told you so'." He deadpans.

The lava cracks worsen as Kate cries out. "DAN!" "NO WORRIES! I CAN FIX THIS!" BOOM The side exploded, turning into a downward torrent of lava and magma as the Rust Bucket drove to a safer rock. D-Gax hops onto one boulder, after another. "Are you guys okay?!" "We're fine! But the mountain isn't it!" The teen yells back. "If you find a safer place to time out, you can come back with an alien you know how to control!"

But suddenly, the Mutant bug burst out of the lava, making the 2 powerhouses struggle again. "GET IT AWAY FROM THE VOLCANO! OTHERWISE, YOU 2 WILL JUST MAKE IT WORST!" As the alien struggles, he noticed the top of the Volcano and the rock wall, gaining an idea that could work as he smirks. "Maybe making things worst is what we needed!" "WHAT!?" "WHAT!? The Family cries in shock.

D-Gax tosses the Ele-mite up and fires 2 streams of lasers, pushing the mutant into the rock wall and causing an landslide. As boulders rain down, D-Gax made it to the Rust Bucket. "Dan! I don't think Grandpa can get us out!" The behemoth merely lifts the RV above as he exclaims. "If I can lift an Elephant-thing! Then the Rust bucket is a piece of cake!" The Alien slides down to the ground, using the rock as leverage as he sets the Camper down. "There!" He turns and admires his handy work, which is a bunch of rocks trailing down the mountain. "That looks stable enough. Good job, team!" He exclaims as he turns around.

"So, we're still on for burgers?" The Beast burst out of the rock as D-Gax got really annoyed. "Are you kidding me?!" He fires his eye beams and made more rock piled onto it, knocking it down for good after all the trouble it caused and won't stay down ."And this time, stay down!" "TENNYSON!" HE turns to see the camera bot swooping in. "Don't think you have beaten me yet!" But the alien merely grabs it and shows his victory. "See this? It's something I called: 'Victory by a land slide'!"

Animo groans out in annoyance. "PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!" "How about up, instead?" He kicks the robot as hard as he could, sending it flying as Animo cries out anger. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" "YOU AND WHAT ARMY?!" D-Gax cries back with a smirk as he watches it fly off.

* * *

D-Gax was carving his name into a rock, a bunch of times as his sister watches in annoyance. "And you said D-Gax's power was uncontrollable." The alien smugly told with his fists on his hips. Kate, on the other hand, was concern about something else. "Don't you think it's weird that you haven't turn back to human form, yet?"

Kate was surprised by the alien's tentacles hanging over her face as her brother smirks. "If by weird, you mean awesome? Then yes! It is awesome!" "GAAHHH DAN!" She waves her arms around, getting rid of the slimy tendrils just as Max exits with a plate of cheeseburgers. "KIDS! FOOD'S READY! I hope whatever D-Gax is like Cheeseburgers." Max chuckles, only to be surprised by D-Gax snatching 3 of the burgers and stuffing them into his mouth. "I see someone's hungry."

"I got to keep my energy up to handle the coolest alien ever! HAIL TO D-GAX!" He cries out as he pumps arms in anticipation, feeling like the most powerful and perfect thing in the Universe. But it got interrupted by the Watch Symbol beeping and flashing yellow again. "GAHH! There's that alarm again!" Max cries out as the alien stares down, unsure what to do. FLASH

"What the?!" Snare-Oh cries out as he stares at himself in shock. "Umm… shouldn't you be back to Dan by now?" Kate question in concern. "Should! But I didn't it! Weird… but nice! Lean and Mean is on the scene." FLASH "I appeared to be on some-sort of unpredictable transforming loop! It must be some sort of malfunction in the watch!" Grey Matter exclaims, only to morph into Cannonbolt. "THIS IS INSANE!" "Insane good or bad?" Max questions as Kate askes. "Dan? Can you stop it?" "Stop it? I think I like it!" The alien exclaims with a smile, unaware of the symbol briefly flashing to D-Gax's icon and back, blinking yellow.


	38. Chapter 38

Reboot EP 38: Ulti-Tricked part 2

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The Rust Bucket drives through the streets of Portland as Kate was wondering what her Grandfather was looking for. "Grandpa? What are we looking for?" "My buddy, Phil's in town, working on a new Subway system. He's a real genius when it comes to tech. I think he can help us out." "Okay! So he can help us with the Alien problem. But what about the Dan problem?' The teen wonders as she glances back at an uncomfortable Humungousaur. "Oh boy! Not good." FLASH "OW! OW! OW!" FLASH Cannonbolt rolls up and turns back to Dan, falling flat on his face.

"I'm positive that he can figure out the malfunction with the watch… and Dan." The kid exclaims as he stands up. "Malfunction?!" FLASH "More like an Upgrade!" "Not this again." Max deadpanned as Upgrade did a little jig. "Yeah! Let the parade of aliens continue! This is so cool! I never felt so strong in my life! Going from alien to alien is the best! Hey! Anyone what's me to upgrade there phones to a satellite?! I can totally do it!"

Max poke to Dan, trying to explain to his impulse Grandson. "Now, Dan. There could be some consequences to this 'feature'. You should wait tight until—" "FLASH "TOO LATE!" XLR8 cries out as he zips out. He noticed a light pole falling onto a old lady from the Aftershocks, making him carry her to the other side and zooms off.

* * *

Heatblast notices the cars were blocked by a pothole, making him glance around to see a gold statue. He fires a duel stream of flames to melt it in the crater, filling it as it hardens, making him smiles at his handiwork.

* * *

Water Hazard stands in front of a burning building and aims his arms at them, firing water jets that combine into a bigger one that drenched the entire building. He then lands in front of the side door of the RV as he turns back to Dan, only to get dragged in by his sister. "Hey!" "This is not a game!" "Game?! Did you not see me?! I'm the definition of a powerful hero!" "There is a thing as too much of a good thing!" Kate snaps back as Dan crosses his arms. "Just cool it until we figure out what's wrong with the watch!" Dan sat up with a smirk. "Nothing's wrong!" FLASH

Cannonbolt points out. "I don't think it's broken! It just wants me to use it more! Time to rock and roll!" He dashes out and ramps up a dump truck, flying through the air and turning into D-Gax. "YES! Finally back to D-Gax! Wait…" He said with a dropped smile. "Can D-Gax fly!?" He flaps his arms as fast and hard as he can, but was then plummeting to the ground as he groans. "Oh, man!" CRASH

D-Gax bounces and fell flat on his face. "Nope! D-Gax can't fly." The Rust Bucket pulls up and Kate hops out. "Nice landing!" The alien rubs his head in pain as the teen stands in front with her hands on her hips. "D-Gax shouldn't be out here! There's a massive crater in the road now!" "…Oops. But come on! Who's not digging these muscles?!" Max rushes past them, making the others followed as they run towards a construction site. "He's not digging muscles. But he is digging! Let's get to the underground and find my buddy, Phil! I don't want to delay him, any longer."

"HELP!" The group were surprised by the cry and followed it to a gaping hole, making them peer down. "Hello!?" "HELP! DOWN HERE!" Max exclaims, recognizing that voice from anywhere. "That's Phil's voice!" "The aftershocks from the volcano must have caused a cave-in." "HERO TIME!" D-Gax exclaims as he leaps in, crashing down on his feet as spiderweb cracks from underneath.

As D-Gax hears the cries of help from under a pile of rock, he glances up to see the ceiling cracking. "Not just anyone: D-Gax!" His eyes glowed and fires a duels laser beam, blasting the rubble away as he leans inside the train to the 3 worker. The men were very surprised by the alien's intimidating appearance. "What is that?!" "It's a monster!" D-Gax widens his eyes as he waves a hand. "Monster?! No, wait! I'm a good guy! See?!" He points at his familiar symbol as they men gaze at it.

"Wait! That's same symbol those alien heroes have!" "Does that mean he's one of them!?" Just then, D-Gax notices the ceiling was getting unstable. "Everyone! Out now!" The men realizes and all ran out, making the alien scoops them up as they approached the huge hole. "HEY! SPECIAL DELIVERY! Brace yourselves!" D-Gax chucks them all up, making them land to safety as Kate helps them up and escort them. "D-GAX! WHAT ABOUT PHIL!?"

D-Gax spoke back to Max as his eyes widened. "Phil?! Oh, no! He must be in the train!" "HEY, UGLY!" He looks back at a man that looks 6 years younger than Max with glasses, black hair that's graying on the side with a matching beard. "What did you go with my crew?!"

"You must be Phil! Look! I'm not a monster! I'm really—" FLASH The alien hero looks at himself to realized that he's now Big Chill, making him groan out. "Big Chill?! Really!?" "What…. What are you?" Phil didn't have time to process what he saw as the ceiling was getting ready to collapse. "DAN! PHIL! GET OUT OF THERE!" Big Chill quickly tackles the man into the train, just as a huge rock pile completely shuts off the exit. As they both got there bearing together and coughed out some dust, they glance at the wall. "Well… I could phased through that, but I'm not sure if I can make to the other side."

"Well… thanks for saving me." "No problem! It's what I do." "Was that Max Tennyson up there?" Just as Big Chill answered yes, the symbol starts blinking yellow again. "Oh, dang!" FLASH "Sorry! This thing won't stop for some reason." As the boy glares at the device, Phil stands up, amazed by the watch. "That's the device that turns you into those aliens?" "The Gauntlet? Yeah! It's pretty awesome!"

The man grabs hold and observes it. "It must be a DNA alternating device. But what's it's power source? A Nuclear core?" As Phil mumbles, the place shook again, making the kid glance around in panic and calls out. "Phil! Phil!" "Oh right! Sorry!" "We need to get out of here!" FLASH Humungousaur squats down as best as he could as Phil gasps. "I'll be! A dinosaur!" "Phil, focus!"

They both raced to the front, although the alien had to squeeze through the doors on account of his bulk. "The Controls are just ahead!" They both made to the front, only to find a giant rock on the sparking console. "I'm guessing a rock is not part of the design." "Don't worry! I can fix anything!" Phil exclaims as they both made it to the console. "If you can move the boulder off." Humungousaur Grabs hold and lifts it up with ease. "Got it!"

"Amazing! How much—" "PHIL!" The dinosaur bellow out, making the man got to work, fixing the panel. As he works, Humungousaur notices the place was shaking again. "Uh, Phil? Are you down yet?" "Almost…. GOT It!" The lights lit up as the Train moves down the tracks, escaping the rocks at the last minute as Humungousaur tosses his away.

"We did it!" Hi-five?" Phil offer with excitement as Humungousaur smirks. "More like hi-10!" FLASH Grey Matter fell on the console and groans out. "How about a low 4?" "So… Max said you need my help?" Grey Matter explains to the man. "He said that you are an excellent Engineer! I was hoping that you could analyze and possibly repair my watch and—" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "Oh, no!" FLASH

"AHHHHH! OOF!" Dan coughs out as he feel on the floor as Phil points out. "I might be able to help. But that's no ordinary watch." THUMP Both males looks up in surprise at the sound of something hitting the roof. "Were you expecting company?" Dan chose not to answer Phil's question as they moved to the other car. But as they stepped through, the roof got ripped off by 2 aliens!

One is a humanoid crab like alien that is a cyborg. He has dark yellow/ darker shade skin that is armored with 4 scythe like legs, with one of them has it's tip replaced by a drill. They are connected to a black and yellow machine. He has a steel belt with a yellow glowing 'power button' symbol as the buckle, with a strap connects from it to his left shoulder pad, across his chest. His right arm as a normal hand size pincer for a hand, but his left is replaced by a black and yellow with glowing yellow lines, mechanical arm with a huge claw that has a yellow blade on it's top pincer. He has a tube that connects to his mouth to a yellow glowing, steel collar device and yellow eyes.

Another is a humanoid alien decked out in black and purple armor. It has several closed openings around his armor and has a black mask for a head, with 4 purple lines and a steel and purple line 'eyebrow' on the top. He had 3 black clawed hands and 2 sharp toes with a 3rd one behind them, covered by a band that has small steel spikes on the sides.

"Uhhh… What are you guys?" Dan questions in surprise. Just then, a 3rd hunter leaps down behind them, startling the humans as they noticed that he was buff and strong, like a human male. He wears a grey suit with a black chest plate, shoulder pads and helmet that has blue lines over them, with the exception of the helmet that has a blue upside down triangle as a visor. He has a black strip down the front with a black belt with segmented lines and a hollow triangle as the belt buckle. He has a pouch on each thigh while having boot and gloves that area darker shad then the suit, with toe parts, knee-pads and padded knuckles an even darker shade. They lastly have black lines, separating them from the rest of the suit.

"Tennyson! The watch!" "Watch what?" The 3rd hunter grabs Phil and tosses him to the other car, closing and smashing the door handle. Dan realizes what Phil was saying. "Oh! The Watch! It's kind of timed out now, so, maybe you guys can go away? You know, pick on someone your own size?" The boy taunts with a smirk. But as he turns to make a run for it, a net pins him down, making the boy glance up to see the purple hunter retracts a net launcher.

" _Too easy, Sixsix. And here I thought the human would be a challenge."_ The crab told his partner as he responds back in some sort of language. They all then approached the boy as he struggles to get out. _"And here I thought this would be difficult to capture the wielder of the Ultimatrix."_ The 3rd hunter comments in disappointment. Dan stops struggling at the new word, making him confused. "Ulti-what?" "THERE AFTER YOUR WATCH, DAN!"

Luckily, the watch turn Dan into Water Hazard as he broke out of the net. "Sorry, uglies! But the watch is staying put! FLASHFLOOD!" He spins around and fires stream of water, knocking back the charging hunters int the walls as Water Hazard floods the car. "Let's see how you guys handle an aquarium!" But just then, the 3rd hunter pulls out a gun with blue lines on it and a small pink crystal on the back and fires a laser, making the alien dodge as it blast open a hole to the next car. The water then flood out, pushing the hunters and Water Hazard as well, much to the hero's dismay. "WAIT! I should have master over the water!"

He luckily grabs on a seat to steady himself. "See you in the sewers!" Only to be surprised by the hunters standing from. "Or sooner!" He lets go and aim his palms. "Hope you guys are ready to get-" FLASH –"FAST!?" XLR8 exclaims as he looks at himself. The hunters recovered, making the blue one charged, but missed as XLR8 speeds out of the way.

"Ha! missed!" He speeds by and grabs his gun, pointing at the hunter. "Hope you like a taste of your own—" He didn't have time to finish as the alien surprisal made a mace out of his own hand and smacks the weapon away, trying to hit the hero as he keep dodging. "WHOA! How did you do that?!" He comments as he dodged again and strikes back with his super speedy feet. "One good kick deserves another!" He knocks him back in the head, unknowing breaking his helmet off.

"Ha!" XLR8 exclaims as he stood victorious. "I like to see you try and stop with your really ugly friends, you—" As the hunter stood back up, XLR8's eyes widened like dinner plates as he felt his jaw dropped to the floor at the alien's head, which bear a resembled look to certain hero, with the exception of having yellow eyes instead of green and a few scars on his cheeks. "DIAMONDHEAD!?" "The name is Tetrax! I would never call myself or my entire Petrosapien kind that ridiculous name, Kinnecleran!"

The crab hunter attacks with his claw, making XLR8 dodges and smacks him away with his tail as he appears behind a row of seat. "Hold on! Petro-what and Kinn-who? Are you… talking about my alien's names?" _"You used those forms for this long and you still haven't figured out there species names? You humans really are dumb! I'm surprised that the Ultimatrix, the most powerful device in all of the universe ended up on a fool-hardened youth!"_ Sixsix spoke with the help of a translator as he made some wires with lasers popped out of the hatches, blasting at XLR8 as he ducks.

"Hey! I happen to be 10, thank you very much! And I've been doing a good job with it so far!" He shot back as he delivers some speedy claw jabs at the purple mercenary. He was able to knock Sixsix down, but was left open for the yellow hunter to grab his tail and slams him down. " _Please! You barely know anything about it! What have you been using it for? Opening cans? Breaking rocks? I'm surprised you haven't activated the evolution function on it, yet."_ "Wait! 'Evolution what'? What are you talking about?"

The hunters stare at him like he had 3 heads. "You seriously never figured out why it's called the Ultimatrix?" Tetrax question as Sixsix face palmed and holds out a hand, turning into a cannon as he fires, but XLR8 dodges, only for the laser to break through the window and blasted the controls, destroying it and the front of the train. As Phil examines the damage, he is joined by XLR8, who was tossed up with him, recovering. "Glad you can joined me. As you can see, we have a problem with the console…" "…Because there's no console." The alien groans out, only to spy the ed of the tunnel. "The light at the end! That's good! We're going to make it!" CLANG

They both turned to see Tetrax and hunters approaching. "Hand over the DNA Sample, now!" "What DNA sample? I got like 10 aliens-" FLASH "See?" Snare-oh groans out with a tired look. But Tetrax widens his eyes, quickly taking out a device that activates a red vortex as the hunters leapt in, closing it behind them. "Whew! Finally! Now we can take a breather." The mummy breathes out, exhausted as Phil looks behind, only to be shocked as he turns his head. "Actually, they left because we're heading towards a drop!"

They both noticed to edge of a canyon, getting closer as the winds bellows. But luckily, salvation arrived in the form of the Rust Bucket pulling up. Kate and Max calls out from the windows. "DAN!" "PHIL!" "JUMP!" "It's Max! And he wants us to jump across!?" Snare-oh grabs holds of him, but was unable to jump. "I can't make it across! I need D-Gax! He's the only one strong enough!" "Kid. Trust me. Every alien has a purpose. And this one is perfect for the job." Snare-oh glances at his armband, as if the newly named 'Ultimatrix' agrees by shining it's dial. With the confidence boost, he narrows his eyes and stretches his left arm, grabbing on the dish of the RV as he prepares, "Brace yourself!" "For what?"

Phil got his answer as the RV stops, making the Mummy flies out with the man as the train rode over the cliff crashing down as they both tumbled to a stop on the ground, laying on there backs as they breathed. "We made it…" "Low-four?" They both slouched in exhaustion.

* * *

After recovering and timing out, both adults glanced over the edge as the kids sat by the RV. "Well… who ever they were, there gone now." Max spoke as Dan sighs in depression, glancing at the Ultimatrix. "Is something wrong, Dan?" Kate askes as the boy sighs out. "It's just… All this time, I thought I finally figured the watch out, only for those hunters to drop the bomb on me! It's name is really the Ultimatrix! What's inside it: I thought it contended different forms, but it actually holds DNA Things." "DNA Samples. There like building blocks for species!"

The boy sighs in annoyance. "Thanks… And those guys mentioned something called an 'evolution function'. And one of those hunters was a Diamondhead! Except he called himself 'Petrosapiean' and XLR8 'Kinneclerian'. I think those are my aliens' true names. I guess those guys are right. Maybe me having this thing was a big mistake."

"What are you talking about? You saved all of those people and Phil! Look, you might not be the smartest, strongest, handsomest, good morale, or understand basic hygiene or clean clothes." Dan got really ticked off as he grits out. "Get to the point already." "But you do know right from wrong! You used that thing every day to make other lives better and great! And you also stopped other bad people when no one can! It's not about how well you know your powers…" Max adds in as he and Phil walks over.

"It's how you use them that matters! So what if you don't know anything about the 'Ultimatrix'. It doesn't stop you from doing the right thing before and it won't stop you now." Dan looks between the 2 and down at the device, smiling as their words helped his self-esteem. "Thanks, guys." "No problem! Speaking of the device, any idea why they want it, Phil?" The man got thinking as he spoke. "I don't think they were after it, they mentioned a DNA sample before leaving. They were after something in it. Do you noticed anything new with it before coming to me?"

Dan looks down in thought, working his memory. "In it? New?" Just then, like a bolt of lighting striking, his eyes widened in realization. "Wait! The only new thing about it is…" He twists the dial to his 11th alien as he gasp out. "D-Gax!" This revelation made Dan wonder: Is there more to D-Gax then he thought?


	39. Chapter 39

Reboot Ep 39: Ulti-Tricked Part 3

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The Rust Bucket was driving through the forest way out of town. Inside, Dan was stretching and yawning as Phil was typing on his computer at the table. But Kate wasn't so happy as accounted for her bags under her eyes and sluggish movement. "Morning! I slept great! How did you all?" "None… what's so ever, Dan." She groans out as the man replies. "You kept switching aliens throughout the night." "Really? I don't remember turning into any aliens at all." The boy responds as he looks off in thought. But a video recording shown by Phil reveals that he kept sleeping through his alien shifts, keeping the family awake by his shapes and powers.

"Whoa…." "Yep! Water Hazard even 'wet the bed'." Kate adds in as she shows a soaked blanket. "Ugg! Well… I stopped turning! Maybe you can get some sleep now!' Dan hopes, only to proven wrong when the alarm rang once again. "Or…. Not." "That watch has a mind of it's own! And until we can figure out what's wrong with it, we're staying out in the forest!" Max exclaim as he gestures to the woods.

* * *

The group sat around a table outside as they focused on the problem. As the alarm kept ringing, changing it's pitch to the annoyance of the only girl, Phil tinkers with a screwdriver. "Is it me or is this thing getting louder?!" Max comments as Dan looks bored. "The watch never made that sound until D-Gax showed up." "Hey! It has a name! It's called the Ultimatrix." "It's an alarm, right?" Phil answers his old friend. "Possible! It could be what attracted the bounty hunters, if D-Gax is what they're after."

"I still don't understand!" Dan exclaims. "Okay! So the beeping can be annoying, but there's a flipside to this! I always get so annoyed and tired of having to wait awhile before using another alien. But now, I can switch between forms without having to time out! Plus, I even got an 11th alien out of it! And he's so awesome!"

"I don't know, bro." Kate adds in. "Maybe there's a reason why you have some problems with it so far? Maybe your not ready to handle this feature or having more then 10 aliens?" "Now, Dan." Max adds in with a smile, assure the grandson. "Whatever comes our way, we can handle this, as a team." BEEP "OW!" Dan yells out as he holds his arm in pain, glancing at the device to see a blue ring on the symbol. "PHIL! What was that?!" "It's a device made to monitor your rabid alien transformations." He responds as he adjusts his glasses.

"Enough!" Dan exclaims as he stands up with a annoyed look. "This is my Ultimatrix! I would have known if something's wrong with it! And it's not broken! Now, I'm going to master all of my aliens!" He turns and stomps off. "I'm going to keep training until I do, on my own! No break! No games! Nothing but training!" Kate cries out. "Dan! Wait! I don't think that's a good idea!" Phil interrupts as he looks at a table. "No! It's better if uses he the watch more! It'll give us more data to work with." But Max and Kate can't help but get a bad feeling about Dan. Like something big is going to happen to him.

* * *

"Okay, D-Gax! You're up first!" Dan exclaims as he transforms, morphing into the new alien. He then lifts a giant boulder with ease. "Super Strength, check!" He tosses it behind and back-flips over, blasting his lasers and destroying the rock. "Agility and laser eyes, check!" He notices a tree and gets an idea, grabbing and tossing it up with ease. "He shoots…" ZAP "HE SCORES! And what's better then 1 tree? 4 trees at once!" He exclaims as he tossed them all up, firing at them with pin-point accuracy. The smoldering trees lands behind him as the alien cries out.

"Yeah! I can't believe Phil is trying to fix these…" FLASH "If anything, he just made it worst! I want to do D-Gax first, then the others, okay!?" Snare-oh breaths out as he picks at the device on his armband. "If I can just…. Get this…. Off…." FLASH Diamondhead groans out. "This is going to required some tools." He morphs his index finger into a screwdriver and picks at the ring, unaware of the fire that is growing behind him. "Come on! I want…. To…. Focus on D-Gax!"

But as he kept trying to pry it off, the fire starts getting bigger and more noticeable, making the alien look back, but also accidentally break off his finger, lodging a chunk of crystal in the symbol as a small crack is shown. "Oh, great! Now Phil has done it!" But just then, the dial starts beeping out of control as green sparks comes from it, concerning the alien.

FLASH Cannonbolt mumbles. "Well, at least I can stomp out the-" FLASH "Fire! OWWW!" Grey Matter cries in pain as he holds his foot, hopping away, turning into XLR8, then Heatblast, then Upgrade, and Humungousaur as he holds his head in pain. "Ohhh…. I don't feel so-" FLASH "Good" Diamondhead finishes as he morphs into Big Chill as he holds his stomach in pain. "Ohhhh…. OHHHHH!" He accidentally breaths out a gust of ice, that luckily puts out the fires.

"Okay… fire's out." FLASH Upgrade groans out. "But I'm still—" FLASH "Changing!" Diamondhead exclaims before turning into Water Hazard. "Okay, Dan! You can figure this out. If you can handle every crazy thing that was thrown at you so far this summer, you can handle this problem!" Just as he morphed back into D-Gax, a flaming fireball fell from the sky, making him leap out of the way as it crashes into the ice, blowing it to bit along with some trees as a red energy wave was released from it.

The alien sat up as he recovers from the explosion, making him groan out. "Whoa… what was that? Another pod like the one the watch came from?" Only for more beeping to occurred. "This again?! Seriously?!"

* * *

"These reading are off the charts!" Phil exclaims as he gazes at the tablet. "No time for readings! That's where from Dan went! We need to find him!" Max points out as both elder and girl rushed off to find the boy from the smoke. "WAIT!" They both stop as Phil explains. "There's something off. The data that it's inside Dan's Ultimatrix: It appears fragmented."

* * *

D-Gax stands up as he gazes at the smoke, noticing some figure in it. "Incomplete. As if it was missing a part of itself. I think that watch's alarm isn't one. It must have been a beacon, calling out for something. But what?" D-Gax exclaims in surprise. "Whoa! Another alien?!" He remembers the Hunters and how much trouble they caused him and belittle him, frowning at the memory. "I'm not taking chances!" He fires a laser blast, making the figure hit the dirt as it knocks a tree down. But the alien was all over it as a fire starts burning. "Not this time!"

He kicks dirt on it sighs out. "Close one… I had enough fires for one day." He then turn back with a grin. "Now to take care of—" But as the figure stands up and revealed his identity, much to the bigger one's shock as he saw what appears to be another D-Gax, only shriveled up like an elder. But besides the red eyes and lighter color ton of it's skin, it almost looks like…. "D-GAX'S OLD TWIN BROTHER!?"

"So… you call yourself 'D-Gax', huh?" The old alien points out as he chuckles and approaches. "Then call me… Vil. Greetings, fellow Chimerian Sui Generis." "Wait! 'Chimerian sui' what?! Is that… D-Gax's species!?" "You have no idea of the power you hold, do you?" The hero merely smirks as he chuckles. "Oh! I have an idea! Watch this!" He turns and fire his lasers at a nearby cliff wall, breaking a rock apart as he caught it with ease, thanks to enhancing his strength before grabbing it.

He then smashes the boulder apart with one fist, smashing it to dust as he shrinks his arms down and dusting his hand. "How's that?" "Yes…. You possess great power and strength! But the problem is that you lack control." D-Gax adopted an annoying expression as he crosses his arms at the elder alien. "Now your sounding like Grandpa and Kate! Another person trying to tell me on how to use MY aliens!"

Vil then decides to show the young shapeshifter by pointing at another tree. "Why don't you try your laser on another tree? This time, I'll guide you." D-Gax looks between the 2 for a bit and then sighs out. "Fine… But you better have a fire extinguisher, pal!" He fires a continuous beam at the tree as Vil kept talking. "Good…. Now don't stop. Focus! Control your power." But unaware to D-Gax, Vil was slowly reaching for the chest dial. But just as he was about to touch it….

"WHOA!" D-Gax exclaims as he stop with a surprised expression, making Vil hides his hand. D-Gax gestures to a smoking ash spot. "No fire this time! I totally lasered that tree out of existence! HAHAHA!" He laughs as he cartwheels away and lays down, chuckling to himself. "Now…" He looks up to Vil. "Do you understand when raw force is matched with focus and discipline?"

"Yeah…" D-Gax said as he stands and walks away a bit, finally understanding about control. As he thought about it more, he realized that Grandpa and Kate were right! Maybe control is all he needs to unlock his aliens' true powers. "Whenever I turn into an alien, I just go with the flow and follow my instincts! But maybe this control is all I need to unlock my true powers."

"Indeed! There's nothing wrong with listing to your instincts. But they can only get you so far. The form's true potential is achieved through a lifetime of discipline and focus of raw power. Which is why this power…. IS RIGHTFUL MINE!" Suddenly, and without warning, Vil Latches on the symbol, making red sparks and energy flies out as D-Gax screams in pain. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" "YESS!"

"DAN!" Kate cried out as Max kept her from getting hurt. But as Vil kept latched, D-Gax starts shrinking while he was growing bigger. But D-Gax pushed through the pain and grabs his arm. "GET…. OFFFF…. ME!" He shoves him away as Vil became Bigger then D-Gax, standing at 18 Ft.

D-Gax looks like a mixture of him and Dan, just as the watch symbol beeps and times him out. As the boy recovers and sat up, rubbing his head in mild pain, he notices the Ultimatrix was acting weird. He glances at it to see D-Gax's icon, all glitchy and frizzing out, before a lock icon appeared over it and faded away. "What the?!" "I AM VILGAX ONCE MORE!"

Dan looks up in shock at 'Vilgax'. The Behemoth looks a bit like D-Gax, except he has 7 tentacles down his front with 5 in the back. He as a red 'v' headpieces with crimson eyes and the device on his head is black with red water. He is wearing black and crimson armor with the thighs exposed, showing red veins. The armor also has a belt around his waists and his arm has red lines instead of black, which are more muscular then D-Gax's, having 4 black rods in them. His shoulder has pads that are large spikes with 3 small black one on them. They also has a smaller one underneath with a black shoulder pad connecting them together. His gloves are mostly black with bits of grey, made out of an alien material that is hard as metal, yet, super flexible. It has no finger, exposing his claws as red circles are on the knuckles. He leg armor is also black and red with 2 rods sticking out of the back calves as the toes are black. He lastly has red spiked knee pads.

Dan glares at the giant alien that lied and used him, hurting D-Gax. "What did you do?! What happened to D-Gax!? You did something to him, didn't you!?" "Of course! D-Gax is a fracture of my DNA! My true power, trapped inside that Cursed Ultimatrix to be used as a child's play toy! But when you interrupted the process, you managed to spare that pitiful copy's existence! But it also damaged it, forcing the device to lock it out of your roaster to repair it. NO MATTER!" Vilgax declares as he narrows his eyes as he declares. "I have what I came for!"

The boy kept glaring at his new foe. "The halves has become whole! I Regained my former glory! And I will now destroy that Cursed device and the wielder!" As the boy's eyes widened in surprise, a red vortex opens behind him. "We're too late!" Krabb exclaims as the hunter exited out of the portal. "Oh, come on! These guys again!?"

But just then, Krabb fires a yellow energy beam at Vilgax, making the boy surprised as the alien merely knocks it aside. "You are indeed too late, Hunters! Now… witness the power of Vilgax!" "Vilgax as been restored! We have to stop him!" Tetrax exclaimed as they all charged and attack as Dan watches in awe.  
Sixsix doves through his legs and tangled his arms, blasting his cannons at the squid alien. But it didn't do a thing as he merely throws him around like a rag-doll. He slammed into a tree and rockets back, only for it to fall on Kate and Max as Dan rushes towards them. But he then morphs into XLR8. "ALL RIGHT!" He zooms and grabs the both of them, getting them to safety as Max asks.

"Dan! What's going on!?" "I don't know, but I think the hunters are on our side, Grandpa! I need to help them!" He points out as he rushes back. He made back as he see Vilgax breaks out of a diamond prison. "Sorry we got off on the wrong foot!" The alien exclaims as he dodges a laser and speed at the large alien. FLASH "AAAHHH!" Only Grey Matter flew straight to Vilgax, who merely caught and flings him back, making the frog alien recovers and looks at himself in annoyance. "I'm really not liking these unpredictable transformations, now."

He glances up to see Vilgax defeat and tosses the hunters back into the vortex, making it close up. "Great! Solo again! Hmmm…." Grey Matter starts thinking as he stares at Vilgax and at the environment as he calculate and made several equations. "Typically Galvin behavior: Always thinking about every action they take." Vilgax scoffs to himself. "I'VE GOT A PLAN!" FLASH

Cannonbolt stands with a blank look. "I just lost my plan. Guess I'll do this, Cannonbolt style!" He rolls at Vilgax, who merely stop him with just one claw and tossed him behind as he morphed into Heatblast. The fire alien recovers and prepare to toss a fire ball. FLASH Only for some strips of wrapping to slap against the armor instead. "Wait! Wrappings?" Snare-Oh shrugs and unleashes his bandages, entangling Vilgax's Arms as they fought. "HA!" Except the Mummy's eyes widened as the rods inject into the arms, making them even buffer. "Oh, right. Forgot about that."

Vilgax broke free and grabs the paper, pulling Snare-Oh to the air as he switches to Big Chill. "You are trying my patience, boy!" The villain fires red laser eyes at the moth as he quickly want intangible. "I just need a moment to recover!" FLASH "Oh, no." Diamondhead groans out as he falls to the ground. As he sat up, he quickly fires shards at Vilgax's eyes, blinding him as he groan in pain. He took the chance to knock him back with a diamond pillar and aims his right hand, just as he switched to Water Hazard.

The alien fires a burst of Water that sent Vilgax over a cliff, falling down into another forest with a thud as the alien looks over. "DAN! Are you okay!?" The alien responds back to his sister as he sighs out. "Yeah…. I think we're out of him." CRASH The hero whirls around to see Vilgax besides him. "Pathetic. Is that the best you can do? Knocking me of a cliff?"

"OH, come on! Why can't you stay down!?" Water Hazard groans as he backs up. "Just surrender, boy!" Vilgax snarls out of his fanged mouth as the kid hero morphs into Humungousaur. "That's it! You're sushi, Squid face!" The Dino bellow as he threw a punch, only for Vilgax to effortless hold it as the alien was surprised.

"Like I said before, without full control of your abilities, you can't defeat me!" The alien snarls as he punches Humungousaur straight to rock wall, morphing into Heatblast and XLR8 before crashing into it, slumping down as rocks starts covering him. "DAN!" Kate cries out in dismay at seeing her little brother crushed by rocks. "Kate! Get down!" Max quickly pulls the girl down as Vilgax approaches the pile and narrows his eyes, releasing his boosters. "Pitiful."

He then walks back to his ship, The Chimerian Hammer, and flies off into the distance. "DAN!" Max cries out as they rushed to the pile of boulders, pushing one off to reveal Grey Matter. "Dan?" "Whew… Good thing I turned into Grey Matter; his small size saved me from getting crushed." FLASH "I just want be Dan again." Upgrade groans out as he lies down on his back.

"That… might not be possible." Phil adds in as he removes the shard from Diamondhead's dial. "You really are smart, Phil. And a downer." "It appear that the device is in a fused open state. "While I am reading energy from 10 Aliens. There isn't one for Dan Tennyson." Kate and Max glances at each other in shock and worry as Diamondhead lies down, constantly switching aliens as the truth of the matter settles in: He may never be human again… EVER!


	40. Chapter 40

Reboot EP 40: Ulti-Tricked Part 4

* * *

 _Intro:_

 _A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

 _The_ _camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

 _He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

 _The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Humungousaur, who pumps his fists while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk._

 _A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _2: Heatblast ignites 2 fire balls in his hands._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _3: XLR8 zooms into the right._

 _4: Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a blade._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _5: Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

 _"Dan 10!"_

 _ **"Dan 10."**_

 _6: Upgrade stretches out of his puddle_ _form._

 _7: Grey Matter hops off the 7 and lands into a crouch, giving a thumbs up and a smile._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _8: Water Hazard slides in on his water blasts and raises his fists up._

 ** _"Dan 10."_**

 _9: Snare-Oh extends his 4 back tendrils to act as spider legs, carrying him into action._

 _10: Big Chill phases through the number and floats briefly before zooming near the camera._

 _"DAN 10!"_

 _Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

 _The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

 _Dan gave a low-five as his Grandfather as Kate crosses her arm and shakes her head playfully with a smile._

 _The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

 _He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

At a campsite, Max and Phil were working on something as Kate makes lunch on a grill. Dan, on the other hand was upset as he kept cycling through his aliens. "Uggg…. So hungry." Heatblast groans out before changing to Snare-Oh. "Here, Dan. Cooking isn't my specialty. But since Grandpa is busy., eat up!" "Cool! I'm starving!" Only for the mummy to change into Grey Matter, making him drop into a Glass of water.

Just as he swam to the top, he morphs into Cannonbolt, squashing the table underneath. "Crushed it." FLASH "And torched it." Heatblast was sprayed by foam as Kate puts out the fire around. Just then, Max calls out to his grand-kids. "How are you kids holding up?" "Fine, Grandpa!" XLR8 got upset as he hisses out. "I wish I never found this stupid Ultimatrix in the first place!" FLASH "I can't eat!" FLASH "I can't sleep!" FLASH "I can't even be me anymore!" Big Chill cries in dismay as he curls up in sadness. Kate gained a sympathy look and pats him "It's okay, Dan. We'll figure out this problem, somehow."

"Good news!" Both kids looks to see Phil approaching with his tablet. "I analyzed the data from before and figured out the problem! It seems that the source of the Gauntlet's malfunction is, in fact, Vilgax himself!" "And… That's good, how?" "Cause the answer is so simple! All you need to do is to defeat Vilgax." FLASH

Humungousaur got up and glares down at the man. "How am I suppose to beat him when he locked out my best alien ever and my transformations keep—" FLASH "My Transformations are—" He keeps shifting between dinosaur and magma alien as he kept getting frustrated. "Transformations—" FLASH "Transformations—" FLASH "AAAAHHHHH!" He smashes the ground in anger and sulks off, turning into Grey Matter as he frowns with crossed arms. "We can fix him, right?" "Let's focus on finding Vilgax, for now." Max answers the girl as Phil perks up. "Speaking of Squid face, the dish just picked him up!"

* * *

At Mt. Megaldon, Vilgax's ship was hovering near it as a laser cuts into part of the mountain, all while the Rust Bucket races onto the scene as Dan glances at the alien ship. "What?! Mt. Megaldon! But I just fixed that!" FLASH "Dan, it's best if you wait in the back, regarding your situation." Max said as Heatblast sulks and walks back, sitting on the ground as he pulls his knees to his chest. "What could he possibly want from here? Other than a beat-down from Dan, right!?" Kate's expression changes to concern as her brother just sulks and sighs, not even making a quip. "Dan?" "Just stop, Kate."

"Well… He's not here to admire the view!" Phil points out to his old friend. "If he's trying to break orbit, he need to replenish a lot of power! While he's doing it with the magma energy in the volcano, we have time to analyze the data and undo whatever he did to the Ultimatrix." Heatblast taps the watch symbol in concern. "But what if we don't do it?"

RUMBLE All questions and thoughts were interrupted as the laser cuts open a big crack, letting the war ship lowers down so 2 tubes can suck the lava up. Unfortunately, the Rust Bucket was heading towards the lava. "Max! Stop it!" "I can't! The brakes won't work!" Heatblast got a look of determination, as if his hero spark was recovered. "Maybe I can!"

He climbs up to the roof and fire a duel stream of flames, slowing the RV down. "Come on!" Just as the Rust Bucket came to a stop, he accidentally morphed into Cannonbolt and stumbled over. "DAN!" Kate and the others cried out in dismay as he kept switching aliens. "OH, MAN! OH, MAN! OH, MAN! OH, MAN! OH, MAN!" Just as he morphed back to Heatblast, he quickly fires, using his flames at propulsion to fly onto the top of Vilgax's ship and lands safely. "Thank you for bringing me the Ultimatrix."

Heatblast looks to his left to see Vilgax turning around, glaring his red eyes at the symbol on his chest as the hero narrows back. "You survive our last encounter thanks to it. Most impressive." "Hey! My eyes are up here, Vilgax!" "Are you ready, boy?" The villain taunts as Heatblast responds back. "Get ready to be heat-blasted!" But just as he charge, he switch to Cannonbolt, making the round alien curl up and spins at Vilgax, only to switch to Water Hazard. "Oh, great!"

But he quickly recovers and blasts himself, feet forward. "Aqua kick!" Except Vilgax mealy grabbed him and slammed him down, knocking him away as he snarls. "Pitiful!" But Water Hazard quickly flies back. "Not so fast, Vilgax! Here's water in your—" FLASH "Arms!?" Humungousaur said in shock. He quickly blocks a laser and raises his arms up to stop a spinning Axe kick from the warlord, pushing him back as he charged for a punch. FLASH CLANG "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Grey Matter cries out as he holds his arm in pain. He then dodges and runs from the crimson eye beams as he spoke. "This is hopeless! How am I supposed to fight if I just keep changing at the worst times?!"

He screeches to a stop as he spoke. "Come on, Dan! Think! How can I fight Vilgax like this?!" He then tires to think of something when an idea hits him. "If I can't stop alien switching, maybe I can work with it!" He then rushes at Vilgax, making the warlord fires another laser that sent Grey Matter flying. He quickly hops around some debris and flies above the Villain. "Okay, Ultimatrix! Give me someone that I can work with!" FLASH

"Big Chill?" He quickly breaths a gust of ice, coating the bad guy's head, much to his annoyance. He broke free and tires to attack Big Chill, but he merely dodged and phased through his attacks. He then switched to XLR8 and circles around Vilgax, making a cyclone that lifts the alien up. As the speedster came to a stop, he switched to Humungousaur. "Humungousaur! Eat fist!" As the alien fell, he threw a really hard punch that sent Vilgax tumbling to a stop, some ways ahead.

The alien roars as he charges while Diamondhead fires some Crystals, making Vilgax block as he quickly fires some shards before him, erupting to pillars that knocked him back. He then switched to Heatblast and Flung a few explosive fireballs. They didn't damage him, but they did blinded him with smoke. Giving Cannonbolt the chance to knock into him and launched away. FLASH "It's awful hard to fight when you have no idea what's coming, do ya, Squidbeard?" Snare-oh taunts as he uses his back tendrils to carry him to Vilgax.

He leaps over a punch and entangled the wrapping in his arms, using the momentum to slam him over head. Snare-oh then knees and pants, exhausting from using some many aliens at once. "Well… That should do it." "Impressive." The mummy's eyes widened in shock as he glances up, seeing Vilgax standing without a scratch. "WHAT?! Even after all that?!" "It appears that the Ultimatrix is more powerful then I originally thought. Giving a boy to challenge me: Vilgax the Conqueror! I shall take it as it clearly belongs to someone that knows it better and can truly wield it. Unlike a child who uses it as a toy."

"I don't think so!" Snare-Oh Bellows as he ran for a punch, but got his fist caught as Vilgax back handed him to the floor. Just then, a floating orb beeped, alerting the titan. "The molten energy of your planet has finished refueling my ship. I can now resume conquering the galaxy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was hooking up a vest that is strapped to him as he hooks a bungee cord to the RV. "Max, what are you doing?!" "I'm going after Dan!" "Are you crazy!?" "He's my Grandson, Phil! He needs me!" "You are really going to jump onto a flying spaceship over a lava lake?!" Phil question in disbelief at the crazy and impossible stunt. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Kate cries as she charges past the adults, with a fire extinguisher and oven mutts, leaping down much to Max's shock. "KATE!"

* * *

Snare-Oh tires to push up, but Vilgax's foot pins him down. "You are a fool to come back, child!" The Warlord snarls out with glaring eyes. "HEY! NO ONE CALLS MY BROTHER A FOOL BUT ME!" "KATE!?" The mummy exclaims as he looks up to see the teen girl blasts foam in Vilgax's face, making him stumbled back as the older kid latches on and yanks at his tentacles, whacking her weapon on his head. "I'm not afraid of you!" She exclaims, but all it does is make the alien angered as he grabs and bellow. "ENOUGH!" He throws Kate, sending her crashing away as Snare-Oh gasp out. "KATE!"

He was lucky enough to change back to XLR8 as he quickly speeds and grabs Kate, just as Vilgax fired his eye beams at the girl. He placed her down as he switched to Diamondhead, who quickly made a bunch of crystal appeared and shields them both. "Get out of here, Kate! I'll hold him off as best as I can!" "No way! I'm your partner! We can take this guy!" Kate grins out, only to be surprised as her brother was actually doubting themselves. "We can't! Vilgax isn't like Animo, or Steam Smythe, or the Bugg Brothers! He's way stronger, maybe even too much for me!"

His hand starts shaking as he looks down. "If you got hurt because of me or Grandpa, I'll never forgive myself. I can't beat him Kate." But the girl softly smiles and steadies his hand. "Yes you can. Believe, Dan. Because deep down, I always do. Just as you do it yourself." FLASH Humungousaur sighs out. "Siblings forever…" He gave a sad smile as he grabs hold of her. "Dan!? What are…" "I need you to take care of Grandpa for me!" He chucks her back to the RV, just as the beams broke though the crystals and knocks the dinosaur away.

"I got you! Max exclaim as he grabs his granddaughter. "Grandpa, I'm worried! Dan's scared!" "Sometimes, fear is the best motivation." The elder responds as they all look up in worriment at the rising ship, all hoping Dan will make it back.

* * *

The Alien hero sat up and rub his head as he notices that he was on an elevator heading down to the ship. But he also notices the oven mitt in his hand. "Kate." "Welcome to my control room!' Humungousaur glances up in surprise at stopping in a giant circle room with Vilgax nearby. "Bearer of the Ultimatrix!" The dinosaur roars as he charges for a punch, but the squid alien merely boosts his arms and grabs his arm in one hand, lifting him up to his shock. "This fight is over." He then starts tapping on the Ultimatrix symbol, making a flash of light, once again.

Dan looks down in shock at being human! "What!? I'm myself!? But how did you do that?!" "Something that your incompetence can't do: Fixed the Ultimatrix's malfunction." He then shrinks his arms as he grabs a device. "Brace yourself. The removal process is…" The device fold out a drill that is sparking red energy. "… Most unpleasant." Thinking quickly, Dan shoves the mitt to the drill, forcing it to shock Vilgax! "AAAHHHHH!" The boy was released as he dashes away from the Warlord. "Insolent child!"

"If he fixed it, then I can choose my aliens again!" Dan grins out Vilgax mealy smirks at the declaration. "None of the 9 aliens you have posses the power to stop this ship!" "Actually, there's one you haven't seen yet! And your about to meet number 10, right now!" FLASH

* * *

Upgrade's goop flew from the watch and spins around the boy, engulfing him as his right hand morphed into the tech alien's while the left does the same. His neck stretched out as his eye ring shines, posing as the transformation is complete.

* * *

"And his name is Upgrade! Hope you enjoy the flight! Because I'm sending this ship into the trash!" He quickly slithers away as Vilgax's eyes widened in shock. "A Galvanic Mechamorph!? NOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The giant alien gives chase as he blasts red beam, but Upgrade's goo body merely dodged them as he reaches the main computer. "Time for a massive downgrade!" He merges with the device.

* * *

"We need to do something, Grandpa!" "We done all we can, Kate. It's all up to Dan, now." Max comforts his granddaughter as Phil notices something with the warship. "And he might be doing it! LOOK!" They all glance up to see the thrusters shutting down as a few explosions rocked the ship, sending it crashing down into the lava, courtesy of Upgrade.

* * *

"NOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SHIP!?" Vilgax roars out as the place was slightly shaking. "Not sure! But you should have someone look at it." Having enough of the kid's smart remarks and his interference, Vilgax grabs and tears Upgrade out, holding him by his chest as he glares. "But you have doomed us both, child! You can't run and the Ultimatrix can't save you now! I will at least have the pleasure of taking you down with me!"

As Upgrade struggles, he keeps whacking his brain for an idea, glancing around when he looks at the symbol on his chest, giving him an seemly impossible, crazy, but could work, idea. "HERE GOES SOMETHING!" Much to Vilgax's shock, Upgrade ACTUALLY DOVE INTO THE ULTIMATRIX ITSELF! As if things can't get stranger, the symbol then starts glowing green. "What is?!" FLASSSSHHH "AHHH!" Vilgax was knocked back, standing up while gritting his teeth as the light dies down to reveal Dan!

But just then, the boy looks at the Ultimatrix, and to his amazement, it actually changed shape! It went from a hand guard to a actually gauntlet that goes up to half his forearm! It is colored green on top with white on the bottom, with some green tubes that appears in some patches on the sides. There is a black line that is connected to the dial, that is now white with 4 black square markings The line is connected to a big square green button at the other end. It lastly has bigger sliver and green tubes that goes under it to the other side, one on the front end and the other on the back.

"WHAO! What's up with the Ultimatrix!?" "ENOUGH!" Vilgax roars out as he charges his eyes as Dan glares back. "Couldn't agree more!" He slaps on the dial, making the flash as he dodges the lasers. "I will destroy you! Then, I will destroy your entire world!" "You see! That's crossing the line, Squid head!" Vilgax turns to see XLR8 Speed towards him. "Trying to destroy me is one thing!" FLASH "But now you have the nerve to destroy my home!" Humungousaur bellows out as he knocks him across the face, before switching to Water Hazed to spray him, then Diamondhead to knock him back with shards.

Snare-Oh lands and stretches his arms, pulling Vilgax back. "I'm not done, Vilgax!" FLASH "Because you're washed up!" Water Hazed knocks him into a wall before getting frozen by Big Chill. "You want my Ultimatrix, Vilgax?" FLASH Grey Matter pushes his crown down, blinding him. "Sorry! You can't have it!" He leaps off as Vilgax tries to grab him. FLASH Heatblast made a huge fire ball and tosses it, Exploding and sending the Warlord across the room. Cannonbolt pinballs around and smashed into Vilgax multiple times, leaving the Alien vulnerable to being encased by Diamondhead's crystals! "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN A CHILD DEFEAT VILGAX THE CONQUEROR!?"

"Yeah! Except I had tons of practice with rabid changing, recently!" Diamondhead taunts as he leans against the sculpture. "My win and your lose, Squid head!" But just then, alarms erupt all over the place, making Diamondhead glances around in concern. "Oh, boy!"

* * *

"Oh, no! It's going down!" Max exclaims in horror as the ship sank beneath the lava, destroying it for good as the group realized something: Dan didn't make it out. "…Dan?" Kate whispers out as tears starts forming. She couldn't take it and burst out the water works, crying in her Grandfather as he comforts her, both upset at the loss of a young boy that was there family. "He's really….. Really…. Gone?!" "I know, Kate…. I know." Max whisper as he felt a hurt inside him.

How is he going to tell Carl and Sandra that there son sacrificed himself in a volcano? "He saved the entire Universe. But he made the ultimate sacrifice." Phil whisper out in moaning. "Uuh… Ultimate Sacrifice?" The group widens there eyes and whirls around to see a smirking XLR8, turning back to Dan with crossed arms. "How can I make the 'Ultimate Sacrifice' If I'm standing right here? By the way, IF want to escape an alien ship just in half a sec, XLR8 is something you need!"

"DAN!" They all cried out in joy and amazement as they all hug the laughing kid.

* * *

Later in Portland. Dan was retelling what has happen on the ship while showing off his new Ultimatrix. "And then Heatblast blasted him across the room with a giant meteor! Then Cannonbolt smashed into him and bounced around like a pinball! Then Diamondhead trapped him in a crystal prison! And the most amazing thing was, I was switching aliens, except I was in complete control!" "Whoa! That's sound so cool!" Kate breaths out as the boy stands up. "Here! Let me show you. Let's go Heatblast!"

Only… Dan was still human after a few mins, trying again as he focuses. "Come on, Heatblast!" He gave up as he taps the Gauntlet in annoyance. "Is this thing still broken after all that!?" "Not really." Dan and Kate looks up to see Phil and Max approaches as the technician explains. "When you used Upgrade to boost the Ultimatrix, it allowed you access to a feature that allows you to switch aliens and has no limit! But it was only a temporary version! To all appearances, the Ultimatrix was function before D-Gax ever showed up."

Dan frowns at having to start over again after getting a cool feature as Kate gave a small smile. "Looks like back to Square one, Bro!" Phil comments as he hosted a backpack. "The Ultimatrix is truly a revolutionary piece of alien technology! And I have the feeling there's more to it. But… I'm off." The man starts leaving as Kate calls out. "Wait! Where are you going?!" "I'm need somewhere else. But I'm sure we'll meet up. Take care, Tennysons!"

As the group watch Phil leaves, Kate comments. "Man! He sure is a smart cookie!" "If you like him, why don't you marry him?!' Dan sly grin out as Kate playfully shoves with a giggle. "Groosss!" "HAHA! Got ya!" Max then spoke out. "Okay! Since we had a wild trip so far and given today, I think it's best if we cut it short and had home." Both kids looks at each other in disbelief of ending there trip early because of Vilgax's attack.

Only for the elder to give a sneaky look as he exclaims. "GOT YA!" They all laugh and race back to the RV. "Last one to the Rust Bucket is a wart on Vilgax's nose!" Max and Kate rushes inside as Dan looks out doorway as he exclaims. "BEST SUMMER OF MY LIFE!"

But as he raises his left arm in joy, the dial shows a new icon of a figure with 2 spikes on it's shoulders. Just then, The Ultimatrix starts shifting between 9 other icons that looks like the other aliens, only they look different. More… Evolved. Dan may not know it yet, but he's about to get the Ultimate Upgrade!

 **Be on the Look out for Dan 10 Reboot: Season 2! Coming Soon!**

 **On Mid-December….. GO ULTIMATE!**


End file.
